Winter of Love
by v-kwon
Summary: Her mother was murdered, and her father failed her. So when hate and pain are all you've ever felt, love is hardly a challenging matter... right? Then again, what's one to do when faced with something worth yearning and avoiding at the same time? HoroOC
1. A New Beginning xRWx

**-RE-WRITTEN-**

**(Please read the final '_Ending Note_' for important info)

* * *

**

**Winter of Love**

By, **Nishikido-Rikku

* * *

**

**Rikku**:

**Speaking**: "Hello…"  
**Thinking**: '_Hello…_'  
**Author Note**: (**Rikku**: Hello…)

**Note**: This fanfic will be written in the **POV **(point of view) **of the OC, Miho**.

**Summary**: Miho Sugiyama was an Itako who grew up in a small village along with two close friends, Anna and Yoh. Life was sweet and perfect, until the death of her mother occurred, turning everything upside down. Miho wanted nothing more than to break free from her father, who had completely changed after their loss. He pushed his expectations, more than pressuring her Itako studies; dead set on the thought of her marrying the Shaman King, and if not, one who was rich and strong, and most of all, worthy. It was evident, and all to clear to Miho - he was taking over her life and she couldn't fight against that.

However, this caused something to grow in the back of Miho's mind, making her doubt the life she was living… Something made her yearn for a new life, to disobey her father's wishes.

So she chose a different path; surrendering to the doubt in her mind, she chose to leave the Spirit life behind her at only age 12. Knowing her mother had died, and quite possibly, at the hands of a murderer, she felt that she needed to protect herself. In order to do so, she left her village to train in the martial arts and most importantly, to live a life of her own.

Five years had past in training. Now 17, Miho finally realized her actual strength. She was ready to return to the Spirit life that she had left long ago and reunite with old friends.

But when she finally meets with the friends she let go of, Miho finds herself face to face with a feeling unlike any other; something destructive yet fulfilling - _love_. How will she be able to meet up with Anna's Itako level, and fight off the regrets and darkness in her heart, when there's a road block she can't defeat...?

**Pairings**: _HorohoroOC, YohAnna, possible RenPirika_

**Warnings/Disclaimer**: I do not own _Shaman King_ whatsoever, but I DO own _Miho Sugiyama_ along with the other OCs later included. Warning for lots of fluff. xD

* * *

Winter of Love

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

* * *

My knees wobbled and my body trembled as I shifted my feet through the thick snow that lay on the ground. I stopped to adjust the strap on the bag that I shouldered. Tired of walking, I took a moment to admire the scenery. Snow began to fall at its heaviest, creating another layer on the hard cement ground of the city. But I couldn't help but admire this sort of weather. Winter wasn't the same in the empty, secluded areas I trained in than it was in the big city. Every building looked beautiful, all of them touched by a large amount of a blissfully white miracle. And all the people looked... _happy_. Each one chatting to another as they tugged on their thick layers of clothing, shielding their bodies from the icy cold wind. Oh, how I longed for this life… 

I smiled as I reached my destination. It was a small shrine, but I knew it was the right place. I had visited Yohmai-sama a few days ago and he had told me the precise location to where his grandson was staying. And there I was. Finally civilized after the many years in those isolated '_no where'_s'.

But it was the right choice. Those days of loneliness were all worth it, if it meant I was well protected; a fine martial artist, able to provide herself with proper protection and security. I was living the life I so rightfully chose, a life that differed from the one my father had once been running.

I walked up the concrete steps and froze when I was but only one step closer to the door. I sighed as my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten since I left the last dojo I stayed in… Another sigh came along when I realized that Anna would be pretty upset, since I would be re-entering her and Yoh's lives after leaving them for so long. She would also be disappointed to know that I had completely failed as an Itako. I gripped my sheathed katana tightly. Yeah, I'll admit I was afraid; not only of facing the life I left, but of Anna's wrath.

I was hoping they would remember my lack of neatness, but just in case, I made sure I didn't look like a hobo off the streets. I brushed my bangs away from my eyes, and ran my fingers through my dark brown hair to rid it of small knots – which was actually somewhat difficult, considering that my hair is fairly long, ending inches above my waist.

I straightened my back as well, standing at a short height of 5'5 - which, combined with my skinny frame, made me appear about… 15 instead, 2 years younger than my original age.

I sucked back the oncoming tears, but wiped my large black eyes with my sleeve anyway. I didn't want to look like a softy... Anna and Yoh had always known me for my inability to cry. Next, I was sure to place that infamous smirk of mine on - just to show another sign of boldness.

I had bought a new set of clothes to better suit the city life using the money Yohmei-sensei had provided me with, and instead of sporting those old-fashioned Hakama's (that I had grown so used to in the course of five long years), I had slipped into an urban-friendly outfit. Dressed in a white collared shirt, a long black trench coat with a matching black kilt, and finally, nylons and dress shoes, I was quite satisfied with my choice of attire.

Lastly, I patted my bag to check if I had everything with me.

"Okay," I sighed. "I don't look like a hobo, I look like the old me... the one Anna and Yoh will be sure to recognize."

Taking a deep breath, I took that one step closer to the door, lifted an arm, formed my hand into a fist and was just about ready to knock the life out of that door until a couple of loud voices met with my ears, causing me to stop.

"It's imp-p-possible to sh-shovel all th-this s-s-snow!" I knew that stuttering voice as Yoh's. "E-especially in this weather!"

"Quit your whining and get back to work!" I recognized that demanding voice too. It was Anna, and from my assumption, she hadn't changed a bit.

It was then that I realized they were in the yard that separated the door in front of me from the actual shrine. A nostalgic feeling came across me and I wanted to cling to it, even if for only a minute or two. I softened my breathing as I planted my ear against the thick wood, in an attempt to eavesdrop.

"Ah! I love this weather! Winter always makes me so much stronger _and_ ambitious!" an energetic voice came to my attention, making my brows furrow in wonder.

I leaned closer to the door. "Who is this guy?" I asked myself in a hushed whisper. "A new friend?"

"That's just superstitious!" Anna tone was thoroughly irritated. "A _real_ Shaman wouldn't rely on the weather to help him!"

"_Shaman!_" I repeated, my breath caught in my throat. "What are they thinking? How could Anna and Yoh take in another Shaman when the tournament's just around the corner?" I could barely believe what I was hearing.

"Oi (Hey), loosen up Anna, I'm sure he was only joking." Judging by his voice, Yoh seemed calm and certain like always.

"Not exactly," there was that new voice again. "But anyways... how 'bout you help us out, Anna? Standing there and telling us what to do surely isn't as hard as all this shoveling."

'_If this is the same Anna from before…_' I began, unable to suppress a rising grin. '_Then she will more than likely retaliate…'_

The loud echoing sound of metal clashing against a solid object was enough to silence the boy and give me the distinct feeling that I was right about my my prediction.

"You have no right to order me around! You should be grateful that I'm keeping you in hiding from that insane sister of yours!" Anna hollered, clearly unfinished with her rampage.

I heard Yoh laughing, and after that, silence followed. It was eerie, but comfortable, and for a moment, I remained stoned to my spot.

But I had a reason for being there, and because of that, I became aware of what I had to do. My smirk back in place, I folded my hands into a fist again and pounded against the door. I awaited an answer as excitement filled my body… I couldn't wait. I just couldn't wait.

"Uh... I'll get that, Anna," Yoh said, panting. I could barely hear his footsteps lightly tap against the ground as he took a few steps towards the other side of the door.

"Iie (no), I will." Anna muttered. "You continue shoveling."

I was quite taken aback my Anna's tone, and amidst my anxiety, I felt fear creep upon me. Praying under my breath, my legs went numb as the door slowly opened.

I expected Anna to get all wide-eyed and mad when she saw me, but instead, she merely... _blinked_. I couldn't find the perfect words to greet her with and I'm guessing she couldn't either. Silence treated the air and we just... stared at one another.

"Who is it Anna?" Yoh asked from behind her. I could barely see him since Anna had only opened a small fraction of the door; she was the only one with a clear view where I stood.

"Are you alright Anna?" the unfamiliar voice inquired.

The blonde hadn't said anything as yet.

Feeling disturbed by the awkward silence that had settled between Anna and I, I opened my mouth and blurted out a blunt, "Hi."

Anna still didn't speak; but deep within her eyes, I could see a rage of fire. '_Oh boy..._' I thought to myself.

"Can I come in?" I asked, eager to get out of the cold. I was beginning to feel my toes sting with frostbite, even through the thick leather material of my shoes.

"Matte (Wait)..." Yoh mumbled, dumbfounded. "I know that voice..."

"A friend of yours?" the other shaman remarked.

"Yeah..." Yoh continued. "That's... that's..."

"It's Miho, you idiot. Miho Sugiyama." Anna finally spoke, turning to look directly at Yoh. "Don't tell me you forgot already."

He laughed again. "I guess I really did."

Anna opened her mouth and I knew what was coming wouldn't be very pleasant. "That's ok; we all tend to make mistakes…" I quickly interjected, saving my ears from another one of her fits. "Even the people you thought you could trust most…"

After that, I pretty much drifted away. I knew Anna understood what I meant since she didn't push the subject any farther.

I shifted my gaze until I finally came back down to reality and, with much effort, I smiled at the girl opposite of me. "Listen... Anna, I'm freezing. Can I _please_ come in now?"

Anna nodded and stepped back, leaving me space to enter. She began to walk toward the shrine behind her, and I quickly followed suit. I found Yoh staring at me and the other boy eyeing me from head to toe.

I'll admit, at first he looked kind of... awkward. His face was cute and he was noticeably tall, but his spiky blue hair immediately grabbed my attention. Also, his clothes resembled those of the North and a small glint in his deep black eyes sent shivers down my back... Who was this guy?

"Uh… konnichi wa (hello)." I spoke, breaking yet another wall of silence. I turned to Yoh and bowed the way I had been taught to. "Asakura-san (Mr.Asakura)…" I then switched over to the other boy and bowed once more. "Sir."

I hated how being so proper and formal had grown on me; out of instinct, I had still continued the practice whenever in the presence of Shamans – all this courtesy of my father.

Still…

Despite the thoughts I had crammed into my brain at that moment – whether about the corny greeting I had just performed or about the mysterious blue-haired boy – I still remembered, right then and there, that I was _home_… with my best friend, and his soon-to-be wife, who was also a close friend of mine. More than ever, I missed the perfect life I was living ten years ago… before my mother died. Before my happiness was shattered.

Suddenly, Yoh chuckled quite loudly – pulling me out from my cloud of thoughts. "_Asakura-san?_" he repeated. "Miho, it hasn't been _that_ long, has it?"

I smiled. "5 years, Yoh."

If Yoh's eyes weren't attached to his head, I'm sure they would have fallen out of their sockets that very minute. "Uwaaa…? Miho... sugoi (wow), where were you all this time?"

Slowly, I turned my head, feeling a loss of words… what was there to say, anyways? Anna and Yoh… they looked like the victims here. And I… appeared much like the bad guy. In a way, I abandoned them – not intentionally, but I still walked away from it all. I left without an explanation. Some friend I was.

"Excuse me… Miho – is it? Um… I-I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves to each other yet."

I looked back at the other shaman with a frown. "Oh… I'm sorry… I-"

"Who are you?" he cut in, catching me off guard with such an abrupt question.

"Baka (idiot)," Anna began, her tone fixated with outrage. "At least have enough decency to -"

"It's alright." I reassured the Itako, turning to face her. I put my hands up in defense. "It's not like he's doing anything wrong. It was my mistake for not acknowledging him." I then shifted myself to look properly at Yoh's friend. "My name is Miho Sugiyama. I'm a long time friend of Yoh and Anna and, just like her, I'm an Itako… although I'm currently studying Martial Arts instead."

"Ehhh!" The boy cried, a look of bewilderment clear on his face. "That's awesome! You must be really-"

"_Martial Arts?_" Yoh blinked, scratching the back of his head as he thought hard on the subject. "Since when? Is that what you left us to do?"

Shamefully, I nodded... I loved the Arts, but I was born an Itako and I betrayed that... in more ways than one, I was truly a failure. Although I had my reasons, and pretty much still believed in them, I wondered, for the first time in years… _Was it really worth it?_

"Oh, I almost forgot!" once more, the taller boy had spoke up, crashing my train of thought. "I'm HoroHoro… a shaman, and as you can tell, current resident here at Yoh and Anna's place."

"Nice meeting you." I replied as a smile enlightened my face, matching the friendly one on his. "If you don't mind me asking… is there… a specific reason why you're staying here?"

"I'm in hiding from my insane sister… plus the food's good here."

His response was so unusually straightforward, it was hard for me to stifle a laugh. "How very interesting."

Just then, Anna took a few steps forward and placed a strong hand on my shoulder. The familiar bossy, yet calm look was screened on her face. "You said you wanted to come in. Now are you coming or not?"

"Oh... my apologies." I chuckled nervously. I gave Yoh and HoroHoro a small wave as I walked towards the shrine with Anna, thinking up different ways of explaining my disappearance.

… I mean, who knew if they were even going to accept this cast-away anyways?

'_It's like I'm meeting them for the first time._' I inwardly sighed, a frown falling upon my lips again. '_Five long years... I never thought I'd be in this situation… ever. But… I want to do this…_

'_I want to be part of their lives again._'

* * *

**Rikku**: Well... that's the first chapter... I have to say, re-writing it was a really good idea… considering how awful it was before. 

A few more chaps to go before it's written to my satisfaction. Btw, I sincerely apologize for writing that mess long ago, and _actually_ posting it up. This edition is much better… much, much better.

Dewa Mata! (Don't forget to review!)  
**x-Rikku-x**

**NOTE**: I hope you all did the math; since Miho left at age **12** and **5** years past, she's **17**... making everyone else's age **altered** as well. HoroHoro is seventeen too, along with Yoh and Anna, while Ryou is a bit older (**20** to be exact) and Tamao is **14** (The age difference may be less than it really is in _Shaman King_, but I didn't want her to be _too_ young). For the other characters, you guys can figure it out for yourselves. Just add **4** years to their original ages and… Ta-Dah! ) (Btw, this does _not_ mean this fic is an AU, I just changed the people's ages but **no time has actually passed** from the original _Shaman King_).

* * *

**Ending Note**: Oh, by the way, it is **absolutely necessary** to read this re-written chapter (if you already read this chapter _before_ it was re-written, I'm afraid you must read it **again**) along with all the other chapters that will be re-done; as the newly added and/or changed events may affect the outcome of _Winter of Love_… not to mention, better explanations of the stuff that happens in the past 21 chapters will be provided as well. 


	2. Living Under the Same Roof xRWx

**-RE-WRITTEN-**

**(Please read the final '_Ending Note_' for important info) **

**Rikku:** Hey... once again, this chap _is_ re-written too... actually, more like _edited_ since it wasn't half as bad as Chapter 1 was... Well, any questions on Miho's departure and return will be answered in this chapter so... enjoy guys and please review!

* * *

Winter of Love  
Chapter 2: Living Under the Same Roof

* * *

For a moment, I just sat there, by the table, looking like a complete idiot. There was no need for introductions, but I still felt like a total stranger. Anna, Yoh and the new boy, Horohoro, just stared at me. Every once in awhile, Anna would lift her cup of tea to drink from it, but that was just about all the movement there was in the hollow living room. I shifted on the hard wooden floor uneasily. My mouth was completely dry, but I didn't dare ask for any sort of beverage - I didn't want to be the root of anymore _'silent-breaking'_... especially since I wasn't in the mood for another chat.

Unfortunately, I was in for one. It was completely inevitable anyways. As soon as Anna finished her drink, she gave me a stern look. "So..." she began, rather nonchalantly.

I gulped, dreading the oncoming discussion... I couldn't escape. Dammit! "S-something you want to discuss, Anna?"

She nodded. "Plenty." Anna turned to Horohoro and gestured for him to leave, but the boy didn't budge. I couldn't tell if he was either playing _'disobedient little boy'_ or just too slow to understand the Itako's body language. Anna sighed loudly - which told me she was going to do what she rarely did. Give up. She'd carry on this squabble and get to the point, with or without Horohoro there. "First of all, why did you leave?"

I cleared my throat. Looking at my two friends - and that strange boy - was surprisingly hard, so I directed my eyes elsewhere. I was demanding too much from myself if I wanted to look at the people I abandoned. "I... I was tired. After my mother died... my father was a handful. I couldn't handle that life any longer... the life of spirits and shamans. I had to-"

"But how did you survive? Where did you go for shelter and food?" Yoh immediately questioned. It was just like my best friend to skip the scolding and jump for what actually had him concerned. Anna glanced at his anxiety and shook her head.

"I didn't have anywhere to stay." I responded. "No shelter, no nothing. I… I studied Martial Arts for protection," I gestured to the katana at my side with a tilt of my head. "Small shrines and dojo's provided me rooms and food, but only temporarily… The only thing I actually depended on was my training. I had no choice… I mean, the Spirit life never taught me protect-"

"And you quit that easily!" Anna's voice thundered as she punched the side of her fist onto the table. Yoh and Horohoro slightly jumped but I remained still - my eyes rested on the floor. "Being an Itako... being apart of the Spirit life isn't a _yes_ or _no_ situation. There's nothing to decide! So what if household pressures were building on you! You do what you were born to do - it's that easy! You don't give up just because you're bored of it-"

"That's not it!" I cried, unexpectedly. Anna was taken aback by my response, but Yoh now seemed as calm as ever. Horohoro sat there, his snowboard on his lap, a dazed glint in his eyes as he examined the board but listened attentively to the conversation as well. "Anna, I wasn't bored! I was fed up. In a way... it was too much for me. And I needed to escape. Something, in the back of my mind, kept telling me that there was something better for me out there... and I obeyed that little voice and left... with no destination, but one goal. To escape that hell I was living."

I paused for a minute and pursed my brows, turning my head and looking directly into Anna's eyes. "You think it was easy for me back then? To have a father who controlled my life? A father who wanted nothing more than money and was even going to use his own daughter as a worthless pawn in his mission? Anna... I didn't live your life... I didn't have everything _you_ had. You were free. I wasn't. Even with your intense Itako training, you still didn't have it as rough as I did... I may sound selfish, but, unlike you, I was burdened with a dead mother... yeah, _she_ was the reason we all cracked. My father's only this way because of her death... it drove him off the edge until he was blinded with greed and demands..." I lowered my voice... I could tell that, by now, it was shaky and weak. "And he took it all out on me. Even though... even though you and Yoh were my close friends back then... you two were still too young to realize how trapped and cornered I was... You don't know how it's like to have someone make your all decisions or chose all your paths... but I did.

"Until I ran away... I was locked in and I couldn't think for myself. My father held my thoughts. He held _everything_."

Anna was silenced at this. True, she was forcefully put into an arranged marriage, but she grew to it. Now she was living with her arranged fiancée, Yoh, and was content enough. As for me, I still couldn't run from my father... even then, after my return, I was still under his control. It was a win/win situation... for him.

"You mentioned Martial Arts." Yoh spoke up once again. "And protection. But why was it such a main necessity? You must have wanted that sense of protection even before you left, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. I knew I needed it even before I planned my escape."

"Was there a reason why? And… if not protection through Spirits, then _why_ through Martial Arts?"

I frowned, brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear. I felt myself hesitate before replying. "I was afraid… and because of that, I knew I needed to learn how to protect myself. My mother's death wasn't something to take lightly. It was too mysterious, too sudden…"

"So you think she was _murdered_?" Yoh's expression fell serious.

I nodded. "After assuming that, I began to think, _How long until I'm ambushed…_ _until I'm in the same situation_?" I chuckled, trying to hide the pain in my voice. I hated talking about my mother's death. "My mother couldn't protect herself. And I realized that I couldn't either, unless I learned to.

"The world of Spirits was something I knew I needed to leave behind if I ever wanted to change my corrupted life. So what good was learning protection from the very thing I had forced myself to dread? And…" I stopped to clutch my katana tightly in my hands. I stared down at it as I stroked the carefully designed handle with my index finger. "I've always liked swords… many forms of Martial Arts persist on the use of them… and I thought that was brilliant. The Arts to me are strong… reliable… perfect."

Silence then took place, making me realize Anna was finished. The interrogation was finally over. I inwardly sighed, watching as the blonde poured herself yet another cup of tea. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like, Miho Sugiyama."

I felt my jaw drop in a matter of seconds. "N-nani? (What?)"

"You _are_ still running from your father, are you not?"

I lowered my head, resting my katana at my side once again. "Yeah."

"We won't report anything about you staying here then… I think I'd like to offer you the help you never really sought out for in the beginning of it all…" Anna spun her words quickly… almost carelessly. But I swear it looked like a grin had formed on her lips, even if only for half a second.

"That's Anna's way of telling you, we understand you're situation and all is forgiven!" Yoh chirped, chuckling as he patted his fiancée's shoulder.

A smile slowly crept onto my face as I bowed my head to the shaman. "Thank you Asakura-san, Kyouyama-san…" I glanced at the snowboarder and nodded politely. "Horohoro-san." (Mr. Asakura, Ms. Kyouyama, Mr. Horohoro)

"There _is_ one condition, however…" Anna suddenly stated. All eyes were on her now. "If you intend on living here, I suggest you hit the books."

"Excuse me?" I quirked up a brow in confusion.

"You're living in a Shaman household now… rules are rules. From now on, you are once again an Itako and you _will_ study how to expert being one through my coaching. The first lessons revolve around books and scriptures… do I make myself clear?"

Even though I had told myself I _would _practice the Itako arts once again, Anna's version of _training _even seemed to surpass that of Martial Arts when it came to difficulty (I could tell by the glint in her eyes)… But, then again, I didn't want to risk death at her wrath. I sighed. '_Father's not here. It shouldn't be **that** hard._' "Hai (yes), Anna…"

"Good. Any questions?"

"One." I answered, glancing around the room. "If you are to introduce me back into the Spirit world, shouldn't I at least get a taste? Like… Yoh, Horohoro… where are your spirits?"

"Err…" The brunette nervously glanced at Anna. "Amidamaru, my spirit, is chained and under Anna's watch like always…"

"My Koropokkuru, Kororo is under my sister Pirika's care." Horohoro shrugged. "Sorry, Miho."

I groaned, pulling myself to my feet. "So much for returning to the exotic life of Shamans… It's alright guys." I grabbed my bag and weapon, turning to Anna with a questioning expression. "Well… which room will you be lending me?"

"Down the hall, the last room to your left… Horohoro, go help Miho with her stuff."

"Arigatou (Thank you)." I responded, handing Horohoro my bag as he approached me.

"Glad to be of service to you, miss." He replied in a sly and slick voice, flashing a brilliant smile my way just before he began walking to the direction of my new room with my bag over his shoulder.

Stunned, I slowly followed his lead, biting my bottom lip… confused about the warm feeling in my cheeks. '_That was… a really nice smile…_'

xxxxx

When I was finally in the room and had just finished properly thanking Horohoro, I felt a relieved feeling boil up inside of me. I slid the door closed and glanced at the empty room. There was but only a futon folded up in the corner and a small closet. I dropped my bags by the closet and carefully placed my katana against the wall. Next, I unfolded the futon and lazily plopped my bottom on it. Grabbing a wad of cash from my pocket, I quickly began to count the remaining money.

I muttered a string of complaints all about the little amount left as I returned the money to my coat pocket. Sighing, I then laid my entire self on the futon as I stared at the ceiling, thinking about how long it had been since I had last felt so comfortable… "So this is what _home_ really feels like, huh?"

xxxxx

Shortly after, I had fallen asleep in my new room, dwelling in an empty dream and snoozing countless minutes away… until an abrupt knock at the door sprung me awake and back to reality. Stifling a groan, I made my way to the door, sliding it open to reveal… Anna.

"Hello." She responded rather nonchalantly.

"Erm… hi?" I replied bluntly.

Anna rolled her eyes as if something was bugging her. "It's been 20 minutes since you've become an official resident here and _already _you're talking to the landlady with _that_ tone of voice?"

"Anna, is there a point to this encounter?" I was taking a risk by replying like that, but I couldn't help how grumpy I was from the sudden wake-up call.

For a second, Anna's eyes lit on fire, but that flame shortly died within another second. As if she was realizing something. "I need to be quick. Yoh, Manta and I are going grocery shopping before the store closes… You _can _be trusted here without my eye on you, right?"

"Two things." I yawned, tilting my head to the side. "I'm not a thief and… who's Manta?"

"Yoh's best friend." Anna answered matter-of-fact-ly.

'_Ouch_.' I felt my insides burn with shock and sadness. '_Best friend, huh? It's funny how one can balance so many… or rather, replace an old one so easily_.'

"Anyways, you don't mind staying here by yourself, do you?" The blonde questioned. She didn't seem to realize I was in another cloud of thought…

"Not at all." I reassured her. "But… um… won't Yoh's friend, Horohoro, be here as well?"

Anna shrugged it off. "He might be skulking around."

"Then I'm not entirely alone?"

"Of course not… what makes you think I'd allow that?"

I chuckled, shaking my head from side to side. "Just who do you take me for?"

With a short and blunt glance, the Itako turned to walk down the hall… even without an answer.

xxxxx

The first thing on my mind was food. My stomach rumbled angrily as I stepped foot into the kitchen. I took a quick look around before I began my search, rummaging through every cupboard and shelf for anything edible. To my delight, I finally found a bag of chips… but that was about it.

I was way too exhausted to look around, let alone take a tour around the entire shrine. That in mind, I took a seat in the living room – the nearest room I was allowed entrance to. There, I turned on the TV and treated myself to the chips I found.

After a few minutes of flipping through channels, countless soap operas and more chips, my attention was caught by the sound of loud rustling… most likely from the kitchen.

"Must be Horohoro." I told myself, shrugging.

"Hey… who took my chips?"

At that remark, I felt myself resisting a giggle. I could tell from his voice that my guess was right. Quickly, I stashed away the half-empty bag of chips under the tea-table as I heard Horohoro's footsteps head my way.

Biting my bottom lip and fearing my inability to keep a straight face, I kept my eyes on the TV and as the sound of footsteps ended, I clearly spoke up. "Ah, Horohoro, are you looking for something?"

…

'_That's strange…_' I remember thinking as I kept my gaze on the screen before me. '_No reply_?'

"Ehh… Miho?"

'_Dammit…he's seen through my cover_!' I sighed, deciding to stand my ground as I slowly turned to face him. "Listen, Horohoro… I don't have your ch-"

…

I felt my jaw drop and my face heat up into a rainbow filled with shades of red. I also found it hard to stir up words, but even harder to look away from the boy… I tried to land my gaze elsewhere, close my eyes… even blink. But neither seemed possible.

This was unexpected… _very_ unexpected.

I never had a problem interacting with boys when I was a preteen, and even now, as a 17-year-old, I could easily say the same.

But… when 'heavy training' meant losing all forms of social activities for the past five years…

…

Well, it's hard not to feel uncomfortable, utterly speechless and completely paralyzed when a fairly good-looking guy is standing before you…

… topless.

Not to mention, fresh out of the bath too.

When I finally forced myself to take my gaze off his well built body and killer abs, I realized that, from the look on his face, Horohoro was surprised too. Within seconds, his cheeks changed from their average tone to a cherry red, almost challenging the blush on my face.

"Erm… M-Miho…" He was the first to speak up, although it seemed awfully difficult. "Watashi (I)… umm…"

"S-so… you're still here." My eyes took control once again and grasped another peek at his abs until I regained authority and snapped them back to lock with his gaze.

"Um… yeah," Horohoro answered, sweat rolling down his flustered face. "I am…"

The tension between us fizzed and boiled to the point where I found my entire body heating up… I turned my head to face the TV and tried fixing my stare there. Chewing my bottom lip as my cheeks continued to burned, I wondered what he was thinking at that moment… it must've been harder for him, on account that _he_ was the topless one…

"I-I thought you were with Anna since I heard her leave with quite a few voices, I assumed that I was… y-you know, by myself…"

"Ehhh… Horohoro-san," I inwardly groaned as I turned my gaze back to him. "D-don't worry, it's all right…"

Seconds flew by although it felt like it had been an eternity since I retrieved my eyes from Horohoro and onto the TV once again. The back of my neck heated up as I felt his uncomfortable stare on me. Lightly placing a hand to my chest, I could feel my heart rapidly beat at a breakneck speed.

"I-I think I should put a shirt on now." He finally said, grabbing my attention.

I turned around, a nervous smile in place. "Un. (Yeah)" I casually replied, nodding in agreement. I tried hard to relinquish the blush from my face until he finally turned around and left, heading for his room. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I smoothly wiped the back of my hand against my moist forehead. '_Th-that was… unexpected…_'

xxxxx

Fifteen minutes into the next TV Drama, I felt myself wondering where Horohoro had gone. Ten minutes ago, as I withdrew the last chip from the crumpled bag, he had passed by me – wearing a shirt – and headed directly into another room without so much as a backward glance. As I rested my chin on an upturned palm, the tip of my index finger tapped away at my cheek as a gesture of strained thought. "Maybe I should…"

With a deep sigh, I made it a decision to get up and look for the shaman. The reason… even I was unaware of. Turning the TV off, I grabbed the empty chip bag and made for the kitchen where I gazed around, in search of Horohoro. He was no where to be seen, so as soon as I threw away the bag, I deepened my pursuit. Whistling a catchy tune I caught on the train ride to Tokyo, I peeked into every room – except the locked ones – looking for the shaman. Sneaky, yes, but nonetheless fun.

I groaned, choosing to end my hunt when I realized he was no where to be found. "Maybe he went out…" I told my self, shrugging… but as I began walking towards the living room, I felt a thought strike me… there was one place I had forgotten to check.

With much stealth, I crept up to the backdoor. Silently sliding it open, I poked my head outside and glanced around. Finally, I spotted him. Horohoro was sitting on the small wooden porch, a dazed expression plastered to his face as he stared into the sky. Grinning, I put aside the whole "stealth" game and thrust the door open, closing it behind me as I approached the boy.

His eyes were taken off the clouds and were now on me as I took a seat beside him, now gazing up at the blue and white scenery he was previously watching. "It's so peaceful…" I spoke up, trying to stir a conversation open.

For a moment, I could still feel his eyes on me. "Yeah."

Smiling, I finally looked away from the sky, my eyes falling upon my hands as they folded together upon my lap. "I'm sorry for before."

Feeling flustered and indecisive about where to keep my gaze on, I slowly turned to look at him, meeting with his cold black orbs.

"Why would you be sorry?"

I felt a blush take form once again and quickly snapped my view back to my hands. "I-I honestly don't know… Anata (you)… erm… seeing you like that…"

"Being away for so long…" Horohoro suddenly began. "… you haven't had much contact with guys, have you?"

I nodded. "I feel like an outcast." I admitted with a great attempt to smile.

"You don't have to." He pointed out. I raised a brow, looking his way. "From my point of view, you had valid reasons to leave. Even though they might seem distant at first, I'm sure Anna and Yoh have realized that as well… they're happy to see you, that I know… Dakara (so)," That smile… that same brilliant smile from earlier. It had, once again, found its way to his face, placing me in sudden awe. "Cheer up, okay Miho?"

I numbly nodded, and realizing how stunned I must have looked, I quickly forced another subject. "B-but Horohoro… you act as if that encounter wasn't shocking at all to you! Don't act like that shocked reaction never even came along!"

As I began to chuckle at my own statement, I could see Horohoro's face burn up, a threatening glint in his eyes.

"Oh!" My laughter suddenly seized as a thought struck me.

"What's wrong?" The shaman inquired, his angry expression washing away.

"Um…" I didn't know how to explain the situation. Placing a nervous hand on the back of my neck, I gave my best apologetic smile. "You're not… still looking for y-your chips, are you?"

I observed the boy as his eyes widened in shock… then shut tight as he shook his head, laughing. "Y-you… were worried about… _that_?"

"Ehh…" my blush deepened, and as embarrassment weighed upon me, I threw a frustrated punch at Horohoro's arm as he continued to laugh… shortly breaking into my own fit of laughter too.

I didn't understand the feeling implanted into the depths of my stomach at all. But it made me want to laugh even more… out of plain happiness.

* * *

**Rikku**: I hope you don't think I'm rushing into things, but I like to pace my stories at the same speed of manga. Important and romantic events usual occur in the first volume, and that's what I like… sorry if you disagree!

But don't worry, if you're new to this fic, I can reassure you there's still a lot more moments, blushing and relationship adjustments coming up later on.

Next chapter is for introductions, so please R&R!

Dewa Mata!  
**x-Rikku-x**

**P.S.** Please review!

xxxxx

**Ending Note**: It is **absolutely necessary** to read this re-written chapter (if you already read this chapter _before_ it was re-written, I'm afraid you must read it **again**) along with all the other chapters that will be re-done; the newly added and/or changed events may affect the outcome of _Winter of Love_… not to mention, better explanations of the stuff that happened in the further chapters will be provided as well.


	3. The Fear and Overcoming of Friendship RW

**-RE-WRITTEN-**

**(Please read the final '_Ending Note_' for important info)**

Rikku: Hey everyone… yeah, it's taking me forever to update, but I thought I should put up the re-written version of Chapter 2 _only_ when I can put up Chapter 3 with it as well – for the story's sake. So… please continue reading and… don't hate me!

------------------------------------------------

Winter of Love

Chapter 3: The Fear and Overcoming of Friendship

------------------------------------------------

The possibilities of the upcoming day swirled through my mind as I lay in bed. I tugged on the new robe Anna had given me. '_The beginning of an entirely different life… who knows what tomorrow will bring._' I turned over, lying on my side. '_Should I be happy… now that I'm among friends? Or… worried… that they've gotten so far without me? Am I to be replaced?_'

Anxiety now pulsated through me as I threw all thoughts aside, knowing that only fate could pull the strings…

xxxxx

The next morning I had gone mute. Especially during breakfast. Every thought that had formed the previous night was now accomplishing the task of turning me nervous and stiff.

I avoided any kind of conversation as I scooped up a small piece of bacon with my fork. I blankly placed it in my mouth as I thought over the incident from the day before. I wonder if I could take the risk of speaking up without accidentally letting something stupid slip – like a compliment on Horohoro's body!

I knew I wasn't always good with words. At an awkward moment, my words would tend to tie together and there was always that chance where something random would escape instead. The thought of mentioning Horohoro's washboard abs…

I pushed my plate aside and propped my arms on the table in an attempt to bury my face… and that glowing blush. It seemed that anxious feeling from last night had been drained out of me.

"Miho?"

Slowly, I lifted my head from the security my arms had provided and glanced at the one who had spoken. Yoh was sending me a quizzical expression. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Anna flashed a quick glance my way, as if she were pondering on the situation too, only to disregard it a second later as she got up from her seat.

Horohoro's eyes locked with mine for a blank moment before I turned to Yoh once again. Slowly, I shook my head. "No… I… I'm fine." 

"Good," like always, a smile graced the boy's face. "After all, today's event would be ruined if -"

"Event?" Anna and I chorused, cutting into Yoh's words.

The shaman chuckled at the blank – almost frightening – expression on Anna's face. "I wanted you to meet the others - you know, all the friends we've met during our stay here…"

"So he invited all of them over for a 'party' of some sort," Horohoro finished. Those were the first words he had spoken all morning. "Even Pirika."

Yoh nodded, grinning mischievously as the Ice Shaman's face connected sharply to the table as a sign of deep grief. "So… Miho, you in?"

I glanced over at the spiky-blue nest by my plate of breakfast. Yoh and Anna had really come along without me. The way they spoke told me they definitely had an entire army behind them. I cursed my luck, wishing I too had so many people supporting me and holding me up when worse came to worse.

Reluctantly, I nodded. A cheesy smile plastered itself in place with the simple wish to conceal the negative aura I could just barely feel tingeing my skin.

Yoh looked as if he would've pounced on me (or even Horohoro) with delight. However, that visage quickly washed over as he alarmingly froze. His head creaked to the side and his nervous eyes were on Anna's back. "Th-this is… okay, right… Anna?"

"Oh Yoh…" she muttered, shaking her head from side to side. She stood by the sink with her hands hidden in the pile of dishes and soap bubbles. "After this little '_get-together_'… You and I are in for one of our own."

Her words sounded evil… almost _inhuman_.

xxxxx

I sat upon the wooden floor of my room, leaning against the wall, as I anticipated a knock on the door… a voice calling my name… anything that could possibly tell me 'they' were coming.

But that aching feeling of anxiety… I just wasn't too sure about it. Was this really excitement over meeting new people and interacting with them? Or was this similar to one of those situations when you just can't wait for it to be over?

That thrilling sensation in me… was it lying or not? Was it masking reality? Or was every aspect of it portraying truth, itself? Those shivering tingles in my spine… enthusiasm or rather… fear?

Finally, a knock came at the door, and the thought bubbles subsided. I coughed out a hoarse '_Come in_.' and Anna slid the door open. She walked in, not at all phased and completely balanced… even with that tall, heavy pile of old books wrapped in her arms.

Puzzled, I pulled my body off the floor, detaching the imaginary roots that had originally weaved themselves around my legs to keep me pinned to my spot. I strode over to the blonde, extending a 'helpful' hand over to her… only to have the massive heap of books thrust into my own arms.

"Uhh…" I began, examining the old, hardcover books just barely slipping out of my hands. "What's all this?"

"Read those when you find the time." Anna stated nonchalantly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Want to be an Itako? Study the _basics_ first." 

"_Basics_?" I repeated in disbelief. There had to be at least eight different books burdened on me; their amount of pages rivaling those of a bible.

"I don't want you slacking off, so those should keep you busy."

"Well, um…" My arms were slowly reaching their breaking point, until finally, I dropped to my knees and allowed the pile of books to fall in front of me. "Thank you?"

The Itako nodded and motioned towards the door. An exasperated sigh fled from my lips once she was out of sight as I grabbed at a black hardcover. Dust completely concealed it and the smell released when I flipped it open was enough to send me gagging.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I groaned, thrusting the book aside. I shook my head from side to side. "I need some air…"

With my back slouched, I trailed myself out of my room and strayed for the kitchen. I expected to find Yoh in there, snacking away… and sure enough, there he was; however, not alone. The other being - or rather, '_spirit_' – that enchanted the room was like nothing I'd ever seen before.

"Ah, Miho," Yoh cheered. "This is Amidamaru."

I remained stoned to my spot, eyes glued to the magnificent ghost hovering – despite the strange chains attached to it – by his master, Yoh. He appeared fierce, strong and serious. But behind that tough exterior, a kind smile had shown through.

I was overwhelmed. Having left the world of Shamans behind so early, I do believe that was my first encounter with a real spirit.

The feeling exploding in the pits of my stomach was enthralling.

xxxxx

Soon my mind was set on a different matter once Yoh announced that the 'guests' were soon to arrive. Instead of that 'explosive feeling' inside of me, I felt my stomach doing somersaults.

I walked uneasily to my room in the interest of getting ready. I was eager to make a good first impression. But when I reached the empty room, just barely occupied by a few bags, my feet rooted right into the wood as thoughts raced through my head.

Friends… these 'friends' Anna and Yoh spoke of. The bond between them seemed so amazingly strong… nothing compared to my vulnerable self. I couldn't tell whether or not I was ready to weave friendships with other people. After all, I had never really loved anyone all my life, except for my mother. But with her gone… the inability to freely love someone appeared distant now, and slowly, loneliness had settled in. With these emotions taking refuge in me, I soon lost the will and ability to express myself… I just couldn't cry. For years, I had never shed a tear; I had forgotten the feeling of releasing my pain that way.

These thoughts made me feel rather inhuman… how well could I possibly interact with these 'friends'? 

"Miho…?"

Another train of thoughts snapped. I turned my attention to the door, where a worried HoroHoro stood. I stared blankly at him, finding it difficult to process a word.

"Are you feeling alright?" he questioned, raising a curious brow. "You're not sick, are you?"

Numbly, I shook my head. "I'm fine… just getting ready."

"No need to be so tense." HoroHoro commented. He must have realized from my tone of voice. "No one's going to judge you or anything… as odd as my friends may be-"

"Like you?" I grinned, a playful move kicking in.

"They're still _good_ people." He finished, ignoring my comment – although a quick glare _did_ darken his face for a split second.

I nodded.

The shaman chuckled. "You're an oddball yourself, you know."

I couldn't disagree. Glancing at the boy, I broke into short laughter as well. "Maybe so."

HoroHoro shook his head, still snickering. "So… you want to come on out now?"

"Hai… (Yes)"

xxxxx

I knew I had lived a very isolated life before this… even when I was young, still living in the village as a child, my life was so down-to-earth, anything out of the ordinary rarely occurred…

That was why I was so blown away by the surprise waiting for me in the living room… I was almost certain HoroHoro commented on his friends 'oddness' earlier… but I believe he was underestimating just how 'odd' they truly were…

Their expressions interrogated me; pinning me to the wall with stares. "H-hello…" Taking a weary step back, I smiled sweetly. "Hajime mashite… (how are you)?"

Years of training still weren't enough to prepare me for the next misfortune. My eyes immediately focused on the tall one with the strange, cylinder shaped hair. His outfit was all white with an awkward purple collar… enough to rival Elvis' choice of clothing. He took easy strides towards me until he was just a few inches away. I was able to see just how tall he was in comparison to my short self.

In a swift movement, my hands were then cupped in his and he had leaned in so much, our noses barely touched. I heard HoroHoro snort from behind me and realized this must've been a regular routine for 'Elvis' here.

"Oh, sweet angel!" His voice tickled against my skin. "What an honor it is to…" 

"Umm…" I tried squirming out of that _very_ uncomfortable position without causing a scene. I guess my efforts were visible since HoroHoro quickly came to my aid.

"Ryou," he snapped, pulling my hands out of the older boy's. "Keep your distance, she's a minor."

'_Minor_'… The word repeated itself over and over again in my mind. I knew HoroHoro was playfully choosing his words, but I felt my stomach ache when he had spoken. True, I was rather inexperienced with men, and he knew that, but… to be addressed in such a way…

The one named 'Ryou' blinked in awe as he set his gaze on HoroHoro. "Ehh… if what you meant by 'minor' was that she was already _yours_… you could've said so."

It was then that both HoroHoro and I realized his _own_ hand had wrapped itself around mine after he freed me from Ryou's grasp and that, in order to do so, he had placed himself so defensively in front of me.

My face boiled with embarrassment. Immediately, my eyes widened and I retrieved my hand from HoroHoro's grip. He reacted just as quickly as well, enclosing a quick blow to Ryou's head. I was relieved to find out no one else had been watching our little mishap, as they were all attending to their own business nonchalantly.

Shaking my head, I motioned towards the kitchen, leaving the two boys quarreling in the living room. However, on my way, I just barely kept from tripping over a small object in the way… or rather, a small _person_. "Oh… hi there."

The boy had just prepared himself to speak up, but Yoh had walked in at that moment, smiling. "Ah… I see you've met Manta."

I nodded to Yoh and turned to bow at the small one called, 'Manta'.

"It's a pleasure, Miho." He responded.

But our conversation had been interrupted by a ferocious shriek from the next room. On instinct, I swiftly turned my head to the source… only to see an angry blue-haired girl pounding rapid fists onto HoroHoro's head. "Are we supposed to… do something?"

But Yoh merely chuckled. "Nah, that's Pirika. It's probably best if you don't get in her way."

"Honto ni (Really)?" I gasped. "_She's_ the 'insane' sister of poor HoroHoro? But… look at her, she seems so…"

"Harmless?" Manta finished.

I nodded, grinning in amusement. "Hmm… if they're siblings, it's only fair that we let them work this out, ne?" Taking one last glance at the scene – Pirika was now stretching HoroHoro's ears back as far as possible – I chuckled and left for the kitchen. There, I found Anna sternly speaking to a petit girl with bright pink hair. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all." Anna said, ready to take her leave as she turned away. "By the way, this is Tamao." she added. I glanced at the pink-haired girl Anna was referring to. "Much like you, she's an old friend of ours and also staying here at the shrine. Tamao just recently went to visit Yohmei-sensei."

After Anna had finally left, I boosted my weight in order to take a seat on the high counter. "Oi (hey), Tamao… it's nice meeting you."

Shyly, she nodded. "You too, Miho-san…"

I snorted. "No need for honorifics, just plain 'Miho' is fine."

Tamao nodded. "Anna was just telling me your story," she mentioned rather timidly. "I hope you don't mind."

"Iie (no), it's fine… I guess that since I'm the one everyone was invited to meet, it's only fair if you all know why I'm here and who I am."

"I admire how cheerful your attitude is… even with everything that's happened to you." A friendly smile lightened up her face. "So, have you met everyone yet?"

I took a moment to register all of the past events from that day. "Hmm… almost. I still haven't introduced myself to the boy with the lethal-looking hair though."

Tamao chuckled. "Oh yes, that's Ren... he's not much of a talker."

"I guess you're right…" I began. Suddenly, a loud, echoing crash sounded from the living room and I decided to give in. "Sibling rivalry or not…" I muttered, turning to Tamao. "I think I'll go check that out."

I hopped off the counter and walked back to where the sound had come from. I found HoroHoro walking rather unsteadily, with a hand on his bruised head and a roll of bandages in the other. I sighed and scanned the room for Pirika's whereabouts. No where in sight. 

"Daijobu ka (are you okay)?" I spoke up, lending the boy support as we moved towards the couch.

There, he physically threw his limp body, glancing at me, the ceiling, and back again. Without a reply, he let out a long and unpleasant groan.

I chuckled. "Alright, I'll leave you to ache in peace."

"Chotto (wait)." His response caught me off guard. "Stay here, with me... That is, if you want to… I can't guarantee Pirika won't come back to torment me, but… the company would be appreciated." 

"O-okay…" I nodded, taking a seat. I fidgeted with my hands, trying to ignore the heat rising to my cheeks once again. "Err.. If you don't mind me asking..." I began. "Why is it that the two of you – I mean, you and Pirika – are always feuding?"

Sighing, HoroHoro pulled himself to a sitting position, staring at the goz in his hands. "I truthfully don't know… Pirika's doing everything she can to help me... but day by day, it doesn't seem like 'training' anymore… but torture instead. I just want her to give me a break!"

"Reminds me of… my father and I." I whispered, particularly to myself. 

"Nani (what)? Did you say something?"

"Hmm? Oh…" Even though HoroHoro's gaze had returned to me, I quickly looked away. "No… nothing at all."

"Miho?" I could just barely hear the worry in his voice. "Is something wrong?" 

"Uh… excuse me," I replied, pulling myself off the couch. I didn't bother to look back at the shaman. "Sorry…"

xxxxx

Just like before, I found myself cooped up in my room again. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, silently contemplating. What was I so afraid of? Just a while ago, I felt bold and almost as if I belonged somewhere… but the angst welling up in my heart had released itself and I found myself dreading my own existence all over again. That man… my 'father'. If there was anyone to blame, it was him.

I wanted to remember the good times; before my mother died. When fear wasn't the base of my feelings and hate was an emotion I rarely felt. I thought of all those times when we acted like a real family… when he loved me and I was free.

But then he became ruthless. After _she_ passed away, his only concern was money. Who would marry his daughter? Was he rich? Strong? What was his next move when it came to ruining lives?

'_But maybe… he's like Pirika after all,_' I remembered thinking, curdled up against the wall. '_What if he only wants what's best for me? What are his true intentions…?_'

'_No._' I shook my head. I couldn't stand thinking of that man so lightly. '_It doesn't matter. I'm my own person and I can look after myself… I can support myself and… fall in love on my own…_'

Suddenly, a loud cheer – finally, a pleasant sound – echoed from outside and curiosity grasped at me. I sighed, getting to my feet. I wiped at my dry eyes (once again, no tears) and wandered out of my room. I proceeded to the living room wearily and froze when I saw the group gathered, smiles spreading across their faces, with glasses held in the air.

"Here's to Miho!" HoroHoro exclaimed. "The newest addition to our team!"

"Yatta!" Yoh was next to shout, then taking a large gulp of his refreshment.

The others (except for Pirika, Ren and Anna) cheered, causing another blush to form on my face. Suddenly, all the confused and depressed feelings in me seemed to have bottled themselves up, and I straightened my back, smiling.

"Join us Miho!" Manta suggested, handing me a glass.

I nodded, accepting the drink with much gratitude. Without warning, Yoh and Ryou dragged me onto the couch, where I fell, laughing and enjoying every second I spent with my _friends_… surely, all the devastation in me had melted away…

xxxxx

**Rikku**: Thanks for reading the re-written version of Chapter 3. Please, please remember to review! Also, Sorry for the late update!

Dewa Mata!  
**x-Rikku-x**

xxxxx

**Ending Note**: It is **absolutely necessary** to read this re-written chapter (if you already read this chapter _before_ it was re-written, I'm afraid you must read it **again**) along with all the other chapters that will be re-done; the newly added and/or changed events may affect the outcome of _Winter of Love_… not to mention, better explanations of the stuff that happened in the further chapters will be provided as well.


	4. Couples Only? xRWx

**-RE-WRITTEN- **

**(Please refer to the '_Ending Note_' for further information)**

**Rikku:** Whew, another chapter re-written after so long! I sincerely apologize for the wait – how long has it been? Months:( My inspiration when down the drain and my already tight schedule boosted… I'm so sorry guys, blame me but don't abandon this fanfic.

* * *

Winter of Love  
Chapter 4: Couples Only?

* * *

About a week and a half flashed by without a moment to spare. It was the busiest I've ever been in my life with all my heavy studies. I was just beginning to adjust well with my new friends, although some visited more often than others – Pirika and Manta for example.

Manta was easy to get along with and up for any discussions. He was my age, but his lack for height and those big round eyes made him especially adorable. Pirika, on the other hand, only paid visits to the little shrine with one thing in mind. Her brother. Oh, and what ways she could torture him into training and surpassing Yoh. I barely had the chance to talk to her whenever she came around, but eventually, I had gotten used to the havoc and chaos the two siblings inflicted in one household – just as all the others had.

One morning, however, a day after one of Pirika's routine check-ups and another run-down wall, Horohoro approached me, a large smile spread across his face and a sheet of paper clenched in his hand with much anxiety.

I glanced up from one of Anna's 'training books', though every word was going in one ear and out the other, as I felt his presence jolt into my room. "You look happy."

"And I am!" he cried in a rather unexpected outburst. Quickly, the book had been pushed out of my grasp as he shoved the sheet of paper in its place.

"A free day of skiing or snowboarding at the local ski lodge…" I began reading nonchalantly, until my eyes reached the end of the headline. "… couples only? What the - "

"C'mon!" the shaman pleaded, snatching the advertisement from my hands to observe it, as if to reassure himself that there wasn't a single flaw. "It'll be fun. I'll _make_ it fun. I can teach you how to snowboard if you don't know how, and they have rentals - "

"Wait, _wait_!" I sputtered, standing up to just barely reach the shaman's height. I felt my cheeks tinge with heat as my mind failed to grasp the concept. "You want to take _me_? But – but… it says, 'couples only'! I… I…."

"I know that, it's just that I… um…" At that moment, Horohoro's eyes loss their excitement as they fell to the floor, his face burning as red as mine. "I wanted to invite you, that's all… I… I mean, I don't have any other intentions if that's what you think…"

I was filled with unease as my entire face scorched with heat, and I feared I might just illuminate the room with how bright my cheeks were glowing. I remembered the first time Horohoro had smiled at me, and compared to how down he appeared right then and there, I felt myself compelled to accept the invitation. "Okay, I'll go with you."

Immediately, that same smile appeared on his face. "Good. You won't regret this, Miho, I promise I won't take advantage of this or…" he trailed off, a glint of embarrassment and realization in his eye.

I raised a brow. "I never mentioned anything about you taking advantage, Horohoro…"

For a second, he looked as if he was mentally slapping himself, just until he quickly changed the subject. "I'm gonna ask Yoh and Anna if they want to come too…"

I waited until he left the room. He didn't bother to look back once as he dragged himself out the door. I sighed, dropping to the floor. Picking up Anna's book, I shook my head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

xxxxx

After a long hour of constant persuading, Yoh had finally convinced Anna that she'd have a good time at the lodge and that he would, indeed, make up for all the chores the following day.

It was still early, and the four of us took a bus to the ski lodge, leaving a note behind at the shrine just in case someone bothered to drop by. When we reached the nifty location, with snowy white hills patterning the mass piece of land, our first task was to convince the man at the ticket booth that we were actually two pairs of 'happy' couples.

Anna and Yoh simply stuck beside each other, as Anna refused to get intimate. Yoh chuckled, leading the man on with false details of their engagement and their living arrangements, to the point where he let them pass, simply to put an end to all of Yoh's rambling.

A grin crept on Horohoro's face. I eyed him suspiciously as we approached the booth. Right then, he slid a bold arm across my waist, drawing me affectionately towards his body as he began to explain how he was such a pro boarder and that he'd self-conduct all lessons for his 'girlfriend'. Immediately, I remembered the role appointed to me and clung to Horohoro's jacket with as much mock-affection as possible, secretly loathing the situation and plotting the shaman's demise.

After the man let us pass, we headed for a small equipment store, where Horohoro helped me pick out a black snowboard, decorated with red flames and glistening from the smooth coat of paint. We started the mini lessons right after, and despite the many falls and outbursts of laughter (Horohoro laughing at me), I quickly got the hang of all the braking at turning. I smiled with much appreciation, noting to myself that Horohoro was no liar when he referred to himself as a 'pro'.

One hour of small practice hills later, I found myself trudging up a steep hill, clenching at my board as I followed the boy's lead.

"All set?" he asked when we reached the peak.

"Uh-huh." I answered almost reluctantly, as my mind began to register how tall the hill was. I looked to Horohoro as he shone with confidence and then to other hill just behind ours. I caught sight of Yoh and Anna skiing down the rather difficult route ahead of them. Just when Yoh had slipped and began his dangerous tumble down the hill, I felt the comfort of a firm hand on my shoulder.

I turned to the smirking shaman. "You know, I'm actually really glad you agreed to this, Miho." Horohoro said almost shyly.

I nodded, at a loss for words. I smiled, as it was all I could manage to do and peered down the hill once again.

"Not too high for you, is it?" he challenged, a mischievous hint about his voice.

"No, not at all." I replied, playing along as a daring grin took form.

"Well… you _are_ a fast learner, I wouldn't doubt you for a second."

"Then we both agree I won't go stumbling down this hill?"

Horohoro nodded, clearly amused. I knew he was expecting me to end up flat on my face, but I was determined to stomp all over that ego of his.

"I guess you wouldn't mind doing this on your own then?"

"What was that?" I questioned, all that self-reassurance draining out of my system. He caught me off guard there. _Damnit_, my mind was complaining.

"Well, with all that potential and drive, I wouldn't wanna get in your way, Miho." A mock-smile danced menacingly across his lips. He winked, almost taunting me. "I'll just go off on my own then."

I watched as he smoothly weaved down the hill, past other boarders, racing down at an amazing breakneck speed.

"Damnit, Miho." I whispered, gritting my teeth together. "Damn you and all your determination bull…"

I groaned. I lost sight of Horohoro, but I told myself he was probably watching from afar, ready to rub it in my face if I screwed up. I tugged on the sporty boarder-glasses (?) that nested on my head and sighed. I couldn't turn back. Failure was not an option.

Against all odds, I shifted my weight until I felt myself gliding down the hill. _I'm not falling_, I confirmed to myself in mild-shock. I felt my confidence build up again as I began to weave right and left, clearing an easy path for myself. I was thrilled. I kept reminding myself at that instant that the first thing to do was to make Horohoro eat his words. Then to laugh at him. Oh, and to point while laughing too. Then to drill it in his head that Miho Sugiyama was no pushover. Then…

I blacked out. Well, not entirely. But I froze and my train of thought just ran off a cliff. _Oh crap_. Now I was the one eating my words as I pooled an enormous amount of regret.

Why didn't I acknowledge that the other hill straight ahead was meant to meet with mine at the very bottom? Why didn't I notice there were also boarders coming down that hill, and heading my direction? Why didn't I realize that there was one boarder in particular, inching closer and closer to the end where we would both meet in a collision course? I was going to clash right into him. But I couldn't steer out of the way – my mind had stopped willing the board at my command.

And he hadn't seen me either. He was too preoccupied by a group of giggling girls, obviously pointing and gawking at him. I couldn't do a thing about the situation; I just waited for the crash. All I cared about at that moment was whether or not the impact would kill me before my father could. My fear of Horohoro witnessing my embarrassing accident was the least of my worries.

But it was not until the other boarder and I were just a few feet away from each other that I recognized his sharp blue spikes of hair… and the dashing black eyes that suddenly landed on mine, wide with horror…

"MIHO!"

And with that said, we crashed. I had shut my eyes before we actually connected, but the pain was alarming; it was excruciating. But I was alive. I just couldn't understand what sort of position I had landed in… because it was soft. A nice withdrawal after the sharp pain of the crash. My board wasn't weighing down my feet anymore. It had fallen off somewhere.

But then my mind started making a jigsaw puzzle out of the scenario, and slowly, the setting became apparent to me. _Shit_.

My eyes jolted open, only to find Horohoro under my tiny package. Curse my luck; I had fallen on top of him! But he didn't look hurt at all. Nor was he wincing with much ache like I was. In fact, he was grinning. I suddenly realized how close our faces were as the tips of our noses touched.

I hated how much it hurt. I hated how everyone was watching. I hated how badly I managed to screw up. And I hated how embarrassed I must've looked right before him, at that instant.

I tried to get up but his arms were neatly wrapped around my waist, holding me down onto his rather built body – making this all the more awkward.

"Let me go." I muttered, glaring daggers.

"No." His answer was blunt.

"Take your hands off me." I stressed my words this time, trying to make myself clear.

"No."

I wanted to slap him, to make him curl in pain. But I couldn't. For my arms were my only support, sternly placed on the snowy ground to lift my entire self as far away from him as possible. Which was not all that far to begin with. If I were to lift just one of them, and allow my weight to collapse… nevermind our noses touching, our lips would have surely connected too.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hm? Aren't you comfortable too?"

"Pervert." I grunted, biting my lip to resist from screaming.

The boy chuckled, finally releasing me. Quickly, I pulled myself off him, turning my head as I rubbed my aching wrists.

"Hey… are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I responded, grabbing my snowboard from where it had landed. Without turning back or returning the question, I marched off in another direction.

"I didn't mean to get you mad." He had caught up to me. "I was just having fun."

"Does 'fun' always end up being something perverted for you?"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"And what's worse is that all this could've been avoided if you had bothered to pay attention to where you were going instead of getting distracted by _those girls_, I can't believe you - "

"Wait a second." Horohoro had stopped walking. I turned around with a questioning look, but immediately noticed the smirk on his face.

"What?" I demanded.

"I know what this is about!"

"Other than me being publicly embarrassed like that for the sake of your 'fun'?"

"Miho, you're jealous." He stated in an annoyingly sing-song voice.

"Jealous?" I repeated. "Jealous of what?"

But the shaman just laughed. He trudged up to my side and patted my shoulder. "Oh, it's okay to deny you have feelings for me. I mean, if it makes you feel any better."

"Stop twisting up the situation to your own amusement."

Suddenly, he stopped laughing. He glanced at me. His expression was so innocent, I couldn't help but look away and blush. "Alright, alright. Let me make it up to you at least… How about lunch?"

I didn't want to give in to him. He had me wrapped around his finger and I hated it. But the sincerity in his voice… and that apologetic look…

"Give me a chance, Miho."

I fidgeted with the board in my hands. "Fine… but don't assume you can buy my forgiveness! Miho Sugiyama is no pushover!"

He snorted at my speech. "Did you have that prepared or something?"

I blushed. "No, I just…"

Cutting into my sentence, he grabbed my hand. "Come with me."

xxxxx

I had to admit, lunch was pleasant. Horohoro took me to his favourite joint in the area and bulled his way back onto my good side. I couldn't hold a grudge against someone like him, even if I wanted to. Never in my life had I met a character like Horohoro.

We stood by the entrance of the lodge, waiting for Yoh and Anna to meet up with us anytime soon. Both our snowboards were nestled in Horohoro's arms without much difficulty. Silence drifted between us. I watched as couples of every sort enjoyed themselves; being cozy, holding hands, kissing… all the romantic crap I couldn't stomach back then.

"I had fun." I finally said.

"I did too." He smiled. "You're always so uptight at home and you hardly ever speak to me. I was really looking forward to getting to know you today."

I chuckled. I didn't want to admit the gratitude I was feeling towards him, but I returned the smile. "So what did you learn about me today?"

Horohoro grinned. "That'_Miho Sugiyama is no pushover_'… oh, and that she just happens to look her cutest with an expression of sheer embarrassment."

I shook my head, a sense of pure exhaustion washing over me. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Rikku:** Ta-dah! Rewrote this all in two hours on my one day off! Once again, I apologize for the wait, I don't mean to lose inspiration, but it tends to happen from time to time. Please review guys! I need the extra motivation nowadays! xD

_-  
x-Rikku-x_

xxxxx

**Ending Note**: It is **absolutely necessary** to read this re-written chapter (if you already read this chapter _before_ it was re-written, I'm afraid you must read it **again**) along with all the other chapters that will be re-done; the newly added and/or changed events may affect the outcome of _Winter of Love_… not to mention, better explanations of the stuff that happened in the further chapters will be provided as well. Thank you!


	5. Everyone Needs a Shoulder to Lean on RW

**-RE-WRITTEN- **

**(Please refer to the '_Ending Note_' for further information)**

**Rikku: **Woot, I'm on a role. Re-writing chapter after chapter now that I found my inspiration again. My summer break starts in another month, but I'll be taking on at least two jobs, so now is a better time than ever to start writing. Please follow up guys, and continue to read what Miho and Horo have to offer in the upcoming chapters… right now, my only concern is the re-writing part – please make sure you read the 're-touched' chapters guys. As I keep saying, it's absolutely necessary since so many events have changed! I promise you guys that those old Miho and Horo moments were especially refined and a lot better now that my sense of writing has gradually developed to that of… ahem, higher standards. Rofl.

* * *

Winter of Love  
Chapter 5: Everyone Needs a Shoulder to Lean on

* * *

What I assumed was 'suffering' from the incident at the ski lodge was nothing compared to Horohoro's fate – which wounded up just around the corner. My injuries and the soreness lining every inch of my body quickly met their match in the form of a young and petit blue-haired girl, emitting her overwhelmingly dark aura into every corner of the Asakura shrine.

And not even the impact of Horohoro's body and board colliding into mine at an exhilarating speed that rivaled that of a leopard could challenge Pirika's rage and fiery as she took out her anger and grudge against her brother with a voice hundreds of octaves higher than what was considered 'loud'.

Actually, she was the last person we expected to find at the shrine, discharging waves of negative energy like the villain pulled out of a bad horror film… Especially after a close-to-perfect, yet _exhausting_ day that called for nothing more than rest…

"HOROHORO!"

His eyes widened in fear and shock. As we stepped into the kitchen to find the primary source of that spine-tingling feeling pulsating in every direction of the little shrine, Horohoro couldn't help but take a step back and brace himself for what might as well be the worse experience of his life. "P-Pirika…?"

"Where the hell were you all day!" she hollered, eyeing the four of us suspiciously. Pirika brought her right hand forth and shook it, as a small and crumpled up paper waved back and forth in her grip. "You leave as early as the morning with a note like this? What good is this tidbit of information in the first place!"

The poor shred of paper, which had undoubtedly played at Pirika's mercy just until our arrival, fell from her grasp and fluttered unto the kitchen floor with a dramatic silence following its fall… slowly, as if every eye in the room was witnessing the hardships one piece of refined bark endured at the cost of our enjoyment, a pang of pity and guilt erupted in the air…

And yes, Pirika does have this effect on people.

The small scribbling on the 'note' was barely visible from its respective place on the floor. Reluctantly, I took a step forward and reached for it. It was actually my first time reading the contents, but I suddenly felt the urge to strangle whoever had written it as well:

"_Out. Be back soon.  
Leftovers in the fridge, heat at 420 degrees Fahrenheit for a total of 2 minutes for best results._"

I paused. The entire room was silent except for the occasional deep heave of anger coming from Pirika. "Who…" I began, almost afraid to hear an answer to my question. "Who the hell wrote this?"

There was a light chuckle, and immediately, an answer self-planted itself in everyone's mind. As if on cue, every head turned to look at the culprit at a mechanic speed, in fear of what stupid stunt he might pull next.

Horohoro was at his limits as he glared holes through the boy at fault. "_Yoh_…" he growled.

Yoh looked as if he wanted to run. With a weak smile, he chuckled once again. "Hehe… heh… oops?"

Pirika shrieked. Both Horohoro's attention and mine were snapped back at place as we watched her fume - hands clenched into tight fists, teeth… or rather, _fangs_, bearing at the corners of her mouth. Without much warning, Anna dragged Yoh away with a tight hold on his earlobe, heaving a great sigh of annoyance.

"Aren't my regular poundings enough to knock any sense into you, brother!" Pirika cried, frantically eyeing her sibling's every movement; every drop of sweat, every gulp, every twitch. "You just can't skip off when you know I have training planned for you! It's not that simple!"

"You had training planned with your sister?" I questioned, only to be given a look of warning from Horohoro in return. He turned to face his sister, holding up two defensive hands.

"I know, I know Pirika… but today was different – today was _special_."

I blushed at his attempt to protest. But Pirika noticed right away and locked her sharp eyes on me. The sudden image of a dartboard being relentlessly pierced by shooting darts had abruptly taken form in my mind.

"Special?" She repeated, almost in disbelief. She glared at me… a dark, threatening glare. "Why? Because of _her_?"

Her tone of voice and the emphasis in her words managed to light a spark in me. I didn't necessarily like her attitude towards me that very moment. And I wanted to prance on her. I was burning with anger inside, a feeling well-hidden and sheltered after years of enduring a tone similar to hers. I wanted to do something; I wanted to make it apparent that _no one_ disregards Miho Sugiyama like that – not her, and definitely not my father.

But my sense of morality and the thought of hypocrisy held me back. I reminded myself that any pain and abuse inflicted on me was never meant for me to inflict on others. The thing about learning the Arts was that not only did the body need training – but the mind did too, in order to form a sense of justice.

"Why should you care about who I go out with or where I am?" There wasn't a single hint of fear or regret in Horohoro's voice as he stood his guard as boldly as possible. "In case you've forgotten, I'm your _older_ brother – you can't prevent me from spending time with the people I'd like to be with most!"

I hated how often Horohoro made me blush, especially during the worst of situations. It was as if he was completely unaware of the advantage his words had on people. Fortunately for me, Pirika wasn't glaring me down anymore as she turned to her brother with a glint of shock and disappointment in her eyes, only to conceal it the second after behind another massive radiation of negativity. She looked simply terrifying as all her anger flushed to her cheeks.

"Are you trying to say that Kororo and I aren't worth spending time with?" Pirika stormed, grinding her teeth together.

"Eh?" Horohoro said rather dumbfounded, glancing around the room. "Kororo's here?"

It was at that moment when a tiny creature appeared from behind Pirika, overjoyed as its eyes met with Horohoro's. This 'Kororo' levitated in the air, holding a green leaf over its head, like an umbrella. It had large, observant eyes, and a cute smile that was just barely visible on its face. Immediately, 'Kororo' rushed into Horohoro's arms as he more than welcomed it with an inviting snuggle to his cheek.

I wanted to comment on how odd not only the scene before me was, but also how Horohoro had randomly chosen an inconvenient time like this to have such a drastic mood swing.

Seeing how distracted the three of them were, I decided I had no place in this discussion and slowly tried to slip out the door just like Yoh and Anna managed to.

However, just when I had turned my back, a sudden movement of Pirika's arm caught my eye, followed by an unusual sound. She was sighing. I turned to look directly at the blue-haired girl to see her hand on her forehead as she sighed in defeat.

Horohoro was no longer holding Kororo or enjoying himself. He looked towards his sister just as stern as before. "Look, I know you mean well Pirika… and I know you just want to help. But, think about it," I understood that he was being cautious not to hurt her feelings, "I can make my _own_ decisions without referring to my younger sister first. And what I want now is to hang out with my friends – ya know, to relax sometimes instead of always being pushed to my limits."

Pirika shook her head from side to side in dismay. I noticed the disappointed glint in her eye yet again, but this time it was a lot more depressed. "I know, big brother… I'm sorry… I just want you to be the strongest you can be, but I also want to be there to help you accomplish that… I mean, what are siblings for… right?"

I noticed Horohoro had suddenly snapped back into his usual self as he sent a sweet smile Pirika's way. He motioned over to her and reassuringly patted her shoulder in an admirable big-brother manner. I never had any siblings, and if it weren't for Anna and Yoh, I might as well have been brought up alone. Such a scene like the one before me had compelled me to watch, and I felt almost guilty for witnessing their little family moment.

Pirika smiled. Suddenly, she looked past her brother's figure to glance at me. "So where'd you guys go anyways?"

I had opened my mouth to reply, after keeping silent for so long, until Horohoro cut in before I had even voiced myself. "Ski lodge." He answered bluntly.

"Without me!" she whined.

I inwardly winced, dreading the possible outcome of this talk if Pirika was to be enraged yet _again_.

"It was couples only, Pir." Horohoro explained.

'Kororo' peered at me for a moment and giggled, before Pirika waved it away. It immediately obeyed and flew off; leaving Horohoro a heartfelt smile before making its way out. It was then that I remembered the name 'Kororo' from a vague memory of almost two weeks ago… something about a 'Koropokkuru', was it?

Just then, I mentally slapped myself for not realizing sooner that that little creature was Horohoro's spirit companion!

Pirika, on the other hand, had her eyes bouncing back and forth – from her brother, to me, and back. "Couples only? Since when have you two…"

I blushed a violent shade of red and waved my hands to dismiss her assumption. "No, no, it's not what you think!" Horohoro turned to me with wide eyes that were clearly calling for help. Immediately, I added to the 'explanation'. "We were just getting to know each other; it meant nothing! Nothing, Pirika!"

Pirika laughed when she noticed our distraught expressions, both pleading for her belief. "I can't believe you two… So, do you mean to say that if I had a date too I could've joined you as well?"

"Well, yeah…" Horohoro responded, chuckling to himself. "But, then again, who would date _you_?"

The younger girl's brow twitched in anger. I could sense another outburst brewing, and I took the chance to run. But just as I turned around, fate began to pull at my strings again in order to _keep_ me in the room, as the most unlikely person stepped in my way. Ren Tao.

He shoved past me, and the room fell silent once again. He didn't seem to realize that all eyes were on him as he pulled open the fridge and grabbed a can of soda.

To his misfortune, Pirika's face began to brighten with ideas. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to see her gushing, almost as if she were complimenting herself for her stroke of brilliance yet to be revealed. She grinned widely, "I'm sure _Ren_ would have taken me."

"What?" he asked in response to his name. Ren looked towards Pirika, clueless to what matter she was referring to.

"_What_?" Horohoro repeated, his tone not only surprised by outraged.

Pirika giggled. "You heard me. I'm sure Ren would take me to a ski lodge as well!"

The poor boy's face twisted with confusion. "I would?"

I glanced at Horohoro to see him radiating the same ferocious aura Pirika had been sporting just moments ago. He was regarding Ren with much resentment and from the constant twitch from the corner of his lips, it looked as if he was finding it hard to stir up some words. Without thinking, I quickly motioned over to grab his sleeve, meaning to hold him back from thrashing at the other shaman.

I flicked my gaze to my right next, only to see Pirika blushing three different shades of red. I wondered what had come over her so suddenly, since she never behaved this way before whenever she was around Ren… at least, during my past two weeks here. I looked over to see an opposite reaction from Ren himself. His eyebrows were drawn together and he was clearly confused. I managed to catch him taking a glance at Pirika, only to be taken back by her glowing red face.

Bearing his fangs, Horohoro growled madly – an intriguing resemblance to that of his very own sister. "Calm down." I muttered, tightening my grip on his shirt. He didn't listen. "You're overreacting," I tried again, a strict warning in my tone this time. Once again, he didn't abide. Realizing that my attempts would only be ignored, I sighed loudly and released him.

I watched as the snow shaman took large steps towards Tao, huffing like a wild boar. But when Ren had finally taken his quizzical gaze off Pirika to look at the approaching threat, he didn't look at all fazed. Instead, he displayed his most egotistical smirk and slouched back, giving the impression that he was just anticipating what Horohoro had up his sleeve.

But Horohoro noticed the lack of fear from Ren and stopped dead in his tracks. He glared daggers at the other shaman, making his point clear by… shaking a threatening fist at Ren's face…

Horohoro then proceeded to stomp out the kitchen, leaving a laughing Ren behind, a blushing Pirika and a rather speechless Miho.

Pirika was still elated over her newfound love interest as she gave Ren her best smile… although he wasn't particularly looking her way. He was still too busy laughing at Horohoro's retreating back.

I shook my head and groaned, finally deciding to clear out of the room. I wondered if leaving the two alone would do Pirika any good, but for her sake, I secretively wished her good luck in the back of my mind. But before disembarking, I turned my head and slightly bowed it in regard to Ren Tao. I was brought up to consider and respect any shaman of high rank so I figured I might as well carry on the tradition that even Emiko Sugiyama, my mother, practiced herself. I noticed Ren had acknowledged my humble display as he nodded to me. Probably wondering why a girl of my age rehearsed such homage, I told myself.

Finally, I left the kitchen in search of the moving train wreck that had also departed from the same location – Horohoro. I began to question what kind of destruction he might've been stimulating wherever he had gone… and how to stop it. The last thing Anna wanted was another body-shaped hole in the wall… the last thing _the rest of us_ wanted was Anna _facing_ another body-shaped hole in the wall. With much desperation, I was determined to talk Horohoro out of putting us all in that circumstance… but my mind also told me to do some good and comfort the poor boy in his time of distress.

I found myself passing by the bedrooms after a minute or so, after it was confirmed that Horohoro was not outside like before. I was almost concerned by now, mainly because of the lack of noise or falling ceiling… could he really be deep in thought over the situation? Was it possible that such a cool and controlled manner_ wasn't_ too sane for the kind of tempers that ran in Horohoro's bloodline?

But as I pondered on this, I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of a certain pair in what they thought was the 'privacy' of another room…

I dragged myself back to watch, slouching over and peering into the small crack the door had left for me to peak inside.

Anna was standing over Yoh, clutching an armful of laundry. "Is this all?" she asked rather flatly. Apparently, this was Yoh's room.

He nodded, stretching in his seat on the cold wooden floor. I watched him silently gaze at the dry wall ahead of him, without offering Anna a single glance. Just the kind of reaction he received from _her_ on the rare occasions when he did approach her.

Anna rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, heading towards the exit. Quickly, I pressed my back onto the wall, certain that she would see me on her way out.

I heard her footsteps tap against the floor and gulped.

"Wait."

The thumping stopped and when I was sure it was safe, I resumed my position. It was Yoh that had raised his voice.

Anna was looking at Yoh again. "What?"

Yoh chuckled. He got up from where he had been sitting and dusted off his pants. On his face was another one of his signature smiles… you know, the ones that make you want to smile too? "I just want you to know that… I appreciate it Anna, I really do."

She hugged the clothes to her chest. "Appreciate what? How I spend my time doing all the household chores while the rest of you sit around doing nothing?"

The shaman gave a quiet laugh. "That's not exactly what I meant… I just wanted to say thanks… you know, for everything you do… not just for everyone else… but for me."

Anna didn't make a sound. I wondered if she was blushing, or if she was at least feeling any embarrassment underneath that cold exterior. But a moment later, she turned away from Yoh, causing me to jolt a step back. I kept my sight on her though… out of curiousity, I was beginning to wonder how much progress these two had – secretively – made during the past few years.

Her face was twisted in frustration. Odd… wasn't Yoh paying her a compliment? A sign of gratitude?

"Don't bother with compassion, Yoh. I do all of this for a reason – because I have to. It's just like this whole 'relationship' … we didn't choose each other, this was arranged." Anna's face then fell with despair. "We could have so easily made our own decisions in the matter… like Miho did. But we didn't. And this is where we are now, Yoh, against my will and against yours."

I couldn't understand what made Anna snap, and I assumed Yoh couldn't either. He frowned. A sight I rarely saw and couldn't feel accustomed to. "So… if you had the chance, you'd change all of this?"

She paused. Hesitantly, Anna drew a deep breath and sighed. "No… of course not."

Yoh didn't say another word.

"I'm sorry I brought this up."

But this time the shaman played on with his usual cool and collected attitude. He chuckled and offered his biggest smile yet. "Ah, don't sweat it Anna."

I knew too well, however. After all, I was used to masking up all my emotions for years… I knew the act, and I could just barely see through it. There was a noticeable hint of sadness behind that smile. It was just too carefree for someone bearing all the weight of reality on his shoulders. Yoh knew of the realism in Anna's speech… they both knew it, but it was just too brutally honest.

Never, during my childhood, had I ever seen such a bottled-up sorrow in Yoh's eyes. I sighed and without further ado, decided now was the best time to take my leave…

xxxxx

Finally, I came upon Horohoro's door, just a couple minutes after my last excursion. But I just couldn't take my mind off my two good friends… Anna and Yoh… surely a pair as strong as those two couldn't be torn apart…?

I scoffed and tossed the thought aside as I slid Horohoro's door open, forgetting to knock with my mind still temporarily on hold.

He was sitting on the floor, in front of a wall. I watched as he threw a ball at that wall and caught it as it bounced back to him… over and over and over again…

"Um… Horohoro… do you want to talk?" I finally interjected.

The snow shaman caught the ball for the last time. Blankly, he looked over at me. I noticed the resistant look in his eyes and frowned, nodding my head in understanding. What I didn't understand, however, was the sinking feeling inside of me.

"No, wait."

I caught his gaze just in time to see the change in it.

"Miho, stay a bit."

I turned to close the door, trying my best to smile. Horohoro threw the ball over his shoulder where it landed in a pile of clothes. "You're still upset." I pinpointed, taking a seat on the floor, just beside him.

He shrugged. "I just don't get it… one minute, they're hardly alive to each other… the next, she's suddenly _indulging_ in her 'feelings' for him."

"I think you're just afraid of losing your little sister." I smirked, poking at Horohoro's arm.

The boy blushed a beet red. "Of course not!" He protested. "I'd be more than happy to have Pirika gone, but…"

"Hm?"

"But… you know, as her brother, it's sorta my 'duty' to look after her, right?"

I inwardly gushed at his statement. _How sweet…_ "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I just don't want her to be with someone that'll only cause her grief!" Horohoro continued.

"So, you really think Ren would do that to Pirika?" I inquired, pouching my lips in contemplation. "You really think he isn't the one for her?"

"Nope."

I sighed. "Love's a complicated thing, Horohoro. Honestly, I wouldn't know jack about it… but I _do_ understand that it just has this way of creeping up on you… whether it's in the blink of an eye, or maybe in years to come… but somehow, it's just there, ready to prance on you whenever it feels like it." I chuckled, shaking my head. "I don't mean for it to sound ferocious or anything… but my point is, it's not as if Pirika or Ren planned for this to happen… I guess 'Cupid' decided to play around today and felt like connecting the two, before either of them could realize it – _especially_ Pirika."

Horohoro glanced at me questioningly. I gave my warmest smile and concluded my speech: "It's just that everyone needs a shoulder to lean on, and love wants to pull the strings to let that happen."

"So you're saying I should just let them be?"

"I'm saying that maybe those two will actually need each other in the end of it all," I explained, "but I can't decide what's best for _your_ sister and I definitely can't make up your mind for you. It's just a piece of advice, Horohoro."

"_Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on…_" he repeated.

I nodded, hugging my knees to my chest. "Even me."

It was a while before either of us spoke up again.

"Miho?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya know… my shoulder's always free."

Automatically, I brought my eyes to look into his. I felt my insides stir at his comment, but I let it out as a quiet chuckle. Slowly, I inched a bit closer to him and almost as if I had been doing so for such a long time, I placed my head on his shoulder, allowing my mind to erupt and my body to freeze.

It wasn't just an ordinary feeling, it was much more. It made me feel at home, like this was just the comfort I had been searching for after my mother's death, after my world was torn to bits… But now, it was as if something, or someone, was trying its hardest to fill in the blanks, to colour in the emptiness… to repair the shattered feelings… piece by piece.

Minutes flew by, but it felt like an eternity. I still didn't lift my head from Horohoro's shoulder. I felt awkward as the tension drained and silence took its place. I didn't blush, nor did I feel embarrassed… but that's what was so awkward. I wasn't the Miho that trained the Arts for five years in the most peculiar places… and I wasn't the one that would usually blush and squirm in the close comfort of a male… I was the one that was lost _here_. Forgetting her place, and allowing herself to slip…

But it felt so right.

Suddenly, the silence broke. Horohoro's voice began to ring through my ears. "Do you really think he deserves a chance?"

Unwillingly, I took my head off the boy to look directly at him. "You mean Ren?"

He nodded.

"It's still your decision to make… but I advice you don't do anything to hurt your sister." I warned. "Don't let your grudge against Ren be your guideline for her happiness."

"Mhmm."

… That response didn't exactly reassure anything for me.

With my opinion finally voiced, I brought myself to my feet. "And thank you, Horohoro."

"For what?" he asked, also getting up.

"For the shoulder." I smiled.

The shaman smirked. "It's always there if you need it."

"I'll take that into consideration then."

"Hey, Miho?"

I stopped midway in my walk towards the exit. "Hai?"

Horohoro was blushing. "Does this mean I can… you know, take you out sometime…"

"Again?" I joked, laughing in an attempt to suppress another mad blushing fit. "I'll think about it."

I slipped out the door and closed it, listening to Horohoro's audible sigh. The time we spent together had us both hooked like a bad addiction… but whatever it was we were 'hooked' on couldn't possibly be something good. I shook my head and grinned. "If I get too attached, I won't be able to tear myself away from you… _stupid_."

* * *

**Rikku**: Yep, there's chapter 5 re-written… phew, it was a long one too. Please review guys, I'd really appreciate it!

-  
_Nishikido-Rikku  
( x-Rikku-x )_

xxxxx

**Ending Note**: It is **absolutely necessary** to read this re-written chapter (if you already read this chapter _before_ it was re-written, I'm afraid you must read it **again**) along with all the other chapters that will be re-done; the newly added and/or changed events may affect the outcome of _Winter of Love_… not to mention, better explanations of the stuff that happened in the further chapters will be provided as well. Thank you!


	6. Approval RW

**-RE-WRITTEN-**

**Rikku**: Updating is really difficult now that I've landed myself a job, but I'm trying!

Okay, on with the chapter. Make sure to read all re-writes…

* * *

Winter of Love  
Chapter 6: Approval

* * *

It seemed my only pastime lately was going through Anna's Itako books. Secretly, I didn't know what good they did me. Everything I read went either unacknowledged or to little use, as I hadn't even gone beyond studying at that point. I was beginning to question Anna's training. Sure, she was cut out for working a shaman to his limits, but she had yet to fully explain the concepts of being an Itako to me. 

I groaned, tossing the book aside as I propped my back against the nearest wall. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

That was a rhetorical question. I picked up the irritating book again and glared at it, almost daring it to answer me. After all, I _was_ alone and a little obscurity wouldn't hurt…

Well, not for long.

"Miho!"

That oh-so-familiar sing-song voice began to echo through the shrine. I groaned, fully aware of who it was and what havoc he'd bring. It was early in the morning and my slumbering mind was still upholding its limitations… for one thing, a voice as persistent as _his_ at this time wasn't something it could easily bear with.

Finally, I heard the door to my room slide open, and without even bothering to look up from the dusty book in my hands, I spoke up. "Hey Horo."

"Horo?" The said boy repeated with a chuckle. "Nicknaming me _already_, ne?"

I giggled and shook my head, finally meeting his gaze. "It's a lot less troublesome without the other half."

He laughed again, picking up one of the old books from a nearby pile. "So what are you reading?"

I frowned. "Old Itako stuff from Anna's bookshelves."

Horo smirked, noting my frustration. "I don't know whether to laugh or pity you."

"Shut up."

"No need for that tone, missy." Horo jeered, raising a clever brow. "I just came by for some friendly chit-chat."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." The shaman nodded, taking a seat on the wooden floor. Quickly, he gestured for me to scoot closer to him. "I've decided to let Pirika and Ren be."

I did as Horo said, motioning over and glancing at him with a hint of doubt and questioning. "Lies."

"Err… truth." He responded. "Even though I'm not thrilled with the matter, I figured Pirika's happiness isn't something to risk for the sake of my ego."

"You mean that big ol' thing?"

"Shut up."

I laughed. "That's good, I'm glad you took my advice."

"Yep," Horo agreed, nodding once again. "And I also realized my sister would give Ren hell anyways… so it's a win-win situation for us!"

I looked over at the boy with understanding and grinned. "Just not for Ren."

"I pity the foo'."

"But I don't want to see this mess up." I stated, placing the book I had been holding with the other torn paperbacks. "Pirika and Ren… it's almost cute, ne?"

"Hardly." Horo scoffed. "Just as long as he doesn't hurt her or touch her in… _wrong ways_."

"Understandable."

"And I'll see to it that he doesn't."

I raised a curious brow. "How?"

"Call it… _initiation_."

I shifted in my seat, uneasy with the idea. "Horo, leave the poor boy alone."

"Why?"

I sighed. "Just don't do anything… unnecessary… he's probably already at his limits without you interrogating his every move."

"Nah, I just wanna ask him a thing or two."

"Like?"

"Like… if he's ever - "

"Forget I asked." I quickly interjected.

"And you call me a pervert…" Horo muttered with a disapproving shake of his head.

"That's because you are one." I retorted.

The shaman grinned. "Well, you know what they say… _great minds think alike_."

"So what do they say when there's one 'great mind' and one halfwit?"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that and get on with my point," Horo mumbled. "I need your help with my plan, Miho."

I turned to look at the rather large pile of books and frowned. Another day of worn-out pages, scriptures, diagrams, and maps was enough to twist around that little bit of sanity I had left. "As long as it doesn't involve anymore studying…"

"Okay!" A small smile graced his face. "Well… an interrogation like the one I have planned can't consist of any… 'interruptions'… and in order to keep that from happening, Pirika can't exactly know what's going on…"

"Wait, you're not implying that I have to…"

"It's this or studying, babe."

"B-but… Pirika doesn't even like me!" I rebutted as my eyes widened in outrage. "And don't call me that!"

"Of course she likes you!" Horo reassured me with persistent eyes. "Pirika gets along with all my fangirls!"

"Plastic dolls and your grade school teachers don't count, sweetie."

"Ouch." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Come on Miho, just this one favour? You don't have to put up with her all the time; take her to the mall or something!"

"Horo…"

"Do it for me."

"But…" I glanced at his dashing black orbs. They were even more persistent now. "I… I guess I can…"

"Great!" Horo cheered, catching me off guard in a tight embrace. "I'll repay you somehow Miho, thank you!"

I sighed again as my body told me not to fight against his strong bind. "The things I do for someone like you…"

Really, what _was_ I getting myself into?

xxxxx

That afternoon, an intrigued Tamao and I watched the unfolding scene taking place in the living room from our safe distance in the cozy kitchen.

I sat myself on the counter, playfully kicking my feet into the air as I watched Horo strain in determination in an attempt to make an appeal to a rather reluctant Ren. Tamao, on the other hand, sat her petit self on a chair with her legs up and huddled to her chest. Her shy smile was also amused as she, too, focused on the boys in the other room.

"Oh, come on!" Horo insisted once more.

Ren calmly sat in front of the small television with a nonchalant expression. "For the last time, _no_."

"Aww…" the snow shaman pouted as he continued to flail his arms around in desperation, "but don't you want to spend the day with just Yoh and I? We're going to the fair, it's just around the corner – and this is the only time of the year that it's open!"

"Why the hell would I want to go anywhere with you two?"

Ren's words were pushing Horo to his edge. Especially since he didn't even want to put up with Ren for an entire day… it was all just part of his 'plan'. "You bastard!"

Ren shot Horo a dark glare, but just as soon as he had opened his mouth to spat what was assumed to be another sharp comeback, a voice everyone knew (and feared) began to echo throughout the little shrine.

"Horohoro! Where are you?"

Accompanied by her continuous bickering, Pirika was supposedly just down the hall and heading straight for the living room. I knew it, Horo knew it, and damn, did Ren know it too.

The shaman's visage then became fearful as he glanced at Horo with pleading eyes.

"What's with the look?" The other boy inquired, raising a brow.

I gulped. Whatever happened between Ren and Pirika the other day in the kitchen must've been disastrous for an expression like _that_ to ever come across Ren Tao's proud face.

"O-on second thought…" Ren stuttered, glancing back at the hall. "It-it's a nice day, might as well go out, right?"

Horo looked at Ren suspiciously, almost doubting the agreement.

"_Horo_!"

Pirika's shrill voice shook Ren out of character yet again and he jumped to rush Horo outside, sweating bullets as he shoved the older boy as far as possible, trailing closely behind.

I shook my head and laughed at such misfortune. Not only was Ren forced to slip out of his anti-social mood for a whole day to play on mini-rollercoasters with the two people in the world he couldn't bear being with… but Horo, too, was in just as much pain, having to cope with the one person he'd jump at the chance to strangle - all for the sake of his ignorant little sister… Yes, those two were in for a _long_ day.

But a small and helpless whimper from the tiny pink-haired girl nearby had cut into my train of thought. I glanced at Tamao to see her eyeing Yoh as he trudged into the kitchen with a camcorder in his right hand.

"Hey Yoh," I smirked as he dug into the fridge.

He turned around with a water bottle in the other hand and smiled. "Oh hey, Miho!"

"Going out with Horo and Ren, huh?" I grinned.

"Unfortunately." Yoh answered. "What about you? Any plans for today?"

At that moment Pirika had also walked in, pondering and glancing towards every corner. I sighed as I continued to watch her. "_Loads_ of plans, actually…"

"Have any of you seen my brother?" the blue-haired girl questioned with a pout.

Tamao had just opened her mouth to respond, but I shot her a look of warning just in time. Quickly, she shut her mouth and silenced herself.

"Nope," I replied, trying to clear the tension in the air. "Haven't seen him at all."

Pirika shrugged. With a frown she turned on her heel and left as every eye in the room traced her movements.

I frowned and turned to Yoh. "Maybe you should get going before Pirika gets suspicious."

"Oh yeah," Yoh responded, glancing at the camcorder in his grip. "I'll just be on my way out then… bye Miho, and good luck!"

I scoffed and waved the boy off, only to hear another whimper like the one from before. This time, however, Yoh had heard it as well. He glanced at Tamao's uneasy expression.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Tamao!" He chuckled. "Are you going out today too?"

Tamao suddenly blushed a deep red. "Uh… n-no, I have to cook."

Suspicion grew from within me as I studied her reactions. My mind had already come up with a valid answer, but now I was all the more intrigued…

"Take a break sometime, ya know… the weather just got good!" Yoh smiled at the younger girl, but his eye had suddenly caught sight of the silver watch around his wrist. "Speaking of which, I really gotta go! Bye guys!"

"See ya!" I cried to his retreating back as he dashed out the door. I turned to Tamao to see her eyes still following Yoh's figure. "Um… Tamao?"

"Y-yes?"

I watched as her hopeful eyes drained towards the floor. The amusement in her face from before had suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a fallen expression. I frowned and shook my head. "Nevermind…"

I gave Tamao a small smile and hopped off the counter, reminding myself of the duty Horo had entrusted me with… getting Pirika out of the house. I groaned as my feet dragged me down the hall, stopping in front of Horo's room where I had just caught a sight of blue.

'_Wait_…' My mind began to click backwards to about five minutes ago. I had noticed it, but I didn't question it before. Now my mind was refusing to let the subject slide. Yoh… he had a camcorder, but for what purpose? Horo was going to interrogate Ren… surely they wouldn't get some sort of evidence on tape just to change Pirika's mind and break her heart?

That was just wrong. Horo wouldn't do something like that… would he? I specifically told him _not_ to hurt his sister… but at what heights was he willing to go to in hopes of ensuring her happiness?

"Nah," I whispered to myself. "Horo knows better… he wouldn't."

With that said I threw the thoughts aside, intending to focus on my part of the plot. "Pirika?" I called, knocking on the door.

It was about a moment before Pirika's cute face peered out of the room. "Oh. Hi Miho."

"Hi," I smiled at the younger girl. "I was just wondering…"

"Hm?"

"Well… being the new girl in town and all, I haven't actually gotten a real tour of this… erm, place." I came up with the excuse all at once. "No one's available to take me out, I mean, with Tamao doing chores, Yoh and Horo always on the run, and Anna being… well, Anna… so, I was wondering… you wouldn't mind taking me around, would you?"

Pirika raised a curious brow, almost questioning my motives. "Okay…" she replied with a hint of reluctance.

My smiled widened. "Great! Thank you!"

Pirika nodded. "So where do you want to go? The fair?"

"N-no!" I stammered, recalling Horo's talk with Ren. "That's alright, I've been to loads of fairs before… I wanted to go somewhere new…" I searched my mind for an idea, but the only one that came to mind was actually Horo's suggestion. "… How about the mall?"

"Sure, the mall's always fun!" Surprisingly, the younger girl smiled. It was strange seeing her so sweet and cute, but I definitely liked this side of her better. "It'll be a nice change from always going with a lousy brother."

I chuckled. "I don't know much about siblings, but you're probably right… especially if it's Horo."

Pirika grinned. "You like him a lot, don't you?"

"Eh?" I felt my cheeks blaze on fire.

"You call him 'Horo'…" she analyzed. "Aside from myself, no one else calls him that… you two must be really close."

"We're just friends." I assured her, biting my lip. "Really, that's all we'll ever be…"

Pirika didn't say anything else. She studied my stern expression for a moment before she slowly nodded. "Alright… let's get to the mall then."

xxxxx

Truthfully, I had expected a day with Pirika to be somewhat… horrible. But it wasn't. I was having a great time, with all my studies finally being set aside… and Pirika turned out to be a very likeable person, despite all of her brother's stories, once I got to know her.

Pirika suddenly stood on tiptoe just as we were leaving a small DVD shop. "You don't suppose Horo's here, do ya?"

I sighed. "I don't think so, Pirika… he's probably gone somewhere else with his friends."

"Yeah…" Pirika mumbled. She looked rather reluctant to believe, still glimpsing around the mall, until she turned to me with pleading eyes. "So you wanna shop around some more?"

"Sure!" I grinned. "How about games now?"

"Games?" Pirika repeated. "What, no clothes? Nothing girly?"

"Nah," I shook my head. "I've been wearing clothes since birth. Games, on the other hand, would serve as a new experience."

It was Pirika's turn to sigh. "Whatever you say…" And without further ado, she led the way towards the nearest game store.

xxxxx

"How does this look?"

I tightly clutched onto the heavy bags from the game store as I turned around to see Pirika holding up a short blue skirt to her waist. We had finally gone shopping for clothes just as Pirika had requested while I was paying for a new system and additional games. "It matches you." I stated, referring to her hair.

"Thanks," she chirped, rushing to the one of the lines at the registers. "Why don't you try something on, Miho?"

"I did." I replied, showing her a pair of black denim jeans fashionably torn with holes. I followed her to the long line of women as she proceeded to squeal over my choice.

"I love that!" she commented, a wide smile spreading across her face. "And I can't believe you're such a small size!"

I chuckled. "I'm not sure whether or not that was a compliment."

She grinned and turned to admire her own skirt. "I wonder what Ren will think of this… Does he like cute girls?"

I could only raise a brow as a variety of questions ran through my mind. Was this more than mere infatuation? What possessed Pirika to abandon that frightening image just for a boy? How did Ren really feel about her? "Are you… in love with Ren?" I finally asked.

"Love is a strong word, Miho!" Pirika blushed.

"Are you?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Pirika," I frowned. "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

Her face fell as she gently squeezed the skirt in her hands. "You've seen it too… the way Ren acts around me… It's not the same way Horo responds whenever he's with you…"

I didn't know what to say. My throat clogged and I couldn't muster up a single word to comfort Pirika. She knew it all along… she knew Ren didn't return the feelings, but she was still bearing with it. I admired Pirika's determination, but that broken glint in her eye told me she was still struggling just to be that strong…

xxxxx

The two of us eventually left the mall, packed with shopping bags. Pirika didn't let the issue about Ren bother her anymore as we continued to chat about other unrelated things.

Calling it a day, we hopped onto the first bus in silence, both of us gripping at our bags with the little energy and strength we had left.

I stared out of one of the vehicle's large windows, watching the scenario outside. The bus rounded at one point, allowing me to catch a glimpse of the fair that had been setup not too far from the mall. I sighed, imagining how much fun Horo and the others were having. Truthfully, I had never once been to a fair in my life. Back at the shrine, I had lied to Pirika about it, just to drive her away from the topic.

"Miho?"

I turned in my seat to glance at a worried Pirika. "Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nah… I was just thinking about the fair."

"You know, we could have gone…"

"That's alright; I still had lots of fun at the mall with you." I made an attempt to smile, but Pirika wasn't buying it.

She frowned. "I bet you would've had more fun with Horo."

I blushed. "That's not the case, Pirika!"

"Tell me the truth."

Her tone was so stern I couldn't help but stare at her cold expression. I thought for a moment and turned away, looking back out the window. "You're probably right."

"I don't think you're 'just friends'… you have feelings for my brother, don't you?"

I shrugged. I didn't know what I felt towards Horo, whether or not it was just friendship… I couldn't reply because nothing was ever certain when it came to my relationships with people.

"Do you…" Pirika was venturing into another question… but rather hesitantly this time. "Do you want to be with him?"

I paused. "Even if I did want that… it's still not possible."

I looked over to see the younger girl quite surprised by my answer. Her eyes expanded with outrage. "W-why not? Horo has feelings for you; don't you know that?"

"Pirika -"

"Why can't you just accept him? Unlike Ren and I, you two actually share the same feelings! Isn't that enough for you?"

"Stop." I rebutted, drawing an uneasy breath. "I understand you're upset about Ren, but you can't just deal with your feelings like this."

"Like what?"

"Like through anger."

Heads were now turning towards the source of the loud voices. I could feel eyes on me, but I thought nothing of it. Pirika's icy glare was already sending chills down my spine.

"It's not fair, Miho!" She had completely ignored what I had said. "Why can't you just give Horo a chance? What's wrong with you?"

"It's not that simple!" I snapped, loud enough to silence her. "Pirika, I've made a lot of tough decisions in my life… I was abandoned and so, in return, I abandoned others. I've made mistakes that I can't take back.

"But the least I can do now is stand for myself. I don't want to be hurt anymore, and I don't want to hurt anyone else. If I… If I were to be with Horo, I'm afraid one or the other will happen. I don't know myself, Pirika, I've been damaged; tainted. I'm not strong enough to make sure that I won't screw up… and until I'm certain that I've found the one person that can repair what was left broken in me… I can't get close to people without having my doubts."

For a while, neither of us spoke another word. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Pirika looked at me with understanding eyes. "Then promise me one thing."

I turned my gaze back to the outdoors. "What's that?"

"When you've finally re-collected yourself… when there's no more doubts, and Horo does end up being the one for you… don't let him down."

I focused my sight on the continuous line of trees passing by, feeling the pits of my stomachs churn with uncertainty. I couldn't look her in the eye as I opened my mouth to finally answer: "I promise."

xxxxx

About an hour into our arrival back at the shrine, the three boys piled in as well, exhausted and complaining. I was in my room the entire time, but their loud voices were enough to inform me of their return.

I laid on the hard wooden floor, releasing my breath. Not a single thought raced through my mind as I peered at the ceiling tiles, playing connect-the-dots in the back of my mind with the numerous little holes up there.

I frowned, slowly noting the fading sounds in the shrine. Eventually, there was not another peep as an awkward silence oozed into every room.

I couldn't help but feel intrigued as I propped myself to a seat, straining my ears for at least another curse, the clatter of dishes, the occasional cries of agony or pain…

Nothing.

"What the…" I brought myself to my feet, motioning towards the door and out into the empty halls. Finally, I caught sight of a familiar brunette, planted right before the TV. "Yoh, where is everyone?"

He shrugged. All of his attention had been drained by whatever was on the television as he then broke into a fit of laughter.

"What are you watching…?" I questioned, almost afraid to ask.

"Miho! You should see this! It's hilarious!"

Reluctantly, I walked over and took a seat by the shaman, facing the screen to see… a giant eye?

…

"_Yoh, not that close!"_

"_Oops."_

"_Honestly, don't you know how to use a camcorder?"_

Horo's face then came into view as the camera pulled away from the close sight of his eye.

"_See, the whole purpose of this video… is to prove how much cooler I, Horohoro, am in comparison to someone like… Ren Tao!"_

The direction of the camera changed so that it was now focused on the said boy. Glaring daggers, Ren suddenly flicked a certain finger.

I turned to Yoh. "You mean this tape is all just for Horo's amusement? He's not trying to blackmail Ren and show this to Pirika?"

"Of course not." Yoh replied with a wide grin on his face. "Sure, he wanted to interrogate the life out of Ren, but that's not on tape… This is entirely for his satisfaction, and I just agreed to helping."

I laughed and shook my head, secretly pleased that Horo had taken my words into account. I knew it. I knew he wouldn't do something so cruel… Actually, he had just end up doing something stupid instead.

"_What the hell was that for?"_

Horo was now outrageously yelling at Ren as he trailed behind the boy. However, Ren didn't pay any attention to him. He was trying to avoid the other two boys… that much was evident.

For a while most of the film consisted of Yoh, with the camera, following Horo, who followed Ren's lead. At one point Ren had stumbled over a rock and Horo had turned around to snicker at the camera… But that was as much as they did for a total of ten minutes or so.

Finally, Yoh spoke up.

"_What's the point of this? I thought we were supposed to have fun."_

Horo turned around again and frowned at the other shaman.

"_Well if this halfass bothered to do anything uncool to prove how awesome I am, you wouldn't be so bored!"_

Ren stopped in his tracks. Turning around, he fed the camera his darkest, most overwhelming glare yet.

"_Who did you just call a 'halfass'?"_

"_You! … Halfass!"_

"_Dickhead!"_

"_Ahahaha, that was clever… Asswipe!"_

"How long does this argument last?" I inquired, watching the two boys on the screen continuously spat at each other.

"It'll get good soon." Yoh smirked.

…

Horo was a lot calmer now as he faced Ren with his arms crossed over his chest.

"_Okay, how about we just finish this, man to man?"_

"_I don't see any other man."_

Horo twitched, trying to ignore the comment. Suddenly, he sighed.

"_Do you have feelings for my sister?"_

"_What kind of question is that?"_

"_If you don't, then why don't you just say that to her face?"_

"_Because…"_

"_Aha!"_

Horo had turned back yet again to face the camera. He began to enthusiastically point a finger at Ren.

"_He DOES have feelings after all! Look at that, little Ren being all sentimental – isn't that cute?"_

"_Horohoro, look out!"_

Horo looked over his shoulder, heeding Yoh's warning, only to see a red-faced Ren jump what looked like three feet off the ground. He landed on Horo's back as the two then engaged into a mad fist fight.

"And this is what I missed…" I muttered, trying to resist from laughing as the two boys went all out. The camera violently shook as crowds began to circle around the shamans.

Yoh laughed. "That was pretty much our day at the fair."

The screen turned blank for a moment, until what looked like a blue spike appeared. The time on the lower right corner read about fifteen minutes after the previous brawl.

Once again, Yoh was having complications with the zooming, but eventually, the scene was intact. Horo was sitting on a curb, rubbing his bruised head. Ren was no where in sight.

"_So much for cool, ne?"_

"_Shut up, Yoh."_

"_That's for being too egotistical."_

"_I know, I know…"_

"_What was the purpose of taping this anyways? Besides… you know, looking 'cool'?"_

"_Well… I wanted to impress Miho… but she probably won't end up watching this anyways; she's stubborn that way."_

I felt my insides stir and my hands become sweaty. I could feel Yoh's eyes on me, making me all the more uncomfortable. But instead of turning around to face him, I kept my gaze on the television as I fought to control the embarrassment brewing inside of me.

Soft chuckling could be heard from the TV.

"_Horohoro, just a shot in the dark… but do you have feelings for Miho?"_

This time however, I chanced a look at Yoh to see him with wide eyes as he scrambled towards the VCR in an attempt to remove the tape. Quickly, I grabbed at his arm, tightly holding him back as I intended on watching the rest of it.

Horo didn't answer immediately. He turned his head, rubbing the back of his neck in silence. For a moment, he appeared hesitant; probably debating whether or not he should answer the question. The boy then let out a deep sigh, still looking away from the camera.

"_I…"_

The screen went blank again. My eyes expanded as I turned to Yoh, who was still held back by my grip, and then back at the VCR… only to find a hand retrieving the tape from the machine. I looked up to see an outraged Horo, out of the blue and blushing three different shades of red, clutching the tape in his hands before dashing out of the room without a single word or glance.

"Wha… what was he gonna…" the gears in my brain had begun clicking again as I released Yoh, still staring at the spot where Horo had just stood.

"Miho?" Yoh waved a hand in front of my face.

And just then, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. My body went numb as I jumped to my feet, racing over to the exit only to find the snow shaman out of sight. I wanted to chase after him, but something told me my efforts would only go to waste. I bit my lip, taking a glimpse back at Yoh. "Any chance of you telling me what happened in the end of that tape?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Sorry Miho."

"Damnit."

I never did find out what was on the rest of that tape. But looking back into the past, I don't think I needed to. In the end, what matters most aren't the pieces of evidence you dig to find… but rather, the small things that make you realize what goes beyond words or actions. Seeing or hearing things for yourself isn't required to believe… awakening to the truth and letting your heart discover what's real is what makes the journey all worth it.

That, or I'm just being a hopeless romantic.

* * *

**Rikku**: Yeah, I just added that sentimental stuff in the end because I figured it'd make for a sweeter ending of this chapter. xD 

This chapter took a while, and I'm sorry!

Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

-  
_Nishikido-Rikku  
__Formerly, x-Rikku-x_

xxxxx

**A friendly reminder to READ ALL RE-WRITES!**


	7. Broken and Repaired RW

**-RE-WRITTEN-**

**Rikku**: I changed the title of the chapter because the previous one didn't appeal to me anymore, lol.

Please R&R!

* * *

Winter of Love

Chapter 7: Broken and Repaired

* * *

About a week had passed since the entire video tape incident and I had learned to just forget about it. Horo had been deep in thought for a while, but eventually, he was willing to accept Pirika's little crush on Ren. Just not Ren himself. Then again, that _was_ a lot to ask of for two continuously quarreling foes.

My feelings for Horo were developing faster than I knew. For some time, I was convinced it was nothing more than infatuation. Though the others would often tell us Horo and I were inseparable, the bottom line was that we were just _friends_.

I thought heavily on this as I turned in bed, still awake even though the clocks were ticking well past two. I sighed, reflecting on Pirika's fit on the bus.

"_When you've finally re-collected yourself… when there's no more doubts, and Horo does end up being the one for you… don't let him down."_

I made her a promise. When I was certain that I could love Horo whole-heartedly without a single shred of doubt or fear… I'd open up my heart for him. I had also promised myself that when I agreed to Pirika's demand, and I couldn't go back on my word.

But I didn't feel secure yet. As much as I enjoyed his presence, something told me I wasn't in love with Horo. That I _hadn't_ completely healed yet and that a part of me was still debating on whether or not I was free to trust just yet.

I was stubborn, flawed… but most of all, I was scared. My mind kept telling me I was damaged, and beyond repair. I didn't want to accept it, but I knew. I knew that with my feelings still so wracked up and unpredictable, I just couldn't be with Horo and feel safe at the same time.

But I was also greedy. I wanted a love like none other, and I wanted my 'knight in shining armour' – someone to protect and hold me. I wanted Horo badly, because something told me he was the only one able to mend my soul back together…

If only my mind were willing to accept that.

I shut my eyes and frowned. Tomorrow was just another day, possibly waiting to torture me with the same thoughts and questions. But I aimed to fall asleep, hoping to slumber past the hours and into that anticipating day, whether or not it'd torment me even more.

I wanted to see him in the morning.

xxxxx

The vibrant sun gleamed through a small window in my room, causing me to stir and awake from my limited hours of sleep. I groaned, stretching my arms in different directions as I struggled to sit up. Rubbing at my foggy eyes, I willed myself to my feet and trudged over to my large pile of clothes.

I was going through the wide variety of clothing, particularly shady colours, when I heard the familiar sound of light footsteps entering my room. I turned around to catch Horo making himself comfortable on the futon I had just previously climbed off of. During the last week or so, Horo had made it a regular routine to stop by my room early in the morning, whether to confide in me or just to wake me up with a great deal of noise.

"Nice pajamas," he commented.

I sighed, looking down on my long soccer jersey and black shorts. "Why is it that coming here everyday has become such a habit for you?"

Horo smirked. "Because I want to be the first to see you every morning."

I blushed, turning back to my pile of clothes. Over time, I had realized that Horo's worse habit yet was the tendency to make smart remarks every now and then. "You know, knocking would be nice."

"See, 'nice' and I just don't go well together," he stated. "On the other hand, you and that pair of short shorts you got there…"

I cast my eyes heavenward, praying a silent prayer as Horo proceeded to snicker. "Get out, I want to change."

"Not so fast, Miho." The shaman grinned, scooting closer towards me. "I have plans for today with you."

"We went to the arcade yesterday. And the day before that, you took me to the movies."

"Yes, and today -"

"… And today I want to rest." I interjected. I gave Horo my best smile as I turned away from the garments to look directly at him. "Please."

For a moment, Horo just stared at my pleading expression. "But Miho… today's the last day the fair's open before it packs up and leaves."

"It's still open?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Of course!" Horo dug at the chance when he realized my anxiety. "Miho, you haven't even gone yet; just let me take you this one time before it's too late."

I sighed, glancing into the boy's meaningful orbs. When it came to puppy looks, Horo was always sure to one-up me. There was no way my pleading black eyes could successfully compete against his. "Alright, fine… just let me change, Horo."

He smiled. "Aww, come on Miho, can't I stay for that?"

"You're pushing your luck."

"Okay, okay." Horo backed out of the room with one last appreciative nod my way before the door shut in his wake.

Quickly, I slid into a short black tee, adorned on the sides with loose, hanging buckles. I glimpsed at my pile of jeans, only to see quite a few of them tearing at the ends. I sighed and changed into a matching denim skirt, reaching for my brush next when I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Miho?"

"What is it Horo?" I muttered in reply.

"Are you done yet?"

"No, Horo." I shook my head in irritation, already plotting to throw the boy off of the first ride at the fair.

It was but another minute before I reached for the door, sliding it open to reveal Horo leaning back against the opposite wall.

"Ready?" He asked with a wide grin.

I smiled, shutting the door behind me. "Yep."

Horo chuckled. "You know, when you smile like that it just makes me like you even more."

Hearing this, I frowned. Horo was being a lot more intimate than usual, causing a pool of doubts to stir within me. I didn't want to think that he was trying to get his feelings across to me, but he was being so direct and honest. "Horo… don't say that."

"But it's true." His tone seemed all the more sincere. "I want that smile all to myself."

"You don't mean that."

My answer was so straightforward, even I could feel the impact. Horo looked confused. I watched as the shaman's brows drew together with concern. "What makes you think that?"

I averted my gaze elsewhere. I didn't want to provoke him. "Forget it."

"Miho," Horo snapped, pinning his firm arms onto the door behind me as he leaned in. I could feel his cool breath on my neck as he spoke. "I think you're lying to yourself."

I bit my lip, keeping my stare away from him. "Who are you to tell me that?"

"I'm the guy who loves you." I felt my shoulders tense at the response. I narrowed my eyes as my hands quivered at my sides. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Inwardly, I could feel my heart tearing into pieces. How could I answer him? I wanted to tell him that he didn't understand _me_. What Horo didn't know was that I was just this mess, this walking disaster, covered up in sweet smiles and a sharp attitude. He didn't know how much it hurt, being unable to respond to his feelings.

At that moment, I told myself that what I felt for Horo wasn't love, but mere companionship. The part inside of me that constantly tried to make it clear that I was still too fragile to fall in love was winning me over and controlling my every emotion.

"I do get it." I replied, still refusing to look him in the eye. "But I just don't love you in that sense, Horo. I'm insecure, unpredictable and impaired – you don't want me."

"But I can help you." Horo insisted. I could hear his voice weakening and it was torturing me inside. "I can be there for you. I'd never break you, and even if you were broken, I'd do everything I could just to repair you."

I felt a clog in my throat. Unshed tears began aching to pour, but I held them back once again. I wanted to cry, I wanted to express all the pain I was feeling, but the thought made me feel inferior. I didn't want to look weak in front of Horo, even if it was killing me inside. "I'm sorry, Horo."

He didn't say another word. Slowly, I felt his breathing slip away as he retreated. I finally directed my gaze towards him only to see Horo scratching at his head. "We should go soon, before it gets packed," he stated with a nod.

I couldn't help but feel taken aback at the sudden change. I knew Horo was trying his best to mask what he had just displayed to me, but I didn't know how delicate that mask really was. Playing along seemed like the best solution for keeping his ego in tact, so I restrained from questioning.

Trying not to irk him any further, I nodded as well. "You're probably right."

xxxxx

Horo really upheld his front during out time at the fair. Establishing a cheerful disposition of my own in hopes of maintaining his mood contributed to a rather enjoyable time at the fair.

As soon as we got to the attractions I dragged him on every ride, bearing a smile that told him there was no where else I'd rather be.

"Calm down!" Horo complained as I grabbed at his hand, pulling him towards a small cotton candy stand.

I promptly picked out a blue and pink stick of the sugary treat and handed over some change to the man behind the booth. "Aww… aren't you having fun, Horo?"

"Well, yeah but – mmmpph."

I giggled, having shoved the cloudy stick into the boy's face before he could complete his sentence. I looked down at our joined hands and felt my smile spread. I had a crush on Horo, I couldn't deny that. Being with him didn't feel like any ordinary feeling. It was like being in the comfort of your very best friend – someone you couldn't live without.

"Tell you what," I began, retrieving my stick from his mouth. "We can sit down and take a break if you're not up for anymore rides."

Horo smirked at me, still chewing on the remaining cotton candy on his face. Suddenly, I felt a strong jerk at my hand as he led me towards a nearby bench.

"Sit." He ordered.

I raised a questioning brow, but obeyed. "You know, I was planning on throwing you off a ride today."

"You wouldn't have the heart to." The shaman pointed out.

"That's what _you_ think."

Surprisingly, Horo didn't throw one of his snappy comebacks back at me. Instead he chuckled, and with a shake of his head he silenced himself.

I couldn't come up with another word either as Horo and I sat amidst an awkward air, still holding hands. With my free hand, I clung onto the mess of blue and pink fluff just barely hanging off its stick. I sighed, tightening my hold on Horo as the tension between us increased.

And judging by the gentle squeeze from Horo's end… he must've felt it too.

Were things ever going to be the same between us?

xxxxx

Our time at the fair sped by quickly. We had been on every attraction, played at every booth, and eventually regained both our laughter and the ability to communicate again.

By late evening, we had both decided to embark on the long journey home, back to the shrine. As we walked down the streets, hands no longer entwined, we suddenly engaged into a small conversation.

"How did we accomplish an entire day without Anna or Pirika?" Horo questioned, crossing his arms.

"Same way I accomplished _not_ throwing you off that last Ferris wheel." I replied, a grin dancing upon my lips.

"If anything, _I_ would've pushed you off a ride." The shaman mumbled.

I chuckled. "Liar. I wasn't that annoying."

"Nah, you weren't," Horo agreed, suddenly breaking into a grin too. "But I'm still pissed you rejected me."

"Ah," I muttered, feeling my heart sink all over again. I knew Horo was only using his infamous sense of humour to cover up any pain he felt. I shook my head and sighed, "I didn't want to… 'reject' you, I -"

"I know." Horo cut in, sighing as well. "You're not ready. Pirika told me."

"She did?"

"Yeah," The boy grunted. He looked at me with sympathetic, almost apologetic eyes. "I knew, but I pressured you anyways. That was my fault. But I still get to be mad; it's only fair."

I knew Horo was trying to lighten up the situation, but I couldn't help but frown. Despite Horo's words, I was convinced he was still upset inside. "Maybe you _should've_ thrown me off a ride…" I whispered softly, hanging my head low.

"Don't say something like that." Horo responded, slowly drawing a deep breath. "I told you I'd never break you. And I meant that in both emotional _and_ physical terms, believe it or not."

I looked at Horo through narrowed and pained eyes. I tried to decipher his expression, to see whether or not he was lying. But the sincerity and consolation in his deep black orbs told me otherwise.

"What's wrong? Need me to hold your hand?" Horo teased.

I raised a brow, but turning my head helped me realize we had stopped by a silent intersection. I felt a smirk slip across my face and in an attempt to suppress my previous agony, I glanced at the gleaming green traffic light mischievously.

Not a single car came by – absolutely nothing. I stuck a playful tongue out at Horo as I made my way across the road, stopping midway to turn and look back at the snow shaman. "I can cross a street on my own, mister. See for yourself."

I expected him to come up with another smart remark, or even to stick out his own tongue at me. But his reaction was completely different. Horo's eyes were filled with concern as he frowned. "Oi, Miho… that's dangerous. Don't play around like that; you could get hit."

I shook my head, chuckling. "No one's driving around in this area, Horo. Look," I glanced around in different directions. "Not a single car."

"You can't be so sure, Miho… Just get off the road."

"Nice try, but no, I will _not_ hold you hand, dearest." I snapped, breaking into another short fit of laughter. "Come on, stop worrying, I -"

What sounded like the screeching of tires echoed amidst the air and I suddenly felt my body tense up. An intense ray of light appeared from my left, and I whizzed around on my heel, feeling my eyes expand in horror as a great, blinding glow neared me…

"MIHO!" I heard Horo cry, his voice howling over the car's repetitive beeping.

I stared the vehicle down, feeling my entire body freeze in fear. I couldn't move; I couldn't react. The car was speeding towards me without any hopes of stopping, and I couldn't even lift my foot from the ground underneath me.

Without another thought, I shut my eyes, ready to embrace the pain. And yet, the constant beeping of that damn horn continued, on and on…

It was a brief moment before I felt my side connect sharply with the rough cement, but I still didn't open my eyes.

I was alive, I knew that much. But why hadn't it hurt so much? The incident was surely lacking an impact, since the pain was certainly bearable. I hadn't even felt the cold metal from the car come in contact with my body…

It was only then that two and two came together. I definitely wasn't hit.

My eyes snapped open almost immediately, and I found myself lying nimbly on the road. I sat up, rubbing the bruised arm that had landed first on the cement. It was too dark for me to see anything clearly, and what felt like water had suddenly brushed against my skin. I glanced at the sky to see a quick flicker of lightning. An abrupt outburst of rain began to pour from the sky at an alarming pace, already drenching me from head down.

I started to look around, wondering where the car had gone. It wasn't until the lightning began to strike fiercely and brighten up the atmosphere, when I noticed a familiar body lying limp, in front of the halted car…

"No…" I pleaded, my eyes focused on the body. It wasn't moving. "No… please, no…"

I began crawling towards it, my clothes soaked and sticking to my skin, as my mouth fell open and my breathing began to race…

"No… God, please… not him…"

Trembling, I brought myself to my feet, still fixated on the injured figure. For a while, I couldn't grasp reality… I just couldn't swallow what had just happened. But when my eyes began to well up with tears, I knew I wouldn't have allowed myself to cry unless what I saw before me was real…

"HORO!" I screamed, rushing to his side.

I fell to my knees, examining his injuries; he was suffering. Never had Horo looked so weak or defenseless before… I felt the greatest pang of guilt inside of me when I acknowledged the heavy flow of blood from his bruised legs. My mind went blank and my heart pulsated madly, thumping on my chest with a strong rhythm. "Horo…" I said weakly, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Y-you okay there Miho…?" He suddenly muttered quite hoarsely, his eyes shut tight.

I didn't have enough senses to react and celebrate the fact that he was still alive. Instead, I pulled his head onto my lap and embraced him. "Idiot…" I scolded, hearing the own cracks in my voice. "How could you be so stupid? Look at you…"

"I couldn't let you get hit."

"But _why_?" I whimpered, gripping at the strands of his blue hair. "I let you down, Horo… I 'rejected' you, just as you said… Why would you…"

"Because I told you I loved you." Horo smirked, amongst his pain. He opened his eyes, revealing such a soft, yet broken gaze. "I couldn't let the only girl I've ever confessed that to get hurt."

I couldn't find a single word through all of the anguish I felt inside to respond to Horo. His eyelids fluttered as I tightened my hold around his body. Eventually, his eyes shut tightly and despite his ongoing heartbeat, he didn't say another word. I was convinced he had passed out…

I finally felt the tears pour relentlessly, stroking down my cheeks without end. I had never given into my emotions before, like I did at that moment, when every agonized feeling I had suppressed since my runaway overflowed into tears.

I clutched Horo into my arms and cried. I cried my heart out in heavy sobs, feeling that not even the oozing rain could compare. It felt so right, crying for the one person that deserved every tear… crying for the one person I loved most.

I loved Horo. Realization dawned over my mind as I felt a sudden burst of security, hope and love. No more doubts, no more regrets. I felt repaired, even though my heart was shattering, I knew it was only because the one person that had managed to truly restore my broken soul had just risked so much for my sake.

"I should've known it from the start." I breathed, gasping between sobs. "I love you, Horo."

I knew he wasn't awake to hear it, but I meant it with everything in me. I watched his empty expression, drained of its usual happiness, and inwardly felt myself melt inside. The only person I truly wanted whole-heartedly laid broken before me, having risked his life because of his confession to me… a confession that I couldn't even respond to. All because I was being too hard-headed to notice that Horo himself had been repairing me all along, since the moment we first met…

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, leaning over Horo's body to bury my face in his shirt. I continued to cry, clutching at him with all the strength I had left. "I'm so sorry…"

xxxxx

Horo was rushed to the hospital immediately after witnesses had phoned the police. After routine checks, it was proven the driver was drunk.

Unwillingly, I released Horo for the paramedics to take him away. I felt his presence slip away and I couldn't help but crumble under the sorrow.

When we reached the hospital, Horo was wheeled into an emergency room, still unconscious. I couldn't utter a single word as the nurses shut the doors in my face, promising to 'explain' matters later.

All I could do was stare at the closed doors as I felt even more of myself breaking away. I was afraid of the odds in Horo's situation, if fate would take him away from me… I was afraid of losing someone I never even had…

xxxxx

"Miss Sugiyama?"

I looked up from my hands to see a young female doctor embracing a clipboard to her chest. "Y-yes?"

"You're free to go and see your friend now," she smiled. "His operation was a success."

Numbly, I nodded, feeling a sense of relief come over me. I had been seated in the waiting room for long hours ever since Horo was pulled away on a stretcher. Checking my watch, I followed the woman down the halls. It was now three in the morning.

Finally, she left me in front of the door to Horo's room. I took a deep breath as I tweaked at the doorknob, opening the door. I peered inside, catching sight of Horo as he sat on his bed, staring out the window to his left.

"Hi," I said softly, walking in and shutting the door behind me. "How are you feeling?"

Horo turned from the window to look at me. He smiled. "Never felt before."

I stayed stoned to my spot by the door and nodded. "Good… I'm glad."

Silence filled the room. I averted my gaze out the large window and stared at the tall buildings across from the hospital. Horo didn't speak up either as he shuffled in his spot.

I drew in another long breath. "So -"

"You said you love me."

"Excuse me?" I felt my cheeks heat up at the accusation. I turned to see Horo's devious expression.

"I heard you admit it after I got hit." He laughed. "'_I should've known it from the start. I love you, Horo_.'"

I blushed even more at Horo's imitation. His voice had gone awkwardly high-pitched. "Y-you were still conscious?"

"Yep," His grinned spread from one ear to the other. "But I blacked out right after."

"Ah," I nodded, biting my lip. My view fell to my feet as I hung my head low, blushing a deep crimson red.

Horo gave another soft laugh. "Miho… get over here."

Hesitantly, I complied, pacing over to the hospital bed. Horo gestured for me to take a seat, patting an empty space on the mattress. I didn't say a word as I seated myself, giving Horo a view of my back as my legs hung over the edge.

I could hear him shuffle even more. "Did you really mean it?"

I fidgeted with my fingers after neatly folding my hands together on my lap. "I meant every word."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Horo questioned, making me feel even more uncomfortable. "What if you're just saying that out of pity?"

"You don't have to believe me." I retorted with a sigh. "But I know that what I feel is real. Being with you… I feel like I don't have a single doubt in mind now; not a single regret… Just this strong sense of security.

"When I saw you like that… on the road, injured and in pain, my heart broke into pieces. And I cried. It never felt so right to cry before… especially since I had been holding back those tears for so long. You're the only person I've ever allowed myself to cry for, and it made me realize just how much you mean to me."

"Miho…"

"I was afraid of losing you. That's what I feared most. I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you how wrong I was when I told you I didn't love you."

Suddenly, I felt a pair of bold arms snake around my waist. Horo pulled me close into a tight embrace from behind, and I could feel his cold, even breaths bristle against my neck. "Stay with me, Miho… I told you before that I'll always be there for you, and I meant that," he said, propping his chin against my shoulder.

"You also promised you'd never break me," I stated, clutching onto Horo's comforting arms. "But risking your life for me… making me see you suffer back there… that was enough to break me apart."

"'_And even if you were broken, I'd do everything I could just to repair you_.'" The shaman recited. "Believe me, Miho, that's exactly what I'm trying to do right now."

I eased into Horo's grip, turning my head slightly to the side to lay a quick kiss on his cheek. "Don't ever do something so idiotic again."

"Whoa, whoa… I can only commit to so much you know."

"Fine." I smiled widely. "Then promise you'll always be my idiot, and mine alone."

Turning around in Horo's arms, I caught sight of him grinning just like before. "I promise."

* * *

**Rikku**: Dull, uneventful week. This calls for more writing.

Please review guys! And thank you for reading the re-writes!

-  
_Nishikido-Rikku_


	8. Breaking the News

Rikku: I want to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
Hannah Kyouyama- Thanks for your reviews! And of course there'll be more dates! What good would this story be without good ol' fluff? XD  
  
saber-hiwarti- Arigatou   
  
Prozacfairy- Don't worry, they'll be a lot of Anna and Yoh moments   
  
Chocolate5: I'm really glad you like Miho and I was quite surprised when you told me that this fic was 'the best Horo fic you ever read' proud smile   
  
Dranzy: You're probably right about the surprise fic-thing. Well, I guess I expected you to know, seeing as you're my cousin and you were there when I first bought the manga ;  
  
Oh yeah, and before I forget, all loud sounds and actions done in speech, have been reduced to a "...." decoration because, as some of you might have noticed, fanfiction has removed all stars (shift 8) in all fics... or maybe that's just me. Either way, this is the new design:   
  
Example: CRASH  
  
P.S. I might repost my other chapters because of this... um- 'little dilemma', anywho, please don't mind if you have me on your author alert.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Winter of Love  
  
Chapter 8: Breaking the News  
  
---------------------------------  
  
RRRRING  
  
RRRRING  
  
RRRI-  
  
"Moshi, moshi."   
  
"Hello? P-Pirika?"  
  
"Yes... is that you Miho?"  
  
"Y-yeah..." I answered. My voice shook with fear as I spoke.  
  
"Where have you and Horo been!? Everyone's been worried! You've been gone all night together!" Pirika cried, her voice repeatedly beating my poor ear.  
  
My face suddenly blushed a bright pink. "A-all night?"  
  
"Yes, all night! Did you two lose track of time or what?"  
  
I turned to Horo who was still sitting on his hospital bed. He looked at me curiously. I lowered the phone from my ear and gave my 'boyfriend' (Rikku: Oooh! That's soo kawaii!) a fearful look. "W-we've been gone all night and no one knows where we are..."  
  
Horo looked confused at first until something in his mind must have snapped. His eyes widened and his cheeks blushed a beet red. "D-d'you think-"  
  
"OH KAMI-SAMA!!!" Pirika's voice suddenly thundered from the phone with a tone of realization. (Rikku: 'Kami-sama' means god, and 'oh' is, well, english (duh). So translated, this would mean, "Oh God!")   
  
I gulped. "P-probably..." I said, answering Horo's unfinished question. I held the phone to my ear again. "H-hai?"  
  
"Y-you two..." Pirika's voice was now soft. "Have you...?"  
  
"Iie (no)!" I protested. "No, that's not what happened! Listen... Horo and I are at the hospital because..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
And so, after that... 'unpleasant' conversation with my boyfriend's sister, we were ordered to returned to the shrine immediately... whether Horo had fully recovered or not. --;  
  
"I'm really sorry about Pirika." Horo apologized for the seventh time after we left the hospital- and a crew of angry doctors and nurses- for the shrine.  
  
I watched my feet carry along the sidewalk with a small smile. "Don't sweat. For the last time, it's ok." I looked up at the shaman with reassuring eyes. "Really."  
  
Horo sighed. "But there's something else I should be sorry about."  
  
My brows furrowed in wonder. "Oh?"  
  
"I didn't mean to get so angry the other day. You had good reasons to reject me... you weren't ready." he frowned. "I should have known that."  
  
I gave the shaman a sad smile. "It's not that I wasn't ready... I just wasn't completely certain. But now I am... and please don't apologize." I grinned. "It's sweet... but it makes you look soft."  
  
The shaman shrugged. "If being soft makes you love me..."  
  
"You are so unpredictable." I interjected, rolling my eyes.   
  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"Not if I won't know what perverted tricks you have up your sleeves."  
  
"What do you take me for?"  
  
I suddenly felt my boyfriend's arm wrap around my waist. I giggled. "I'd say a lover of some sort... one that has his habits."  
  
Horo chuckled. "C'mon, you trust me, don't you? It's not like I ever groped you or anything."  
  
"True..." I smirked. "But you think about it, ne?"  
  
Horo huffed without a respond.  
  
"I thought so." I laughed, snuggling closer to his warm body...  
  
This fortress...  
  
This wonderful feeling that serenaded me every time I felt him near...  
  
I wanted to throw my arms around him right then...  
  
That fortress...  
  
Which kept me warm when my heart turned cold...  
  
Which swept me off my feet with such a loving feeling...  
  
That feeling...  
  
That warmth...  
  
That fortress...  
  
(Rikku: Gomen. I got caught up in the moment and now it's suddenly poetry. ;)  
  
"Horo...?" I spoke after a moment of silence... I had been lost in my thoughts.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You might want to save those words, 'cause as soon as we reach the shrine, you'll regret ever accepting me."  
  
I giggled. "Don't think that way, Horo-chan!" My perkiness seemed to have jerked a smile across the shaman's face. "Nothing can change my feelings! Not even the wrath of your crazy sister."  
  
"No regrets?"  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mock me!"  
  
"Sigh Oh boy..."  
  
(Rikku: Tee-hee, it seems like Miho has her perky moments, ne?)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"We're here." I muttered, staring at the shrine's doors- it felt like a year ago when I first stood before them, ready to start a new chapter of my life. Who would have known that they would have opened to love, friendship and so much more...  
  
"Do we have to?" Horo sighed.  
  
"I guess..." I frowned, bringing my attention away from the doors and to my boyfriend. "We can't just turn back... it's better to get it over with now."  
  
"Maybe..." Horo mumbled, smiling as his eyes met mine.   
  
For a moment I was lost in those eyes... they were like an endless dream.   
  
Ever since I fell for those bright orbs, there was just a spark; they weren't glinted with sadness nor loss... instead, they shone with wonderful rays... ones that resembled the light that sparkled from a bright and early sun...  
  
"Miho?"  
  
My eyes snapped wide open with realization. I quickly looked away as a blush sprawled on my face. "I-I'm sorry... I was just... lost for a second."  
  
I knew Horo was smiling because of the tone in his voice... he was always so cheerful that it scared me whenever he was serious or sad- like when I nearly lost him. "Maybe we can come back later on today... you know, go for a walk... like, um... a date instead?"  
  
I chuckled, bringing myself to look at him again. "That... sounds like fun..."  
  
Horo looked almost amazed at my answer; as if he expected a 'no' rather than a 'yes'. "Honto?(Really)"  
  
"Of course." I smiled. "We can come back this evening... right now, I just wanna spend time with you."  
  
Suddenly, the shaman blushed a beet red. "Miho... th-that's great... I-I've been wanting to spend some quality time with you too..."  
  
My cheeks burned light pink as I linked my arm with his. "I never thought I'd except this arm before..." I laughed. (Rikku: See chapter 3.) "...it's a nice change."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Horo began leading me down the busy streets, and it wasn't until we were almost there when I realized where he was taking me: the park.   
  
We had just entered into it when I dashed for the swing set. Of course, every park had a playground, and why take a boring walk or gaze at the pond as if something were actually going to happen, when you can always go for a swing.  
  
I smiled a Horo- who stood a few feet away from me- as his brows furrowed with wonder. He then sighed at my childish behavior, slouched and glanced at me expectantly.  
  
I pushed my feet off the ground for a second, only to stop myself immediately. I brought my feet back to the sandy ground and glared at the shaman as a perverted grin danced upon his lips.   
  
Swings and skirts...  
  
not good.  
  
My hands immediately flew to my skirt as a light breeze swept the grounds. I pulled myself off the seat with a light huff and crossed my arms across my chest with a sign of annoyance.   
  
That's what you get for mixing your boyfriend with your wardrobe... sigh  
  
Horo laughed. "Now that I got you out of a load of embarassment... y'wanna go for a walk?"  
  
I sighed. "Exactly what I didn't want to do before..."  
  
Well, of course, I had no choice in the matter. Horo held out an arm again and I took it without hesitating.   
  
Oh well, a walk... with Horo... sounded fun.  
  
Good mix.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
During our walk, we talked about such things as, our excuse once we got back to the shrine, and the best escape plan if anything were to happen.   
  
Being blinded by the enjoyment, I soon found myself drawn to the pond with my arm still linked with Horo's. 'There goes my plans...' I thought. 'Still... I can't help but smile...'  
  
I released Horo's arm to sit on the grass bordering the pond. Looking up to him, I tugged on his hand, like a child, gesturing him to sit with me. Grinning, he did so.   
  
I sighed at the beautiful scene before me... and to think, a few minutes ago, I had thought this would have been boring. I gazed at the water that glittered in the sunlight and at the tall trees towering over the pond and casting a refreshing shade around us. "This day was so... wonderful." I whispered.   
  
"Yeah... but I would have had more fun..." Horo began, before I interjected.  
  
"What d'you mean?" I inquired, my attention turning to him.  
  
Suddenly, I felt his hand place onto my back. "If you were wearing white..."   
  
It was then, when the hand suddenly pushed against my back with full force...  
  
SPLASH  
  
For a moment I allowed myself to 'bob around' in the water with complete shock, until my lungs were ready to burst and I pulled myself to the surface of the water, gasping for air. "No good bastard..." I muttered, swimming to edge of the pool and propping my arms on the grass. "What the fuck was that for!?"  
  
Horo merely laughed. "I'm having fun." he answered, holding out a hand before me. "Here, I'll help you out."  
  
'The oldest trick in the book...' I thought, gleefully as I took his hand. "Thanks." I grinned, yanking on the hand with all my strength, completely bringing him face-faulting into the water.   
  
I clutched my sides as I laughed hysterically- still in the water. At this point, many heads had turned and the whispering had started... but I kept on laughing...  
  
Suddenly, I felt a force tug on my leg. I turned my head just enough to see Horo, his hair-being completely wet- a bit flattened, with an unusual smirk. "Nani?(what)" I questioned.  
  
"Get outta the water, you're gonna get sick."  
  
I blinked. "Y-you're not mad?"  
  
"Don't worry." the shaman grinned. "I'll get you back later."  
  
I sighed with defeat and slowly climbed out of the water and onto the grass.   
  
Water and denim...  
  
Bad Mix. --  
  
Horo pulled himself out of the water too, and surprisingly, he didn't look the least bit pissed. Instead, he took off his -wet- jacket and put it over me. "It's a bit drenched, but it'll still keep you warm."  
  
I stared blankly at Horo, who was only wearing a t-shirt, with a questioning look. "But you-"  
  
"Don't worry about me..." Horo laughed. "I'm not the one wearing a skirt."  
  
"I sure hope not." I giggled. "Maybe... we should head back."  
  
"I guess." Horo replied, patting the pockets of his -wet- baggy jeans. (Rikku: Don't mind me making Horo a bit casual )   
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked.  
  
"Damn..." he muttered. "I forgot to bring my celphone when we were leaving for the fair."  
  
"The fair..." I mumbled. It felt like a month ago... like so much time had passed. Now Horo and I were together... and things were going to change once we returned to the shrine.  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
I shivered as another cold breeze swept by, Horo, being the observant bastard that he is, noticed this and snaked his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest and serenading me with such warmth. I admired the feeling for a quick moment before a soft ring greeted my ears. My eyes snapped wide open as I, regrettably, pulled away from the hug to look at my watch. "It's already six! We have to get back before they start to worry!"  
  
Horo sighed. "What perfect timing..."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Horo's hand and began dragging him back to the shrine.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"YOU'RE BAAAACK!!!"   
  
Pirika's squeeling was the perfect greeting when we returned to the shrine- oh ya, like in a sarcastic kinda way. --   
  
Suddenly, everyone else- Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Manta- ran/walked (Anna) toward us with either eager, worried, or blank expressions.  
  
"Um... hey everyone." I greeted, a bit nervous.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Yoh inquired.  
  
"Well... we sorta had a small accident." Horo explained.  
  
"You call getting hit by a car 'small'!?" Pirika screeched.  
  
Manta looked at Pirika questioningly. "You mean you knew what happened the whole time?"  
  
"You were HIT by a car?" Yoh cried.  
  
Suddenly, questions and demands began flying around the room:  
  
"What the HELL were you two thinking?"  
  
"So where'd you go off to?"  
  
"Why didn't you call any sooner!?"  
  
"Why are you two so wet?"  
  
"Anything happened during your SPECIAL night!?"  
  
"Yeah! What did you to... ahem... get yourselves into?"  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"-- Is that supposed to be funny?"  
  
"How was the hospital's food?"  
  
"Where is that question leading?oo"  
  
Anna suddenly cleared her throat loud enough to shut us all up. "Enough with the questions... the main point is, are you two alright?"  
  
"We're fine..." Horo replied.  
  
"Yeah..." I smiled. "In fact, there's something really important we have to tell you."  
  
"What's that?" Tamao finally spoke up.  
  
"Well..." I started, my face burning beet red. "Horo and I are..."  
  
"Yes?" Pirika demanded.  
  
"Dating."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Rikku: So they finally broke the news to them....   
  
SHWEEEEE!!!   
  
ahem Sorry about that. ;  
  
Anywayz, you know how this works- Please review, feel free to tell me what you think so far!   
  
Dewa Mata!  
  
x-Rikku-x 


	9. Knowing That You Care

Rikku: Hey, thanx everyone for your reviews.   
  
chocolate5: Thanks for all of your reviews! Yay! I'm happy for 'em too!!!  
  
Nat: Arigatou!!   
  
syaoranz gurl: Thanx!!  
  
dranzy: Interesting story on the water bottle. Yeah, why ARE you asking me all those questions? I thought my fic was too mushy-gushy for ya. :P Haha, just kidding with ya, dranz. Thanx for the info on Harry Potter3, lol, I can't watch to watch it!   
  
Hannah Kyouyama: Awww! Don't worry, I'll never be on a writer's block... not while I'm so interested in this fic! And definetely not while I have such faithful reviewers!! As for their reaction... just keep on reading to find out!  
  
I guess there's nothing important I have to tell you... oh yes, there is. Anywho, this story's gonna start getting REALLY interesting in either this chapter of the next (I haven't decided yet), something BIIIIG is going to happen, but I'm not gonna tell you, yet. The previous chapters were more of a beginning, I had to wait until Miho and Horo had settled in to start the dilemma that might- keyword: 'might'- severely effect the two lovebirds.   
  
But that's all I'm gonna tell ya. You'll just have to wait and see...  
  
Tee-hee, I just love putting my readers in suspense! Oh yeah, and be ready for a load full of cliff hangers... evil smirk  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Winter of Love  
  
Chapter 9: Knowing That You Care...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!?"  
  
Horo sighed at his sister's reaction. During our walk back to the shrine from the park, we had agreed that it would have been best if we told the others about our situation as soon as we returned... But, at the moment, this idea seemed to be one of the worst we had ever displayed. "We're... um... dating."  
  
"YEAH, I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME... BUT... WHAAAT!?"  
  
I sighed in frustration. "If you're not happy-"  
  
"OF COURSE I'M NOT HAPPY!" Pirika screeched. "Why didn't you tell me before? And why didn't you come back sooner?"  
  
"Listen..." Yoh interjected. "They were probably just hanging out... that's what couples do."   
  
I watched as Yoh cast a hopeful glance at Anna. She, however, didn't notice this.  
  
"Oh, might as well get married while you're at it!" Pirika sneered sarcastically.   
  
Anna rolled her eyes. "How long do we have to put up with this?"  
  
"Long enough to drive me insane." I replied. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here while I can."  
  
And with that said, I slowly sneaked passed Pirika, entering the hallroom leading out of the living room. Anna watched me with devious eyes before giving in and heading for the kitchen, putting my sneak-y-ness to complete shame since she got away without as much as one sweat of effort.   
  
Yoh and Manta, however, didn't leave, seeing as they were so interested into the argument that just began between the two siblings.   
  
Men...   
  
I began to walk down the hall, stopping only once to give one last glance at my boyfriend's problem. I laughed as Pirika's hands formed into fists, bringing out a loud yelp from Horo.   
  
I pitied him...  
  
really.   
  
It's just... that's how things would work in our realtionship...  
  
We laughed at each other...  
  
We made each other smile...  
  
That's how the deal went...  
  
It kept us happy.  
  
I gave out a light chuckle as Pirika began pulling Horo into the kitchen by his ear. Poor Anna...  
  
I mean Horo. Heh-heh...  
  
I took this as a cue to leave, so turning on my heal, I began making my way to my bedroom. However, on my way, I managed to catch a small peak from the slightly open backdoor, revealing another visitor of the shrine.   
  
What was HE doing there?  
  
I slid the door completely open and stepped out. Now that I had a better look, I actually knew what he was doing- it interested me...  
  
"Hey..." I greeted.  
  
"....."  
  
Of course, I didn't expect an answer... I mean, it was Ren. (Rikku: Who did you think it was?)  
  
He began swinging his sword around rapidly, pausing only to take a short breath, then returning to the routine again.  
  
Training...  
  
Men... (Rikku: Heh-heh...)  
  
Minutes flew by as I watched his training with such interest... his sword techniques where amazingly fast and complex- though they seemed so easy to him. I watched closely, thinking about how well I would fair against an opponent that strong...  
  
It was then that it hit me. Like a boulder crushing against the back of my skull, sending me flying, then face-faulting into a large pile of hard rocks, causing me then to cry in such agony, triggering a massive avalanche of harder rocks rolling down a steep sand-made hill at such an amazing speed, then...  
  
I think you got the point.   
  
"How 'bout we play a lil one on one? Y'know, like in a training sorta way? With weapons an' all?"  
  
This, finally, caught Ren's attention, he lowered his sword, turned and revealed a very serious face dripping with sweat. "I heard you're quite the fan of martial arts... right?"  
  
I grinned. "Are you kidding? I live and breathe martial arts!"  
  
"Ok..." Ren smirked. "Then I accept your challenge."  
  
"Great!" I cried, my perkiness kicking in once again. "But there's one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah..." I chuckled backing up, closer and closer to the shrine. "I have to change, 'cause there's no way I'm gonna fight in a skirt!"  
  
Giving another small laugh, I turned to enter the shrine, faintly hearing a sigh and Ren muttering: "Women..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I came running back to the backyard dressed in a white and red hakama, (Rikku: I'm not too sure if that's the right word to address it by; try picturing what Motoko (Love Hina) wears- just in different colours) holding my kitana firmly in my right hand.   
  
Ren was leaning against a tree with his sword stabbed into the dirt beside him. His look showed impatience and annoyance. How long did I really take?  
  
"Are you sure you want to fight me?" he asked non-chalantly.   
  
"Of course." I replied, tying my kitana around my waist. "I'm bored stiff."  
  
...Or so, I claimed to be.  
  
...The reason why I had challenged Ren was not only because I had nothing to do, OR because I needed the training...  
  
...Rather, because I wanted to learn more about him... during my stay, I had never spoken a word to him and he had never given me so much as a glance... the training was more of a way to introduce myself, since it was just about the only thing we had in common...  
  
Oh yeah, and our strange attachment to certain siblings... glances around, whistling innocently   
  
"Alright then." Ren sighed, pulling his sword out from the dirt. "I don't know your strength yet, so I won't go easy on you."  
  
"That's the last thing I want, anyway." I smirked.   
  
Ren swung his sword over his shoulder. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
The shaman sighed again. "What now? Is your hakama not comfortable enough for ya?"  
  
I could tell he was really getting pissed now. "No... It's just, why are you here? We all know how scared you are of Pirika, one would think that the last place you would want to be is here."  
  
"It's not like I wanted to be here." Ren answered. "It's because I have no choice."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me Pirika forced you into coming here?"  
  
"Um...gulp... yeah..."  
  
I bit the insides of my cheeks to prevent myself from laughing hysterically. I mean, the almighty Ren Tao, actually gave in to a younger girl's commands? Sigh... If only I were there to see that...  
  
"Are you done?" Ren demanded, his face bright red from the embarassment.  
  
"Not quite... but," I pulled my kitana out from it's sheath and held it firmly with one hand only. "I'll have time to laugh about that later. Right now, I have a 'fight' to settle'."  
  
"About time." Ren grinned, pulling his sword off of his shoulder and bringing it before him. "This will end as soon as it starts."  
  
With that said, the egotistical boy charged at me with his sword ready to strike me. Unfortunately for him, I managed to dodge the attack, jump over the boy and land a few feet behind him, leaving him clueless to my whereabouts.   
  
I began running toward him, holding my kitana to my back, as I was not planning to use it just yet. Instead of slashing him, like most people would do at my position, I ducked down and brought my leg to connect with his, completely tripping him and causing him to face-fault in the ground.   
  
Just as he turned over, so that his back was to the ground, I held the point of my kitana to his neck, claiming: "I win."  
  
The shaman grinned. "Best two out of three?"  
  
"You're on." I accepted, bringing my kitana away from him and jumping back.  
  
Ren quickly got to his feet, holding his sword in the same position as before. He charged once again, but instead of repeating his actions, like I expected him to, he jumped over me and- from behind- brought his arm to snake around my neck-choking me. Still not wanting to use my weapon yet, I did the next best thing, and kicked my leg backwards so that my heel met with every boy's weakness.   
  
He bounced back in pain, trying not to look stupid as I chuckled with glee. He smirked, and making a fast recovering, began running toward me again, I quickly brought my kitana up in defense, but just as I did so, he... disappeared.  
  
Except, I was too smart to actually believe he did. I knew full-well that it was agility. He was running so fast that he was fully out of sight, leaving ME, this time, wondering where exactly he was.  
  
As I looked behind me, I suddenly felt a strong force push me from the front, pinning me to the nearest tree. Ren was now in sight, but this time we has before me with one hand pinning me by my shoulder and the other one holding the point of his sword to MY neck.   
  
I smirked. "You're pretty good, but the next match decides the winner."  
  
Ren let go off my shoulder and stepped back. "I'll give it my all then."  
  
The last match started as we both jumped into the air at the same time and clashed out swords together. After holding on a bit longer, our swords finally disconnected and we bounced back-still in the air- landing easily on our feet.   
  
NOW, I could use my kitana. I charged at Ren this time, swinging my sword to meet with his body until his weapon blocked my attack. He pulled his sword away from mine and quickly tried to stab it into me until I sprung into the air, my feet briefly landing on his sword, before I jumped off it, landing behind him again.  
  
This time, however, he knew where I was. He turned around quickly and began running toward me before I jumped back from another attack. The next attack he tried had slightly cut my right arm before I jumped back again, bumping into the fence behind me. Ren smirked before he tried to deliver the final blow, until I quickly placed my hands on the top of the fence and propped myself up so that his sword connected with the fence instead. My actions had me holding onto the fence with my hands and the rest off my body straight up in the air. I pushed myself off and landed on the ground behind Ren just as soon as he pulled his sword out from the wooden barrier. However, he wasn't fast enough, as I pinned HIM to the fence and held my kitana, once again, to his throat.   
  
"Best two out of three- I win." I said, a smirk spreading across my lips.   
  
"I guess so." Ren replied, admitting defeat.   
  
(Rikku: By the way, see the whole fence thing that Miho did. Try to picture what Anzu did in Yu-Gi-Oh! when Malik tried to attack her or whatever when she was pinned to the railings.)  
  
I laughed and pulled my kitana away, taking a step back and returning my weapon to it's sheath. "Of course, if you were to use your actual powers, there's no doubt I would have lost."  
  
"Yeah, probably." Ren said, grinning. "But if you had powers yourself, then I'm not to sure about the outcome."  
  
I smiled at the compliment and bowed down to the shaman. "The match was fun, but I have to get going now- I shouldn't have left Horo back in the house dealing with our little problem."  
  
Getting up, I turned on my heel, trying to walk back to the shrine, until a hand held my wrist back.  
  
"Wait."  
  
I turned to Ren with a questioning look. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"It's just..." Ren sighed, and leaned a bit closer toward me. "I wanted to say..."  
  
A blush crept upon my face as certain questions crossed my mind: _'What do I do? Should I stay to hear him out or pull away from him and leave?'_  
  
"You're..." Ren began.  
  
_'Iie... what is it that he wants?'  
_  
"You're not like other girls, Miho..."   
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?" I asked, rather stupidly.  
  
"I don't know myself..." the shaman replied. "but... the reason why is because..."  
  
"Ren..." I whimpered, afraid to hear the rest, but his hand had quite a tight grip on me.  
  
"I actually like having you around me... it all feels so strange... I'm not so sure what I feel, but-"  
  
"No..." I whispered, my eyes lowering to the ground. "I can't hear what you have to say... I remain faithful to the one I love... and besides, I couldn't stand hurting him... or Pirika."  
  
Ren suddenly let go of my hand and nodded as if he understood.  
  
Without another word, I turned around and began walking back to the shrine again... _'What do I do?'  
_  
As I got into the house, I slid the door shut without giving the backyard another glance and headed for my bedroom to change.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
I returned to the living room, dressed in a short black top with the words, _'JROCKER' _emblazoned on them and baggy jeans- giving the whole skirt thing a break.  
  
Horo was the only one there watching TV as I plopped onto the couch, without so much as a, _'hello'_.   
  
Horo noticed my silence and got up to sit with me. "What's wrong?" he asked, slithering his arm around my waist, like always, and pulling me closer to him.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind..." I answered, lying my head on his chest.  
  
"But you can tell me, can't you?" he smirked.  
  
"...I-I don't exactly understand it though..."  
  
I waited for Horo to try and push it out of me, only to be surprised my his answer: "It's alright if you don't want to tell me... but at least let me cheer you up."  
  
I looked up to him with a small smile and watery eyes. "Just knowing you're with me is enough."   
  
Horo also smiled. "You can always count on me."  
  
"I know..." I whispered, returning my head to it's comfortable spot. "I know I can also count on you to be there for me."  
  
_'You don't need to put on any act or make me laugh to cheer me up... having you right here... holding me close and caring for me... is enough to make me smile again.'_  
  
I felt the shaman lean over and kiss my forehead. A light blush formed across my face as I closed my eyes, wanting to just fall alseep in those arms...  
  
_'I know I can trust you... but right now, I just need to keep to myself. But... no matter how hard the situation, I know you'll still be there for me... and I'll always be there for you... when you need me most... I promise.'  
_  
-----------------------------  
  
Rikku: Awww... so kawaii!!  
  
I decided that I won't start the 'dilemma' yet, I want Miho and Horo to enjoy this moment for the next chapter- which I'm dedicating to Anna and Yoh!! So please give me ideas, 'cause I'm sorta stuck on these two.   
  
Don't forget to leave a review before you go!!  
  
Dewa Mata  
  
x-Rikku-x 


	10. Matchmaker

Rikku: First, my thank you's....  
  
Nat: I'm glad you really like it. I'm brilliant, aren't I? Heh-heh...  
  
chocolate5: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and sorry about the whole Ren and Miho situation, but don't worry, nothing bad will happen between Horo and Miho. They are such a cute couple, aren't they? :) I honestly think all their moments are so kawaii... well, of course I do- I wrote this fic. Heh-heh... Yes, and I too, wish that more people would read and review, it's just not fair, ne?  
  
Hannah Kyouyama: Thanks a lot! A talent? I wouldn't have guessed! XD Thx for all your support!  
  
Rikku: Aside from this fic, I wanted to thank my reviewers for my recent songfic, **"My Immortal":**  
  
ffx2: Thanx a lot!! :)  
  
FoxylilRaven: I'll think about your advice- though I'm not to sure, seeing as how I'm caught in between two stories. Thanx anyway!!  
  
Dranzy: Thanks for the review, I'm still surprised we survived the other day's visit. Grr...  
  
Rikku: As you may know, fanfiction.net has banned certain keyboard items, (asterisks, (stars) circumflex accents, (take a look above the number 6 on your keyboard) tildes(beside number 1, the squiggly thing) and so on....) this means that certain faces I make in between text won't appear anymore. Some of you may have found these annoying, but they were actually kinda kawaii to me... but sigh I guess fanfiction.net is just gonna keep banning things... (I was really looking forward to putting a face right at the end of that sentence...).   
  
So, anywho, enough with my rambling. I should tell you, this chapter is completely dedicated to Anna and Yoh so... enjoy! Oh yes, and don't mind if Miho seems to be in every scene... after all this IS her pointof view.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Winter of Love  
  
Chapter 10: Matchmaker  
  
--------------------------  
  
The next morning, I had found myself a bit more relaxed thanks to Horo's little talk from yesterday. I had woken up unusually early, around seven or so.   
  
Yawning, I pulled myself off the futon and slouched my way toward the empty kitchen. I don't know why, but I had decided to make breakfast for all the shrine's 'tenants'- perhaps because of my strangely happy mood.   
  
Without making too much noise, I took out all of the right ingrediants- eggs, bacon, toast and butter, placing them on the counter and hoping, at the same time, that I had still remembered my mother's mini-cooking lessons.  
  
I was 17, which meant I was only a year away from finally becoming an adult...  
  
"If only you were still here to watch me grow up..." I whispered silently, as if she were actually there.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, someone had walked into the kitchen- finally waking me up from all the reflecting on the past...  
  
I turned around quickly, smiling as I spotted the brunette, rubbing his eyes as he wandered to an empty chair aside from the dining table. "Hey there, Yoh."  
  
The boy jumped in surprise once hearing my voice. "Miho..." he chuckled. "I didn't see you there, what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep very well..." I answered. "I made breakfast- d'you want some?"  
  
Yoh stared at me in surprise. "Miho... YOU made breakfast?"  
  
I quickly turned back to the eggs once a burning scent reached me. Luckily, I wasn't too late to save them. (Rikku: XD) "Of course I made breakfast." I smiled. "Who else is frying eggs for your pleasure?"  
  
Yoh laughed. "Gomen, I just never knew you could cook up something that smells this good."  
  
"Neither did I." I admitted without getting offended by the shaman's comment. "I guess I just never had the chance to do this before."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did." Yoh complimented. "I'm gonna go call the others up, okay?"  
  
"Okay." I replied, watching Yoh as he left the room. "I'd like that..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
"What smells so good?" Pirika questioned. She had been staying overnight very often ever since Horo officially moved in to... ahem... get closer to me.   
  
"Miho cooked!" Yoh exclaimed, as he took the same seat as before.  
  
Horo took the seat on Yoh's right. "There's still so much I have to learn about you, Miho."  
  
"You'll probably be learning a lot more about yours truly now that we're- uh..." I had almost forgotten that the others were seated around the table too. "Yeah... anyways..."  
  
Horo blushed for a second, before getting up to help me set the plates. (Rikku: Awwww, what a boyfriend!) It was not until everyone- Yoh, Horo, Pirika and I- were settled when I realised that two certain people were missing. "Um... where are Anna and Tamao?"  
  
Yoh opened his mouth to explain until Amidamaru appeared and cut in. "Well, you see, Anna-sama had refused to come and-"  
  
"Tamao went back to visit Yohmei-sensei." Yoh finished.  
  
"Interesting..." I said, lost in thought. Strange... what had happened while I was gone to make Tamao leave?  
  
"Where's Ren?" Horo asked, his cheeks stuffed with food. It was these words that immediately woke me up from my state.  
  
"Oh... he left last night." Pirika sighed. "He said he didn't feel very well..."  
  
"I see..." I frowned. I looked to Horo with soft eyes, fortunately he didn't see me. What was happening to us? I suddenly, pulled myself to my feet. "Um... I'll be right back."  
  
I made my way to the hall without looking back. Refusing to coop myself up in my bedroom like I usually do, I headed for Anna's room instead.   
  
I politely knocked on the door and awaited an answer. Anna finally slid the door open. "Something you need?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk... for old time's sake.." I smiled. "Things aren't the same as they were in our childhood... we were a lot tight before. What happened?"  
  
Anna sighed and took a step back, allowing me to walk in. She closed the door tight and turned to give me a stern look. "We're all older now... we're almost adults... things change as we grow old."  
  
"But I can't help but think that... maybe it was my fault."  
  
"How?"  
  
"If I hadn't left, things wouldn't have changed between us three- you, me and Yoh." I smirked. "Except that I'd be already married to some rich guy 10 years older than me... but-"  
  
"No, you'd rather risk our friendship than let that happen. I know you-"  
  
"Yeah, well what happened to trust? It's not just me but your drifting away from everyone- especially Yoh."  
  
"That's none of your concern." Anna replied.  
  
I ignored the comment. "If you didn't like him, you wouldn't have sticked to the relationship. Stop lying to yourself. What is pulling you away from Yoh? Why can't you show him the least bit of affection?"  
  
"How will I know if he feels the same way?" Anna demanded. "What if-"  
  
"He does." I interjected once again. "He just wants to be sure you share the same feelings, and there's no way he'll know if you don't show him!"  
  
"How would you know?" Anna inquired, bitterly.  
  
"Because I haven't turned my back on him! ...Not like you."  
  
"Who says...." Anna's voice suddenly trailed off.  
  
I sighed. "Gomen nasai (sorry)... I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Iie (no)... maybe... you'r right. I want to be with Yoh... but we have... issues." Anna frowned.  
  
"That..." I grinned. "I can fix."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
This was my one chance to finally order Anna around. How could I possibly skip this once in a life time experience?  
  
"Step 1." I instructed. "Make conversation. That's how I started getting along with Horo- and look how we turned out."  
  
"Yeah, but do I really have to be that lovesick?" said Anna as she took a seat by the dining table.   
  
I paced up and down the room like an actual teacher. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Now, we won't have a lot of time before the guys return from Manta's place."  
  
"And where's Pirika?"  
  
"I'm over here!" a familiar voice suddenly called. Pirika walked in with a cheerful smile. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I'm walking Anna through the whole love experience thing, want some advice with Ren?"  
  
"Sure!" Pirika cried, rushing to an empty seat.  
  
_'Good...'_ I thought. _'I really need Ren to move on from me and to you... I know I've hurt him already, but maybe... this will make up for it- should he chose to fall for you...'_  
  
"Trust me with this." I smirked. "Seeing as how I'm the only one with a working relationship..."  
  
"Miho..." Anna warned me with a glare.  
  
"Right... sorry." I chuckled. "Like I was saying, make as much conversation as possible. Don't let him walk away. This should be roughly easy for you, Anna... but Pirika, don't take 'no' as an answer."  
  
Pirika nodded as all this information sucked into her brain- I could tell. ;) Anna, however, watched me non-chalantly.   
  
"Next up. Start getting friendly with him. Soon enough, he'll ask you out to the fair, get himself hit by a car to save you and you two will be falling for each other by his hospital bed!"  
  
Pirika and Anna stared at me wide-eyed.  
  
"I'm kidding!" I laughed. "But the truth is, once you two realize how much you two have in common- thanks to communication- he'll start getting friendly with you and eventually ask you out to a friendly get-together... sorta like... A DATE!"  
  
"You really think?" Pirika inquired, anxiously.  
  
Anna sighed in frustration.   
  
"A successful relationship consists on many factors," I continued. "First of all, trust is the most important of them all..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Anna had agreed to try my instructions out on Yoh- the reason being to shut me up and leave her alone. We welcomed the boys back with a well cooked dinner and as we settled by the dining table, I nudged Anna to make her move.  
  
"C'mon!" I urged.  
  
"Not now..." Anna blushed.  
  
"What is this? Highschool?" I sighed. "You two have an arranged marriage and you live together- why in Kami-sama's (God's) name are you nervous?"  
  
Anna glared at me. "True, but like you said before. I've never showed him actual affection..."  
  
"Well then here's your chance. If you're gonna talk, talk about your relationship, going out... you know."  
  
"Um... Anna? Miho?"  
  
We looked up- or down- at the source of the voice. "What's going on?" asked Manta.  
  
It was then that we realised everyone at the table was watching us questioningly. "Um... nothing... honestly." I replied, chuckling nervously. I nudged Anna -hard- one more time, forcing her to get up.   
  
"Um... Yoh?" It was the first time in ages, I had ever seen Anna get nervous OR blush that many shades of red. "Can we... um... talk?"  
  
Yoh looked confused for a second until he nodded. "Sure... okay."  
  
I watched him follow Anna out to the living room with a satisfied smile. Pirika giggled with a sense of knowing as Horo and Manta stared at us in confusion.  
  
"Um... Miho?" Horo looked to me with a lost expression.  
  
I chuckled. "Relax, I'll tell ya."  
  
I got to my feet and pulled Horo up by his hand, leading him to the far corner of the room. "Listen." I began once we were out of earshot. "Pirika and I are trying to push Anna closer to Yoh. You know how the two are."  
  
"Yeah..." Horo agreed, grinning.  
  
"I've been telling Anna how to make her relationship work, but this is all hush-hush because we don't want Yoh to know we're meddling in his love life."  
  
"But you could tell me?"  
  
"Well..." I blushed. "I trust you..."  
  
"Oh..." Horo smirked, also blushing.   
  
"But... we still don't know how open Anna's willing to get."  
  
"Well, Yoh IS pretty smooth with the girls..."  
  
"Tamao?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You know about that too?" I inquired.  
  
"It's actually quite noticeable. I'm still surprised Yoh hasn't realised it yet."  
  
I sighed. "I wish I could help her but..."  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, no one's expecting you to play matchmaker..."  
  
"Guys?"  
  
We turned to look at Pirika who had called us. Anna and Yoh had returned to the table. "Right..." I grinned, returning to the table with Horo following suit closely behind me. As I sat down I noticed that Yoh's eyes had lost their enthusiam...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I shut the door of my room letting out a long sigh.   
  
Horo, who I had just let in, looked at me sympathetically. "No one blames you."  
  
"But I wanted so bad to help them out... what could have happened to them?"  
  
Horo walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders reassuringly. "Whatever happened during that talk isn't your fault. They have issues. What can I say? Their not like us."  
  
I chuckled at his conceited comment. "I guess not... but it wouldn't hurt if they were."  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"Anna?"  
  
Horo and I stared wide-eyed at each for a second before we rushed to the door. "That was Yoh right?" I questioned in a whisper.  
  
"I think so." replied Horo.   
  
I quickly slid the door open a tiny slit to spy, and Horo, being a bit taller than I, held my waist from behind me and watched above my head.   
  
We watched as Yoh, half-asleep watched Anna's back, awaiting an answer. She suddenly turned around. "Hai?"  
  
Yoh shook his head as a blush brighten his cheeks. "I was just thinking-"  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you..." Anna interjected.  
  
"I was just a bit surprised. I mean... here I thought you hated me."  
  
"No... I'm so sorry Yoh..."  
  
Yoh smiled and walked toward Anna. "Don't be, I-" Yoh's sentence trailed off as he suddenly collapsed in Anna's arm.  
  
I sighed. "He's asleep!"  
  
Anna looked a bit shocked before her eyes calmed and she held Yoh closer to her. "Goodnight Yoh..."  
  
Smiling, I withdrew from the door and shut it tight.   
  
"Hey!" Horo complained.  
  
"I did my share..." I whispered. "The rest is up to them."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Rikku: Yay! I finished! I never thought I could actually think up any moments for the two, but this will work.  
  
Please review with any suggestions, comments, anything!  
  
Dewa Mata!  
  
x-Rikku-x


	11. Trouble in Paradise

Rikku: Konnichiwa minna!! (Hello everyone) Like always, I have to make my thank-yous...  
  
Hannah Kyouyama: Thanks for the tip, I'm not too sure if I'll actually dedicate this chapter to Ren and Pirika but in the end it'll all work out.  
  
saber-kon: Arigatou!!   
  
Rikku: Btw, I reposted chapter 1 because of some summary errors. Re-read it (the summary) for some story changes. As for this chapter, I think I might kick in the major dilemma and leave the Ren and Pirika moments for a little later- of course, these moments will be delightfully decorated with Ren's feeling's for Miho and 'someone's' well... 'anger'. Heh-heh, I'm having so much fun being evil! :) I don't want to spoil anymore so just stay tooned to find out!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Winter of Love  
  
Chapter 11: Trouble in Paradise  
  
----------------------------  
  
Horo and I had both noticed Yoh and Anna's strange behaviour toward each other... what could have possibly happened? (Rikku: No dirty thoughts because that's NOT what happened.) Although this questioned drilled into our minds, we both agreed that it was best not to interfere.  
  
Two weeks had passed since my little incident with Ren and I still never told Horo. Since then, Ren had stopped visiting the shrine and there was a very noticeable change in Pirika's attitude... almost like depression.  
  
**And I couldn't help but think...  
  
Was this all my fault?**  
  
------------------------------  
  
The next day had me surprised, as Ren had finally given into Pirika's demands and was found hanging around the shrine aside Horo like good friends- courtesy of Pirika's doing.   
  
**But...  
  
If Horo found out...  
  
There was no telling what he would do...  
  
To Ren...  
  
Or to me...  
**  
I attempted to quickly pass by the two and make my way toward the living room, as they were walking along the hallway, only to be stopped by Horo as he spotted me.   
  
"What's the rush?" he asked, getting ahold of my wrist.   
  
"Sumimasen...(sorry)" I smiled, my voice lowered to a small whisper.  
  
"Something's wrong..." Horo observed. "I'll talk to you later though," he gestured to Ren. "I've got company at the moment."  
  
"I'm okay- really." I replied, my smile soon fading as my eyes met with Ren's. He quickly looked away with a look of pain quite visible.  
  
"If you say so." Horo frowned giving me one last observant glance before he released my wrist.  
  
I bowed to the two and turned away, heading for the living room where Tamao sat. She had returned a few days ago, telling us she just needed some time alone, although it didn't seem like her depressed state had improved.   
  
I plopped onto the couch with a loud sigh. Tamao looked at me sympathetically. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything..." I answered, giving a small glance at Horo before he left outside with Ren.   
  
Tamao, however, noticed this. "I thought things were working out fine between you and Horo."  
  
"I don't really know myself now... I mean, everything should be working out... Horo's happy, and... and I should be too, but there are certain reasons why I just can't..."  
  
"Well, I'm sure everything will work out soon." Tamao reassured.  
  
"Thanks..." I replied, trying to grace another smile. "Um... Tamao?"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
My mind filled with questions as I wondered whether I should ask a certain question to the younger girl or not. "Um... Tamao, why _did_ you leave?"  
  
Tamao quickly looked away. "I-I told you- I just needed time alone."  
  
"And that wouldn't be perhaps because of a certain person... would it?"  
  
"Um..." Tamao suddenly looked back with tear-stained eyes. "M-Miho...?"  
  
It suddenly dawned on me that I was right the whole time about Tamao's little problem. I watched her pain-strucked face in guilt knowing that I had tried to patch things up with Anna and Yoh when I knew... the whole time... that she'd be hurt in the end. "Hai?"  
  
Tamao moved slowly to the couch to sit aside from me. She opened her mouth to respond, only to be broken off as she wept into her hands immediately. "You... you all know already, don't you?" she cried in a soft muffled voice.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Tamao-chan... (I'm sorry Tamao) I should have told you..."  
  
"I-I can't help it..." she continued. "I can't control my feelings for him..."  
  
"Well... I don't really what to tell you this but... Yoh... he belongs to-"  
  
"To Anna, I know!" Tamao finished, sobbing even harder. Suddenly she pulled her face from her hands to look at me, "I know..." she repeated in a soft and sad voice.   
  
I sighed knowing that nothing I could say was good enough. "Tamao-chan... we all have our issues and we just need to sort them out... on our own." With that said, I got up from the couch and left Tamao to think over her own situation.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Moments later, as I sat in the kitchen, engulfing a soda and being engulfed myself by the thoughts that swarmed my mind, Horo suddenly bursted in, breathing rapidly as a look of relief graced his face. "Finally, he's GONE!"  
  
I chuckled a bit as my boyfriend made his way toward me. He took the seat next to me and place an arm over my shoulders, still breathing quite intensely. "I take it from your reaction, that Ren left?"  
  
Horo grinned. "You betcha! Now I have the rest of the afternoon off to spend time with you without Pirika constantly nagging me now that I've done everything she's asked for!"  
  
"Dear God..." I laughed, getting up and throwing away my empty can.   
  
I turned back around to sit, only to be stopped as Horo got up too, a stern look crossing his face. "I almost forgot... there's something wrong... I've noticed it- is there something you should be telling me?"  
  
I managed to place on a fake smile and wave it off. "Of course not! What could go wrong now that, finally, at this one point of my life, I'm on the highest peak of happiness- all thanks to you, that is."  
  
Even if that was a lie, there was still one bit on truth in it. It _was_ true, Horo made me feel the happiest of all... even though everything was going down the drain for me right then, I still felt a lot better knowing he was with me.   
  
Before I knew it, Horo had pulled me into a tight hug. "If you say so... but, if there's anything wrong- don't hesitate to tell me. No matter what it is, in the end, I'll always have the same feelings for you."  
  
These words made me relax a bit as I returned the hug. "I know..." I whispered. "I trust you."  
  
Suddenly as bright flash came from my right. Horo and I quickly turned our heads to see what the source was. Unexpectedly, Yoh was standing there holding a camera and snickering. "Just a little addition for my new photo album."  
  
Before Horo had the chance to leap on Yoh, he had dashed away quickly. I chuckled, although blushing madly, as a thought crossed my mind. "I guess our Yoh has gone back to normal."  
  
------------------------------  
  
An hour later found me a bit more relaxed and flipping through channels with another soda by my lips. "Nothing on TV seems to satisfy me..." I complained, flipping another channel.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang and although everyone clearly heard the ring nobody bothered to answer it.  
  
"Can you get it Miho?" Ryou called from the kitchen.  
  
I groaned. "Fine!" I placed my soda on the table and dashed for the door. Quite lazily, I slid it opened to reveal Pirika with what seemed like an awfully battered Ren. Just as soon as our eyes locked all the enthusiam I felt minutes ago washed away from me. "Oh... hi."  
  
"Hey!" Pirika chirped. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought Ren back for another visit."   
  
"I sorta noticed..." I mumbled. "Come in." I took a step back, allowing the two to enter.   
  
Ren plopped himself onto the couch as Pirika made for the hallway. "I'm gonna go talk to my bro, okay?"  
  
If Pirika left, it would leave me alone with Ren- which was the last thing I wanted to happen. "Um... actually-"  
  
"Great!" Pirika interjected. "I'll be right back."  
  
When Pirika was out of earshot, Ren suddenly spoke up. "It's not like I want to be here."  
  
"Then stop coming over. It's that simple." I protested, feeling a twinge of anger enter my system.  
  
"Why are you getting so mad? Besides, I told you, it's not like I have a choice."   
  
I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh please, you wouldn't be giving into Pirika if you didn't-"  
  
"I don't like her!"  
  
"Oh, but you have to like me, right?"  
  
Ren quickly looked away. "You're different."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause I just happen to be in a relationship! Didn't you think about that before you told me you had feelings for me?"  
  
"I can't control my feelings!"  
  
"But you had to tell me, didn't you? It's all that's been on my mind lately... why?"  
  
"I don't expect you to return the feelings!"  
  
"Well it sure seemed like you did when you first told me you had fallen for me!"  
  
"NANI?"  
  
Ren and I quickly looked toward the source of the voice. Standing before the living room were Horo and Pirika. Horo had a look of outrage and Pirika's jaw had dropped.  
  
"Since when!?" Horo demanded from Ren.  
  
"When did YOU get into this?" Ren shot back.  
  
"I'm Miho's boyfriend, if you haven't figured out 'til now!"  
  
"No..." whispered Pirika, her eyes filling with tears.   
  
"Horo, calm down!" I yelled across the room.  
  
"I was right... there was something wrong." Horo's eyes narrowed as he turned to me. "You said you trusted me but, then... why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"Horo..." I fought back the oncoming tears. "I knew you'd react this way..."  
  
"But you couldn't tell _me_?" Pirika suddenly snapped.   
  
"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Ren, rolling his eyes. "We all know how you can't control your anger!"  
  
"So...all this time," Tears began to roll from Pirika's eyes. "you never liked me the way I thought you did. I-Instead... you liked... _her_."  
  
Just like that, I had become everyone's worst enemy- even Horo's. Yoh, Anna, and Ryou rushed in at that moment. "What's with all the yelling?" Ryou inquired.  
  
"Why don't you ask those two." Horo said bitterly, gesturing to Ren and I.  
  
"Th-this whole time..." Pirika continued. "you, Ren... you had feelings for Miho.. all this time."  
  
Yoh's eyes widened in shock, Ryou choked but Anna merely glanced at me.  
  
I was completely breaking down. "You... you told me..." I looked to Horo for support. "you... you said, that n-no matter what happened... your feelings wouldn't change... Horo..."  
  
Horo tried hard to looked away from me. "It's hard to live up to that now."  
  
Ren looked at me sympathetically and then to Horo with a look of anger. "Horo, she turned me down by the way. She told me she loved you instead and that she didn't want to hurt Pirika... go easy on her."   
  
"It's a bit too late for that." Horo muttered.  
  
"Horo!" Yoh shouted in shocked.   
  
I dropped to my knees with a tear-stained face. "Horo... doushite? (why)"  
  
The shaman gave me one last glance before turning his back and walking away. Pirika wiped her tears quickly and followed suit. "G-gomen, Miho." Ren mumbled before taking off too.  
  
I felt my world shatter right then as I cried my heart out. Yoh had walked over to my side, as did Anna and Ryou too. They didn't say much since there was nothing to say anyway. Anna knelt down beside me and place a reassuring hand on my shoulder just like how Horo used to...   
  
**How could I have lost all that happiness so easily...?**  
  
------------------------------  
  
Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Manta called me from the living room, telling me there was someone on the phone for me. "Funny..." I wondered out loud. "I don't usually keep in contact with anyone outside of this shrine except for Yohmei-sensei, who only calls when something important comes up..."  
  
I took the phone from Manta's hand and thanked him before answering it: "Hello?"  
  
"Miho?"  
  
I recognized the deep and masculine voice immediately. My heart began racing as I looked around the room. Manta and Ryou had just left but I lowered my voice anyway. "W-what is it?"  
  
"Is that how you should answer me? After all I taught you-"  
  
"Okay... gomen nasai... father." (Rikku: Dramatic music starts playing Dun, dun, dun, dun!!)  
  
"That's better." his voice hadn't changed after all the years. It was still cold and harsh. "Now... there were some things that were brought to my attention only days ago that I am very unpleased about..."  
  
"First things first." I demanded, feeling a bit more braver than before. "How did you get this number?"  
  
"Oh, I have more than just your number in my account." my 'father' snickered unpleasantly. "Thanks to that fool, Yohmei, I now know where you are, what you have been doing, and..." he paused to snicker once again. "_Who_ you're with."  
  
"Y-Yohmei-sensei?" I could hardly believe it. Now my father was on my tail once again...   
  
"Oh, don't worry. He hasn't betrayed you. It's just, he had no choice in the matter. Thanks to a great breakthrough in my company's work, I have all the money I need, and Yohmei knew quite clearly that with all that money, I could easily have that filfthy village of his destroyed along with all its inhabitants. THAT is why he was force to tell me."  
  
"B-but... you live in that village too."  
  
"Not anymore, I have now moved a lot closer to my company's headquarters- Osaka."  
  
"I assume that you must be VERY rich then, right?"  
  
"Hai, but there's still something you must do for me."  
  
"F-father..."  
  
"Come over here to Osaka immediately. I have planned a meeting with your new fiancee- the son of Aoyama-san- also known as, the president of the most successful computer hardware company in Japan. (Rikku: Note: I made all of this up (obviously) and the last name, Aoyama is actually Motoko's of Love Hina.) His son is really looking forward to getting married, and I'm really looking forward to getting fifty percent of Aoyama-san's profits."  
  
"F-fiancee? B-but... why? You're already rich now."  
  
"There is no limit to money!" my father suddenly thundered. "Besides, I know all about that HoroHoro boy from that... what's it called?... Ainu tribe. What were you thinking? I want you to be happily married, and Kamui Aoyama will make you even more pleased than that cheap shaman could ever hope to."   
  
"No he won't!" I cried, my eyes suddenly filling up with tears- even if Horo had turned his back on me now, I couldn't afford to lose him. "Don't talk about Horo that way because you don't even know him! I don't want to be with some rich guy and you're wrong... I know he won't make me happy because HE isn't Horo!"  
  
"Ungrateful bitch!" my father swore. My eyes widened in shock. "I want you to be happy!"  
  
"Then leave me alone!" I protested. "And don't even bother lying! Ever since my mother died, you turned to money. If I marry Aoyama-san's son, he'll only make me rich- and that's all you want. You don't care about my happiness. You know that as well as I do."  
  
"You..." I could almost hear his knuckles crack in outrage. "You come over here and we'll talk. You will NOT disobey me and you WILL marry who I want you to marry- or else I will personally go over there."  
  
Tears trickled down my cheeks as it quickly dawned on me that if he really came, he'd hurt the most important person to me... Horo. "A-alright..." I agreed once I had calmed down. "I'll go there as long as you leave my friends alone... I-I'll do what you want."  
  
"Perfect. Take tomorrow's morning train so that you get here by the evening. Do NOT tell anyone where you're going and you will NOT go back on my wishes or else..." he snickered yet again. "And get ready too, because in only a few week's time, you'll be already married and making millions by the second."  
  
CLICK  
  
"Just like him..." I mumbled. "Not even a goodbye..." I hung up the phone and completely gave away. I fell to the floor and sobbed into my hands, much like how Tamao did, but even worse. "I-I have to leave... it's for Horo..."  
  
**I had more than one reason to leave now.  
**  
------------------------------  
  
Rikku: I'll end it there even though I was going to write a bit more... oh well.   
  
So, now all the trouble is put into place Miho will be packing her bags by the next chapter. But stay tooned for bigger surprises and a GOOD outcome soon enough.   
  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!!! :)  
  
Dewa Mata!  
  
x-Rikku-x 


	12. A Fated Farewell

Rikku: Hey everyone! So, it seems a lot of damage has been inflicted in the last chapter, but that's only the beginning of it. ;) Lol, I DO hate seeing them so down and low (especially HoroHoro) but this just makes them a whole lot stronger. Anywho, first I have to thank some people.  
  
Hannah Kyouyama: Doumo arigatou for the review. :) Lol, and gomen for the cliffy but I just love keeping my readers in suspense. ;)  
  
chocolate5: Thanks for both reviews, lol and you're not the only one complaining about the cliffhanger.  
  
saber-kon: Lol, where'd I hear that story before? Sounds familiar... ;) Thanks for the suggestions and compliments... oh, and all the shouting too- it makes me proud you like this fic so much.  
  
lonelysparrow: Thanks for reviewing. Natural writer? Lol, I don't know if that's the right term to describe me with, but I'm actually very flattered. :D  
  
Rikku: Nothing more I have left to say- anyways, once you finish reading this, don't forget to leave me a review. :) And to start off this chapter I'm going to re-cap everything that's happened so far in this fic to get your minds refreshed. ;) Enjoy...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Winter of Love  
  
Chapter 12: A Fated Farewell  
  
--------------------------  
  
**Re-cap**: It all started when I returned to my friends after five years in self-training ever since I ran away from my father, who suddenly decided to ruin my life. Unfortunately, when I got to the shrine my friends owned, I learned that I wasn't the only new resident.   
  
At first, he was nothing to me but a guy with strange hair and a cocky attitude. But then, it all started- next thing I knew, I was seeing him topless, he's helping me make friends and constantly on my back, not to mention my mind, as well.  
  
Soon enough, after getting to know him and going on a so-called "date", we're getting close and starting a friendship. But, little did I know that he'd be my life's love after risking his own life to save me from a dangerous accident... and then, this is when the horror begins...  
  
First of all, he's got a sister with an outrages temper, and she's constantly on our backs 24/7 after learning of the relationship he and I had started. Not only that, but I'm soon finding myself playing matchmaker and a adviser to a lonely resident who's falling for one of my old friends.  
  
But this tops it all off, my boyfriend's sister's crush is suddenly developing feelings towards me and soon confesses to it. It's driving me mad, and then, while I'm consulting him on the matter, my boyfriend AND his sister just happen to overhear and now they've both turned their backs on me- yes, even my "life's love".   
  
And if things just can't get any worse, my father- the one that's trying to ruin my life by finding a husband for me that'll make me big bucks- calls me after all of these years and tells me he's found a husband for me and I'm forced to leave the shrine for Osaka to live with my father and marry this guy or else my boyfriend, who I still have feelings for, will pay the conciquences... what in Kami-sama's name do I do now?Owari. (End)  
  
---------  
  
About two hours after my conversation with my father, I was found packing my bags with my door locked, refusing to let anyone in or tell anyone about my situation.   
  
"Well... that's the last of things..." I sighed, packing my katana into the luggage I 'borrowed' from Anna's room. Trying to suck back tears, I zipped up the luggage and placed my key to the shrine on the floor by the room's corner.   
  
I sighed once again as I sat upon my futon for the last time and eyed the room painfully. "This... is where it all started."   
  
I glanced at everything from the plain white walls to the small crack in the wall by my futon as thoughts ran through my head. "I don't want to say good-bye..." I whispered. "But I still need to tell someone."  
  
I got up after another glance and made my way over to a room a few steps away from mine. Breathing rapidly, I knocked on the door and awaited an answer.  
  
After a few rustling sounds, the owner slid the door open and smiled at me. "Hey."  
  
"Hi..." I greeted, trying to smile too. "Yoh..." (Rikku: You probably thought it was Horo, ne?)  
  
Yoh looked at me sympathetically for a second before stepping back. "Come in."  
  
"Thanks..." I mumbled, walking into what seemed like a jungle. Books and clothes were scattered everywhere, but it seemed like Yoh didn't even mind. "Um... I can understand if you don't want me here."  
  
"Not at all." Yoh grinned, taking a seat on his futon.  
  
There didn't seem like another place to sit so I leaned against the wall with my head lowered so that my bangs casted a shadow over my eyes. "Um... Yoh, you know what's going on, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh..." he sighed. "I'm really sorry too..."  
  
"I don't know what I did wrong." I muttered, wiping a tear away from my eye. "Everything was so perfect before-"  
  
"Don't blame yourself." Yoh said, sounding a bit angered. "I just can't believe HoroHoro would have turned his back on you like that..."  
  
"Neither can I..." I whispered. "B-but... that's not the reason why I came here."  
  
"Oh?" Yoh questioned.  
  
"Yoh, with everything going on it almost seems like we're not friends anymore."  
  
"Well..." the shaman sighed. "I'll admit, I did notice..."  
  
"It's just all this stuff with Horo, Pirika... Ren..." I suddenly trailed off.  
  
"Miho... even if we're not as close as before, we're still the best of friends."   
  
I chuckled. It seemed like I was having the same talk with everyone. "Yoh, you're still my best friend though... Ever since childhood..."   
  
" 'Best friend'..." Yoh laughed. "Has a nice ring."  
  
I would have normally laughed, but with all the talking, my heart had sank way too low for me to feel any other emotion besides sadness. "Yoh... because you're my best friend... there's something I have to tell you, and you're the only one I can trust this with- meaning, you can't tell a soul."  
  
Yoh suddenly frowned and nodded. "Okay."  
  
I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I began to speak. "I-it's my father..." Yoh gave me a shocked expression, but I continued anyway. "He's pinpointed me and unless I do what he wants then all of you- especially Horo- will have to pay for my disobeying..."  
  
"I don't understand..." Yoh said, scratching the back of his head as a sign of confusion. "What exactly does he want you to do?"  
  
"He... he wants me to go over to Osaka- where he's living- and marry Kamui Aoyama."  
  
"Y-you mean the son of THE Seiji Aoyama... th-this guy you're about to marry- he's like... Japan's own Prince William!"  
  
I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, charming, handsome, rich, blah, blah- I know all the crap..."  
  
"Right..." Yoh cleared his throat. "Sorry..."  
  
I placed my hand on my forehead, lost in thought. "I didn't mean to get mad... it's just... this guy- Kamui... I-I don't want to marry him."  
  
"Well, of course you don't."  
  
"The thing is... he's not Horo..."  
  
"You mean, after everything that's happened, your feelings haven't changed?" Yoh inquired.  
  
"Iie (no)... even if he hates me, I can't help loving him..."  
  
"Well then, you should take this, seeing as you're leaving." Yoh got up, walked over to his desk and pulled something out of a drawer. He then handed it to me.   
  
With only one glance, I recognized the picture immediately. It was the one Yoh had taken when Horo had pulled me into an embrace back in the kitchen. "My last couple-ish moment with him..."  
  
Yoh sighed. "It's the least I can give you. Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me... just..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Good luck. I know you'll find a way out of this."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you Yoh..."  
  
Unexpectedly, the shaman brought his arm over my shoulders and brought be into some sort of whacked embrace. "Hey, anything for my best bud."  
  
I giggled, feeling my spirits lift a bit. "I guess this is good-bye then?"  
  
"When are you leaving?" he asked, letting me go.  
  
"Tomorrow. Early in the morning."  
  
"Well then, I guess it is." he frowned. "Good-bye friend."  
  
"Sayonara..." I mumbled.   
  
"Call me when you get there."  
  
"I will..." I spoke softly, almost in a whisper. "Um... when everyone realizes I'm gone... tell them I said good-bye, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I turned around from him and showed myself out of the room.  
  
**'Good-bye' was only the first step.  
**  
---------------------------------  
  
I didn't do much sleeping that night. I sat upon my futon with my knees brought up to my chest as I wept silently- if only I could have had one last happy moment with my friends before I left...  
  
"I'm gonna get married to this guy whether I like it or not..." I told myself. "But... deep inside, I'll never actually be happy. Mother..." I paused to sigh deeply. "Why did you have to leave? And... how...?"  
  
_**'Your mother was murdered.'**_ I remembered my father telling me this.  
  
**_'Why?'_** I questioned him.  
  
He didn't answer me. He never did since then... "I need to know... who did this to you?" (Rikku: This part will be brought up again, so keep it in mind.)  
  
------------------------------  
  
I woke up around five the next morning so that I wouldn't have to bid farewell to anyone before I left- it would only be too painful. Attempting to do this quietly, I pulled my luggage (the kind with wheels) into the kitchen and gave one last glance at the shrine I once called 'home'.   
  
I sighed in despair and made for the door. As I opened it-  
  
"Leaving without saying good-bye?"  
  
I spun around to see Horo back in the kitchen. "Horo, I..."  
  
"What are you doing with all those bags? You're not planning on actually leaving, are you?"  
  
I looked away from him as my eyes filled with tears. "There are certain reasons why I have to..."  
  
I gave him a glance and noticed that Horo looked completely shocked. "Why? Because of yesterday? Listen, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Horo... you don't need to apologize-"  
  
"Miho." I turned my head to look at him properly. "I was wrong to get mad at you. I guess I was hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me and that I had to find out that way. I can't stand hurting you..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Give me another chance, I can't stand living without you. I'm sorry I didn't keep my word about never changing my feelings for you... but, well... that was then... now, it's different. I love you, Miho. Isn't that enough?"  
  
My knees immediately gave away at those words as I fell to the floor. "You... you still love me?"  
  
Horo walked over to me and bent down so that our eyes locked completely. "Gomen, Miho. I can't apologize enough-"  
  
"I know Horo, I know you didn't mean it but," my eyes suddenly found their way away from his. "that's not the reason why I have to go..."  
  
He sighed and looked away too. "And you're not going to tell me why?"  
  
"I can't..." I paused. "But you don't understand..."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"You're only going to end up hurt if I'm with you... and I can't afford to see you in danger because of me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." I got up and turned toward to door. "Good-bye HoroHoro."  
  
"Wait!" he cried, before I walked out and shut the door tightly. But I couldn't leave yet... I leaned against the door and burst into tears once again. I never thought I'd have to say good-bye to HIM... and I never knew it would have been so hard.   
  
"Miho..."  
  
My eyes snapped wide open immediately. Once I realized who the voice belonged to, I felt myself begin breathing intensely. Horo was talking from the other side of the door.  
  
"I'm not sure if you can hear me... and I guess I just can't get through to you. I know you still care for me... just like how I still care for you. I can understand if you think leaving me is for the best but... come back to me. I'll wait for you, no matter how long... Heh, I never thought that you would have left so soon, I thought we vowed a 'forever'... unless 'forever' means nothing now..."  
  
My heart raced. It was true... what did 'forever' mean now?"  
  
"I realized, over the night, that even if Ren has feelings for you... YOUR feelings were only for me. You tried telling me this but I didn't listen... I should have payed attention to the facts before I overreacted... I mean, you're a great girl, why wouldn't anyone fall for you? I'm just lucky enough that you chose me over all..."  
  
I chuckled as a small blush glowed upon my face.  
  
"Maybe I'm just talking to the door... but letting this all out makes me feel a lot better. But, if you ARE listening to me right now, just get this straight. I never stopped loving you, and I'm gonna respect your decisions, just as long as you promise me you'll return to me and everything will go back to the way it was before."  
  
I sighed, wishing it would be possible... "I'll find my way out." I whispered softly so that only I could hear.  
  
"And I guess... that this is good-bye."  
  
Gripping my luggage handle tighter, I slowly began walking away from the shrine... **and from Horo.  
**  
--------------------------  
  
The train ride was slow and uneventful. It was still early in the morning so there weren't a lot of passengers boarding. I waited patiently to arrive at my stop as Horo's words swarmed through my mind.  
  
"Last stop," a man's voice suddenly boomed from the speakers. "Osaka. It is currently 5 in the evening and the next train boarding will come shortly after at 7. Thank you for riding, have a good day."  
  
"Yeah right." I snorted, picking up my things and hopping off the train onto the platform. I pulled out a map from my luggage, confirmed the location where I was expected and called a cab.  
  
...and during all of that time, I was thinking about how my friends back in the shrine were reacting.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I stood before a tall silver building with my last name hung over the top, 'Sugiyama Inc.' "This is it." I mumbled, dragging my luggage with me into the building. I walked over to the busy receptionist. She was answering phone call after phone call and taking notes at the same time. I cleared my throat to get her attention, only to receive a small glance from her.  
  
"I'll call you back later, hon." she said into the phone and hung it up. "Yes?" she asked me rather rudely.  
  
"Um... yeah, I'm here to see my fa-, um... Mr.Sugiyama."  
  
"Do you have a scheduled meeting with him?" she muttered, cringing up her face in disgust as if she wasn't ugly enough.   
  
"Not exactly." I said, rolling my eyes. "Look, how long is this gonna take?"  
  
She sighed and pulled out a pen and a notepad. "Name?"  
  
"Miho Sugiyama." I stated, spreading a grin across my face.  
  
She looked up at me and tipped her glasses. "You're related?"  
  
"I'm his daughter."   
  
The woman looked almost fearful for a second. "Um... right this way, miss." she got up and led me down a hall to the very end where a black door stood. "He's in there."  
  
"Thank you." I said, still grinning. I opened the door slowly to reveal a very dark room where a large chair sat behind a desk with papers spread around it.  
  
A very tall man sat on it, barely visible in the dark. "So you came after all, Miho."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Rikku: I don't know if you could call this a cliffhanger, but it should still keep you in a bit of suspense. :P Anyway, I was thinking of writing more but I'd rather save that for another chapter- which WILL introduce Kamui and his father.   
  
Well, arigatou for reading! ....Now all you have to do is leave me a review. XD  
  
Dewa Mata!  
  
x-Rikku-x 


	13. Betrothed

**Rikku**: Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter- hope you guys aren't sick of me yet... :P  
  
Firstly, thank you to:  
  
**saber-kon**: deep breath Lol, there's a lot to say... Firstly, thanks for the review! Awww, knowing that you were in tears makes me proud now that I've actually gotten to someone. Lol, Yoh IS sweet, isn't he? That's why I made him Miho's best friend. :) Oh yes, and about Tamao, thanks for suggesting the idea in the last chapter, because now that I realised it, I made plans for her with 'someone' who will remain unnamed, so you just have to wait until I write that part to find out. ;) Don't worry, I'll give you credit for mentioning it.  
  
**mappie**: Lol, I don't know what to say, but... Thanks!  
  
**Lori-the-doomed**: I'll be glad to start writing as soon as you stop shaking me! O.o XD Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Hannah Kyouyama**: Thanks again for another review! Lol, it seems like all the reviews I'm getting include character-bashing (of either Horo or Aoyama)! But nonetheless, I enjoy every review I receive- as long as it's not a flame. ;) Anywho, thanks YET again- especially for the "best writer" compliment! :)  
  
**syaoranz gurl**: Arigatou! :)  
  
**Rikku**: Before I start off, there's one thing I'd like to point out. I'm sorry for having confused anyone, because after re-reading my recent chapters myself, I realised that it WAS rather confusing.  
  
**Ahem  
**  
**Seiji Aoyama is the manager of his own company, Aoyama Inc. His son is KAMUI Aoyama, the guy that's supposed to marry Miho, NOT Seiji- 'cause that would just be awkward... O.o Once again, sorry for the confusion, and now that you know who's who, it's time to start the chapter!** Happy reading....  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Winter of Love  
  
Chapter 13: Betrothed  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I took a deep breath and shut the door behind me as I walked over to him. It was only when I was barely a step away from his desk when his face was revealed to me. His eyes were still cold and his frown no different from how it was long ago. His hair had grew longer- he had it tied in a low ponytail, and his moustache a bit more harry. "Father..."  
  
He propped his elbows on his desk and grinned from ear to ear at me. "You look a lot like your mother, you know."  
  
I nodded. "I guess so..." my eyes slowly slipped to the floor. "But I can barely remember how she actually looks."  
  
"Her death only made you stronger, am I right?" he commented, looking at me confirmingly. "I understand her murder was the reason why you trained yourself? To learn how to defend yourself, I presume?"  
  
"How do I know if she was actually murdered?" I retorted. I wanted to ask him- for so long. "Why hadn't it been on the news? Why wasn't there an investigation? How do I know if she wasn't murdered and that was your lame excuse because you'd thought I'd run to your side in fear?"  
  
"My, my, my..." my father remained calm, which I'd expected to be the last thing that he'd do. "So many questions..." he turned around in his office chair to face the wide windows. "Miho... I DIDN'T lie to you, and I didn't expect anything from you that you accuse me of. I'd think that you would have accepted the past and realised there was nothing you could do and that running away was just about the most stupid thing you could've chosen to do."  
  
"I ran away..." I darted a glare at him when he swivelled back around to look at me. "...because I wanted to get away from you. Yeah, I also feared my mother's murderers, but that wasn't just the reason. I hated you for trying to take control of me. Leaving you was the best decision I had ever made."  
  
"No need to get mad." he smirked.   
  
"Who murdered her then?" I asked bitterly. I awaited the answer eagerly, already knowing that my father wouldn't give in.  
  
"People of no importance." answered my father nonchalantly. "Anywho, enough rambling. I'll have someone bring you over to the mansion and we'll arrange the meeting with Kamui."  
  
"Is that supposed to sound glamourous?" I spat.  
  
"I think you can find your way out." said my father, completely ignoring my statement. "Or I can always call security..."  
  
"I'm leaving." I rolled my eyes and began trailing my luggage out of the room without another backward glance. I quickly found my way back to the main floor, and as I passed the receptionist, I could hear her scrambling to stand up. I stopped in my tracks once I caught sight of her.   
  
"Have a nice day, ma'am." she stammered, with a phoney smile and a small bow.   
  
I sighed in utter confusion as I turned back to the exit.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sure enough, I found my escort waiting for me in front of the building. I shook my head disapprovingly, and climbed into the limo.   
  
A man in a black suit walked over, carried my luggage into the trunk and slammed the door shut. My eyes fell on different buttons lining the door and before you could count to three, I found the button for the small window separating my compartment from the chauffeur's and hammered it quickly so that the glass closed almost immediately, leaving my area completely soundproof- I was NOT in the mood for talking.  
  
I glanced out the window and eyed the busy streets of Osaka without much interest. "...And today I start the beginning of the end of my life."  
  
----------------------------  
  
When the limo finally pulled over on a jet black driveway, I heard a clicking noise and the door on my right flung open. I stepped out with a (fake) apprechiative smile and nodded to the man that opened the car's door for me. He pulled my luggage out from the back and gestured for me to follow as he, himself, trailed my luggage into the mansion.  
  
The sky had darkened, since it was well past nine by then, but the mansion still looked remarkably beautiful. Although it was my bastard-of-a-father who owned all this, I couldn't help but notice the overwhelming garden, countless windows, and a small peak of the outdoor pool in the backyard. All signs of a perfect paradise.  
  
Or, it WOULD be, if it didn't already belong to such a heartless man.  
  
"What sort of breakthrough could have made my father strike so rich?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"He discovered some sort of new material." the man in the black suit responded unexpectedly. "Sugiyama Inc. manages hand-made computers, am I right?"  
  
I nodded, although I didn't have much of a clue. "I suppose..."  
  
"And now Seiji Aoyama and your father are agreeing to combine their work," he continued. "but neither of them can trust each other, unless-"  
  
"Unless I marry Seiji's son..." I finished. "I know already."  
  
The man ahead nodded and continued inside without another word. He then passed my luggage to an office-dressed woman and whispered to her silently. The woman scribbled some words down on her clipboard and handed it to the man. He took it confirmingly and made his way over to one of the many rooms in the corridor and entered it. The woman, however, stayed. She smiled at me before she began walking. "I'll show you to your room, miss."  
  
I followed her up a flight of stairs, glancing at everything that caught my eye. "Why are there so many staff members here? Isn't this my, um... father's home?"  
  
"Well, the majority of us is expected to stay until later on in the night, but all the maids live here. The rest of us are from the company and just hand him important messages and papers when he's working here at home. He usually does so in Winters, holidays, etc. Your father's a very busy man, you know."   
  
"I can tell..." I muttered, almost coldly.   
  
"You must be a very lucky girl." the woman said, reaching the last step and continuing down another corridor. "Having a rich father and such... you know, I never knew Akira Sugiyama had a daughter until now."  
  
"He doesn't speak of me much, then?" I questioned, raising a brow.  
  
The woman didn't answer my question. Shortly after, she stopped in front of a door and fished a hand into her pocket before pulling out a key. "This is your room." she smiled, handing me the key.  
  
"Thanks." I mumbled, unlocking the door and entering the room. I shut the door behind me and, leaning against it, slid down to the floor as I eyed the overly-large bedroom. Strangely, this mansion was the last thing I'd call a 'paradise'.  
  
----------------------------  
  
An hour later, I heard a knock on the door and hopped off the bed to answer it. My father stood in the corridor, still in his suit, with an unpleasant smirk on his face. "My guests are arriving soon, get dressed."  
  
"I am." I muttered.  
  
"Find something a bit more elegant." he argued, eyeing me in disgust.  
  
I groaned and shut the door tightly, walking over to my luggage and scrambling through it.   
  
Of course, my father and I had completely opposite taste. So, my choice in 'elegant' wouldn't exactly fit into his book. I partly did this to annoy him, as I pulled out a pair of beige bagey pants, much like the ones Horo usually wore, and a black t-shirt.   
  
Minutes later, I climbed down the stairs and over to the woman I met earlier. She stood just at the end of the stairs, awaiting me. She eyed my clothes disapprovingly, and scribbled something down on the clipboard she had before. "This way please." she said, walking down another corridor.   
  
The woman stopped before two large doors and turned to me. "Ready?"  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest. "I could never be."  
  
The woman frowned slightly. "You don't want to go through this, do you?"  
  
"Of course not." I said flatly. This woman was the only one I could tell my feelings to ever since I entered Osaka. "I have a boyfriend back home and friends I'll never see again. Of course I don't want to get married to some stranger."  
  
"Well, if I could stop Akira- your father, I would." she sighed, and placed a hand on one of the door's handle. "But that's not my spot to decide."  
  
"Thanks anyway." I smiled to her.  
  
She nodded, and pulled the door open, allowing me to step into the large and amazing room. My father, who was drinking from a cup of tea, choked immediately at the sight of me as Seiji frowned.   
  
Seiji Aoyama looked a bit older than my father, mostly because of the grey hairs and crooked back. He looked nonetheless professional though, and not to mention, filfthy rich.   
  
I tried surpressing a laugh as I watched my father's reaction and graced a smirk on my lips instead. As I took a few steps forward, I could see a boy a bit older than me, sitting farther in the left corner. Kamui Aoyama. His blonde bangs reached his eyes, which were blue with a creepy glint. He was a bit taller than Horo, and any normal girl would melt at the sight of him- but, then again, I'm not exactly normal so blushing or actually 'melting' was the last thing I'd actually do at the sight of him. (Rikku: I had trouble trying to picture Kamui, but I decided that he should look like Matt from Digimon season 2- so if you wanna picture Kamui, picture Matt.)  
  
"Um... Seiji, this is my daughter." My father pointed out.  
  
Seiji cleared his throat intentionally. "I see... well, you were right. She is quite beautiful." he turned over to his son. "Kamui?"  
  
The said boy was grinning from ear to ear. He pulled himself off his chair and walked over to me. Kamui pushed my chin up using his finger so that our eyes locked. "She's cute."  
  
I was at my breaking point now. THIS creep was the famous drop-dead gorgeous Kamui Aoyama? Oh, how I wished Horo was there to see this and beat this bastard into pulp so that I could of had a good laugh out of it. I glared daggers at him as I slaped his hand away from me.   
  
"Miho..." warned my father.  
  
Kamui chuckled. "Fiesty one." he began walking around me and I could already tell where his eyes were landing.   
  
"Pervert..." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Kamui." Seiji called. "Make your decision. I have a tight schedule, and I need to get moving now."  
  
My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the man who had just spoken. Is _that_ what marriage meant to them?  
  
"Sure, I'll marry her." Kamui answered nonchalantly. "But, the wedding's gotta be before I enter my next shaman battle."  
  
My eyes immediately focused on Kamui. "Y-you're a shaman?"  
  
"Well yeah, I mean, I wouldn't have actually agreed to marry you if _you_ weren't an Itako. It doesn't work with my family's traditions."  
  
Why didn't I see this coming? Of course my father would chose not only a rich husband for me, but also a shaman too...   
  
"Well, since there aren't many shaman traditions for marriage, we'll have to do it the classic way, now won't we?" Kamui inquired.  
  
"He means with a church." Seiji told my father, chuckling. "Well, now that we've sorted this out- I'll see you at work next week, Akira."  
  
My father nodded and just when Seiji was getting up, I quickly interjected. "So I don't have a say in this? You're just gonna ask each other and Kamui and then it's settled? Don't I have the right to agree or disagree?"  
  
Seiji stared at me for a moment. "Well, then... sure, Miho. Do you wish to get married?"  
  
I had just opened my mouth to respond with a 'no', when I noticed my father's glare and remembered what he had said. If I disagreed, I would be putting Horo's life at risk. "Y-yes... I want to get married." I lied.   
  
----------------------------  
  
After our 'guests' had left, I was sent to my room. But before I had the chance to fall asleep, I heard a hard knock on the door. Once again, it was my father.  
  
"I'm quite disappointed by the way you were behaving." he grumbled. "I expect better from you next time."  
  
"....."  
  
"By the way, how are your Itako studies lately?"  
  
It was then that it dawned on me that I had completely forgotten to study the books Anna gave me. "F-fine..."  
  
My father gave me a suspicious look before leaving. I slammed the door shut and stalked over to my luggage. I took out the picture Yoh had given me of Horo and I and hugged it to my chest as quiet tears trickled down my cheeks.   
  
"I told myself I'd find a way out to be with you..." I whispered to no one in particular. "But now, I have no idea what to do... you're waiting for me... and I'm off getting married. How did it fall apart so easily? I don't want to do this, but I have to in order to keep you safe. If there was any way I could speak to you again... I'd tell you to stop waiting. I'm not coming back Horo... I can't."  
  
(Rikku: Everything that's in italic are the actually lyrics, everything bold is the translation. **I DO NOT OWN THE SONG**.)  
  
_Sayonara...aishita taisetsu na hito   
Koboreta namida ga yuki ni kawaru   
Sayonara...naiteta kinou made no boku   
Shizuka ni me o tojite   
_  
**Sayonara...my beloved, precious person   
Spilled tears change into snow   
Sayonara...myself who was crying until yesterday   
Quietly close your eyes**   
  
_Sarigenaku kata o yosete   
Madobe ni motareta   
Sokoshi tereta shigusa de   
Boku wa waratteita   
Karuku hoho ni kisu o shite   
Aruiteyuku kimi o   
Zutto miteta   
_

**You casually brushed me aside   
And leaned against the window   
Acting a bit shy   
I was laughing   
I lightly kissed your cheek   
And always watched you   
As you walked away   
**  
_Sayonara...aishita taisetsu na hito   
Kimi e no omoi dake wa kitto nokoru   
Sayonara... naite ta kinou made no boku   
Shizuka na yoru da ne_

**Sayonara...my beloved, precious person   
Only my feelings for you will surely remain   
Sayonara...myself who was crying until yesterday   
It's a quiet night, isn't it?**  
  
(Rikku: Those were actually bits from the 'Gackt' song, 'Sayonara'. Therefore, I do not own it.)  
  
**"Goodbye... forever?"**  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
**Rikku**: Hey, that's all for now everyone. Stay tooned for the next chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!! :)  
  
Dewa Mata!  
x-Rikku-x


	14. The Truth

**Rikku**: Konnichiwa minna! (Hi everyone) I would have written this chapter sooner but I just had this idea stuck in my head for awhile and I decided to write it down. In other words, I've started a new fic, so check my profile for details. I haven't posted it up yet and I don't plan to until I finish this story.

Oh, and I'll be writing the sequel to Winter of Love the same time I'm writing my new fic, so please don't mind if chapters will be posted up at a certain rate, because I'll be stuck in between two fics. o.o

So... that's about it. But before I start the chapter I have to thank a few people:

**Lori-the-doomed**: Lol, if I didn't have any plans for Miho's father, I would of simply handed him over to you so that you could do the bloody work. evil grin

**Nakashima-Michiyo**: XD Thanks a lot! I'm actually very flattered right about now... ;) I'm really glad you enjoyed it!

**syaoranz gurl**: Thanks for yet another review!

**Misai**: Thanks for the review and advice.

**saber-kon**: Arigatou for another heart-warming review! Lol, Kamui's a real bastard, ne? Aww! You were in tears again! I don't know whether to thank you or pat your back. XD Thanks for everything, saber-kon!

**Hannah Kyouyama**: XD Don't worry about short reviews, as long as you keep reading!! :)

**Rikki-sama**: Arigatou.

**Nat**: :) Thanks for the review.

**Sentra**: I don't exactly know what to say... um... I guess I should say 'thank you'? Lol, I'm glad you still liked it.

**star pana**: Thanks. "Hai" means "yes".

**Mystery Man**: If you're reading this- thanks for all the reviews.

**Rikku**: Those are all my shout-outs. Remember to look for my new fic when I post it up! Enjoy everyone...

-------------------------

Winter of Love

Chapter 14: The Truth

-------------------------

For the next few weeks, my father had no other use for me. I kept to myself in my room and the staff members slipped meals under my door. Other than the time the tailor came around and my father had to ask for my measurements in order to make the wedding dress, he hadn't even bothered paying any sort of attention to me.

I turned the lights off when the clocks struck midnight and crawled into my bed. Just when I had laid my head on the pillow, it dawned on me that I had forgotten to do something when I arrived... I sat up on my bed and reached for the phone and dialed a number.

I awaited an answer.

"Hello?" an irratated voice sounded from the phone.

I couldn't find the right words to say...

"Hello?" The person repeated. It was Anna. "Listen, whoever you are, it's midnight and everyone is sleeping- the least you can do is answer-"

"Anna." I interjected. "It's me."

..._Silence_...

"I need to talk to Yoh." I demanded speaking is a low whisper.

"Miho, where are you? We-"

"I can't explain much... I've missed you all, but right now I need to talk to Yoh."

I heard a rustling noise and suddenly a soft voice picked up. "...Miho?"

I tried to smile. "I promised you I'd call."

"It's been two weeks Miho... I thought something had happened to you when you didn't call... what's going on?" Yoh seemed worried and not his usual happy self.

"Well, I met my fiancee."

"Is he as glamorous as everyone says?" Yoh asked. I could still catch a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Yeah right," I snorted. "He's perverted and so, so... demanding!"

Yoh chuckled- of course, he couldn't stay serious for too long. "Well, somehow, I know you'll pull out of this so try not to worry so much."

"I know..." I sighed. "How's Horo?"

"Not so great." Yoh answered. "He's not talking to anyone. Pirika's trying to drive him out of his room... she keeps telling him to move on... I'm really sorry."

"So she's still mad, ne?"

"I'm afraid so." I could almost hear Yoh frown- if that's possible. "I haven't told anyone where you are but they're all suspicious of me."

"Good." I felt myself on the verge of tears. "Don't tell anyone. Please. Especially not Horo... if he finds out, who knows what he'll do... I can't risk his safety. Listen Yoh, this stays between us... don't come over here no matter what... and tell Horo..."

"Yeah?"

"Tell him to forget about me if I don't find a way out of this. If I have to marry Kamui... then it's all over. When that happens... tell Horo to listen to Pirika. I can't be with him as long as I'm married... but please... tell him I'll always love him and I didn't get married intentionally... I did it for him."

"Miho..."

"Please, just do it Yoh." I softly wept as I brought my knees to my chest. "Onegai... don't make me suffer knowing that he'll hate me for this... let him know that it wasn't my choice to marry Kamui... I had to..."

"Listen to me, Miho." Yoh's voice had deepened again. "You're taking this too far. I _know_ you'll find a way out of this, and I _won'_t let you lose HoroHoro... give me some time, I'll help you-"

"Iie! (no)" I roughly wiped away my tears. "Please, I can do this on my own..."

"No, Miho, you can't!"

I stayed silent. Yoh had never been so angered before... did I provoke him?

"I'll do whatever I can. Your father can't just throw away your life like this. Even if I have to tell the others..." he paused for me to protest, but I didn't. "then I will."

"Just... be careful. Stop Horo from doing anything rash, alright? I'm counting on you..." I sighed. "I have to go... don't tell anyone unless you have it all planned out... Goodbye."

"Stay strong."

**Click**

I put the phone down and pulled the covers over myself.

"I just hope you guys won't end up hurt because of me."

---------------

The next morning, the sounds of chirping birds had awoken me. I pulled the covers off of myself as I slipped into a t-shirt and shorts and stalked over to the door. I sighed as I gave the handle a small turn and pulled it open. The same lady I had spoken to on the day I met Kamui stood there with a plate of eggs and bacon ready in her hands.

"Oh, are you going to be eating outside of your room today?" she asked hopefully.

I gave the plate a small glance before shaking my head politely. "No thanks, I'm not very hungry. I think I'll just tour the mansion on my own."

The woman smiled. "Okay, I think you should go out for a swim at least... get a tan," she joked. "you look unusually pale."

She walked away without a backward glance and I stood there dumbfounded. "A tan?" I muttered to myself.

---------------

Moments later, I sat on the edge of the pool with my feet kicking the cool water. I guess I did take the woman's advice about getting a tan since I had put on a much shorter shirt. Soon enough she had come around with the same clipboard she held before. "Aha, so you _did_ take me seriously."

I chuckled. "Well, I guess it does get a bit dull and dark up in that room." I watched as the woman took a seat on a sun-tanning chair. She was wearing an office suit. "Are you _always_ stuck working?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Don't you ever get tired?" I splashed my hands in the water. "I mean, you're stuck in a mansion like _this_, but you never get a chance to enjoy it, ne?"

"Well, I guess it's just part of the job."

"Oh, then what do you do around here?"

"Well... I'm like your father's secretary..."

"But you can't be any older than..." I paused a moment to acknowledge her straight black hair and childish smile. "20?"

The woman laughed loudly. "Actually, I'm 22. Do I really look so young?"

I smiled at her and nodded before turning to look at the pool.

She chuckled in embarrassment. "I like you Miho." she said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Yoshiko. Yoshiko Murakami."

I turned and held out a hand. "It's been nice talking to you, Yoshiko-chan." She shook it happily.

"Ahem..."

We both turned to see my father standing behind the chair Yoshiko sat in.

"Akira-sama!" Yoshiko immediately let go of my hand and stood up. She bowed to my father and, looking quite embarrassed, quickly walked away.

My father then turned to me. "I'd ask that you stop distracting my staff."

I looked away rolling my eyes. "I was just talking to her. You know, you should really give your employees a break once in awhile."

"I don't have any free time to just let them off."

"Of course, but you have _loads_ of time to sign deals of marriage." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." I kicked my feet through the water again.

"You know, I'm still your father, either way you put it." I could hear him scrambling over to sit on the same sun bed Yoshiko sat in.

"Though I **sincerely** wish you weren't..." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. "And either way you put it, I'll **still** hate you."

My father sighed. "You'll understand why I put you up to this marriage soon enough."

"Why?" I turned around and glared at him. "To ruin my life, I assume?"

"Listen, Miho." he looked away from me to gaze into the sky. "You're my daughter. Even if you're mad at me right now, you'll soon see it my way... we're family; try and talk to me sometime."

"Alright." I frowned. "How did she die? All the facts- I want to know. Who murdered her?"

My father looked hesitant before he let out another sigh. "Perhaps you ARE old enough to know now..."

I felt my palms sweat as I inched closer. "I'm seventeen. In a year, I'll be an adult. Of course I'm old enough to know."

My father ignored me. "She was murdered. You see, back in the old days when my business wasn't so successful... I made deals with some dangerous people. The kind of deals that'll get you in trouble if you don't live up to your payment...

"I had broken off promises with other wealthy people, even after they had threatened to hurt you and your mother." He looked at me with a frown and I almost felt guilty... about misjudging him, perhaps? "But I ignored the threats." he continued, "I owed a lot of people a _off_ of money and I just couldn't pay them back. So... I gave up. I told them I couldn't pay them back and to do their worse. I regret that now."

I looked at him almost fearfully. 'He... he LET them kill her?'

"So... one night. They _did_ do their worse. I knew they were coming so I sent you over to Yohmai's house for the night- for your protection, that is."

"I remember..." I whispered, studying the floor. "I was only six or seven back then... you told me I could sleep over at Yoh's house..."

"Right." he sighed again. "And when they came... they murdered her. I _let_ them have her... I sat on the sidelines- watching in fear. I didn't do a thing... and it's all my fault."

It took a moment for me to register it all before I brought myself to my feet and began walking away from... that man. I stopped only when I reached the door to the mansion. "You're right... it **is** all your fault."

I walked back inside with my mind still re-telling the story... _'And I thought that he couldn't get any worse...' _I continued to climb up the stairs, oblivious to what I was doing. _'He let them have her. When he couldn't live up to some stupid deals... he ALLOWED them to hurt her.' _I found myself entering my room. I shut the door behind me and suddenly broke into tears. _'**HE'S** the reason why I don't have a mother anymore... Iie... no... that man is **NOT** my father!'_

---------

"I can't believe him... I never thought..."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that, but... take it easy, there's no use stressing over it."

"I know... it's just... 'that man' is the one at fault for my mother's death..." I smiled warily. "Heh, now I have another reason to hate him."

Yoshiko frowned. She glanced at the unbitten sandwich in front of her, picked it up, but put it down again. "I see... well hating him isn't going to solve much..."

She was right. I knew she would have the best advice to treat me with and that was why I came to her during her lunch break. "I'm sorry I had to disturb your break, by the way..."

"Oh, that's fine!" she waved her hand vaguely. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Okay..." I sighed and took a long drink from my soda. "I just can't believe it... I called him 'father'... but he doesn't even deserve that name."

"So... what are you going to do from here, now that you know the truth?"

I shrugged. "Beats me." I tossed my empty can into the wastebasket- we were eating in Yoshiko's office. "I guess I'm stuck marrying Kamui and living here with... _'Akira'_."

Yoshiko finally took a bite from her sandwich. "Miho-chan... didn't you say your friend is brewing up a plan?"

And this question, I began banging my forehead roughly on Yoshiko's desk. "But if they don't **-thud-** pull through, **-thud- **then it'll all be my **-thud-** fault."

"Iie! Don't do _that_!" Yoshiko hastily grabbed her open water bottle before it spilt and pulled my head away from her desk by my shoulders.

I rubbed my sore forehead. "Gomen nasai... (Sorry) _oww_..."

Yoshiko sighed. "Daijobu ka? (Are you alright?)"

"Daijobu. (I'm fine)" I rested my arms on the desk and buried my face in them. "I'm just so confused..."

"What's with all the noise?"

Yoshiko and I looked up to see 'Akira' by the door. How many times was he going interrupt like that? Yoshiko gathered her papers and stood up to leave, until Akira cut in. "No, Yoshiko-san, stay."

She nodded and sat back in her chair, flushing a bright red. I turned my attention from her to Akira. "What now?"

The man began pacing around the room, lost in thought. "I've thought it over and I've decided..." He stopped to look at Yoshiko. "Take note of this."

She scrambled around her desk and quickly pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper from the mess. "H-hai, Akira-san.. (Yes Mr. Akira)"

He nodded and gave me a cold glare. "The wedding is scheduled to take place next week."

I froze in my spot with my jaw dropped open. Yoshiko was scribbling down the words before looking up to Akira with an outraged look- as if the words had finally dawned on her. "_Next week_?" she repeated.

Akira nodded again. "Yes, I've confirmed this with Seiji already. Yoshiko," he crossed his arms across his chest. "make sure my daughter gets full treatment on make-up, dressing, etc., order the flowers, contact the church, hire decoraters and caterers, and make invitations for all the people I mentioned on the guest list."

I watched as Yoshiko struggled to write all of this down. Once she finished, she stuffed the notes in her pocket. "Yes sir... I'll have that done by tomorrow."

"Good." Akira muttered. He turned around and left, allowing the door to slam behind him.

I cupped a hand on my forehead as I thought all this over. "Yoshiko... what do I do?"

---------

**Rikku**: Hey, thanks for reading everyone. By the way I thought I should mention that Akira, Yoshiko, Kamui and Seiji are all made up characters... but you probably already know that, right? :)

You probably noticed that instead of writng 'my father', I've reflected on Miho's anger, so I made her call him 'Akira'- which is his actual first name.

Oh, and I thought that this would be helpful:

**-chan**: can be used to describe the person as a small child (e.g. Little Hanako), or someone you have grown dear to you- like a friend.

**-sama**: used to describe the person as somene you work under. (Boss, master, lord, etc.)

**-san**: carries the meaning of "Mr," "Mrs," "Miss," etc. (e.g. Kentaro-san: Mr.Kentaro.)

I hope these will help, they're not 100 percent accurate though. I used the "_GLOSSARY of the RESTORATION_" in the back of a _Rurouni Kenshin _manga for a little help, but they're basically my own words.

Anywho, thanks everyone for reading- don't hesitate to review!!

Dewa Mata!

x-Rikku-x


	15. Too Close for Comfort?

**Rikku**: Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I last updated but with summer vacation going on, there's barely anytime to type. So, sorry for the late update and making you wait.

Thanks a lot to:

**Nakashima-Michiyo:** Thanks! :) XD _Rurouni Kenshin_ **_is_ **that good, ne?

**crystalwish: **XD I think she should too!

**spirit mediator:** Thanks!! :D

**Sentra:** Don't worry, I'll bring Horo-kun back into the picture soon.

**saber-kon:** Thanks again saber! I'll be glad to read your story- I hope I'll be the first! Lol, I like crying too- especially when giant anime-like fountains come out! XD

**chibiwi:** Everyone keeps saying that it's sad! :) Of course there'll be a happy ending.

**silverphoenix:** Thanks for the review! Lol, I know I spell things wrong, 'cause I type to fast. :) Thanks for the pointers.

**syaoranz gurl:** Thanks!

**shaman7:** Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Rikku**: I think I might bring HoroHoro back into this chapter, but then again, who knows? This chapter might be fairly long- you know, a tad bit more than my average amount, so you better bet there'll be _a lot_ of events happening. :)

Good news! I finished the first chapter of my newest fic, which I don't plan on posting up until I finish Winter of Love, but I think I already mentioned that. ;) Once again, check out my profile for details...

Enough rambling, here's the chapter I kept you waiting for...

Enjoy... (D'you notice I say that almost everytime I start a chapter? :P It almost makes it sound mysterious, as if something big were to happen... Oh shit, now I'm rambling again.)

Winter of Love

Chapter 15: Too Close for Comfort?

"You came to see me... what joy!" I murmered sarcastically to the boy sitting opposite of me.

Kamui smirked and layed back on the couch he took to himself. "Of course I came! We're getting married in a matter of a few days and I thought I'd run some things by you first."

I kicked my feet onto the short, but long table that sat between Kamui's couch and mine. I sunk into my own sofa. "Why do I get the distinct feeling that this is more of a play to you than a marriage ceremony?"

Kamui didn't answer my question. "And why do _I _get the feeling that you're not so thrilled about this?"

I laughed loudly. "Took you long enough."

The celebrity before me frowned. "You're not so accustomed to arranged marriages, are you?"

"Ha!" I snorted. "How could I be? I've never been married before, let alone _arranged_ to!"

My 'fiancee' remained calm. "You _really_ don't like me, do you?"

"Why is it that you always have a question ready for me?" I casted my eyes heavenward in an annoyed manner. "And why is it so hard to believe that there's actually a female in this world that doesn't like you?"

Kamui grinned. "You're making me sound arrogant."

"Only because you are?"

"How's everything in here?"

Kamui and I sharply turned to see the source of the voice. Yoshiko stood in the open frame of the door with the same clipboard in her hands. "I hope you two are getting along."

"Oh we're having _tons_ of fun!" I shouted, once again in a sarcastic manner.

Yoshiko played along. "Oh that's great to hear!"

Kamui cleared his throat for attention. "If you wouldn't mind, could you possibly leave us alone for a-"

"And how is it in this room?" Yoshiko cut him in. She made it seem as if she hadn't heard him, but I knew otherwise. I tried hard to surpress a laugh. "Is it cozy enough?"

I clasped my hands together like a crazed fangirl would have normally done. "It's, like, great! Like, it's never, like, been better!"

I had a feeling Kamui was catching onto our act, but I ignored him anyway. "That's perfect!" Yoshiko squealed. "You know, your father was worried that the game room wouldn't serve as a proper meeting room, but I told him you wouldn't mind."

Kamui sighed impatiently. "Listen-"

"I think I'll be leaving now, enjoy yourselves!" Yoshiko smiled, turning on her heel. She placed a hand on the door's handle before turning back to look at me.

_'Help me!' _I mouthed.

"Gambatte kudasai! (Keep your chin up!)" I could faintly hear her whisper.

She exited the room without another word. Kamui watched the door shut in her wake before turning back to me. "Who's _she_?"

I shrugged. "She just happens to be my only friend in this hellhole."

"I see..."

"And here I thought you were nothing but a blind, perverted loser!"

"I don't need to take this." Kamui leant forward, a hard glare darkening his face.

"Then call off the wedding." I stated, leaning forward as well so that our noses almost touched. Time to pull on the charm. "Onegai? (Please?)"

For a moment, we merely stared at one another- before Kamui finally spoke. "You're _really_ cute, you know." he suddenly grinned, retreating back to comfortably lay back into his couch.

I groaned- that wasn't the answer I was looking for, apparently, he wasn't _that_ much of an idiot. "So... you're a shaman, huh?"

"Uh-huh..." Kamui replied, training his focus on the ceiling. "I heard that boyfriend of yours is too."

It was the first time Kamui had spoken of Horo. I fidgetted in my seat uneasily. "Yeah..."

"I've heard about him numerous times." he shrugged. "Baka to have left you, ne? (Fool to have left you, don't you think?)"

I glared at him with such hate. "He didn't leave me."

"Oh?"

"_I_ was forced to leave _him_... and forced to come here and marry _you_."

"So then... why'd you tell my father you wanted to marry me?"

"Because..." I bit my bottom lip. "... I have to go through with this or Akira... my father... he'll hurt Horo."

"Ahh... _that's_ the name of your boyfriend." Kamui stroked his chin, as if thinking something over. "Gomen nasai (I'm sorry), I pity you, but-"

"I don't need your pity." I spat. "Pity is for the weakened that look for another's compassion only to feel wanted." I ran through the stats, avoiding his eyes and directing them to something a lot more interesting- for instance, the floor. "Feeling wanted by _you_ of all people couldn't make me feel more low."

"Ouch..." he smirked. "Harsh."

I looked back at him with an expecting glance. "You were saying?"

"Oh, right..." the boy latched his fingers together. "Even though my heart's been torn in two by your tragic tale-"

"Ha!"

"- I'm _not_ going to call off the wedding. Marrying you is for the good of my father's company and your's as well, and-"

"Aha! So _that's_ what I've been reduced to! Thanks, I've been wondering for awhile." I knew I was beginning to get on his nerves, and that was why I continued interrupting him. He could take my annoyance, couldn't he?

"- and every shaman needs a good wife, ne?"

"Not the ones that are actually honourable and don't depend on their fathers to get them girls."

"You can KEEP talking," he chuckled. "I know you're not annoying _me_."

I clenched my teeth together. "Is this 'meeting' done yet?"

"Almost." Kamui tucked his hands comfortably behind his head. "You're okay with the whole Church thing, right?"

I sighed and relaxed into the couch I sat upon. "Whatever. It's not like I actually have a say anymore..."

"That's the spirit!" Kamui joked. "Don't worry, in years to come, I'll make you the happiest wife ever."

"And how many years will that take, exactly?" I questioned. "20? 50? 100?"

"Haha, very funny." the shaman suddenly pulled himself off the couch. "You'll get used to me, don't worry. And about the wedding..." he stopped his walk over to the door. "Just make sure you're ready and looking good. That's all I came here to say."

I watched him uneasily as he walked out the door and waited for it to shut tight. "Happiest wife? Heh, good luck with that, lowlife kisama... (bastard)."

* * *

"Chikuso, (damnit) he's even more of a jerk than before."

"Ahh... he can't be _that_ bad!" Yoshiko smiled. She steadied herself on the edge of the diving board, took in a deep breath, and engaged into the water with a top-ranked dive. I watched as she emerged from the water, taking even more deep breaths. "I mean, he's cute and all."

"...And for some strange reason, I find myself more attracted to an insect..." I muttered. I had my elbows propped on the stoney edge of the pool and my face buried in them. I looked up and sighed. "He's arrogant, annoying and conceited. God only knows how he can fit that FAT head of his through doorways..."

Yoshiko swam to the stairs leading in and out of the pool. She made her way back to the diving board and started up the ladder again. "Maybe he was right... maybe you'll get use to him- given the time, that is."

I laughed. "I don't think there's enough time in the world to accomplish _that_." I watched Yoshiko dive in once again before I began swimming a few laps, eventually stopping ten to fifteen minutes later. I noticed Yoshiko had been swimming too, but most of the time she had been diving. "Yoshiko-chan... you sure like diving a lot, ne?"

"I guess so." the woman chuckled. "I'm just waiting for your father to install a taller board. Four feet above the water is _barely_ tall enough."

I examined the board sharply. "I think it's fine." I shrugged. "Besides, I'm not much of a diver anyway."

Yoshiko just smiled. She was doing that a lot lately. Particularly because she was on her first vacation since what seemed to be years... I had only been at the mansion for three weeks or so, but I already knew she deserved it. Yoshiko was hard-working and dedicated to her job, and it was about time she had a break. _Plus_, even though it _was_ her time off, she still managed to make visits to the mansion just to reassure me and make sure I was alright. "Hey, are you hungry? I'll order pizza, Miho-chan."

"Sure." I climbed out of the water and wrapped my body with a towel. I was wearing a blue swimsuit- two-pieces actually. The top was styled like a tank-top, and the bottom like shorts. Yoshiko, on the other hand, was wearing a black bikini. I trotted over to my jeans nearby and fished my hand into the pockets. "Kuso, (shit) I have no money though!"

Yoshiko laughed. She hopped out of the pool but instead of turning toward the diving board again, she headed toward me. She pulled a celphone out of her own jacket which layed beside my own clothes. "I'll pay for it!"

Before I could protest or tell her I'd owe her back as soon as possible, she had already started dialing a number. She pulled the phone to her ear. "Yeah, I'd like to order pizza..."

I had tuned out of the conversation as I buried my head in a towel and made an effort to dry my _long_ hair. Suddenly, I heard faint footsteps and pulling the towel off my head, I realised who it actually was.

"Hey."

"Ahhh!!!!"

Yoshiko swung around rapidly, with the phone still to her ear. Her eyes snapped wide open once she caught sight of my visitor.

I glared daggers at the unwelcomed guest. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kamui snorted. "Seems _someone_ isn't very happy to see me."

"Of course I'm not happy!" I thundered. Kamui was obviously the last person I wanted to see. "Wasn't _one_ fucking meeting enough? I'm getting _married_ to you! You'll be seeing me EVERYDAY after that! Why can't you leave me alone while I'm single!?"

Kamui laughed and slumped into the sunbed beside me. "Miho Aoyama... I like the sound of that."

"Don't avoid my questions."

"Huh? Oh yeah..." He grinned. "Your father called me over. He said he wanted us to talk more and when he told me you were out swimming, I knew I couldn't miss that." His eyes became suspicious as they eyed my body carefully. Unexpectedly, his hand withdrew from his side as it suddenly found it way to me backside (Rikku: You know what side I mean) with an echoing _'smack'_.

"Pervert!" I cried turning on my heel to avoid another slap.

"I think I'll leave now..." Yoshiko said nervously, gathering up her clothes and trotting into the mansion.

Kamui laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

I pointed in the direction of the mansion. "Demasu!! (Leave!!)"

"Not yet."

"Ima! (Now!)"

"No can do."

"God, you annoy me!"

"Thanks."

I groaned and slouched into the sunbed beside Kamui's. "I give up."

"Ah, come on!" Kamui patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't act so gloomy. I'm not _that_ bad, am I? You're only upset because I'm not that... _'Hori'_ guy..."

"**Horo**."

"Whatever."

I sighed. "Kamui, that's not the reason..."

"Oh, then what is?" he raised a brow.

I opened my mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by a familiar ring. My celphone. I rummaged through my pile of clothes and eventually found it in the pocket of my sweater. I brought it to my ear curiously... who would be calling? "Hello?"

I heard a faint muffling sound before a voice finally picked up. "Miho..."

I felt my knees weaken once I realised who it was. I quickly pulled myself off the sunbed to walk over to the pool, far from Kamui. "H-Horo?"

"I miss you."

I felt myself on the verge of tears... hearing his voice... for some unknown reason, I could feel it calming my nerves already. "I miss you too..."

"Hey, is that your boyfriend?"

I turned around to give Kamui a harsh glare for interrupting my phone call.

"So that's your fiancee, huh?" Horo suddenly asked.

I turned away from Kamui in mild shock. "I guess Yoh told you then..."

"Yeah... yeah, he did." Horo paused. "Miho, I'm sorry I didn't call before... I was just so confused, I-"

"Horo," I cut in. "you don't need to explain... I'm just so relieved to hear your voice right now."

"I know... it's been too long."

I could already feel the tears that had formed in my eyes roll down my cheeks. But they were soon betrayed by the smile that danced upon my lips... "Horo... if Yoh told you I'm here, then that obviously means you have a plan already, right?"

"Well not exactly..."

I chuckled lightly... same ol' Horo...

"But don't worry," he continued. "I'm gonna get you back before you marry that guy... I promise."

"I'll wait for you then." I whispered, making sure Kamui couldn't hear.

"Are you done?" the celebrity behind me whined in an irritated manner.

I rolled my eyes. "I have to go..."

"He's _that_ annoying, eh?" Horo chuckled.

"Yeah, he is." I sighed. "Goodbye then."

"Bye."

**.:::Click:::..**

I snapped the flip-phone shut and turned on my heel, walking over to Kamui. He watched me curiously as I leant over so that _this time_ our noses _did _touch. I watched a slight blush sprawl across his face as he fidgetted in his seat uncomfortably. I bit my bottom lip as I raised a finger to stroke his chin seductively. "Kamui-kun..." I grinned. "Do me a favour... do _not_ speak a word of that phone call, alright?"

He gulped, still blushing a million shades of red. "A-alright."

"Thanks..." I retreated back into a normal standing posture. "I appreciate it."

On second thought... Kamui was going to be _very_ easy to wrap around my little finger...

* * *

"Where the hell is the caterer?"

"Baka, I gave _you_ the guest list!"

"You sat on my flowers!"

"Where's Yuki?"

"... Hello? Yes, I'm calling from Akira Sugiyama's mansion, I'd like to reserve a- what do you mean _hold_?"

"Iie (no), you gave _Jiro-san_ the list!"

"Sumimasen!! (Forgive me!!)"

"Yuki-chan? The make-up artist? She headed up the stairs!"

"Hello? Hello? ... Chikuso, who the fuck does he think he is making me hold...?"

"My flowers!"

"Meep! I _have_ to give the instructions to the caterer! Where _is_ she?"

"Oh Kami-sama! (Oh God!) Yuki-chan fainted!"

"_Yes_, I'm still on... no, I'm not ordering anything... yeah, I said- wha? _No_, don't you **dare** put me on hold again, no, I-... son of a-"

"Call an ambulance!"

"My flowers!"

"What do you mean Jiro lost the list?"

**..:::Dingdong:::..**

"Aha! The caterer's here!"

"Yuki-chan!"

"Jiro-san!"

"Dude!"

"We forgot to hire the decorater!"

"FUCK, I'M _NOT_ HOLDING AGAIN... NO, _YOU'RE_ THE ASSWIPE!"

"Akira-sama!"

"My flowers!"

"Caterer!"

"Miho-chan!"

"Ahh!" I quickly snapped out of my gaze as I swung around. Yoshiko stood only a few feet away with her clipboard back in her arms, waving to me. I turned back around to glance at the madness behind me. Employees were running around frantically, shouting orders, searching for unknown items, carrying unconcious co-workers to an ambulance parked outside... I sighed and returned my eyes to Yoshiko. "_Onegai_! (Please!) Don't scare me like that!"

Yoshiko chuckled. "Get over here! We gotta go!"

"Where?" I asked while trotting over to Yoshiko's side.

"We're going to go buy your wedding dress."

I came to a hault inches away from the employee. "Ima? (Now?)"

"Hai (yes), I just got back to work and I'm terribly behind! I still need to hire the decorater and-"

"Well it seems like everyone else already has your back covered, Yoshiko-chan." I pointed out, gesturing to the busy workers which highly resembled an ant colony at the coming on Winter. "With all of them working at _this_ rate, I'm sure everyone will finish their work at least a few days early. I mean, the wedding's scheduled for next Friday and it's only Monday."

"Well, better safe than sorry!" Yoshiko chirped, grabbing my wrist to drag me to the mansion's exit. "Besides, if we don't get this right, there's an eighty percent chance Akira will take out his anger on us, employees, first."

I grimaced. "All this work for, what will soon become, the worst day of my life."

"Yeah, I'd hate to see everyone's face when they find out this wedding was _arranged_ and that you and Kamui aren't even in love!" Yoshiko chewed her bottom lip nervously as she pulled me out the doors and toward the limo. She finally let go of my wrist when the she flung the car's door open.

"So _that's_ the little lie he's been telling everyone, huh?" I said, climbing into the limo.

Yoshiko followed suit. "Yup."

A moment of silence then greeted the air as I watched the scenery move by as we drove away from the mansion and into the city. "Yoshiko-chan...?"

"Yes?" She had been going through a few notes on her well-known clipboard.

"I know everyone else is so excited because they haven't learned the truth yet, but you... why are _you_ so enthusiastic?" I leaned my head against the tinted windows as I watched Yoshiko fiddle with a pen in a nervous manner.

"I'm really sorry Miho... but I'm doing this for my job." she looked up at me with a small frown. "I need to support a family of six and this is the best job I can get. I can't afford to lose this job... and Akira's very observant of me now that you and I are friends... he's afraid I'm going to help you escape or something. You understand right?"

I nodded. I _did_ understand... Akira could be a very intimidating man after all. "It's all right." I shrugged it off and reached for a nearby magazine to entertain myself. The cover on the front showed the name, _'Revealed'_ and pictures of the hottest celebrities were plastered there as well. Back in the shrine, we hardly ever spoke about celebrities... we were more concerned with the shaman tournament and for some of us, what dinner was going to be. I smiled inwardly at the memories.

For a moment, I merely observed the stars and little captions before my eyes fell about a small picture in the corner. The picture displayed a familiar face... Kamui's. And the caption read, _'Our Hot Prince... Married? Pg.15'_ I quickly flipped to the said page and ran through the many columns until I finally found what I had been looking for. "Bingo..." I said under my breath, reading the title, _'Kamui Aoyama. Rich, hunky, adored and now... **TAKEN**!?' _I chuckled at the clear stupidity. Just by reading the title, I could already tell it was a female writer. I continued on reading:

_'Teenage girls around the nation have been gaping at the newly dsicovered news by Seiji Aoyama only days ago. At a press conference involving his son, Seiji-san revealed to Japan that his only son, Kamui Aoyama, is to be wedded next Friday. His lucky bride-" _I snorted at the comment. _"Is said to be the daughter of Akira Sugiyama, successful millionaire of Japan's highest ranked computer manufacturing company , Miho Sugiyama. The two met when Seiji and Akira were discussing business at Akira's famous mansion. "They really hit it off," Seiji stated, chuckling with satisfaction. "The two are young but were so deeply in love that Akira and I decided they should get married. Because of this, Sugiyama Inc. and Aoyama Ltd. will now be joining work!" _

_'Indeed, they **are** young,' _The article continued, _'Kamui had previously celebrated his 18th birthday- the day most girls had checked off on their calenders- and Miho is surprisingly, only 17, not yet an adult.-'_

"Whatcha' reading?"

With a startled jump, I turned to the owner of the voice. Yoshiko had been watching me. "Just an article on Kamui and I..."

"Oh _that_!" Yoshiko grinned. "I forgot to mention that you're now on every teenage girl's to-kill list."

I chuckled and shook my head disaprovingly. "Oh _please_, don't they have enough sense to obsess over a cuter guy instead?"

"Oh c'mon! You gotta admit, he's quite the looker," Yoshiko flicked her dreamy eyes heavenward. "I know that if I were as young as you..."

Yoshiko then casted her eyes on me when she noticed my glare. "Yoshiko-chan, what's going on up there?" I jabbed a finger to her forehead.

She pouted. "Miho-chan! If you weren't taken, I'd bet you would be falling head over heels for him as well."

My cheeks burned a bright red and I quickly brought the magazine higher up so that it covered my burning face from Yoshiko's view. I could hear her laugh evilly as she pulled the book away from me. "You _do_ think he's cute!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"You'd probably _die_ for him if he was _your _type- you know... _un_rich, _un_famous..."

My jaw dropped open. She made me sound like a nerd! Without a comeback to spat, I gaped like a goldfish before coming to my senses and snatching the magazine back from Yoshiko's hands. "You know, for a woman _your_ age, you act a lot like a kid. And that's not really good for your health, by the way."

I watched Yoshiko's eyes widen. If there was anything that could hit her hard, it'd have to be comments on her age. "Are you inquiring that I'm _old_?"

"Nah..." I grinned evilly. "...but I'm also not inquiring that you're as _young_ as me..."

For a moment, Yoshiko merely glared at me. "Shini! (Die!)" she suddenly cried, lunging at me, hands ready to snake around my throat.

Luckily, thanks to my training, I was too fast for her. I tossed the magazine out of my hands and caught her wrists before they could even come in contact with my neck. For a second, she just stared at me in bewilderment. "How did you..."

"It's a secret." I declared, noting her lack of knowledge of my past. I slowly released her wrists and she withdrew them to her side at an equal pace. She eyed me suspiciously before letting out a sigh and shaking her head.

"Miho-chan, you young kids are quite hard to keep up with."

I smirked and brought the magazine back into my hands, mentally jotting down the end of the conversation. I skimmed through the book until I found the spot I had left off at. _'... and Miho is surprisingly, only 17, not yet an adult. When we questioned how long they were dating, Seiji hesitated before answering, "eight months". But when we asked teenage fans this question, they told us Kamui had been single for the past months. "He's never been caught dating anyone," one female fan stated. "I mean, I watch **everything** that talks about Kamui, and none of it has ever mentioned Miho... It's like she popped out of the blue somehow and now they're married!" _

_'This information leads us, 'Revealed' magazine, to believe that the two have been secretly dating and meeting up in non-public places such as the Sugiyamas' property and the Aoyamas' as well. _

_'Only two days after the press conference, 'Revealed' magazine caught up with Kamui on a trip to the beach to ask him questions on the marriage. "Miho and I are... tight." he confessed. "I mean, she's a great looking girl and I couldn't help but fall for her so easily,-' _Something about this statement had me wondering whether he was lying or not... _' "I think we'd really like to get married now." When asked if this marriage would be displayed on television, the hottie answered with a brief, "no.". _

_'No further information was released on the couple,-' _It was surprisingly beginning to sound like a murder investigation now... of course, with so many female fans of Kamui, maybe this _would_ lead to a murder- mine to be exact. _'But 'Revealed' magazine wishes them the best of luck and Miho, safety, when it comes to Kamui's adoring yet **dangerous** female fans.'_

"Aww... isn't that sweet?" I said sarcastically, returning the magazine to the seat pocket I had found it in. "It almost sounds as if she's _wishing_ that kind of fate on me."

"Ahh, don't worry." Yoshiko placed a reassuring arm over my shoulders. "Kamui will always protect you from killer fangirls." (Rikku: I want a bishi that'll do the same for me! ;P)

"No thank you," I frowned. "I can fight for myself instead of hiding behind that jerk like a coward."

"But isn't it always good to have a shoulder to lean on?"

One pacific memory layed fresh in my mind. Horo had leant me his shoulder when I needed it before... _his_ shoulder was the only one I could depend on... it was strange... but I felt safest leaning on _him_..."Yeah... we all need someone to lean on... but I already have someone for that..."

* * *

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, Friday had arrived. I woke up that morning feeling horrible, but most of all nervous. _'Second thoughts...?'_ I climbed out of bed slowly and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. Since I would be gettng my face plastered with make-up later on, I made no haste in skipping the treatment that morning. _'Nah... it's not like I ever had a first thought on it anyway...'_

I trotted down the stairs quite sleepily, after all it was only 7am. But it was not until I reached the last step, did I realise I wasn't the earliest person up...

In fact, what seemed to be the whole staff of the mansion were running from one room to another, preparing things and trying on clothes. Yoshiko had agreed to be my maid of honour and other female employees were chosen by my father to be bridesmaids. When the workers realised my arrival, women squeeled and men clapped. Before I knew it, I was being hugged by people I had never even spoken to.

"Congrats!" a girl that couldn't be any older than nineteen cheered. I recognized her... it was Yuki.

"Um... thanks." I said, the feeling of getting married still hadn't sunk in yet and I wasn't quite awake yet either.

"Today's the day!" a man approached me. "Oh sorry, my name's Jiro Takahito."

"Jiro, eh...?" I remembered hearing his name as well.

"Move aside!" a very intimidating female voice was a lot louder than the others. I recognised the owner of the voice as she strode over to me. It was the lady that had been shouting on the phone- but she wasn't angry, in fact she was smiling. She shook my hand hard. "My name's Ayumi Ishimoto. I'm going to drop off you and Yuki Yamasaki- your make-up artist- at Yoshiko's house and they'll take care of the rest."

"So early?" My voice was a bit weary... not because I was tired, but because the feeling of marriage was now dawning on me ever so slowly. I felt wide awake now, but my mind seemed to be put on hold. I only had a few thoughts cramming my brain, but nothing intelligible. _'No, no, no... I can't... not today, not ever... no...'_

Ayumi smiled, she was a pretty brunette but her temper was a whole different story. "We have a busy schedule and your father wants to get to the wedding as soon as possible. Now c'mon!"

I felt Ayumi's hand grip around my wrist the same way Yoshiko's had the day we went to buy my dress. In a quick second, Ayumi had me in the backseat of her silver convertible with Yuki in the passenger seat. No sooner than that, Ayumi was whizzing the car away at a speed surely unacceptable with Yuki and I clinging onto our seats for safety.

I struggled to put my seat belt on and when that was finally buckled, I leaned over to talk. "Um... Ayumi, I'm not even dressed properly and I don't have everything I need for the wedding yet!"

"Oh relax!" Ayumi turned in her seat to give me a reassuring pat on my head. "Yoshiko's taking care of your dress and hair and Yuki's doing your make-up. You can do everything at that house and whatever you need we'll have ordered in a mere second!"

I began thinking it over before Yuki interrupted my thoughts. "Watch the road!" she shrieked.

Ayumi turned back to the wheel and quickly turned the car away before it narrowly crashed into a tree. I clutched my seat tightly, sighing in great relief. _'If this ride doesn't kill me first, I'm sure the wedding will...'_

* * *

As soon as we reached our destination, Ayumi hurried back to the mansion and Yoshiko fitted me into my dress as quickly as possible. It was a thin-straped one that flowed onto the floor and longer. She then did my hair professionally in a high ponytail with the strands in that tail curled. I barely had a moment to glance at a mirror because right when Yoshiko's turn was over, Yuki had snatched me into a chair to do my make-up.

When she was finally finished, I got my first glance at a mirror... I gaped. "I-I look... great." I stammered.

"What, did you doubt us?" Yuki giggled, setting down into a chair.

"No, not at all, I just never thought-"

"You could look this good?" Yoshiko finished. I nodded as she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a pair of twin boys trying to eavesdrop. "Kasuke, Daisuke," She placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" they unisoned quickly... too quickly. They looked around the age of thirteen which I already knew was the year puberty would have kicked in for them. They glanced at Yuki and I and looked away blushing a deep shade of red.

Yoshiko rolled her eyes. Only a second later, a cute little girl that looked about eight walked in. "They wanted to see _them_!" she chirped, pointing to Yuki and I.

Of course, I had already knew that was coming but it seemed Yuki hadn't yet, as she flushed a light pink and giggled madly.

Kasuke and Daisuke turned to glare at the little girl. "Yuzuki, you squealed on us!"

The girl shrieked fearfully and ran to hide behind Yuki's leg. Yoshiko frowned. "Don't yell at your sister!" she scolded the twins.

I smiled at Yuzuki, who was trembling. She looked up at me and smiled as well. "She's so kawaii! (cute)" Yuki squeaked, bringing the little girl up to sit on her lap. "Hi there cutie!"

I smirked and turned to Yoshiko. "Your siblings, eh?"

She sighed. "Better believe it..." she ushered the twins to leave the room. "Out!"

"Yoshiko!" I could faintly hear a motherly voice sound from somewhere far from Yoshiko's room- which was where we were. "There's someone here to see your friend!"

Yoshiko turned to Yuki and I with a raised brow. "Maybe it's my boyfriend!" Yuki squeeled hopefully.

"Send them in!" Yoshiko yelled back.

Instead of what I would have guessed to be one of Yuki's friend came a familiar face. _Too_ familiar.

"Kamui!" I cried, marching over to the boy in an enraged manner.

"Cool!" one of the twins shouted.

"It's Kamui Aoyama!" the other stated.

"Hey babe." Kamui smirked.

I grabbed his shoulders and began pushing him out of the room, kicking the door closed behind me, leaving everyone in there dumbstruck. When I finally heard the _thud_ telling me Kamui's back had hit the wall, I released his shoulders to glare at him. "_How_ many times do you have to come and see me?"

Kamui didn't answer. Instead, he seemed to be blushing... "Miho... you look beautiful."

I felt my cheeks burn as I turned my gaze away from him. "Kamui, you're not supposed to see me before the wedding!"

"Seriously... Miho," I could hear a slight weary crack in his voice. "You look great..."

"Yameru! (Stop!)" I shouted. "Stop with the complimenting already and leave!" I looked back at him and realised he was already in his tuxedo...

He looked... good.

And...

For the first time...

I felt attracted to him...

"Kamui..." I blushed a deeper shade of red as I found my eyes fixed on him.

"Something wrong?"

"I-I read what you said... in a magazine..." I had no idea why I was acting this way... or why I was spilling my guts out to _him_ of all people. "... you said-"

"That I had fallen for you, I know..." Kamui's blush deepened as well. "Miho, I didn't lie... that's the way I feel."

_'No...no... you're lying, stop lying...'_ "Kamui, you have to go!" I shouted, trying to snap back to my senses as I shut my eyes tightly, desperate to wash away those strange feelings.

"Okay, I'll go, I'll..." He paused and I could tell his eyes were still intensely on me. "...go."

I heard his footsteps slowly walk away and when I could tell he was gone, I opened my eyes slowly.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Rikku**: Uh-oh... what are these strange feelings Miho's experiencing? Is Kamui really lying or not? How will this wedding end and what will Yoh and Horo have planned?

Stay tuned to find out!!

Phew! What a long chapter! Thanks everyone for reading, don't forget to leave a review!

Dewa Mata!

x-Rikku-x


	16. Waiting

**Rikku**: Me again, hope you're not annoyed. ;) I'm glad you all liked the _long _chapter- I think it just about makes up for the _long_ wait. Heh heh...

I hope you don't mind me shortening the 'thank-yous' to just the names of the the people that reviewed- I find it a lot easier. And hey, I mean, you guys don't need all those words- you know I'm eternally grateful anyway. :D

* * *

So, here are the people I need to thank:

**Nakashima-Michiyo**

**sakura-star69 (Kura-chan)**

**Hannah Kyouyama**

**shaman7**

**Sentra**

**mappie**

* * *

**Please read if you are worried about the Horo/Miho/Kamui situation.**

Everyone's worried that Miho's going to end up with Kamui, but she's **not**. The pairing is Horo/Miho and it'll stay that way- so have no fear! XD So, don't mind their moments... they're just needed to spruce things up and add interest.

**Rikku**: Anywho, here's another chapter for you guys. It's not exactly long, and I'm sorry, but anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Winter of Love

Chapter 16: Waiting...

* * *

"This is it!"

"It's what you've been waiting for!"

"Go get 'em girl!"

"Knock them off their feet!"

"Heh... I wish..." I mumbled. Taking a deep breath, I trained my focus harder of the large wooden doors. "I can't do this..."

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Yuki asked, she patted my back reassuringly.

I clutched the beautiful bouquet of white, pink and purple flowers tightly in my hands. _'Of course I have cold feet! Damnit, I can't do this! I can't, I can't, I can't!' _"Of course not." I smiled. "I'm just a bit scared."

Ayumi sighed. "I was too on _my _wedding day." She cocked her head up. "But of course, I got over that."

I had almost forgotten Ayumi was a grown woman. She was... what, 27? It was hard to tell with that childish attitude of hers, same went for Yoshiko as well. My eyes followed Ayumi's hand as she brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes and returned it to her side. Her gold wedding ring shone brightly. My eyes fell upon the ring Kamui had given me. It was silver with a beautiful blue diamond attached to it. Of course, I hadn't let him put it on me. In fact, if my father weren't there I wouldn't have taken it and put it on myself. "Where's Yoshiko?" I asked.

"She's getting ready." Yuki answered, running her fingers through her unnatural blond hair. Yuki struck me as an up-beat, go-lucky gal that didn't give a care in the world. Of course, she _did_ tend to tense up when pressure began building, but she was still the type to simply lay back. She was also incredibly hyper.

Strange... I knew all this about Yuki and Ayumi after only 5 or 6 hours with them.

Everyone was already piled up in the church- including Kamui and his father. _My_ father, however, was taking awhile to get there as Yuki, Ayumi and I awaited his arrival in order to walk me down the aisle. "Shouldn't you guys be in there?" I questioned, referring to the church.

Ayumi shrugged. "Nah... we'd rather stay here... you know, in case you decide to run away." she joked.

"Now why would I do _that_?" I inquired, a slight hint of sarcasm in my tone.

Yuki pulled on her strapless blue bridesmaid dress. "This is tight!" she whined.

Ayumi wore the same dress- as did all the other bridesmaids, of course. "Mine isn't- and they're all the same size. You sure you haven't been packing on any pounds Yuki?"

Yuki pouted. "Iie! (No!) That's not funny."

"Honto? (Really?)" Ayumi grinned. "_I_ thought it was."

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Kekkon shiki (wedding) here!" I cleared my throat loudly. "D'you guys forget?"

Yuki flushed a noticeable pink. "Gomen nasai! (I'm sorry!)"

"Ahem."

The three of us swirled around to see Akira standing behind us in a black tux. He gestured for Ayumi and Yuki to leave.

"Good luck!" Ayumi whispered as she followed Yuki into the church.

I sighed when the doors closed after them. I was alone with my father.

How was I going to pull this off?

How in God's name was I going to go through this?

I didn't have anybody to hang on to.

No one's shoulder...

No kind of support what so ever.

I glanced at my father with pain written all over my face.

_How _could he live with himself?

He thought he could still be the father... my dad...

_"Betrayal has such a bitter taste,_

_And to escape the pain, make no haste._

_The day seems to move so slowly..._

_To turn your heart so cold and lonely._

_The same question keeps climbing back in..._

_To attack your mind with full force within._

_How could one face the one they've shattered..._

_In hopes to be welcomed back as if it never mattered?_

_Why do the words creep in with such greed?_

_As if to punish you and then leave you to bleed?_

_Why does it hurt so much to live?_

_When you've already given all there is to give?"_

"You ready?"

"If you mean 'ready to greet the worse', then..." I casted my eyes heavenward, silently praying. "...yeah."

"It'll be okay." Akira walked over to my side. "You look beautiful by the way."

I half-heartedly wanted to tell him to 'fuck off', but the other half told me to just accept the compliment. "Thanks."

"You're getting married," Akira grinned. "can you believe it?"

"You make it sound as if I wanted this."

"You'll thank me later."

I folded my arms tightly across my chest. I wanted to run. I wanted to leave and never look back. To escape this nightmare.

But then I thought of Horo.

_'He's going to help me out,'_ I reassured myself. _'Don't turn back, because he's coming.'_

"Kamui's happy."

Akira's words were going in through one ear and out the other. He didn't know how much it was hurting me to hear his voice however. I wanted to tell him to 'shut up'... to tell him, Kamui, Seiji and every single person in that church to 'shut up'.

I felt...

Chiisai... (small)

Samui... (cold)

Hitori de... (alone)

But most of all... scared.

The music from within the church met with my ears softly. Time to go in.

The doors swung open. I sighed heavily and blinked hard to try and suck back the oncoming tears. My father offered his arm and I linked mine with it after a moment of hesitation. The whole church had it's eyes on me and I didn't even know half the people there. They were all my father's friends... Kamui's too... his family as well. Kamui stood upfront with a handsome smile and a taller boy in a similar tuxedo stood behind of him. His best man, no doubt. Yuki, Ayumi and Yoshiko stood among a flock of other girls in the same exact dresses. The scenary was beautiful- minus a whole handful of people. The flowers were arranged beautifully and the guests were dressed so nicely.

Still...

The shrine felt a lot more like home. Sure, the flowers might have been dead, and yeah, maybe everyone didn't look so fancy- but who cared anyway? It was the first actually place that felt like home to me... I could never feel welcomed in any other household...

Same went for Horo...

I could never feel as safe, secure nor warm in anyone else's arms except for his...

_"You can't keep on walking away..._

_Though the path looks clear, there's nowhere to stay._

_You can't continue to go on in life.._

_If a promise is only another lie._

_If you can't reach the stars above..._

_Then don't expect someone with an open love._

_If you can't complete a life's journey,_

_Then why start another in such a hurry?_

_If you're falling down without a rope..._

_Then keep on falling, there is no hope._

_If your mind's already set on one goal..._

_Don't make an effort, your heart can't always console."_

I lowered my head so that I faced the roll of carpet as I wept silently. I felt my tears escape my eyes and flow uncontrollably to the carpet below. I needed Horo... he was my rock and I couldn't stand without him.

I felt Akira nudge me to walk and I did so, still not pulling my eyes away from the carpet. Lost in my thoughts, I still kept on walking, avoiding everyone else's gazes. They weren't family... nor friends... just complete strangers.

When I finally reached the front, I felt Akira's arm leave mine. I knew Kamui was watching me so I hastily wiped my tears away. I looked up only to see Kamui frowning. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, loud enough for only my ears.

I tried to smile. To tell him it was okay. I quirked my lips into a soft smile, an effort to reassure him. He still didn't look certain but he seemed to have shrugged it off as he returned my smile with one of his own.

One so breath-taking.

I felt my cheeks burn hot again. I made an attempt to avoid his eyes as the priest between us began talking. I could barely hear him over the whispers of the crowd.

"Aww! She's crying! How sweet, she must be so thrilled!"

"Kamui looks _great_!"

"Miho looks good, don't ya think?"

"What a cute couple! They must be so much in love!"

"Why'd you make me come!? I don't want to be here! _I_ was supposed to marry Kamui before!"

_'Tough luck...' _I thought, biting my bottom lip. _'...bitch.' _I returned my eyes to Kamui who seemed to be watching the priest impatiently. _'Wait... what was I thinking? ...Kamui's not **mine** to claim... as far as I'm concerned... I'd be glad if that bitch took him... why do I keep calling the bitch a bitch anyway?'_

I seemed to be lost in thought again- I could tell by the way Kamui was frowning again. He seemed to be giving me one of those, 'Are you okay?' looks. I sighed. Pity... such a waste. "I'm okay..." I whispered, half of me wondering why I was telling him this in the first place. Kamui knew I hated his guts and that I'd rather be with Horo than him... why did he seem so certain that I should have been happy?

I turned my head to see Yuki giving me the 'thumbs up' sign and Ayumi smiling like there was no tomorrow. Yoshiko was frowning however- she knew the whole ordeal... she understood my hate. It was _that_ hate that told me to run... to drop it all and leave Kamui at the altar.

_'No... Horo's coming, I can't run now...'_

**_'Run.'_** another voice was telling me inside. **_'Run, you don't need Kamui, you don't need any of them. Run back to Horo, how can you be sure he's coming anyway? Better to go to him before it's too late.'_**

_'But I trust him... if I wait he'll come- I know it.'_

_**'You're only saying that because you don't want to leave Kamui.'**_

My eyes locked with Kamui's immediately. Was it true? Was I waiting for Horo... or doing this for him?

_'No... Kamui's not important to me. Horo is... and that's why I need to trust him.'_

_**'But he didn't trust you when it came to that brush in with Ren.'**_

That... that had been the last problem on my mind ever since I came to Osaka. _'He explained that... he wasn't sure back then, but after... he told me he **did** trust me... I believed him... and that's why I have to wait... because I believe he'll turn up when I need him most... just like how he always does.'_

"Do you, Kamui, take Miho as your lawfully wedded wife?"

It was that moment that I snapped back to reality...

Kamui smiled at me with the same heart-melting smile as before. "I do."

I could faintly hear the girl from the 'audience' cry out, "Nnnnoooooo!!!!"

"And do you, Miho, take Kamui as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kamui gave me an encouraging smile, one that was different from the last one. One I didn't seem to trust.

"I..."

_"And how can you be so sure it's real?_

_How can you trust the way you feel?_

_If loneliness is at its peek..._

_If your heart's really drowning so deep..._

_If your fears have come to haunt your dreams..._

_How can you really tell what it all means?_

_And why does darkness need to reign over all?_

_If light can come back from its fall?_

_And why do you need to weep so much?_

_If one can heal you with just a touch?_

_And why do you always need to frown?_

_When there's someone that loves you around?_

_And if one chance is all it takes..._

_Then why repeat old mistakes?_

_If you can always look past the pain..._

_Then why not push away any hurt you gain?_

_If life's got more than one story..._

_Then why not sit to hear the glory?_

_If you can trust the voice within..._

_Then hold on tight, there's a chance to win._

_And if you can really believe..._

_Then fall in love, he might not leave."_

"I..."

What _was_ my answer?

I felt cornered then...

Unable to speak the truth...

I turned to look at Akira... his glare set a warning.

"I..."

What was I supposed to do?

I turned to see Yuki and Ayumi gaping, and Seiji worrying his bottom lip...

I couldn't...

Horo was coming... I knew for sure.

Kamui suddenly took my hand in his, I turned to him in mild shock. What was he...?

It was then that I realised the desperation in his eyes... he really _did_ love me, didn't he?

"Miho... answer." he spoke.

I felt tears fall from my eyes again... "I..."

My heart jumped at the next thing that happened. I had been watching Kamui intensely and vice versa when the door crashed open loudly... everyone jumped in their seat and I felt a smile return to my face...

"Not so fast."

* * *

Rikku: Heh heh... another cliffy. :P

I wrote this chapter in less than a day because my fingers were _dying_ to tap those faithful little buttons on my keyboard... :)

I hope you didn't mind the poem in between, I wrote it on my own, therefore **I do NOT need to disclaim it.** I'm actually surprised... that's one of my best work! :D I hope you all liked it!

And it seems the wedding is put to a hault... what will happen? Who the hell knows? (Well... actually _I_ do... heh heh.) Just stay tuned for the next chapter to find out- and sorry it wasn't as long as the other one!

Please review!!

Dewa Mata!

x-Rikku-x


	17. The One that Holds my Heart

**Rikku**: Konnichiwa minna! (Hi everyone!) I'm so excited about this fic that I'm starting one chapter straight away after the other. You probably know who made the big entrance and if you don't... then you're probably brain dead. Haha, just kidding, just kidding.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Nakashima-Michiyo**

**sakura-star69**

**Sentra**

**dranzy (lol, noooo!)**

**star pana**

**shaman7**

**aaaa322**

**saber-kon (_Dewa Mata_ means _See you later._)**

**syaoranz gurl **

* * *

**Rikku**: So... here's the chapter most of you have been waiting for... enjoy!

* * *

Winter of Love

Chapter 17: The One that Holds my Heart

* * *

My hand trembled in Kamui's and I slowly felt a familiar feeling return to me...

... he was here.

Kamui fixed a gaze on the intruder, Akira stood up from his seat abruptly and the bridesmaids were all gaping like a school of fish.

... And he just stood there. In the middle of the open door frame with the sun's light slowly inching into the church around him. It almost looked like a scene pulled out of a movie.

He was watching me... with the same eyes Kamui had been watching me with before the intrusion. And I stood there. With my hand wrapped in Kamui's, trying to decipher what those eyes were trying to tell me.

I knew it...

If I waited... he would have come.

I slowly retreated my hand away from Kamui and turned to face the visitor.

... he came for me.

"Horo!" I cried as I pulled the veil off my head and broke into a sudden run.

Away from Kamui...

...from Akira...

... and straight past the guests, back down the aisle and into his open arms.

I wept into his shirt, holding onto him... afraid to let go. I felt his arms hold me tightly... just like how they used to.

Back into his arms... where I truly belonged.

"Miho..." he softly whispered... his voice told me he had been through a lot... so much, I thought, that I couldn't help but feel so guilty...

"You came for me..." I spoke in between sobs, refusing to let go.

"It's okay," he assured me, kissing my forehead lightly. "don't cry... I"m here." he softly nudged me to let go, and hesitantly, I did so. Eyeing me with a wide grin, he finally spoke again. "I'd never thought I'd see you in a dress..." he blushed a small tint of red. "... you look beautiful, by the way."

Hearing _him_ say it made me _feel_ more like it then when Kamui had said so... it felt so natural to hear _his_ words. "And you still look as good as ever." I chuckled.

He smirked and snaked an arm around my waist as he spoke to the person at the altar. "You Kamui?"

Kamui, who had been watching in mild shock, nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm here to take Miho back." Horo said sternly.

This time, I could hear the girl from the crowd shout, "Yesss!"

That's when everyone there broke into outraged whispers.

"Chotto... (wait...) who's he?"

"Does Miho know him?"

"He's cute!" (Rikku: Grr... he's mine! All mine! ...Ahem, heh heh, I mean, he's _Miho's_.)

"What does he mean _take back_?"

Akira's hands were formed into fists now- they seemed to be shaking as well...

"HoroHoro! Wait up, will ya!?"

Horo and I turned around to see two familiar faces approaching. Yoh was running towards us with Anna camly trailing behind.

"Hey... tomodachi... (friend...)" Yoh panted. He patted my shoulder weakly.

I couldn't find a single word that could describe the overwhelming feeling growing in me. I was with my life's love and two of my best friends... and they were going to help me escape from the nightmare my father had created. "Yoh..." I tried hard to crack a smile through my tears as I caught Yoh in a tight embrace. "Arigatou! (Thank you!)"

"Hey," Anna said softly, once I pulled away from the previous hug. "you know, the shrine's not really the same without you."

"Anna..." I sniffed, hugging her as well.

And to think...

I almost doubted I would have been in that happy atmosphere ever again...

Horo took hold of my hand next and I comfortably cuddled up to his arm as he turned to my father. "Well...?" he began. "You're not _really_ going to deprive your daughter of this kind of happiness, are you?"

Everyone in the church turned to Akira and Seiji, finally getting the picture. A couple of outraged _rich_ women clung onto their jackets, purses, whatever, as they gasped in horror.

Seiji hastily wiped his forehead of the sweat that had began dripping as he sunk lower into his seat. Akira, didn't seemed one bit effected however.

Kamui sighed and mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath as he took a seat on the carpeted steps he stood on.

_...Silence..._

"Oh Kami-sama! (Oh God!)" a perky voice suddenly cried. It was Yuki. "You mean, it was _arranged_!?"

Ahh... a little slow as well.

Everyone ignored her cry as Ayumi took care of it by slapping the back of her head. "Oww..." she whined.

I sighed. "Akira... father... Horo is who I truly love... you can't force me to leave him again now that he's with me." I paused to check his reaction- still no emotion. "Gomen nasai. (I'm sorry)."

"Sugiyama-san," Yoh bowed to Akira. "With all due respect, sir... we're here to take Miho _home_... this isn't her place."

"Akira," Anna seemed to be a bit far off from _polite_. "We're prepared to take on any task you shall put before us, _should_ you choose not to co-operate."

"Yeah, dude." Horo grinned. I slapped his arm disaprovingly. "Ow... I mean, ahem, _sir_..." he slowly frowned. "I'm not going to let you take Miho away from me again to marry some random rich guy, and I'll fight you if I have to."

"Then so be it." Akira grumbled, moving away from his seat to the aisle. "If a fight is the real way to settle this-"

"Chotto matte kudasai. (Wait just a moment.)"

Akira and Seiji quickly turned to look at Kamui. He had his head lowered and his elbows propped on his knees with his hands on the back of his head. He looked up slowly. "_I'll_ fight for Miho."

I frowned. "Kamui... yameru (stop), you don't know what you're doing."

"Actually I do." he got up and brushed the dust off of his jacket. "I'll do anything it takes to marry you."

Seiji hastily got off his seat, but quickly sat back down as his wife made a funny fainting sound and collapsed to the floor.

Horo released my hand to form his own into a fist and rub it with the other. "Good, I could really use a practice dummy."

"You won't be saying that after I beat you." Kamui took a few steps forward.

"You sure talk a lot... but can you back up all those words, _blondie_?"

"Don't get cocky with me." Kamui grinned. "You know what they say. All talk no action,_ ya freak_."

"Is anyone gonna fight?" Yoh asked, yawning. Anna nudged him hard in the side.

"Oh, right." Horo chuckled. He reached for the snowboard tied to his back and Kamui went to break a thick wooden stick off the windows- that is, before a loud voice stopped them.

"Iie! (No!)" the priest shouted. "Not in the _church_."

A few groans came from the audience and sighs of relief from the older women.

"Then let's go outside!" Ayumi shouted anxiously.

Heh... it seemed I hadn't figured _everything_ out about Ayumi yet.

So... that's what everyone did. Well, most of the other guests were held back by Kamui's bodyguards, so only Horo, Kamui, Anna, Yoh, Akira, Seiji, Ayumi, Yuki, Yoshiko and I were permitted to go. (Special passes for my new friends. :P)

Anna and Yoshiko stayed behind with me, however, to help me slip into the more comfortable outfit Yoshiko had hidden in her bag. The whole time, she had planned for me to escape if Horo hadn't come... go figure. ;)

The fight had been brought to the church's backyard... basically a sandy pit. And although, just a second ago, everyone had acted as if it were a circus act, everything seemed to have tensed up. I ran outside and all but collapsed into Horo's arms. I clenched his shirt tightly. "Don't screw up... just win."

He pulled me back so that I could have a good look at his reassuring smile...

...one I loved more than any Kamui could have flashed at me...

"Everything will be okay." he assured me.

"I believe in you... I have all this time." I smiled as well. "You won't let me down, right?"

Horo glanced at Kamui. "Don't worry... I won't let Goldie-locks over there get his hands on you ever again."

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm holding you to your word, by the way."

"You haven't changed, you know." Horo laughed. "Still the same demanding bitch-"

"Hey!"

"- that I love." he finished.

I stayed frozen to my spot at his words... it had been so long since the last time I heard him tell me he loved me. "I love you too..."

The shaman sighed contently. "I spoke to Ren, by the way..."

"Oh..."

"Now he understands it all and so do I. There's no more hard feelings between the two of us now... he says he doesn't love you the way I do," he shrugged. "and that he'll give Pirika a shot, but he just wants you to be happy. And you're happiest with me... right?"

I nodded. "Hai. (Yes.)"

"Guys?" Yoshiko interrupted. We turned to see her and everyone else with an expecting glare. "We want a fight, you know... _Kyo_. (_Today_.)"

"Better listen to the angry mob." Horo chuckled. I smirked and walked over to Anna's side.

I watched him intensely for a moment as he took a few steps forward and pulled the snowboard off his back. "If he doesn't win..." I trailed off at the sentence...

"He will." Anna said calmly. "You trust him, don't you?"

"Of course..."

"And with an advantage like that, he'll only fight stronger." she folded her arms. "If he knows you believe in him, he'll make a better effort to win you over. Kamui doesn't have your trust... so he pretty much doesn't have as much as HoroHoro does to fight for."

Yoh laughed and slung an arm over Anna's shoulders. "Yeah, what she said." he smiled. "Us guys will do anything for _our _girls. You see, if it wasn't for the eyes, lips, smooth legs, soft skin, pretty faces, slim bodies, boobs or butts, we'd never even lift a finger."

Anna quickly shrugged Yoh's arm off with an annoyed sigh. I merely stared at Yoh before breaking into laughter. Maybe he _was_ right...

Akira stepped up between the two shamans- he seemed to have been in deep conversation with Seiji only moments before. "If... you two... agree," he sighed, as if regretting his next few words. "...the winner of this fight takes my daughter's hand in marriage... whoever it is."

My jaw dropped. "N-nani? (what?)"

Horo shook his head disaprovingly. "You can't-"

"Seiji and I spoke about it," Akira nodded toward Kamui- obviously, he still favoured him. "and we think it's fair."

"All is fair in love and war, ne?" Seiji shrugged from the sidelines.

"A-Akira-san..." Yoshiko stammered. "Surely, the wedding will still end up _arranged_- no matter _who_ the winner really is."

"I am aware of that." Akira said. "I'll leave you two to think about it." he glanced at both Horo and Kamui before striding over to me. I stepped back. "Miho... I think it's about time we _really_ talk..."

"What do you mean _talk_?" I raised a brow.

"All your life... I've been making desicions for you... you made that clear."

Where was he going with this...?

"In a year, you'll be an adult. Which means you'll be able to take care of yourself- and so," Akira took a deep breath and turned to the shamans. "I have to stop trying to control you... this... this, will be my last desicion for you."

"Y-you mean for me to marry the winner, right?" I asked.

"Yes- that's my final wish..."

"So I'm nothing but a trophee wife..." I sighed. _'His last desicion, huh?' _I had been waiting for that all my life- to truly gain my independence from him... and his last desicion was going to be the biggest one of my life...

_'Now Horo **has** to win... onegai (please)... just,' _"Ki o tsukete! (Be careful!)" I hollered.

I watched Horo hop onto his snowboard as Kamui tightly clenched the short wooden stick one of his bodyguards had just given him- ahh... kendo. He called on a spirit with a similar stick. It was tall with a glare cold enough to send chills down my spine and his sharp teeth seemed so vicious. A revenge seeker no doubt.

"Kororo..." Horo grinned. The Koropokkuru quickly entered the snowboard with hesitation.

"Who's he calling for?" Yuki questioned. "I don't see anyone..."

"Yeah..." Ayumi frowned. "Why is he on a snowboard anyway?"

Kamui made the first move after his spirit had engaged into his kendo stick, heading in for a hit. He swung his stick skillfully, but Horo quickly dogged it.

"Sugoi! (Wow, amazing!)" Yoshiko gasped. "How is he able to make that snowboard float?"

Horo then returned the attack with his own _Kau Kau Furi Wenfei_, piercing Kamui hard in his left arm. He slightly winced at the pain, gently tabbing his fingers on the cut and glancing to see blood stained all over his hand. He smirked and spun the kendo stick in his hands so rapidly, it nearly disappeared from sight. Kamui then unleashed a deafening blow by smashing the tip onto the ground, causing it to break apart into a large crack as a source of energy flowed through it, sharply connecting with Horo's entire body.

"Abunai! (Look out!)" Yoh called, clenching his own sword as if ready to strike as Horo's back up.

I clenched my hands into tight fists... "C'mon Horo..."

Horo suddenly emerged from the blow as the energy seemed to have faded away with a few scratches on his arms, legs, and across his face. One of his eyes seemed to have been slightly damaged as he had it shut with only the other open for sight. He flew closer to Kamui, trying to counter with his _Ebishingi Tesshipe_, but Kamui seemed too quick as he dodged and stabbed the end of his stick into Horo's stomach.

I half wanted to run over to his side and fight off Kamui on my own, but the other half prevented me from going and glued me to my spot.

Akira and Seiji seemed satisfied as they smirked in an evil manner. Yoh watched the battle intensely, Anna stayed calm though I _did_ noticed a few drops of sweat on her forehead and Yoshiko, Ayumi and Yuki stared in utter confusion.

"_Please_ be okay..." I whispered.

Horo slid back from the attack, still on his board but breathing slightly harder. I watched his lips form into a grin as he slowly steadied himself for what I'd call the finishing blow.

Kamui seemed to have sensed Horo's energy,- as did the rest of us, minus the three lost women- judging by his widened eyes and dropped jaw. Horo's grin widened in a way similar to the facial expression of movie star ready to pull a kickass move in a karate filled movie. Kamui bit his bottom lip, looking around as if for a shield.

His mind seemed to have struck an idea as he began running toward Horo.

"What is he...?" I began, only to trail off as I watched Kamui pass by Horo and come running for the others and I...

"Kamui!" Horo yelled angrily as the other shaman chuckled slightly, quickly manuevering in order to grab a hold of my neck by his left arm from behind.

I struggled hard to breath as his arm crushed harder against my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him toss away his stick and reach for his side where he pulled out what seemed to be a sharp dagger...

He held it to my neck, the tip touching it slightly as it cut lightly into my flesh. "_Anyone_ make a move... and she gets it."

"Get your hands off of her!" Horo shouted.

Akira approached Kamui and I cautiously. "What are you doing to my daughter!?"

I remained calm, bringing my hands up to his arm in hopes of prying it off me.

"You can't attack me if it'll hit her as well." Kamui said fiercely to Horo.

Desperate one, ne?

Anna and Yoh watched helplessly from the sidelines. I couldn't tell what Yoshiko and Ayumi were doing but I could faintly here Yuki scream in terror.

"Kamui..." Horo warned, "Just back down and claim your loss."

"Iie... (no...)" Kamui's voice pressed hard against my now bleeding neck. "I love Miho and I'm not going to give her up so easily..."

"So you're _willing_ to put her life in danger?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Leave him be." Seiji said calmly.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Akira thundered, now turning around to approach Seiji dangerously.

"Don't touch _him_ either." Kamui warned Akira, twisting the blade slightly deeper into my neck. I winced, unable to even make a squeak out of fear.

Time seemed to have stopped.

Akira stopped his approach toward Seiji.

Yoh and Anna prevented themselves from doing anything, in fear of pushing Kamui too far.

Yuki had fainted again and Ayumi was by her side, but she was watching me instead of the nineteen-year-old and Yoshiko stayed frozen.

Horo watched me painfully, uncertain of what to do.

I tried telling him with my eyes that it was okay... that I could slip out of this and he could attack... he _had _to win me over... for the sake of our relationship.

"Horo..." I whispered, hoping he could hear. The result ended with Kamui pressing his arm harder to my neck.

Horo's eyes then locked with mine and I tried slowly to nod... to tell him to attack.

_'Just do it!'_

Horo walked toward us slowly, mouthing an, _"Are you sure?"_

I nodded again.

He stopped walking and took a deep breath.

"What's he...?" Akira inquired in mild shock, unable to finish his sentence.

Horo steadied himself again and moved swiftly, ready to deliver his _Mososo Kurrupe_.

(Rikku: By the way, I'm sorry if the attacks don't exactly fit the description of how they form, how they attack, etc., etc., but then again, I've only watched the dubbed and well, you know how horrible it's dubbed.)

"HoroHoro, no!" Yoh cried.

I watched the attack form as I acted quickly by twisting Kamui's arm. He stumbled back, holding it painfully as I made my next move by elbowing him square in his guts. I then ducked down, creating an opening for Horo's attack as it then connected with Kamui forcefully, creating a massive amount of smoke.

I felt the salvation return to me as I fell onto my knees, hastily breathing in fresh air and clutching my shirt almost fearfully. Horo ran over to me and knelt down by my side to check my state.

"Daijobu ka? (Are you okay?)" he asked, brushing blood away from my neck. His voice had cracked uneasily.

"Daijobu... (I'm okay...)" I nodded, still gasping for air. "Did you win?"

"I'm not sure..." Horo stood up.

I sighed, weakly standing up and leaning on Horo for a bit of support. "Why don't we _ever_ get a break?"

Sure enough, a limp body struggled to walk out of the smoke. Kamui was gripping onto his kendo stick tightly...

"What the fuck...?" Horo swore, training his focus on the blond.

"He's insane!" Ayumi squealed, then turning to Yuki to shake her hard by her shoulders.

"Seiji..." Akira warned, glaring daggers at the millioniare.

"I won't give up... not that easily..." Kamui panted, holding his stick steadily and breaking into another run towards Horo and I as the weapon glowed with a source of energy.

"Get out of the way!" Horo cried hastily, grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me roughly to the side.

I stumbled a few metres away, watching Horo quickly blocked Kamui's attack with an attack of his own.

The two clashes fused together into a giant energy bomb, then engulfing the two shamans into a massive amount of smoke, swarming the entire area, leaving everyone else either shielding their eyes or breaking into coughing fits.

"Horo!" I coughed, retreating my arms away from my eyes to watch the smoke fade away slowly... I could faintly see the outline of a figure standing while another laid limp on the ground...

This was it...

The last one standing... was the victor...

That one person standing won my hand...

In marriage...

But who was it?

* * *

**Rikku**: Another cliffy and I have a feeling most of you are going to kill me for it. Meep! _Runs to hide behind Horo-kun._

So... will this end happily or will the whole nightmare repeat itself all over again?

Stay tuned to find out and don't forget to leave me a review!! (If you don't kill me first! :P)

Dewa Mata! (See you later!)

x-Rikku-x


	18. Just Peachy

**Rikku**: _(Stares at hands in disbelief...) _I'm... alive? Whoa, you guys didn't kill me! :) Yay! Now I can type more!!

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

**lonelysparrow**

**chocolate5**

**Chiharu-Chan**

**mappie**

**sakura-star69**

**Nakashima-Michiyo**

**Lori-the-doomed**

**saber-kon**

**dranzy**

**Hannah Kyouyama**

**Natsumi**

**shaman7**

**star pana**

* * *

**Rikku**: This chapter will reveal the winner, so... enjoy!

* * *

Winter of Love

Chapter 18: Just Peachy

* * *

I continued to watch the smoke fade away slowly- as if it were trying to torture me with the wait, allowing the anticipation growing in me to eat me whole...

_'Who won the fight...?'_

The smoke was too thick to see through...

I trained my focus on the outline of the person standing, silently praying that it was Horo. I watched as another outline appeared, running over to the victor and lending him a shoulder to lean on as support.

They walked toward my direction...

_'Did he...?'_

The winner slowly came into sight with an arm slung over the friend that had helped him. He limped at a slow pace attempting to reach me...

I bit my bottom lip. "Oh, thank Kami-sama! (God)" I broke into a run over to the two, stopping only a few inches away, in fear of embracing him, in case it would have hurt him. "Horo... you won..."

Yoh, the person he was leaning on, chuckled. "Yeah he did, and now Kamui's the one laying limp on the ground."

Horo pulled his arm off Yoh to put his hands on his hips with a triumphant smile. "I won you from that kisama. (bastard)"

"But... Daijobu ka? (Are you okay)" I frowned. His lip was slightly bleeding and his right eye was still shut tight. The cut across his face had begun bleeding and that_ 'final blow' _had produced numerous bruises on his face, arms, and legs.

"Daijobu, (I'm okay)" he nodded, stumbling slightly into my arms. "Just a bit tired..."

"I'll leave you two alone now..." Yoh grinned, turning around to leave. "Try not to work him up_ too _much, Miho."

I watched Yoh leave as the smoke surrounding the area began fading away completely, leaving a clear view of the others. "You look horrible, Horo..."

"But I feel great!" he smirked as I helped him properly to his feet. "That lowlife, Kamui, will never lay a hand on you again!"

_'Speaking of which...'_ I looked past Horo to see Kamui still laying on the ground, with no one but his father by his side. I felt a strong pang of pity as I watched him struggle to sit up. "Shiri-masen... (I don't know) I sorta feel bad..."

Horo narrowed his one eye. "Miho, that's the guy that put you through a living hell! How could you feel bad...?"

"I don't understand it either..." I shrugged, returning my gaze to my boyfriend. I stroked a finger along the cut on his face, until he winced slightly. I quickly withdrew my finger and wrapped one of Horo's hands tightly in both of my own. "You need medical attention, Horo... you're in no condition to even stand!"

"But you..." he frowned, bringing his free hand to my face to brush away a few strands of hair gently from my eyes. "...Kamui didn't hurt you _too_ bad... did he?"

I rubbed the side of my neck that Kamui had held his dagger at, and felt a slight opening in my skin. "Well, he _did_ drive that thing a little too deep into my neck... but it's nothing compared to your injuries, Horo, I-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Horo interjected, a smile returning to his face. He opened his other eye. It was red and the skin around it was bleeding. "What happened to your dress? I liked it!"

"Ugh, you could hardly walk in that thing."

"Miho-chan!"

We turned to see Yoshiko trotting towards us with Akira following close behind. She came to a hault beside me. "How are you two doing?"

Horo shrugged. "Never been better."

"Miho..." I watched as Akira place his hand on my shoulder. "I didn't think Kamui was capable of doing something like _that_... I want to say I'm sorry... I was so worried."

"Father..." I frowned, releasing Horo's hand. _'Does he really mean it...? Father... did it take this much for you to actually care for me...?' _"I'm okay... I don't think Kamui intended to hurt me at all... it was his love, after all, that blinded him... but," I turned to smile at the boy beside me. "Horo was there for me... and I handled it okay on my own, ne? (don't you think?)"

"That's right..." Akira suddenly turned to face Horo, sighing as a sign of difficulty. "Thank you... for protecting my daughter and making her happy... I can now see that her place... is truly with you."

"All in a day's work." Horo's smile grew wider. He watched me from the corner of his eye. "Besides, it's not the first time I've had to save your daughter..."

"Oh, spare me," Yoshiko rolled her eyes, groaning. "I don't think I can take anymore fluff..."

My jaw dropped in mock outrage. "Now, Yoshiko, no need to be jealous just because _you_ don't have a man like _mine_..."

Yoshiko watched me with narrowed eyes as I pranced over to Horo's side, lending my shoulders for support, but at the same time, attempting to rub it into her face as much as possible. "Miho..." she grumbled through clenched teeth. "I think you've endured enough _pain_ for one day... are you sure you_ really_ want to push your luck?"

Horo and I laughed. It felt so right to be doing things together again...

"Hey, everything okay over there?"

I turned to see Ayumi still beside Yuki's unconcious body only a few metres away. Anna and Yoh were beside her watching Horo and I closely. You'd think that after being reunited after so many weeks apart, we could _at least_ have the right to do normal couplish things without having people complain at us or be bothered by it..._ (sigh)_

"We're fine..." I sighed. "How's Yuki?"

"Still not concious." Ayumi answered, pulling out a celphone from her purse. "I think I should call an ambulance for her and your boyfriend."

"And Kamui." I put in, biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Nani? (What)" Anna raised a brow. "Why does he need our help?"

"Yeah," Horo nodded. "As far as I'm concerned, he can walk his own rich ass to a hospital."

"It's his and Seiji's own problem, anyway..." Akira grunted.

I sighed again. "I don't know... Kamui treated me well... _occasionally_..."

"Miho?" Yoshiko waved her hand in front of my face. "You _do_ know who you're talking about... right? _He's_ the guy you've been complaining about ever since you first met him... why the sudden change?"

"Well..." I folded my arms. "I think everyone deserves a second chance... even _him_."

"She's right," Yoh turned to look at Kamui who was still on the ground, except now he was sitting up. Seiji had left to go God knows where... and he was alone. "Hey, maybe you should talk to him."

"Yeah." I followed Yoh's gaze so that my eyes landed on Kamui as well. "I should."

Horo hastily grabbed my wrist. "Are you sure about this? Do you need anyone to watch your back?"

"Iie, (no)" I shook my head. "I'm okay."

Kamui watched me approach him with a sad glint in his eyes. I knelt down by his side and smiled. "Hi there..."

"Hey..."

"You were good... I mean, in the fight, that is." I could tell my attempt to cheer him up was going to waste, judging by his frown.

"You mean, minus the part when I held you as some kind of hostage... right?" He asked, avoiding my eyes as they trailed to the ground.

I placed a hand on his wrist, speaking in a soft tone. "You did it because you loved me..."

"But I hurt you..." he grimaced. "what kind of person does that to someone they love?"

"You didn't want to lose me-"

"But I did something like _that_!" Kamui's shout silenced me and I quickly retreated my hand away. "Miho... at that moment... I was desperate... I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"And that's why I'm here," I looked over my shoulder to see everyone else sitting around, but Horo was standing and watching me closely. I smiled at him and turned back to Kamui. "I want to tell you that's it's alright... I forgive you."

Kamui stared at me as if I were crazy, before finally speaking. "Miho..." he sighed and looked deep into my eyes. "I need to know...Right before the wedding... when I met you at Yoshiko's house, I was already in love with you... but the way _you_ acted... did you...?"

I frowned. "Iie, (no) I didn't feel the same way, Kamui. I felt attracted to you... but I was never in love with you... gomen nasai. (I'm sorry)"

"I understand..." he shrugged, wincing slightly.

"Do you need help?" I inquired. "I mean, my friend's calling an ambulance... d'you need to get to a hospital?"

"How can you still trust me?" Kamui asked me, smiling. "After everything I've done to you..."

"Because you deserve my trust." I stood up and helped him to his feet. "Now, c'mon... let's go over to the others."

"_Me_? Over _there_... with _them_?" his eyes widened. "You're not serious."

"Hai, (yes) I am." I said. "They won't mind."

"And your boyfriend?"

"I'll talk to him." I grinned, taking a step forward.

Kamui sighed. "He's one lucky guy, you know."

"And I'm one lucky gal..." I paused as I blushed. "... to have him."

"But..." Kamui began, shaking his head and blushing as well. "you know I'll always feel the same way."

I pouted. "But you can get _any_ girl... why would you keep on loving _me_?"

Kamui shrugged again, following me over to the others. Horo gave me a quick glare, walked over to my side, and completely made his point by pulling me tightly to his side with his arm wrapped around my waist. Yoh snickered and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Um... guys?" I glanced at Akira and everyone else. "You... don't mind if Kamui comes with us to the hospital... right?"

"Not at all." Yoshiko shrugged, turning to her boss next. "Akira-san...?"

"Where's Seiji?" he asked Kamui bitterly.

Kamui bit his lip. "He's left to get me help... I can go with him instead, if you'd like."

"_Honto_...? (_Really_...?)" Horo smirked, stroking his chin in thought.

I nudged him hard in his side. "No, you can come with us."

"Yeah," Yoh smiled. "You can always call your father up and tell him where you'll be... I mean, there's no point waiting- you're _way_ too injured to do so."

Kamui nodded without another word. At that moment, sirens sounded quite loudly and Ayumi stood up. "Um... could anyone help me load Yuki into the ambulance?"

Yoshiko raised a hand. "I'll go."

I watched the two of them carry Yuki away, before my father spoke up. "I think I'll go find Seiji." he said bluntly, turning on his heel.

"Y-you won't hurt him, right?" Kamui asked quickly.

"Iie... I'm just going to talk to him and bring him over to the hospital..." my father nodded and left as well.

I sighed and leaned on Horo's side. "I'm so tired... I think I'm ready to go after all of this..."

"Go where?" Horo asked.

"...Uchi. (home)"

"I think we're all ready for that." Anna said nonchalantly, folding her arms across her chest.

"So... Kamui..." Yoh grinned. "I suspect you're not going to give up on Miho that easily, eh?"

Horo glanced at Kamui expectedly. He smirked. "No, I'm not."

I groaned. "Onegai... (please) not now."

Horo glared. "But you _do_ know, that she'll never be with you, right?"

"Then, I'll settle for someone else," Kamui joked, turning to Anna. "Hey babe."

Anna groaned like I had, and Yoh quickly stepped up. "You're not _settling_ for _her_ either..." he slung his arm over Anna's shoulders again... this time, protectively. "Back off, dude."

Anna looked away, blushing a deep shade of red.

Kamui laughed and turned to Horo and I. "So... since HoroHoro won, you two are getting married, right?"

I gaped. _'Not again...'_ "Kekkon? (Marriage)"

Horo cleared his throat. "Actually... I don't think we're ready for that... _yet_."

Kamui shrugged. "You gotta talk to Akira about that."

"Then we will." I said, hastily. Horo nodded. We loved one another... but marriage was a bit of a big step, ne?

"Whatever..." Kamui muttered curtly, putting his hands in his coat pockets and walking away...

And I swore...

... I could still see that sad glint in his eyes.

* * *

Horo and Kamui had recovered within a night's stay and by then, I already had my bags packed up. Of course, we were still in the hospital waiting for Horo to be released. And, I guess you can say, having a certain amount of certain people altogether wasn't always the best treatment for a long wait and _certainly_ not good for the patients who were still recovering in their rooms, _with_ their doors open, might I add...

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yuki, drop those things- IMA! (now)"

"But I need them Ayumi!!"

"I'll take them from you if I have to!"

"Nooo, I told you, I _have_ to have more!"

"That's it!"

"Ahhhh!!"

"Miss, I'd really apprecite it if you didn't attack our patients or make such a scene in our hospital."

"Oh... sumimasen. (forgive me)" Ayumi said, blushing a light pink and bowing to the doctor that interrupted her feud with Yuki.

I sighed. Yuki had been given pills to prevent her from fainting again. Of course, Yuki was so worked up about it, she tried taking more than what was needed. Ayumi had been watching and tried stopping her at the last moment, but that only started a cat fight between the two... _(sigh)_ We really _never_ get a break, huh?

"Miho?"

I turned to Anna. She was standing beside a doctor who seemed to be filling out forms. "Hai?"

She gestured to the man beside her. "HoroHoro's doctor needs you to fill out some forms."

"Me?" I raised a brow. "Doushite? (why)"

"Because you're the only one here that has any kind of close relationship with HoroHoro." she pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I slowly stood up from my seat. "Right."

I walked over to the doctor and Anna returned to her seat in the waiting room beside Yoh. I had to look up to see the doctor- he was quite tall. "Um... you needed me?" I asked. I could have slapped myself because of how stupid I knew I sounded.

"Hai," the doctor nodded. He chewed on the back of his pen as he stared at the sheet of paper in his hands- as if re-reading it. He then looked at me and pulled the pen away from his lips. "You have a relationship with my patient, HoroHoro, am I correct?"

"Yeah," I tried to crack a smile. "I do."

He nodded again. "Your name is?"

"Miho Sugiyama."

"Okay, Miho-san, what is your relationship with HoroHoro?"

"Uh..." It felt kind of wierd... I mean, I wasn't family and here I was, filling out forms (orally) in Horo's behalf. "...I'm his girlfriend."

The man frowned. "Does he have any kind of family here?"

"Iie... (no) the only family he has that I'm aware of is his sister... and she's all the way in Tokyo."

"Okay, then you will have to do." he smiled. "Do you know the reason for HoroHoro's injuries?"

"Um..." Oh Kami-sama (God), what was I supposed to tell him? I sighed, deciding on the truth. "He was involved in a fight... a physical one."

"Did anyone press charges?"

"Not at all."

"Okay... it says here that he doesn't have insurance..." the man stated. "do you have any idea how much money the hospital will charge?"

"No..." I frowned.

"Well, let me tell you, _a lot_."

"Between the range of...?"

"Three-thousand to maybe even seven thousand."

I gasped. "Honto? (Really)"

"I'm afraid so." the man said, scribbling down a few words on the sheet of paper.

"Then..." a thought slowly brewed itself in my mind. Question was... was _someone_ willing to participate. "I'll pay the bill for him."

"Excuse me?" the man looked at me in disbelief.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Great, now I was beginning to sound like an arrogant celebrity. "My father is Akira Sugiyama, I'm sure _he_ can pay for a few thousand dollars."

"Yes, Miho-san."

"Charge it on his account." I said, slightly grinning.

"That will be all."

I watched the doctor walk away, and sighing, I turned around, only to find myself within a few inches away from someone's chest... I looked up. "Horo!" I frowned. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear your act of kindness." he smirked.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Nope... I think it's really generous of you." he gave me a warm smile. "Thanks."

"Anything for you."

"Well," Horo looked towards the hospital's entrance. "Sorry to say, but... we're leaving now."

"Already?" I pouted.

"Yeah, Pirika called, she wants us home immediately, you know her..." he chuckled. "we can't delay."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Yeah, told 'em already."

"Then how come I was the last to know?" I frowned.

"...Because I wanted to personally escort you."

I sighed again. "Okay then..."

"Just getting used to Osaka, eh?" Horo inquired, wrapping an arm around my waist as we began walking toward the doors.

"Kind of..." I took in a deep breath. "But I think I'm ready to go home."

We walked out of the hospital, Horo slightly limping with a few bandages on his body, and stopped before all the assembled people there- clearly here to say _'goodbye'_. Akira had called for two limos to take us back and the chaffeurs were waiting by them.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Yoshiko cried, running over to hug me tightly. "Oh, you were the _greatest_ friend ever."

"I'll miss you too." I chuckled. "Thanks for everything... for understanding me and being there."

"You're gonna make me cry!" Yoshiko squealed.

"Good luck everyone!" Yuki chirped, shaking Yoh's hand. I could faintly see the cylinder shaped container that once held a fair amount of pills, half finished.

"Take care you two!" Ayumi trotted over to us, grinning- she was speaking to Horo and I. "And call me, okay?"

I nodded. "I will."

I watched as Akira hesitantly walked over to us. "So you're not going to get married, huh?" he smiled, putting a hand on Horo's shoulder.

"Nah..." Horo shrugged. "Not until we're a little older."

"And we'll invite you, Akira, don't worry." I smiled. It made me glad- glad he could be there for me now... that I could trust him again and he wouldn't try ruling over me again... he could be a real father now.

"Miho..." the man frowned. "there's still one last thing I need to ask of you."

I raised a brow, almost fearfully. "What is it?"

"Please... call me father, once again."

I frowned- oops. I mentally kicked myself. How stupid could I have been to have forgotten that. "Of course,_ father_..." I bit my lip before stepping closer and embracing my father tightly. "Yorokonde. (I'd be happy to)"

I pulled away from the hug just in time to see Anna and Yoh climb into one of the limos- alone. _'Let them be...'_ my mind told me._ 'They've clearly made up during my time away...'_

"I guess we'll be sharing our own limo..." Horo grinned, wrapping my hand in his. A dirty glint flashed in his eyes, but he quickly shook his head and chuckled to himself.

The chaffeur came over and opened the limo's door for us to get it. I turned to walk over to it, before a voice stopped me.

"Miho, chotto! (wait)"

I turned back around to see Kamui run out of the hospital, with a bit of difficulty- take note of the cast on his leg-, stopping in front of me and bending over as he panted. Horo watched him suspiciously. "Kamui... what's wrong?" I inquired.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." he smiled, straightening up.

"I almost forgot..."

"Well," the boy's smile grew wider. He bit his bottom lip and glanced around to look at everyone before looking back at me and leaning in closer...

_'What is he...?'_

Time seemed to stop itself again as I felt him kiss my cheek softly and retreat back even slower, now grinning from ear to ear. I felt my cheeks burn hot... "W-what..."

"Kamui..." Horo warned, his fist shaking uncontrollably. He took a step forward, glancing at my shocked expression, to Kamui's grin and back. (Rikku: Heh, this almost reminds me of the whole Inuyasha/Kagome/Kouga situation...)

"Sayonara (goodbye), then." Kamui said, completely ignoring Horo and taking a step back. "I'll come and visit you, okay?"

"Um... o-okay..." I nodded, absent-mindedly. I could faintly hear Yoshiko and Yuki giggle, but then again, my mind seemed to be operating funny at the moment, so I didn't exactly know.

It took a moment before Horo spoke up again. "C'mon Miho, we're leaving." he grunted, pulling me into the limo and allowing the chaffeur to shut the door after us.

_...Silence..._

"Horo..." I began, breaking the silence. "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't know he would have- I-I was so shocked... I didn't know what to do, I-"

He sighed loudly, interjecting my- well, stammering. "Don't be... that Kamui's just a jerk." he stated, silencing himself again.

_'I can justify that...'_ I smiled inwardly. _'But he can **really** flatter a girl...'_

I watched as he stared out the tinted window at Kamui's retreating back- he was walking back to the hospital. I watched my father leave as well and Yoshiko and the others stay back to continue waving like a cheerleading squad.

My last look at Osaka...

The limo began slowly driving away, and I relaxed into my seat as I watched, through the window, the grounds of the hospital whiz by. "I'm going home..." I whispered with a tone of satisfaction.

Horo put an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah... I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you again."

"That reminds me..." I turned my head to look at him. "Why _aren't_ they here?"

"Well, Yoh wanted to keep it strictly between the people who were _really_ involved in this. He and Anna came because-"

"Because they know Aki- _my father_..."

"-right, and I came because, well... I _had_ to... I needed to see you again."

"So I guess you didn't live up to that last statement, about you_ 'waiting for me'_, huh?" I giggled.

"I guess not..." Horo smirked. "But it doesn't matter now..."

"So... how _did_ you get to Osaka?"

"We took the train... how else?"

"Ah, so that's how my _'Romantic Rescue' _started... with a train..."

"What did you expect?" Horo was watching the outdoors through the window without a sign of emotion.

"Shiri-masen... (I don't know)" I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "But that doesn't matter either... I'm just glad you came."

Horo sighed and turned from the window so that our eyes locked. "And I'm just glad I can be with you again..."

I looked deeply into his eyes as he put a finger to my chin, lifting my head slightly. I put my legs back down when I realised what exactly he was doing. "Horo..."

I watched as our lips moved closer together so that it was only a matter of seconds until we...

Horo's lips touched mine for the first time and I could already feel a blush tingling my cheeks when the feeling began to actually sink in. Completely lost, I allowed my body to think for itself. I kissed back without hesitation, bewildered and unable to think intelligibly. _'Horo... oh my God... our first kiss!!'_

As soon as it began, the kiss ended, with Horo being the one withdrawing from it. My blush burned hotter and I quickly looked away. I heard Horo sigh contently and felt him relax into his own spot on the comfy seat. Glanced back, I could see Horo looking out the window again with a satisfied grin. "W-what was that all about?"

"What, you didn't like it?" he looked back with his grin growing wider.

"No, that's not it. I mean," I took a deep breath. "sugoi...(wow)"

"Our first kiss, huh?" he stared ahead without actually acknowledging what exactly he was looking at. I could tell by the dreamy glint in his eyes.

"Yup..."

"And, hopefully, the beginning of more to come." Horo grinned.

"Yeah, hopefully..." I agreed, cuddling up to his side, and shuting my eyes as I lay my head firmly on his shoulder like I had long ago...

A whole month...

That was how long I had been without him...

How would I have done if the time had been longer?

I felt my eyes water up and without warning, tears made their ways down my cheeks...

I had never cried unless it was for Horo...

My eyes still shut tight, I felt his warm hand brush away my tears as he propped his chin on the top of my head, holding me even tighter. "Don't cry..."

"I'm so sorry... Horo, it was too long... I couldn't handle it..."

"But you _did_... and we're back together again..." I could almost hear him smile. "Everything ended up okay..."

"I know..." I opened my eyes slowly to look back into his. "We're _really_ something together, ne?"

Horo chuckled. "Yeah, we are..."

I lifted my head higher in order to kiss his cheek. "I heard you locked yourself up in your room after I left."

This time, _he _was the one to blush. "Yeah, I did... so what?"

"So, that's how you faired without me... kinda flattering, when you think about it."

"Haha... so how did _you_ do without yours truly?"

"At least I'll admit that I was..." I paused and frowned, just realising what I was saying. "miserable."

"Hmn... doesn't matter 'nemore," Horo layed back. "Things turned out great, if you ask me."

"You're right..." I nodded, smiling again. "Things are... _perfect_."

_As long as I'm with you, that is..._

_I knew if I waited you'd come..._

_I knew that our love would prevail... as long as our trust was strong enough..._

_And that kiss told it all..._

_Things **did** turned out great..._

_Because I'm back in your arms..._

_Because I'm back with you._

_Things are..._

_Just peachy. _

* * *

**Rikku**: Tadaa! Yay! They're back together again, and rest assure, they'll be more chapters to come.

Hear that?

**'Tis not the end!**

It was pretty long if you ask me...

Anywho, I hoped you liked it, please review!! See, I told you guys there'd be a happy ending to the whole _Kamui saga_! :D Thanks for reading guys! Stay tuned for more chapters!

Dewa Mata!

x-Rikku-x


	19. Where Home Really is

**Rikku**: Konnichi wa minna! (Hello everyone!) I'm glad you liked the chapter, and as promised, here's the next one! Believe me, this story isn't ending _yet_. I think I'll round it up to around 25-30 chapters, maybe less or maybe even more. And then when _that's_ done, I'll have a sequel ready for you within weeks and the first chapter up of my newest fic, **_Disasters and Desires_**. And with school going on, it'll be nearly impossible to write all the chapters at a normal pace, so for both stories, I might update only every two weeks- so _please_ don't flame me for taking too long! I'll be writing _two_ fics people, _two_ fics- and with school going on at the same time! So I think it'll be fair if, after I finish the sequel to **_Winter of Love_ **and my other fic **_Disasters and Desires_**, I take the _longest_ break from ! But don't worry- I'll be back!

* * *

Phew! You're probably sick of my ramblings, ne?

**Thanks:**

**Sentra**

**sakura-star69**

**Hannah Kyouyama**

**Nakashima-Michiyo**

**saber-kon**

**star pana**

**aaaa322**

**lonelysparrow**

**syaoranz gurl**

* * *

-----------------------------------------

Winter of Love

Chapter 19: Where _Home_ Really is

-----------------------------------------

I felt a hand gently shake my shoulders and I slowly roused from my sleep, opening my eyes at an even slower pace. I had fallen asleep with my head leaning against Horo's chest and one of his arms wrapped around my back. The other held me around the front, resting across my stomach. I blinked hard and lifted my head to acknowledge the scenery. We were still in the limo, but looking out the window, I could see a familiar place.

"Horo..." I mumbled, sleepily. "is that the shrine?"

He nodded and smiled. "Un, (yeah, okay, yes) we're home."

I smiled as well, pulling my head off Horo. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours..." he looked out the window and I followed his gaze to see Anna and Yoh coming out of their own limo. "But I didn't want to wake you up... you look so cute when you sleep."

I blushed and looked back into his eyes, which had been already set on me. "Are we going to keep gawking at the window or are we gonna get out?"

Horo smirked before opening the car door, taking my hand in his and pulling me carefully out of the limo. My knees nearly gave away since I was still a little bit sleepy so I leant on Horo for support. I watched as the chaffeur moved to the trunk of the car, probably unloading the luggages and averted my gaze back at Horo. He was eyeing the limo as it sped away after the chaffeur return to his driver's spot, with a slight frown on his face. "Mou... (jeez) I really wish we could have kept one of those..."

"Who would drive it?" I asked, chuckling. "Need I remind you that we haven't got our licenses yet."

"Well, we could have hired someone," he shrugged. "I mean with all that money you have..."

"All the money _my_ _father_ has, you mean." I corrected him.

Horo groaned. "Right... I forgot."

"Oi... (hey) we're gonna have to go in, right?"

"Yeah... Pirika's probably waiting..."

A frown slowly appeared on my face and my eyes fell upon the ground, watching my shoe as I kicked against the concrete ground. "Oh..."

I felt Horo's arm tense and looked up to see him frowning. "Do shimashita ka? (what's the matter?)"

I quickly shrugged it off. "It's nothing..."

"Miho..." I watched the shaman as he left my side to stand in front of me and hold my shoulders with his hands. "I can tell when there's something wrong..."

I tried to avoid his stare by lowering my gaze back to the ground. "...Pirika's still mad at me, isn't she?"

I heard Horo sigh and felt his warm hands leave my shoulders. "It doesn't matter what she has to say," Horo said confirmingly. "If you were able to give Kamui a second chance... I'm sure _she'll_ be able to forgive you."

I looked up at him and noticed his reassuring smile... it made me want to believe him. "If you're sure..."

"Sure I'm sure, now lets go in!" he exclaimed, wrapping his hand around my wrist and tugging it gently.

I sighed and gave into his request, nodding slowly. "Whatever you say..." I replied, trying to crack a smile. Horo then pulled his hand off my wrist to hold my hand instead as we walked toward the doors. The doors that lead to the main grounds and to yet another set of doors. I stopped walking when we reached them, holding Horo back as well. I stared at the wooden doors for a moment before turning my gaze to Horo. "You know, this is where it all started."

"What do you mean?" he raised a brow, glancing at the wood barriers and back at me.

"It's kind of stupid... but I remember hesitating before I stepped past these doors into your lives, months ago. It was Winter and you were shoveling with Yoh..." I took in a deep breath. "I was scared- I mean, I was going to return to the world of spirits and I wasn't sure Anna and Yoh would have wanted me back in their lives... I stood here- like I am right now- wanting to enter the shrine, wanting to be somewhere where I belonged. And now, I'm back in front of these doors... wanting to return to the only place I had ever belonged in- and I'm scared again..."

Horo was watching me intensely, he blushed, then looked toward the doors again. "I remember that day as the day I first met you... I didn't know you were going to be the love of my life... I just saw a lonely girl walk in- and the first thing I thought was, _'Sugoi... (wow) she's hot!'_... You see, at first glance, I never thought I'd get a girl like you- I never knew I would have fallen in love with you... but that day marks as history."

I blushed a new shade of red and laid my hand on the center of the doors- where a gap stood to seperate them. I sighed again and pushed them lightly- they opened slowly, leaving me to stand there and re-live the scene that was before me that day in Winter. I felt Horo release my hand as he walked ahead of me, stopping at the main doors. (Rikku: O.o So many doors...)

He looked back at me and gestured for me to come over. I took a few steps hesitantly before picking up the pace and continuing over without a second thought until I reached Horo's side again. "Ready?" he asked, careful not to push too hard on the matter.

"Demo... (but)"

"Don't worry about it, I'll stand by your side."

Truth be told, I _really_ wasn't ready... Horo's words comforted me, but I was still scared. "Watashi... (I...)-"

"C'mon!" Horo urged, grabbing my wrist once again and kicking the doors open.

I gaped- typical, _and_ just like the Horo I knew. _'What an entrance...'_

The scene before us was the last I'd expected. No angry faces, no ribbons and banners saying, _"Welcome home!"_ or anticipating people ready to jump me... just the same scene as always...

People laying around, watching TV, eating, and just kicking back- without a care in the world.

...And that's how I liked it.

"Guys, guess who's back!" Horo called loudly to everyone in general. I smiled as heads began to turn. This was the point when they were going to bombard me...

3...

2...

1...

"MIHO-CHAN!!!!"

I watched as Manta, Ryou and Tamao ran over excitedly. Manta was jumping up and down with a wide grin, Ryou was smiling and Tamao was sniffing with tears. "Tadaima... (I'm back...)" I whispered weakly.

"Okaeri nasai! (Welcome home!)" Manta greeted.

I bent over to hug him. "Feels good to be back." I said, straightening up.

"Kuso, (shit) you made us wait too long!" Ryou joked, pulling me into a tight hug.

Once I was released, I turned to the only person that had remained silenced. "Anata... (you...)" Tamao suddenly began, only to cut herself off by embracing me as well. I felt the younger girl weep on my shoulder and chuckled.

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)..." a single tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm so sorry guys..."

Tamao released me when another familiar face walked into the room. Pirika was only a few steps away when she gasped in shock, breaking into a run over to us and catching Horo's by his ear. "Baka! (Idiot!) I told you not to go!"

"Pi...ri...ka!" Horo cried through pain.

I frowned, realising how hard this was going to be. "Pirika, don't take it out on him! _I'm_ the one you're mad at!"

"That's true." Pirika stated, eyeing me as she released Horo so abruptly, he fell to the floor. "Glad you're back, hope your trip was safe, missed you lots, blah blah blah... I'm leaving now."

I watched her with a raised brow as she turned around to leave. Manta and Ryou had their jaws dropped and Tamao was speechless. "Um,-"

"Pirika!" Horo quickly brought himself to his feet, rubbing his bruised ear. "Shimatta, (damn it) why do you have to be so hard?!"

"She lied to you, Horo!" Pirika snapped. "How can you still trust her?"

My eyes widened in shock at her words. "I never _lied_ to him, Pirika, I-"

"Iie (no), but you got _Ren_ to lie to me, didn't you!?" she thundered. (Rikku: Whoa... cat fight!)

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything!?" Horo shouted, clenching his hands into fists.

"It has to do with _everything_!" Pirika protested. "She stole him from me!"

"Why would I do that in the first place!?" I retorted. "It's not like I'm after him!"

"Wow..." Everyone turned to the owner of the calm voice that had interjected itself into our argument. It was Yoh and he had been sitting in front of the TV. (Rikku: Yeah, lol, already!) He chuckled when he noticed our gazes. "No go on. Sorry to interrupt..."

"Arg, I've had enough!" I groaned, cupping a hand on my forehead as I pushed my way over to the kitchen. I hopped onto the counter without glancing around to see who else was in the kitchen. That was why I nearly jumped as I heard a voice from my right:

"I heard all that."

"Kuso, you scared me!" I yelled franctically, clenching my shirt. I lowered my other hand from my head and frowned at the boy. "Ren..."

"She seems a bit angry." he said, stating the obvious as he sat calmly in his seat by the dining table. He shrugged. "She hasn't been any easier on me, you know."

"Oh, I'm so sure." I mumbled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at the faint sound of the continued quarrel between Horo and Pirika. "Why is it that I appeal as such a skank to her- I have eyes for only one... and that's Horo. " I noticed Ren's head hang slightly lower. "um, no offense..."

"None taken." he suddenly spoke up, lifting his head and grabbing one of a dozen cans of soda placed on the table. He silently opened it. "How was Osaka?"

I stared at him for a moment. Ren was a hard one to figure out... "Ii desu ne (All right)." I replied simply, averting my gaze. "I met a lot of interesting people."

"How was Kamui?" Ren asked.

"Ah, Kamui..." I smiled, getting lost in thought. "How to explain Kamui? He was the dreamy type- the kind girls drool over..."

Ren coughed and I noticed his can hand been wedged tightly in his hand, judging by the condition he left it in. "Ahem... g-go on."

I raised a brow and smirked in amusement. "Anyway, Kamui seemed the big-headed type... you know, the kind that are _so_ full of it, that brag every few seconds... kinda like you."

Ren coughed again as he glared darkly. "Miho..."

"Right, right..." I took note the warning in his tone. "I'll get to the point... to pin it down to just a simple statement... I guess you can say Kamui was an okay guy, once he realizes he can't reign over _everyone_, just 'cause he's famous, rich and _'charming'_."

"So did he reject the offer of marriage? You know, since it was arranged?"

"Well... actually, that's where things get complicated." I sighed. "You see, during my stay... Kamui fell _in love_ with me..."

I felt myself blush and Ren looked away, clearing his throat before speaking again. "Ah, another victim of the _Miho Charm_..."

"Oh, yameru. (stop)" I rolled my eyes again. "Now you're _really_ making me believe what Pirika said..."

"Iie (no)..." Ren whispered softly as a reply.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to decipher his expression. "Where are you getting at...?"

"You're not a skank or anything anyone will accuse you of being for that matter." he sighed, taking a sip from his drink before lifting his head so that he faced the ceiling. "You're just a girl... that has likeable qualities- that's all..."

If thinking about Kamui's confession made me blush, it was nothing compared to how embarrassed Ren had me there. "You're not serious..."

"Shiri-masen (I don't know)." he said nonchalantly, shrugging it off in mere seconds. "Anywho, enough with my ramblings... I assume that was the last you're going to see of Kamui?"

"Actually, no." I groaned, feeling the blush leave my face. "He's vowed to visit me here... and 'course I'm the klutz that welcomed him."

"Haha... klutz..." Ren chuckled at the thought. "I agree."

"Heh," a smile returned to my face as I hopped off the counter, approaching the doorway leading in and out of the kitchen, stopping mid-way. "Um... thanks... a lot. For listening to me. I'll admit to you I was afraid of returning here- I thought I was going to be unwelcomed...and unfortunately, I sorta am. But thanks for comforting me."

Ren blushed, nodding slowly. "No prob... just, stop feeling so low, kay?"

My jaw dropped slightly. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the soft side of the almighty Ren... _ever_..."

The shaman opened his mouth to respond, but was soon interjected by the loud groan of Horo as he, himself, walked in. "Chikuso, (damnit) some people are _so_ difficult."

"Sumimasen (Forgive me) Horo," I frowned as he stopped walking, haulting by my side. "You wouldn't have been arguing with your sister if it weren't for me..."

Horo looked down at me and smiled. "Nah... Pirika just gets mad every now and then, she'll feel better tomorrow."

"I should leave." Ren said hastily, grabbing his can of soda and turning.

"Did I interrupt anything...?" Horo inquired suspiciously.

Ren slowly turned back around to face Horo. "What, you don't trust me?"

"Not always." Horo shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you two are getting at, I don't wanna hear it." I complained, picking up a bottle of water and leaving the kitchen without a backward glance.

"Mattae yo! (Wait for me!)" I stopped in my tracks as Horo ran over to my side. "Where ya heading?"

I glanced at Horo for a mere second before continuing my walk. I twisted the cap of the bottle off and took a long drink of the water, watching, from the corner of my eye, as Horo returned, walking along my side. "My bedroom."

"Oh..." Horo smirked, averting his gaze to the floor as we continued walking. A perverted tone rang through his voice. "Nice..."

"And no, I don't plan on welcoming you in." I concluded. On regular days, I would have loved spending as much time as possible with Horo, but after the trip, I was dead tired. I reached a hand out for my door and pulled it open. "Ja ne. (See ya)"

"Itai... (ouch)" Horo's smirk grew wider. He watched me step in and just when I was sliding the door close after me, he stuck his foot in the way, stopping me from completely shutting him out. "Onegai? (please)"

I glanced at his black Air Forces and up to his face. Eagerness was written all over it. I sighed in defeat, scoffing silently as I slid the door back open and stepped back to allow him room to get in. "You really know how to get your way, don't you?"

Horo shrugged again, walking in and taking a seat on my futon that had, surprisingly, never left the room. "I guess."

I finally slid the door shut, turning around to lean on it before slumping to the floor. "I really missed this place..." I studied the room- it hadn't changed at all, except for the fact that it was slightly cleaner. "Funny thing is, I feel a lot more comfortable here than in that room in my father's mansion..."

Horo shook his head. "Anata no baka (You're an idiot)..." he glanced around the room as well, probably taking mind the empitness. "I'd love to have spent at least _one_ night in a mansion... you're lucky you were there for a month."

"Iie (no)... that mansion was anything but pleasant... especially with my father's employees roaming around." I got up from my spot on the floor and walked over to the futon, taking a seat beside Horo. "And I was lonely there."

"Aww... isn't that tragic?" Horo mocked cocking his head to the side so that it rested upon mine. "_Little Miho _was lonely..."

I pouted. "You were too... unless you forgot, _Romeo_."

Horo didn't answer. For what seemed like hours, we just sat there, Horo's head against mine, staring into the oblivion. But what we weren't aware of, was the fact that only five or six minutes had passed. "Horo..." I frowned. "How did it go with Pirika?"

"She's a bit angry... she didn't think I should have gone after you..." Horo stated. "But deep inside she just wants me to be happy, so I'm sure she'll get over our fight by tomorrow."

"Demo (but)... she'll still be angry at me, right?"

"Well... she's willing to apologize... but that's as far as she'll go, gomen (sorry)."

"That's alright... thanks for trying." I tried to crack a smile as I lifted my head, startling Horo since his head had been placed firmly on mine. "But Horo... you really should stop fighting so much with Pirika, you don't know what she might eventually do... quit while you're ahead."

"I know..." Horo began, a tone of doubt slightly noticeable. "But we just don't get along... it's simple. It's the same in every brother, sister situation."

I repeated what Horo had said once more in my mind. "Still... you're lucky you have someone to call _'oneechan'_ (sister)... I grew up alone, without a brother or sister to help me out in the toughest of situations- and I had desperately needed someone to console in when my mother died... but I had no one. Horo, I'm just warning you- before you lose something and end up dreading it for years to come..." I paused for a respond from the shaman but he stayed silent. "After all... I care about your relationship with your sister as much as I care about ours... family first, ne?"

"Family first." Horo echoed as a sign of agreement. He smiled gently down at me, serenading me with an unusual yet warm feeling. I watched as he took in a deep breath and released it in a long sigh. "Somehow, your advice and lectures always work..."

I chuckled, and effortlessly pulled myself off the futon. "I have to unpack... where did the chauffeur leave my things?"

Horo thought for a moment before speaking up. "I think he brought them to the doorstep when we were talking... watashi (I)- "

A small gasp escaped my mouth, interjecting Horo. "You mean, all my stuff is outside!?"

The boy gaped a moment, before getting up as well, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Relax, will ya? I'll come with you and help bring your stuff in... that is, if it's still there."

I scowled reproachfully. "Is that supposed to help?"

"C'mon!"

Horo and I rushed outside, speeding past the other confused tenants without a word. I sighed in relief when Horo and I reached the small pile of bags by the front doors and wrapped my hands on the handles. "Let me get that." Horo insisted.

"Iie (no), I got it."

"No, you don't. It's too heavy for you." Horo continued, hastily grabbing two of my bags, leaving me with only one.

I couldn't help but smile at his generousity. What a gentleman... "Doumo (Thanks)..."

When we returned to my room, Horo and I dropped the bags in one of the corners. The shaman went off to sit back on the futon, mumbling something about 'girls and clothes' and I stayed by the luggages, checking if I had everything with me. I eventually reached the last pocket there was to check, and when I pulled out the contents, I noticed something unfamiliar. I slowly grabbed the little card, and flipped it over, revealing a very familiar scene.

I couldn't believe how I managed to forget this... it was the picture Yoh had given me before I left. It showed Horo and I embracing one another in the shrine's kitchen. I sat on the floor by the bags, completely silenced as I trained my eyes on the small picture. And to think... during my stay in Osaka... I had one small reminder that I'm certain would have lifted my hopes up an inch bit higher, that managed to slip my mind.

"Miho, nan dai? (what's up?)"

Horo's voice immediately woke me from the state the picture had put me in. I slowly turned my head, smiling at him with a numb feeling sprawling through my system. "Horo... what would you do if I had a present for you?"

Horo raised a brow in confusion. "What kind of present?"

I stood up slowly, with the picture still in my hands and turned around, walking over to Horo at a slow pace. "It was a gift to me, in particular, and I can't just give it away so we'll have to share it." I took a seat next to him on the futon and leant my head against his forearm again, timidly passing the photo over into Horo's hands. I watched his eyes land on the picture, and stay on it for a minute of two. "Kono (this)... this is the picture Yoh took."

I nodded. "He gave it to me before I left."

"I like it." Horo stated, finally averting his gaze off the picture. His warm eyes landed on me. "I feel kind of stupid saying this... but it sorta reminds me of some kind of symbol... you know, of our relationship."

I chuckled lightly, blushing a deep red. "Funny... I feel the same way." Horo looked back to the picture, as I snaked my arms around the lower part of _his_ arm, in which I still had my head firmly placed on.

"I've never felt this comfortable with a girl before."

I looked up at Horo, both my brows furrowed in wonder. "What, there were other girls?"

"Well..." Horo took his eyes off the picture and stroked his chin in thought. "Kyonen (last year)..."

I felt myself tense up. I had no idea why I was feeling that way though... of course Horo had other girls before me, I mean, he _is_ a good-looking guy... Still... to me, it would have felt more special if I was his first girlfriend... since _he_ was _my_ first. "Horo?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding ya!" Horo suddenly exclaimed, shaking with laughter. I felt my cheeks grow uncontrolably hot- you see, being teased by your boyfriend isn't always great, it's actually quite embarrassing.

"You can stop laughing now..." I said dully.

"It's just... anata (you)... should... have seen... your face!" Horo continued, choking on his own laughter.

I glared. "Like you wouldn't have reacted in the same way if I told you I had ex's."

Horo immediately stopped laughing. This time _he_ was the one to tense up. "Well... um... it's not like I'm s-surprised... I mean... I would have expected... y-you to have dated before, right?" he stammered. I noticed a hopeful glint in Horo's eyes. Oh sweet revenge...

"Ah, don't worry..." I smirked, reassuring the boy and also deciding not to play around too much. "You're my first as well."

"Oh... heh heh, well that's a relief."

_...Silence..._

"So... I'm a virgin, how 'bout you?"

"Horo!"

"Gomen (sorry)!"

I sighed. Horo's question had startled me and my head had snapped away from his shoulder in the shock. I slowly relaxed back on him... my mind deciding for itself to just tell him. "Un (yeah)..." I began, unaware of what I was saying. "Of course I'm a virgin, I told you I was always single before I met you!"

"Hai, hai, of course."

I chuckled, glad I could share personal things like that with him... "But..." Horo suddenly dazed off, still hanging onto his sentence. "It'll only be a matter of time before that changes-"

"DAIFUKU! (Sweet cake)"

Ryou's yell had interrupted the conversation.

I narrowed my eyes, realising what Horo was going to say before shrugging it off. I sighed again. "C'mon... they're going to usher us out if we don't go now."

Horo nodded. "Don't worry about what I was going to say, by the way... only when you're ready."

I blushed when I thought it over. Ready, huh? "Not right now Horo." I smiled, watching as he got up.

"If you really wanna know..." Horo turned to me, offering his hand. "I'm not ready either."

My smile grew wider and I gladly took Horo's hand. He helped pull me up to my feet and together we walked toward the kitchen, noticing the fact that everyone was hunched around the table for dessert was being served. I took a seat on one of the chairs around the table and Horo took the one next to me. Anna smiled when our eyes locked but turned away to hand a piece of the dessert over to Yoh. I glanced around to see everyone with warm smiles... and I couldn't help but feel so relieved.

Now that I was back home.

"Miho-chan?"

I turned to the source of the voice, and to my surprise, it was Pirika. She was holding out a plate with the tasty pastry and a smile danced upon her lips. "Daifuku?" she asked, offering the plate to me.

I smiled back and turned to Horo. He was grinning from ear to ear and winked at me when I caught his eye. I guess he was right about the whole situation... I turned back to Pirika and nodded. "Thanks a lot... tomodachi (friend)."

* * *

**Rikku**: I'm glad I finally got the chance to finish this. But it's not ending here, don't worry. There's still many events to come and, like stated before, this fic will go on for maybe over 25 chapters.

So thanks for reading everyone... and please review!

Funny... I feel so warm and fuzzy inside at the moment... must be the fluff. Heh heh...

Dewa Mata! (Btw, school started for me- NOOOO!!!!)

x-Rikku-x


	20. A Burning Will

**Rikku**: Hey everyone! Grr... school's been so tough on me! I got _so_ much homework on the first few days and it's _so_ hard to find time to go on my computer. I apologize for making you guys wait, but you understand right? I'm trying as hard as I can, and we all know how school's like... _(rolls eyes)_

--------

**Thanks**:

lonelysparrow

Nakashima-Michiyo

dranzy

star pana

saber-kon

syaoranz gurl

Sentra

aaaa322

--------

**Rikku**: Here's the chapter I made you wait for... remind me to kick myself, please.

P.S. Can you believe we're on chapter 20 already? _(Gasp)_

Oh yeah, and don't mind if there's **less japanese phrases**, once you use so much, it's hard to think of any different ones! :P Gomen nasai! (I'm sorry)

-----------------------------------

Winter of Love

Chapter 20: A Burning Will

-----------------------------------

"Sooo... how was Kamui?"

I grinned at the giggling girl before me and relaxed into the soft couch I claimed as mine at that moment. The guys were out training or doing whatever they do with their spare time, and us, girls, took up the living room to chat. Pirika and I were getting along relatively well and were almost on the same track we had been on before our fight. Anna rolled her eyes at Pirika's enthusiam as she drank from her cup of tea, sitting by the table. Tamao, on the other hand, was sitting next to Pirika on the other couch, blushing at the thought of a celebrity. (Rikku: I know there probably aren't that many couches in their shrine, but bear with me guys.)

I flicked my gaze to the ceiling, ignoring Pirika's continious giggling. "He was nice... not _great_ and definetely not like your brother." I smiled at this and watched Pirika smile as well out of the corner of my eye. "He was a real jerk at first, but I guess he was still... totemo (very)... friendly."

Tamao clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "How was it like being around a celebrity though?"

"I didn't feel anything," I shrugged. "I almost forgot how famous Kamui was during my stay anyway."

Anna suddenly averted her eyes over to me, still an emotionless expression on her face. "Have you read the articles?"

"Only one." I replied. "Got any with ya?"

Anna shrugged. "Not with me... ask Ryou, he might have them."

"Okay..." I said with an audible sigh. Anna and I were _really_ good friends, but the only conversations we could make were always short. "Thanks."

I watched Pirika as that oh-my-God! expression washed over her face. "Miho-chan! His butt! Kamui's butt! Ikaga desu ka? (How is it?)"

"Pirika-chan!"

"You're blushing!" she stuck her tongue out in a mocking way. "C'mon, out of 10, what would you rate it?"

I brought a hand to one of my burning cheeks and realised, I really was blushing. _'Chikuso... (damnit)'_ "Must I?"

Tamao chuckled and leant back in her seat. "I saw an article in a magazine once- they said Kamui was a solid ten. But I want to hear it from someone who's actually seen his... you know, _bottom_..."

I giggled, shaking my head in disapproval. Why were they getting so worked up anyway? Once you've seen one celebrity, you've seen them all! "You guys want the honest truth? Those magazines are just flattering him... Kamui's butt is only a seven!"

Tamao gasped and Pirika promptly cracked up into another fit of laughter. Anna raised a brow, sending me a message that clearly said, 'Now look at what you've done.' I felt my lips quirk into a smile at this. "Horo's got a much better butt if you ask me."

Pirika suddenly stopped laughing to sweatdrop. "Sugoi (wow), I don't think I've ever payed any attention to my brother's butt."

My smile soon formed into a grin. "So, Anna... tell us, how great is Yoh's butt?"

I watched Tamao flush into another shade of red but decided not to focus too hard on her obvious crush. I turned my gaze to Anna instead who quickly looked away, her eyes glued to the floor. "Eight." I could faintly hear it, but she was definetely rating Yoh's butt.

Pirika and I choked on our laughter, we really had the giggles in for us, ne? I slowly calmed down in time for Pirika's next question- she got over her laughter faster than I could. "Really, Miho, can Horo's beat Ren's?"

I was quite shocked at this. Not the question... but it was the first time Pirika had spoken of Ren after we made up. "I-I don't know... you tell me."

"You rate Horo's first!" Pirika squealed, cupping her hands on her cheeks.

I groaned, latching the tips of my fingers together. "Hmn... I would give him a perfect ten," I shook my head again. "But then I'd be giving him too much credit... Horo's definitely a... kyu. (nine)"

Tamao seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she bit her bottom lip, training her focus on the ceiling. Pirika gaped a moment before sighing. "Honto? (Really?)" she crossed her arms. "Well, if Horo's a nine then Ren must be... a nine and a half?"

"HA!" My hand laid firmly on my heart as I tried to grasp the understanding in that. It didn't come to me. "Ren? You're talking about the same Ren I know, right?"

Anna snorted and crossed her arms. "Maybe you're flattering him a bit _too_ much?"

Pirika waved her hand vaguely, as if to discard any more comments. "Well, have any of you actually looked at his butt?"

_...Silence..._

"Thought so." Pirika concluded, smirking with satisfaction.

"Hey minna! (everyone) We're home!"

I recogonized that voice as Manta's, but I didn't bother to get off that couch. Neither did Tamao nor Pirika. Anna got up however and instead of greeting the boys, she headed for her right- over to the kitchen. I slowly brought myself off the couch, turning around to face the other girls. "I think I'll go talk to Anna."

I walked over to the door and I could already see the boys piled up at my left. Ryou noticed me first and waved, I waved back and smiled when I caught Horo's eye. "Hey guys, what did you all do now?"

Yoh snickered. "You make it sound like we've murdered someone."

"Well, I can't be too sure, now can I?"

"Don't worry," Yoh smirked, sending me the thumbs-up sign. "we went out for lunch- you know, to the local burger bar and then we thought we'd crash the bowling arena, that okay?"

I nodded, my smile growing even wider. (Rikku: I know this is very random, but oww! It's so hard to type- I had a whole staple stuck in my finger recently and had to pull it out... now my finger's swollen and it hurts when I type!!) "Sounds like you guys had fun."

Ryou shrugged, giving me a reluctant look. "Well if Horo hadn't hogged all the food or gotten us kicked out of the bowling center..."

"Oi (Hey), that was _not _my fault!" Horo shot back, clenching a fist. Ryou merely sighed. "Ryou, if you forgot, _you_ were the one that had mistakened Manta as a bowling ball, rolled him down the lane, knocking all the pines down and at the same time, making him crash into the electrical wires due to all the strength you put into that roll, which might I add, caused everything that ran by electricity in the whole arena to malfunction!"

"That was not funny!" Manta protested rubbing his bruised head which I had just noticed. "Does my head really resemble a bowling ball that much?"

Yoh chuckled at this, propping an arm on the shoulder of a rather quiet Ren. "Well... since you asked..."

"Why must you blame me for everything?!" Horo continued, his voice raising higher and higher until it reached an unbelievable height. "Why not Yoh, or Ren? Or maybe even Manta?!"

"Oh, so then I must have rolled _myself_ down that lane?!" Manta retorted, wailing his arms around in an annoyed manner.

"It's only the truth!" Ryou stated, though I found myself doubting that- not just because it was Horo he was arguing with, but because I knew Ryou, himself, all to well...

"Guys?" I suddenly spoke up, surprising even myself.

At this, Horo quickly turned away from Ryou to look at me with a calm, questioning expression. "What's up, babe?"

"I'd love to stay here and chat, I really would," I took a small step back, attempting to conceal my eagerness to leave and restrain myself from turning around and bounding away. Arguments like these didn't strick me so much... I had a feeling this was going to get violent and annoying. "but I'm gonna... uh... help Anna... um... prepare dinner..."

"Suit yourself." Horo smiled, turning back to Ryou within a few seconds with a hard glare.

"Hey, um Miho?" Ren's voice suddenly sounded and I raised a brow. "Do you know where I can find... Pirika?"

This had me shocked. I could even see Horo eyeing him suspiciously. "Er... un (yeah)," I answered after a moment of silence. "She's in the living room."

"Thanks." Ren said simply, leaving Yoh's side as he headed for the said room.

I watched his retreating back with wonder... until my eyes trailed lower... _'Damnit... maybe Pirika **was** right about his ass...'_ I quickly shook off the thought as I turned on my heal, heading for the kitchen.

"Chotto (Wait), Miho-chan!"

Once again, I was interrupted by another voice. I turned my head to glance at Yoh- who had spoken. "Hai? (Yes)"

"Uh, do me a favour..." Yoh's smile was soon replaced by a small and rare frown. "Tell me if Anna's... you know, doing okay?"

What was this, a make-up-with-your-girlfriend-moment-and-turned-to-Miho-for-it? I sighed, though I felt my smile stay firmly on my face, as if showing a sign of relief and satisfaction. "Sure Yoh... anything."

I then made my way over to the kitchen without anymore interruptions, and no, I didn't turn back around when I heard Horo swear a rainbow at Ryou. "Hey Anna." I greeted once I reached the kitchen and found her chopping up tonight's dinner. "Nan dai? (what's up)"

Anna looked up from the neatly cut carrots scattered on a cutting board to glance at me. "I'm just cooking." she answered softly.

I nodded slowly... talking to Anna made me miss the old times... when we were still children and talked so freely... but now that we were older and one year away from becoming adults, I found it harder and harder to speak to her. "Need help?"

"Grab an apron." Anna stated as her answer as she gestured to a hook screwed into the wall with two aprons hanging from it.

I reached for the black and white one- the other was pink- and tied it around myself, feeling a bit uncomfortable with it on. "Since when have _you _started to cook?" I inquired, smirking as I walked over to the counter.

Anna simply shrugged. "Don't know... thought I'd try it." she said nonchalantly, handing me the knife she used to chop the carrots. "Keep on cutting these, will ya? I need to check the soup."

"Okay." I replied, taking the knife as Anna walked over to the stove. I began slicing the carrot stick in a neatly manner- the way my mother taught me how. I frowned, remembering what my father had told me about her death... but I still didn't want to think about it- I needed to let all my emotions out before I could re-play that talk we had. "So... how are things with Yoh?"

Anna didn't turn to look at me. I watched her right arm move in the motion of stirring as she spoke. "We're fine."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Iie... (no)"

"What about that limo ride?"

Anna's arm stopped moving. "We talked a bit..."

"That's it?" I could clearly hear the disappointed in my voice. "You just talked?"

"Well, what did you expect?" Anna turned around sharply, sending me a cold stare. "Yoh and I aren't what you'd call a couple. We were arranged to get married, Miho! That doesn't prove any kind of love!"

"Anna-"

"I don't want to talk about this-"

"But do you or do you not love him?!" I realised that I had abandonned the knife when I turned to face Anna. "Tell me."

Anna sighed and averted her gaze over to the floor. "I don't know... I'm not romantic and I don't know how to handle a relationship... I care for Yoh, I really do... but I just can't show him any sign of affection. Who knows, maybe we weren't meant to be- maybe he'd be better off with Tamao."

"Do you honestly believe what you're saying?" I asked softly. Tamao was my friend... but I already knew that Anna was the one for Yoh- not her. "Do you think you're able to just give up on him like that?"

"No, of course I can't give up on him that easily!" she retorted, clearly flustered. "I don't know what I'd do without Yoh anyway... when we talk... we don't speak of our relationship or anything- we talk about life, friends, family but we never talk about love."

"Did you ever consider the fact that maybe Yoh _does _have feelings for you and that he's afraid you don't because of your coldness?" I sighed and turned back to the carrots, picking up the knife I had dropped. "Why can't you just tell him?"

"Because it's not that easy." Anna answered. I could still feel her eyes on me. "Miho... I do love Yoh and maybe... maybe he loves me too... but we're two different people, and it's so hard to confess to it!"

"Then that's you're own problem to work out." I concluded, narrowing my eyes slightly. "I don't have any part of this, but at least take my advice, okay? You and Yoh... you need one another and if you really want this to be more than a friendship then do something."

I watched Anna return to the stove out of the corner of my eye. "I don't know... the last time we actually spoke about our relationship, we only talked about how it needs some repairing... I guess he took it as a girlfriend-boyfriend thing... but definetely not as love."

I chuckled inwardly, looking up at Anna's back, unaware that I was still sliding the knife on the carrots until the blade narrowly missed my fingers. "Aha, so you're willing to call him you're boyfriend?!"

Anna slowly turned around, revealing the sprawled blush across her face. "Miho, that's not it!" She protested, slamming the side of her fist onto a bag of flour which burst open, sending a wave of powder all over me.

I dropped the knife in shock which had almost stabbed my foot as it clattered an inch away from it onto the floor. I stayed on the same spot, with my hands set before my face, staring at the flour poured all over them and the rest of my body. I gaped at the mess and slowly lifted my gaze to see Anna staring in shock at me. "Oops..." she breathed, now eyeing the river of flour that had been spilt on the floor as well.

It took a moment for me to get over the situation before I felt my senses return to me. "Anna... anata no... baka (you idiot)..." I brought my hand over to the counter where I grabbed another bag of flour, this one smaller than the other, and casually threw it hard onto the floor in front of Anna.

Just like the other bag, this one burst as well, causing a similar amount of flour to fly up from the pressure and bombard Anna, covering her from head to toe with the white substance. Her eyes widened as she attempted to brush the flour off her new sweater and skirt outfit until finally giving up and reducing herself to glaring daggers at me. "Mou! (jeez!)"

I grinned evilly, wiping the flour from my eyes with one swift movement of my hand and then reaching for an already open bag of... you guessed it! Flour. I grabbed a handful and sent it flying over to Anna, like confetti at a wedding. "Miho-chan!" she thundered, grabbing the bag of flour as well. I watched intently as she clenched a large amount of flour in her fist and released it before me- I tried to dodge it but it was no use. I stumbled back as the shower of powder (Rikku: That rhymes!) overwhelmingly washed over me, covering me with even more of the mess. I had fallen hard on the floor due to the 'attack', and landed painfully on my bottom.

I clenched my teeth together and now it was my turn to turn the glare on her! Spontaniously, (sp?) she took this as amusing and suddenly chuckled before breaking into a rare sort of laughter... it was the first time I had ever heard her laugh like that. _'Could... could Anna actually be having fun?' _The question toyed with my mind a bit as I continued to watch the girl laugh... almost glad to see her show any kind of emotion.

"Oi! (Hey) What happened, I heard yelling!"

Anna's laughter was soon interrupted as Horo- the owner of the voice- and Yoh ran into the kitchen, they're faces strained with concern. I chuckled when Horo noticed the mess and waved it off with my hand. "Don't worry guys, we just had... some sort of food fight."

Yoh's eyes fell upon the smile on Anna's face and I noticed one of his brows rise in confusion. "A-Anna...?"

I got up slowly, balancing myself with my hands firmly placed on the counter before I stalked over to Horo. "I think I'll take a quick shower... ima (now)."

He smiled, shaking his head as he brushed off flour from my shoulder. "There are some things I don't understand about you Miho..."

I grinned at his comment and turned my head to see Yoh heading for Anna. He held her steady, making sure she didn't slip with one arm around her waist and the other holding her arm. She blushed a small tint of pink and I swore I could see her smile... "Do you want us to leave you two alone?" I inquired, still grinning.

I didn't expect an answer... until I saw Anna rest her head against Yoh's chest and he nodded. "Yeah... we'd like that."

I turned back around to see Horo smiling down at me, gently taking my hand. "C'mon..." he whispered, pulling me away.

---------

After taking a shower and ridding myself of the white mess, I dumped all my dirty clothes in the local hamper and slouched out of the washroom and toward the living room where everyone was lying around. Tamao, Yoh and Manta were sitting around the small table, Anna and Ryou inhabited one of the couches, Ren sat on the other with Pirika attempting to cuddle up to him- though it looked as if he didn't mind- and Horo was leaning against the wall, watching TV along with everyone else.

I wanted to join them- I really did. But there were other things on my mind in which I needed to take care of... on my own. For instance, my mother's death. My mind was still grieving over the truth and the best treatment for it... was to just face reality. I still hadn't allowed the feeling to sink in and doing it on my lonesome seemed like the best idea... that, and because I wasn't up to telling anyone my sappy story. "Um... hi everyone."

Everyone turned to see the source of the voice. Manta smiled at me and was the first to speak. "Hey Miho-chan!"

"Come join us!" Tamao called, patting the space of floor beside her. "We're just watching TV."

I smiled but shook my head. "Gomen (sorry) guys, but I think I'm going to head to the back and cool off in the hot spring." (Rikku: Sorry, I don't know whether it's called a hot spring or not!)

Horo frowned, sending me a curious glance. "Are you okay Miho?"

"I'm fine- really. Don't worry about me."

Horo looked reluctant to believing me, but it seemed he had shrugged it off since he turned back to the TV. "But, you know, if anything happens-"

"I'll call you, I know!" I reassured him, with an even wider smile. "I just want to be alone for awhile..."

If only they knew how much I was hiding behind that smile...

No one seemed to have anymore objections so I made my way over to my bedroom, pulled on the same swimsuit I used when in the pool with Yoshiko (back in the mansion) and headed outside for the hot spring. I slipped into the hot water, placing a neatly folded towel on the cement-made edge that surrounded the water and relaxed myself into the boiling liquid. I tied my long hair up into a high ponytail and slowly sank lower into the water, my mind set on other things...

I wished this would have washed away all my confused emotions... but it didn't. I strained my brows in deep thought as I re-played what my father had told me over and over again in my mind:

_"And when they came... they murdered her. I **let** them have her... I sat on the sidelines- watching in fear. I didn't do a thing... and it's all my fault."_

My question was, _Why?_ Why didn't he do anything? Why didn't he save her... or at least call for help? If he loved her so much... if he loved me, then why did he just watch them kill her...?

But, more importantly... _who?_

Who did this? Was I supposed to know? _Who_ the fuck did my father allow to kill my mother?

I groaned audibly, placing a soaking hand on my forehead as I flicked my gaze heavenward. "Oh Kami-sama... (God) What am I supposed to do? Tasukete... (help)"

"Did I hear someone ask for help?"

I jumped at the voice, swiftly turning around to find the owner. (Rikku: Take a guess at who it is...!) I could barely see him since the sun had already began to set but I could still recognize the familiar figure. "Manta," I sighed contently. (Rikku: I bet you never would have guessed that!) "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to check up on you," he explained, walking over to the hot spring, with nothing but a pair of swimming trunks on. "That, and because HoroHoro wouldn't stop worrying."

"Manta... thanks, but everything's okay."

"Miho, you're usually up and about and so happy, I can tell when you're feeling down," the small boy shrugged, slipping into the hot spring as well, directly across from me. "Besides, you're kinda like a sister to me so I can tell when something's up."

I raised a brow, feeling a bit shocked by the boy's response. "A sister?" I shook my head, declining it. "No offense, but I hardly spend time with you! Don't get me wrong, I'd love to get to know you better but I'm the last person on earth that can actually relate to you..."

"Well, maybe... But in some ways, we have a lot in common."

"Oh? How so?"

"Um..." Manta seemed to be contemplating on something and didn't give an answer until a few seconds later. "well, I guess you're not exactly like a sister to me... I made it up so you'd feel better."

I could have facefaulted in shock from the confession but I chuckled lightly instead. I guess it helped... in a way. "Manta-chan, you always know what to say, don't you?"

He chuckled as well, sending me a happy smile. "I guess so... well, what's on your mind?"

I relaxed into the water again, trying to decide whether or not to reply. "Okay, Manta..." I began. "I've been really stressed thinking about something my father told me back in Osaka... and I've kept it all to myself for some time."

"Isn't it best to just get the weight off your shoulders and tell someone?"

I nodded, deciding it _was_ for the best. "You probably already know that my mother died when I was young... and well, I always wanted to know how but my father wouldn't tell me... finally, I forced it out of him and I guess... I guess I regret ever asking for it now that I know." Manta stayed silent, waiting for me to continue but I had to pause to suck back the tears... crying wasn't going to solve anything. "She... she was murdered. My mother, Emiko Sugiyama, was killed at age 31... by people my father refused to pay. And he was such a coward... that he allowed them to do so without even _trying_ to stop them!" (Rikku: Dun dun duuuunnnn! Finally, Miho's mother's name was revealed!)

Manta let out a small gasp. Soon, silence treated the air and I could feel the awkwardness get to me within seconds... "Miho..." Manta slowly broke the silence, reluctance clear in his tone. "D-do you know who exactly killed her?"

I shook my head... I had already thought of that. "No, shiri-masen. (I don't know)"

"Do you want to know?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock- _did I?_ To hear it from someone else made me all the more eager to know... perhaps it was for the best?

_'But I thought it would have been for the best before, when I wanted to find out how she died in the first place... and now I regret ever asking now that I know how much the truth actually hurts... what **is** for the best anyway?'_

"Then you won't live in doubt."

That was true... for some strange reason, I wanted to trust Manta's words... how we was telling me to just go ahead with it. I wanted to find her killers... I did. I really did.

"Everything okay? Heeeey, Manta! What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

Horo's voice now greeted the second moment of silence and I turned to look at him sternly. He must have seen the burning will in my eyes because he stopped dead in his tracks before he even reached the spring of water and his smirk had melted into a frown. "Miho...?"

"Manta, Horo... I've decided that... I want to find my mother's murderers."

----------

Rikku: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! (Okay, I should really stop doing that... -.-)

So! Now we know how we're gonna fill up 5 more chapters, ne?

Gaaahh! I can't believe I made you wait _that_ long... :( I feel so horrible now... I thought I'd have this up in like... one week after I finished, but I never got the chance to proof-read... yes, it took me _one month_ to proof-read this chapter! I'm pathetic, I know... -.-

Well... ;) I hope you liked this chapter anyway and please review!

x-Rikku-x

Dewa Mata!


	21. The Dawning of Realisation

**Rikku**: I thought I would have been able to start this chapter within a few days after I posted the last chapter, but unfortunately, homework got the best of me. _(Sigh)_ Highschool's been pretty tough and I've only had the chance to write on weekends. Ack, I apologize if the wait was rather annoying. ;; Sooo, in return, this chapter is EXTRA long, spanding over 50KB! (My longest yet!)

* * *

_**Thanks to**:_

**Nakashima-Michiyo  
****aaaa322  
****lonelysparrow  
****Sayuri  
****Rengo  
****Lena  
****syaoranz gurl  
****ElainX  
****Hannah Kyouyama  
****Gamefreakgrl  
****Minday  
****Deragonmaji  
****Maria  
****Tsuki-no-Hoshii  
****LadyGoddessCeres

* * *

**

**And to**: 

**star pana: **All the names of the OCs I use in the story are adapted from other anime characters, Japanese singers, etc. Lol, do you really want to hear the story:P Here it is anyway (I'll try to keep it short ;P): Like always, I wasn't paying much attention in class and instead I took it among myself to fiddle with my friend's mini stapler. And for a _mini stapler_, that thing punches **hard**. Just then, I pressed the little gadget's top with full force, forcing a staple **deep** into my finger! Owie... Eventually, I got it out by numbing my finger and as I pulled it out... _boy_, was there A LOT of blood... eww... _(Shudders)_ Sorry, I meant to keep it short... blech, bad memories...

* * *

**Rikku**: Well, here's the extra long chap that took an extra long time to write… X.x Well… enjoy!

* * *

Winter of Love

Chapter 21: The Dawning of Realisation

* * *

With my head still lost in the clouds, I absent-mindedly reached into the metal box and pulled a large stack of mail out. But before I returned indoors, I decided to simply run through what was being mailed- even if most of it was going in one ear and out the other. "Bills... bills... cheque- _oooh_, cheque! ..." I grinned menacingly but skipped the sealed envelope anyway. "more bills... letter... package... ugh, bills... letter from Yohmai-sama... bills- wha, letter from Yohmai!" 

I separated the letter from the rest of the junk and checked who it was addressed to. "Miho Sugiyama..." I furrowed my brows in wonder and felt around the envelope, noticing a few rough bumps. I slowly placed the other pile of mail on top of the mail box and tore open the small envelope. Inside was an amazing amount of money along with a small note. "Yohmai... what are you up to now?" I reached for the note and unfolded it to reveal small and messy writing:

_My dearest Miho-san,_

_I send you and your fiancée, Horohoro, my blessings and hope for only the best. I expect the invitation for your wedding in my mail two weeks from now. Congratulations._

_Yohmai._

My lips quirked into a small, devious smile. "I guess father hasn't updated Yohmai yet..." I sighed and pulled the wad of cash out, counting it quickly and effortlessly. "Better send this back along with an apology letter... boy, will Horo get a good laugh out of this."

I shook my head, still smiling, as I grabbed a hold of the rest of the mail and walked back inside the shrine. "Guys...?"

Ryou, the nearest person, looked up from the local newspaper he had unfolded in front of him as he sat comfortably on one of the couches, in the living room- like always. "Hey, Miho-chan... sup?"

"Mail duty." I replied, smirking. I emptied my hands of all the mail (besides Yohmai's letter) onto the coffee table. "Where is everyone?"

"Out and about… who knows where?"

"I see… Um, Ryou?"

"Hm?" the 'couch-potato' raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"Do you have any of the latest magazines with you?" I inquired, still thinking of Anna's remarks on those mischievous books. (Rikku: See Chapter 20.) "Anything about... erm... me?"

Ryou acted quickly by pulling a handful of magazines from under the couch- and judging by some of them, under the couch was the best... _hiding spot_ for them... eeww. He then handed me the latest _'Pop!'_ magazine which displayed Kamui's face on the front cover. "This should say a thing or two..."

"Thanks." I took the book from him and shoved Yohmai's letter into one of the back pockets of my jeans, walking out of the living room and towards my bedroom. As I weaved through the maze of people and objects, I flipped through the pages of the magazine I had just received, and stopped at an interesting page where the top headline was:

_Kamui Aoyama Left At Altar By Multi-Millionaire's Daughter_

I smirked to myself. The magazine dated to a few days ago... how did they come up with the facts so quickly? "Hmn... this ought to take some things off my mind..."

Yes, I was still pondering on the choice I made only two nights ago. I was determined to find my mother's murderers... not just to answer certain questions, but to avenge her death in some... non-violent way that didn't involve killing. Of course, I had no idea what-so-ever of how I was going to accomplish that... see, not everything had been thought out yet. I knew Horo was going to be with me every step of the way- that was what he declared that night, anyway... and Manta also added that he was going to do his best to help me as well... But my mind was never settled. That talk... it had somehow glued itself to my mind, leaving me pondering on it every second of everyday. How was I going to pull this little hunt off when I was just so... so... _preoccupied_...

Without further ado, I began reading the small sized text, spreading across most of the page:

_Newcomer to Japan's own celeb charts and temporary guest of every girl's To-Kill list, Miho Sugiyama, the proud daughter of super-millionaire, Akira Sugiyama, shocked the nation as the young girl left Kamui Aoyama, the ideal boyfriend of every female in Japan, in the middle of their wedding._

_A few weeks ago, Seiji Aoyama had proclaimed at a press conference that his only son, Kamui, was to be wedded to Akira Sugiyama's daughter, Miho, at the young and tender age of eighteen. Miho is only seventeen at the moment. This wedding, however, had not been "completed" since certain actions that halted the celebration surprised many... _

_Dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown, Miho walked down an average church's aisle toward Japan's hunk, Kamui, looking anything but happy. Of course, this raised questions to the "audience" and reporters even commented that the dashing brunette was **crying**. This, however, answers to why the wedding was so sudden and why the two youngster's relationship was so secretive, by bringing out the possibility that this wedding was arranged._

"That's funny..." I frowned, pausing in my walk and lifting my attention from the magazine. "I don't remember any reporters..."

_Sugiyama had reached the altar, greeted by Kamui's famous smile and as the Priest began the sacred ritual, there were no objections so far... that is, until the "I do's" came up. Kamui promised his "I do" quickly and willingly, but when Miho was questioned, she replied with a stuttered "I", unable to finish when a clearly unwelcomed, and unfamiliar teenage boy- around the age of 17 at least- threw the doors open, silencing the church with his remark, "Not so fast"._

_Reporters informed us that the expression on Miho's face seemed more concerned, instead of content... as if she were waiting for something else more important than the ending of the wedding. The arrival of the teenage, blue-haired boy seemed to be what Miho's was anticipating, as shock and anxiety washed over her face when her eyes met his. She astonished the crowd as she left Kamui's side, running down the aisle into the other boy's arms, weeping into his chest. Her "lover", we assume, was whispering soft, incomprehensible words to Sugiyama, then turned to the young Aoyama, stating that he was to "take Miho back". Thus builds more support to the theory that the wedding **was** arranged... highly suspected that Kamui had agreed to this long before he met Miho-san. _(Miss Miho)

_It is said that two other people rushed to the blue-haired boy's side just then, one female and one male around the same age as Miho too. Then the statement of "depriving Miho of a certain happiness" occurred, just about concluding the previous theory of the marriage being... arranged. More remarks relating to the "arranged" side of the story began flying across the room and even talk of a "fight" began..._

_All reporters were then ushered away as Kamui, Seiji, Akira, Miho, her friends and the "intruders" took upon a sandy pit for some... "business". No other information has been released ever since, but reliable sources say that Miho and the three other teenagers were seen leaving Osaka only days ago, leaving Kamui and the others standing before one of Osaka's most famous hospitals, lost of a wedding. (Of course, this also raises another question... What were they doing at the hospital? The "fight" they had been previously speaking of seems to be the answer, but there is no other proof of this.) _

_So the conclusion has thrilled many girls that Kamui had been left at the altar, but at the same time, Seiji Aoyama comments that his son is a bit "heart-broken" and unwilling to talk about the recent events, claiming that he was "in love". Where Miho and her lover have gone, is beyond anything we, the staff at "Pop!" magazine, are aware of and any information of who the mysterious blue-haired boy really is, is also unavailable. _

_But, yet, there is still another problem all will ponder around... now, will Kamui's female fans keep strong their loyalty despite the fact that the gorgeous blonde, had actually **agreed** to the arranged marriage? Is he really so devious as to take a young girl, not even an adult yet, by force in a marriage? Did he really deceive us all with that innocent, soft and gentle cover that **may** be all an act? If so, are his fans **still** looking forward to supporting the celeb, or, rather, leave him out to dry? Only time, gossip, and rumours can tell. Megumi Kitano, "Pop!" magazine reporter. _

As I finished the article, my mind stirred after re-living the wedding, and I found myself rather... speechless. I slowly closed the magazine, looking ahead as I resumed walking...

I smiled warmly as Horo then walked out of his room, noticing me when I just about reached his side. "Heya, babe." he grinned, greeting me with a soft and quick kiss. "What have you been up to?"

I blushed at his actions, my smile never leaving my face. I grabbed a hold of his hand and waved the magazine I had been reading with my free hand. "Just reading."

Horo took a quick glance at the cover and frowned. (Rikku: **Remember**, Kamui's face is on the front!) "Oh..." he replied, tightening his grip on my hand. "I see..."

"Don't worry..." I reassured him, still smiling. "I was just wondering what the world knows about us so far... oh, and..." I released Horo's hand and pulled out the envelope full of Yohmai's money from my back pocket and handed it to him.

This seemed to have taken his mind off the magazine as his eyes widened. He pulled the Yen out of the white package and began counting it, looking back at me when he reached the last bill. "Miho... where'd you get this? There's about-"

"-Eight thousand dollars in American money." I concluded, remembering that I had also counted it when I first took out the letter from the mailbox. "I know... Yohmai sent it."

"But... why?"

"Well," I sighed contently, now smirking. My eyes flashed mischievously. "Yohmai seems to believe we're married. I think my father only told him _half_ of the story..."

Horo blushed a deep shade of red, before the same grin he had worn before returned to his face. "Can we keep it?"

"'Course not!" I said, shaking my head and snatching the money back from the shaman. I gave him an apologetic frown. "Listen, my father's going to update Yohmai on what happened sooner or later... and if we do keep the money, he's going to be pretty pissed when he finds out, ne?"

Horo nodded unwillingly. "Sadly... you're probably right... so, we're gonna have to send it back now, right?"

I didn't answer as I studied Horo's expression. Having a rich father for most of my life, I never stopped to realise how effected those without money were... even when I ran away. "I guess Yohmai wouldn't notice if _all_ this money wasn't sent back..."

Horo's face suddenly lit up with a bright, hopeful smile. "You serious?"

I chuckled, grabbing Horo's hand again. "Hai (yes), I am. Besides, we can use some of it to go out today... when was the last time you took me out on a date, anyways?"

The shaman squeezed my hand playfully, and pecked me with a kiss, yet again, but this time on my forehead. "I don't know, but it's been too long... here, let me handle the cash."

Without hesitation, I allowed Horo to retrieve the money from my hands. He grabbed a few bills, making sure the wad of cash looked untouched, and returned it to its envelope. Smiling, he stuffed his _share_ into his pocket and turned to me. "Now how 'bout we spend some of this?"

Before I could reply, a loud knock sounded from the living room, and within seconds, my name was being called out. "Miho! It's for you!"

"That's Ryou's voice..." Horo stated, frowning in thought. "But who could be at the door...?"

It took me a moment, but I finally realised the possibilities. I pulled Horo with me, since our hands were binded, as I marched into the living room, scoffing. "I have a feeling it's..."

"Oi (Hey), Miho-chan! I missed you!"

* * *

"_What_ are you doing here!" 

"Whoa... calm yourself..."

"I will NOT '_calm myself_' until you leave!" I thundered, slamming my fists on the kitchen's table, glaring at the unwelcomed guest. "Demasu! (Leave)"

"I just wanted to say '_hi_'..." he snorted, flicking his gaze heavenward. "And to check up on you and your boyfriend..."

I watched as the boy kicked his feet onto the table and leant back in his chair, sighing in annoyance. I took a seat in my own chair, with my fists still glued to the table. "Well, we're fine... can you leave now?"

"I don't get why you're so mad for... I warned you I was coming." Kamui muttered, crossing his arms across his chest. His eyes shifted to his left where Horo sat beside me. "Besides, I thought we were cool..."

"_Cool_?" I repeated, rolling my eyes. "Un (Yeah), we're '_cool_'... but that doesn't mean you have to come over so suddenly..."

"We're busy anyways..." Horo said coldly, keeping a steady glare on the celebrity.

"Isogashii (busy)? Can I come tomorrow then?" Kamui questioned, bringing his feet back to the floor. "Surely, you can-"

"We'll still be busy- this whole week." I interjected, getting up from my seat.

Of course we'd be busy... I was on the look out for my mother's murderer. It'd take more than a week- maybe even months! And I just didn't have the time for petty celebrities... maybe later, but not _now_ of all times.

I took one look at Kamui's confused expression and groaned, turning away from the table and marched away; but I was still able to catch Horo's last remark: "Dude, she's going through a tough time right now, maybe you should leave."

I allowed my feet to take control as they kept on walking and I didn't turn back... This was the hopeless me, anyways... I never knew what decisions to make so I always walked away... but _why_?

"Miho, chotto matte yo! (Wait for me!)" My 'walk' was suddenly halted as a familiar grip took hold of my shoulder, turning me slightly to face the intruder, himself. "Are you okay?"

"Horo..." I took in a deep breath and released it out in a long sigh. "I won't cry anymore... I refuse to... but whenever this... _situation_ is brought up, I can't hold back my emotions... I feel as if I need to run away... somehow."

"You're just stressed." Horo reassured me, taking his hand off my shoulder to stroke my cheek gently with the back of his fingers. "Don't forget... I'm here for you, all the way. Don't worry about Kamui... he's just being annoying again, but bear with him while he's here... because he's not leaving yet."

"I know..." I replied, chuckling in amusement. I enjoyed Horo's comfort so much. "But somehow, despite how hectic everything is right now, I'm still so relieved..." I whispered softly.

"Doushite? (Why?)"

"Because I have you." I giggled, looking deep into his eyes. I could almost see them glow with happiness. "Of course."

Horo sighed contently, and leaned in, his forehead resting on mine. "And you're never gonna lose me." he said in a soft, almost seductive voice that forced another giggle out of me. "That's a promise."

I felt myself relax, as if all my problems were drifting away because I knew he'd be there for me... it was true, I was so relieved. I grabbed Horo's hand and slowly retreated back, pulling him along with me back into the kitchen where Kamui watched us anxiously. "You can stay." I said quickly, getting to the point. I watched his lips quirk into a smile. "But don't cause too much trouble; we're as busy as it is..." I took another deep breath, debating on whether or not to tell him. "We're going to look for my mother's murderers."

Kamui's smile immediately dropped to a frown. "Oh..." he mumbled. I noticed his eyes flicker with recognition. "I see... maybe I _should _go..."

Something about his tone of voice hinted on something... but I didn't know what. "Kamui, I'm clueless as to where I'm going to start. I'm going to need as much information as I can get... if you know anything..."

"I don't." Kamui concluded quickly... _too_ quickly. He suddenly got up from his seat and shoved passed me, without a backward glance. "I'm sorry, I have to-"

"Kamui!"

My actions surprised even myself as I watched my hand snatch Kamui's wrist. I kept a strong grip on it as common sense washed over me... he knew something, and he couldn't get away without telling me. "Don't you dare walk out that door!" I hissed, ignoring the astonished look he gave me. "You know something I don't know, which I _believe _will help in my search... Kamui, I'm counting on the information you have-"

"Just not me, right?" he growled, turning himself fully around. My hand slowly released him and fell back to my side. "You can depend on my info, but just not on me... isn't that right?"

"Nani? (What)"

"Miho, you've spent all your time trying to drive me away... how do I even know whether or not I'm your friend? Now, all of a sudden, I have something you want- are you gonna _pretend_ to be nice to me?" Kamui shook his head bitterly, looking at me in disgust. I felt my shoulders weigh down in guilt as I casted my eyes toward the floor in shame. "It's so obvious how much I mean to you... Well, here's something I gotta say..."

"Kamui, I never meant it that way... you know I-"

"... This time, I'm not going to run after you like a hopeless dog again. You got your pathetic boyfriend to do that, which I'm just not as '_good_' as! Just like you want me to, I'm going to walk out- without giving you that information which you actually _don't_ deserve... Don't come crying to me ever again... you had your chance, and you lost it... I don't need you anymore."

His words... they had such a hard impact on me. Strange, because he spoke only the truth. I left him out to dry when I returned to Horo... I was nothing but a selfish ingrate toward him... and now I was demanding him to tell me all he knew... as if I rightfully deserved that information. It was then that I realised just how much he was hurting – of course, I saw the heartbreak in his eyes before, but this was the first time he _completely_ opened up to me. The guilt was affecting me worse than it ever had.

"K-Kamui..." I lowered my head, causing my bangs to cast a shadow concealing my eyes. My eyes were still stoned away from his direction and my hands had formed into firm, shaking fists. "I'm so sorry..."

The celeb scoffed harshly, which, in return, had my view snap back to him. "It's too late for that..." he muttered.

Horo suddenly took a grip on my shoulder and fed a glare to Kamui. "She said she was sorry, what more do you want? You may think she doesn't mean it, seeming as you're so blind with fury and wild accusations, but I know my girlfriend well enough to realise what she's _truly_ feeling.

"So what if she has her share of mistakes… who doesn't? Take yourself, for instance… weren't you the one so willing to forcefully marry a teenage girl without her consent? If anything, you should be the one apologizing – not Miho."

"Pffft. I didn't ask for her pity." The celebrity spat, anger rising in his tone. "Miho… you once told me that pity is for the weak that seek comfort from someone else… just to feel wanted… and that _you_ feeling wanted by _me_ made you feel low… Well, I guess you can say the tables have turned. I no longer search for that kind of '_comfort_' from you… I don't want to say it makes me feel '_low_', and be just as harsh as you were back then…" (Rikku: See Chapter 15.)

I inwardly winced, wishing I could have taken back that moment…

"… but enough's enough. Pity's just not an option anymore…" Kamui sighed, shaking his head with regret. "I shouldn't have stopped by here in the first place…" and without even a '_goodbye_', the blonde turned to face the door. But just as he reached the knob, it twisted on its own and suddenly, without warning, a flustered pink-haired girl barged in, holding a bag of groceries wedged between her torso and arms.

Tamao froze when she realised just who she nearly knocked out- should the door have come colliding into him, that is. Kamui stood about a foot away from the girl, treating her with a look of shock. "Meeeep!" she screeched, clenching the grocery bag even tighter to her chest and snapping her eyes closed immediately with a light blush decorating her already embarrassed face. "G-gomen nasai A-Aoyama-san! (I'm sorry Mr. Aoyama!)"

"Uh… that's okay…" Kamui responded, dumb-foundedly, still eyeing poor Tamao. "Um… are you-"

"Sumimasen! (Excuse me!)" The girl interjected with another weak cry, finally opening her eyes, only to shove past Kamui as she ran through the kitchen and toward the hallway.

The celebrity stared after her for a few seconds before completely changing his mood. "Right… I guess I should go now before my dramatic exit is entirely ruined…" A frown rested on his lips once again and quickly, he headed out the door.

With a tired moan, I shakily stalked over to the door and shut it closed, turning around to lean my back against it, releasing a mumbled '_fuck this_' with a great deal of pain.

Horo sighed, staring at me with the softest eyes. He sent me a small smile and walked over to pull me into his arms. "It'll take him time to realise everything he just said… after all, he's still healing from his loss…" The shaman stroked my hair gently as I wrapped my arms around him too. "Don't worry about it… if he really does know something about the murder, he'll spill it out eventually… but for now, it's best if we wait."

"You're right." I replied, feeling every word Horo spoke sinking in. Even in that moment of sorrow and regret, he knew just how to cheer me up. "But it's not just the information Kamui's refusing to give us that has me worrying… it's our friendship. And the trust I fought so hard to gain from him… I never thought he'd snap… but… but now that he has, it's really making me realise just how much wrong I've done to him. I-I'm afraid… now that realisation has dawned on the both of us, I'm afraid I'll lose a friend I never even acknowledged."

Horo didn't answer. And I didn't force anything out of him. He was always that one person I could console in – no matter what the situation… But right then… in that moment of silence… I feared that, despite his previous words, he saw no hope as well.

* * *

**Rikku**: I want to apologize – once again – for taking so long to write and post this chapter… I know most of you were waiting (and getting annoyed too X.x), so I send you my deepest apology and hope that you don't abandon this fanfic and I… But I promise! I'll try my best to write chapters as fast as I can despite all the homework and busy hours doing this and that – just for my readers:) 

So… stay tuned guys for the dramatic conclusion of _Winter of Love_ - which is nearing us quite delicately, along with the surprising truth about Emiko Sugiyama's death. (I already know just who the murderer is and how Miho-chan will react.) And also, be sure to read the sequel to this Shaman King fic as soon as it comes out… it may not be as long (meaning it won't spand as many chapters) but it'll be an enjoyable after-series Horo&Miho fans will love:) (This sounds just like a commercial:P)

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Dewa Mata!  
x-Rikku-x 

**MUST READ:** I plan on re-writing the first few chapters of _Winter of Love_, so watch out for those too. **It is necessary that you read them**, as a few changes may affect the outcome of the story and/or better explain events that have happened in the past 21 chapters. **All re-written chapters are marked**, at the very beginning, with a label, saying: "-**RE-WRITTEN-**".

Arigatou Gozaimasu.


	22. Romance Topped with a Fresh Secret

**Rikku**: Ack, I sincerely apologize for the late update… I'm so sorry guys! Lately, it's been hard trying to find inspiration and a lot of important stuff is going on right now in my life, but I thought I'd update as soon as possible to give all my readers this message so I'm real sorry if the chapter seems short and/or rushed… Anyways, here's the **important** message that I hope you all read:

**ALL READERS OF _WINTER OF LOVE_ PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING: **On **June 22nd (2005) **I'll be leaving for a flight to Vietnam… meaning, I'll be away for quite a while… **one month** to be exact. I will return during the **last week of July**, so until then this will be the last update for an entire month… I hope you all understand and once again, I'm sorry for always making you, my faithful readers, wait so much for my lazy ass to work itself... meep! X.x_**

* * *

**_

Thanks to:

**Dranzy  
****Golden Kitsune Akira  
****Deragonmaji  
****Drackial  
****Rikki-sama  
****Darkess Angel  
****Someome** (Yes, spelt that way)

* * *

**Rikku**: You guys must be plotting my death right now… _:sigh:_ Well, enough stalling… here's chapter 22! _(Warning for lotsa fluff!)__

* * *

_

Winter of Love

Chapter 22: Romance Topped with a Fresh Secret

* * *

That night, I laid in bed, my mind plugged with thoughts and questions as mixed, uncertain feelings pulsated through me. I tried shutting my eyes, hoping sleep would finally come over me as the clock by my bed ticked against every second… However, luck had never really been on my side and I found my eyes snapped open within seconds and taking another tour around every inch of my room for the eighth time that night.

I could tell it was well past midnight without even glancing at my clock out of pure instincts. Full of confusion, I had dragged myself to bed early, around ten or so.

That afternoon, Kamui had stopped by for a 'friendly' visit… what I thought would be a quick and annoying chat, turned out to be a disaster. Kamui's true feelings and emotions had been buried deep within him after I left Osaka with Horo. Unfortunately, during his time at our shrine, all those thoughts inside of him had been dug up and he… _snapped_.

I could tell by the way he first reacted that he was hiding something. The unraveling began after I explained my desire to hunt down my mother's murderers after many years of wondering. I asked if he had a clue as to where I should start, and he quickly dodged all my questions… immediately stating that he should leave.

But his information was soon to become the least of my worries. When I persisted, he grew angrier until he eventually released every distraught feeling he had been concealing. With an uproar and a wave of harsh words, he told me, straight to my face, how I didn't deserve one ounce of his help, how much he hated how I left him… and how much he hated _me_ for being so stuck up and inconsiderate towards his well-being.

He stormed away, and realization marched over as his replacement. I knew then just how much pain I had inflicted on him, thinking his love was merely child's play and that he could get over it… But, all along he had been aching… and at that moment, something struck me. I was losing a friend I had never even known to be one… and I was the one to blame for it all.

It was entirely my fault...

But just as I began another attempt to fall asleep, I felt a stinging feeling in my eyes as they faced the sudden rays of light, seeping in as the door to my room slid open. I squinted, watching as a tall figure stepped in. A small smile danced upon my lips, as I thought, _who else would be disturbing me at this time?_

"How are you holding up?" he asked, sliding the door closed.

"Not that well…" I admitted, bringing myself to a sitting position. I studied the expression on Horo's face, trying to decipher it through all the darkness. "Watcha' doing here?"

The snow shaman smirked, playfully shrugging as a mischievous glint formed in his right eye. "Can't a guy check up on his girlfriend?"

"This late at night?" I chuckled, also shrugging in return. "Well, if you wanted to give her ideas…"

I trailed off, watching Horo's smirk grow even wider. "And you tell _me_ I'm the perverted one?"

I laughed, feeling my insides burn with a sensation only Horo could make me feel. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding…"

"I'm glad you've lightened up a bit."

My gaze now fell on the ceiling as I searched myself for a reply. "I guess I have… but that doesn't necessarily mean I've stopped thinking about it."

"Miho, you shouldn't be beating yourself up over all of this." Horo stated, his tone of voice suddenly cold and serious. "I'm worried about you."

I inwardly winced. I wasn't in the mood for another lecture. "I know, but-"

"I can understand that what Kamui said must have an effect on you. It's only natural that you feel guilty, but…" Horo sighed, taking slow steps towards me. I turned to face him, realizing that the glint in his eye was gone and now replaced with concern and doubt. "How are you going to make it through tonight with the weight of the world building up on you?"

I bit my bottom lip, my mind completely frozen as I watched my boyfriend, about a meter away from my bed. I gave him a confused, sincere look as an answer to his question. "I have no idea, Horo."

Horo sighed yet again, suddenly eyeing the small futon I sat upon. He seemed to be debating with himself, remaining silent for quite a while. "Well…" he finally spoke up. "If you want, I _could_ provide you with some comfort."

I raised a curious brow, repeating his sentence in the back of my mind. "Comfort?" I echoed, pondering on the subject. "What do you mean?"

"Err…" he was reacting rather slowly, searching for the correct words. "Like, I could sleep with you for tonight…"

I suddenly felt my cheeks burn up, my heart rapidly beating against my chest. A few nervous thoughts raced through my mind as my eyes locked with Horo's. '_Nani (What)? I mean… Oh my God! I love Horo to death and all… but, no! What is he thinking?_' "B-but…"

Horo's jaw then dropped, as if he had just realized something. He quietly scoffed to himself, running a hand through his spiky hair in a flustered manner. "Oh kuso (shit)… um… I'm sorry, Miho… I didn't exactly mean it _that_ way… err… I merely wanted to sleep… _by_ you, sort of… _hold_ you while you slumber? Give you a shoulder to sulk on? It's supposed to be romantic…"

It was then that my brain finally began working once again. "Oh!" I exclaimed, breaking into laughter. "Ack, Horo… I'm sorry!"

He smirked, shaking his head at my foolishness. "I must compliment you on your wonderfully perverted mind."

"Oh, shut up and get in bed, baka (idiot)!" I huffed.

Horo chuckled. "Whatever you say." Slowly, he strode over, removing his long black t-shirt and revealing his perfectly built body. I felt my blush deepen as he let it drop to the floor, simply standing there, as if to gloat.

'_Okay, so what if he knows that I'm fully checking him out? I mean, it's not like he's some stranger from the streets! He's my utterly hot boyfriend…_' With a playful glare, I quickly grabbed him by the wrist, bringing the conceited little bastard down. "Come here!"

With Horo, all my worries and problems just seem to fade away… At that moment, as Horo stumbled by my side and wrestled me down with the covers, what stood out the most was our laughter… and I remember wondering why I had been so depressed in the first place.

"Oi (Hey)… you tired yet?" he asked, holding me close. It had been about twenty minutes since we had finally calmed down and we were now shielded under the covers, lying against one another.

I felt his hands gently trail down to my waist as I sighed contently, pressed against his solid chest, my fingers settled upon his firm abs. "Kind of." I admitted, stifling a yawn.

"Well, I'm glad that I was of _some_ help."

I lifted my head, my eyes set on Horo's concerned expression. "Horo… you were more than just '_some_' help! You were like… a special treatment for all my distress… I don't know what I'd do without you! Arigatou Gozaimasu (Thank you)."

"No need to be so polite." He grinned. "_But_… if you wanna owe me anything, we _could_ always…"

"H-Horo!" I stammered. Feeling myself heat up quite uncomfortably, I acted awfully random… releasing my embarrassment with an accidental knee to Horo's groin.

"Arrrrrrg…" he moaned, bringing his hands from my waist to his poor manhood. He winced, crouching and groaning, his face burning red. "Fuck, Miho!"

"Shit!" I grimaced, immediately breaking into a fit of giggles. "Gomen nasai… sumimasen!" (I'm sorry… forgive me!)

"And… y-you're laughing?" the shaman stuttered, feeding me a glare. "You…" I squealed as Horo abruptly jumped on me, grabbing a hold of my wrists and pinning them over my head to the futon. "… are dead!"

I couldn't stop my laughter. Even when Horo climbed over me, still clenching my wrists and hardening his glare, I was still chuckling. Everything about him just completed me with happiness… even through the toughest of times.

And I loved him for that.

"W-wait… Horo. Before you begin maliciously killing me… I still have something to say."

"What!" he demanded. I was surprised to see him this angry.

"I…" My laughing finally seized as a smile took form. "I love you."

At this, Horo grunted and pulled himself off me, freeing me from his grip. He kept silent, resting on his side, his back to me.

I frowned. Scooting over, I slowly placed a worried hand on his shoulder. "You're not mad, are you?"

He took a deep breath before replying, as if he was still experiencing pain. "No…"

I felt guilt in the pits of my stomach. Horo was just too sweet to hurt.

"After all…" My attention was brought back to him as he began another sentence, a sly tone in his voice as the boy turned over to face me completely. "I love you too."

My cheeks lit on fire as my frown transformed into a smirk. I threw my arms around Horo's neck, surprising even myself as I pulled him closer - into a kiss.

It was something new. Usually, Horo was the dominant in the relationship and always laying fast ones on me… but, I felt like I had control this time as my lips pressed against his.

But within seconds, he regained authority as he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss as his tongue entered my mouth. I felt flustered at first, but quickly inserted my tongue too, following my boyfriend's lead. Excitement filled my system as our tongues touched, and then began to explore one another's mouths.

It was romantic, just as Horo had promised. That night was sincere and comforting… and I found myself loving every second… even if all we did was sleep against each other.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up a bit later than usual. Without much of a shock, I was found with Horo's arms wrapped around my back, myself lying against his bare chest and rather hesitant about getting off.

He was still sleeping, however, as cute as a puppy. I grinned, watching him slumber soundlessly, a blank expression on his face. '_Aww…_' I thought, regretting what I was about to do. '_I don't want to wake you up but…_' I lifted my hand and gently shook his shoulder in an attempt to arouse him from his sleep. '_The others will get ideas if you don't leave my room soon…_' "Horo!" I finally shouted when I realized he wasn't responding to my efforts.

"Huh? Wha!" He woke up quite startled, pulling me even closer to his body. When recognition reached him, he calmly sighed and loosened his grip. "Oh… Ohayou (Good Morning) Miho."

"Good morning _Sleeping Beauty_." I responded playfully. "How did you sleep?"

"Comfortably." He replied, ignoring my comment. "And you?"

"Peacefully." I answered, copying him with a one-word-answer. "All thanks to you!"

Horo smirked. Leaning over, he gently kissed my neck, but being an extremely ticklish person, I couldn't stifle another giggle. "Dakara (So)… you're more relaxed?"

"Un (Yeah)."

"Good." Horo remarked, his expression and voice suddenly serious. "I know I didn't defend you properly back then, but… next time, I won't ever let anyone talk to you like that, especially not Kamui."

Horo then pulled himself up so that he was now sitting on the futon. I watched his back for a minute before getting up as well. "Horo, you know I never blamed you at all…"

"I know." He said, turning to face me with a warm, promising smile. "But I just want to make my limited time with you perfect."

"Matte (Wait)… what?" I questioned, my jaw dropped. Horo's eyes then became nervous as he immediately turned away. "What are you talking about… _limited_ _time_?"

"Detsu ni (It's nothing)."

"Is there something I should know?"

"No."

"But…"

"Gomen (Sorry)," Horo mumbled, grabbing his shirt. He raced to get off the futon and sped towards the door. "I should leave."

"No, wait-" Full of confusion, I jumped out of bed. Forgetting that I was in a small tank top and track pants, I quickly ran after the slick shaman, repeatedly calling out his name. "Horo!"

He seemed to have stopped by the door, as if halted by something or someone. I took this as my chance and tried grabbing a hold of him there, only to find one hell of a reason to stop too. "Um…"

Horo looked at me from the corner of his eye and I returned the fearful gaze with one of my own. I knew we were thinking the same thing as three shocked pair of eyes fell on us.

"Anata (You)… you two…" Pirika looked as if she could've keeled over and fainted right then and there. She kept glancing at her brother, then me, then my bedroom and back again.

"Sugoi (wow)," Ryou smirked, walking over to Horo to give him a proud pat on his shoulder. "Congrats, man!"

"Um…" Horo's cheeks were now burning a crimson red almost as dark as the shades on my face. "No, you don't get it… we-"

"Oh my God…" Yoh chided. He continuously rubbed his eyes, as if to make sure what he was seeing was real. "I can't believe this!"

"Demo (but)… guys-"

"Hold on." Ryou stopped to glance at our worried expressions. His eyeballs suddenly bulged, ready to fall out. "You _did_ use protection… didn't you?"

"What? Of course!" Horo retorted, then realizing what he had just said. "Shimatta (damn it), I mean… no! I mean… aww… fuck."

Pirika gasped. Her hands were over her mouth and her cheeks were cherry red. "Dame desu (Impossible)!"

"No!" I exclaimed, trying to put an end to our little dilemma. "What Horo means to say is… we didn't use protection because we _never_ had sex!"

…

"Ooooooohhh…" the three idiots chorused, nodding their heads in recognition.

I sighed, my bottom lip wedged between my top line of teeth and my bottom. Shaking my head, I slowly began to remember something I had momentarily forgotten. "Horo!" I shouted, my voice rising with awareness as I swiftly turned to face the deceitful little…

He was gone.

My hands were formed into shaking fists and this point and I could almost feeling a burning aura surround me. '_That bastard just ran away! He's hiding something from me… I call tell!_'

"But…" I turned to the source of the older, masculine voice. Ryou was pondering on something, his thumb and index finger resting on his chin. "If you guys _didn't_ do it… then why was Horo in your room topless?"

I watched as Pirika and Yoh nodded, noting the question as well.

"Well, um…" I gulped. How was I going to explain everything? No one, besides Horo and I, had been fully updated on everything that had happened during Kamui's visit… not to mention his uproar.

"Because he wanted to comfort her throughout the night."

I turned to my salvation, the person that had saved me from a load of questions. Of course, it was Anna that had wisely spoken. However, what bothered me was how she knew…

"You guys were pretty loud last night." She said, answering the confused expression on my face. "I could hear you two fool around from my room."

"Oh." I murmured, quite humiliated at her straight-forward response. "Doumo sumimasen (I'm very sorry)."

"And Horo just skidded through the living room… in case you're looking for him."

"Ah," I nodded, bowing my head to the Itako as I headed for that direction. "Thanks Anna, you're a life saver!"

* * *

I had gone searching for Horo right after and desperate to discover his little secret, I searched the entire shrine… only to find out, two hours into my search, that he had went out! "Arrrg…" I grunted, putting an exhausted hand to my forehead. Sighing, I thanked my very reliable source and strode away. "Tell me if you ever catch sight of him, Manta."

About an hour later, I found myself in the living room, plopped on the floor beside the small tea table and channel-skipping. "Stupid, no good… kisama (bastard)…" I muttered under my breath.

"Konnichiwa (Hello) Miho!"

I could barely keep my head from drooping onto the table as I waved a numb hand at the anonymous person without even glancing at them. "Hey Tamao."

She cheerfully took a seat directly across from me, completely concealing the TV, and placed a small box on the table in between us. "You look tired… eat up!"

"What is this?" I asked, taking a hold of the blue box.

"Ohagi (Sweet rice-ball)." Tamao chirped, gesturing that I open it. "But don't tell anyone I gave you some, it's only for me and you!"

I smiled warmly and nodded, opening the box and settling it between us. "Thank you."

"Dou itashimashite (You're welcome)!"

I grabbed one of the rice-balls and slowly nibbled on it, watching as Tamao enjoyed herself, happily munching on her own pastry. "So… you saw Kamui yesturday, didn't you?"

Tamao froze, putting a hand to her cheek as she blushed a million shades of red and pink. "Um… yeah…"

"I think you _liiiike_ him!" I laughed, speaking with a sing-song voice.

"No!" Tamao squeaked, fiercely shaking her head.

"Oh?" I thought for a second. "So… you think he's hot?"

"Um…" She nervously fidgeted with the rice-ball in her hands, staring intensely at the tea table.

"I could always introduce you to him." I grinned, hiding the facts about our fight.

"Oh Miho…" Tamao looked up. Her eyes were shimmering… but, fearfully. "I don't think that's a good idea."

I didn't want to press on the subject and make her uncomfortable so I simply dismissed the entire discussion. "You haven't seen Horo around, have you?"

Tamao hesitated before answering. She must've been wondering why I had let the case slip so easily. "Err… no, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Damnit."

"That's odd."

"Huh?" I raised a brow. "Doushite (Why)?"

"Because," She giggled innocently, holding her index finger up matter-of-factly. "You two are _never_ separated unless by force!"

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "Well, the idiot has been acting a little awkward lately… running away from me and all."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, but I think he's hiding something from me. Like… a secret of some sort."

Tamao pondered on the statement. "Well… I suggest you get that secret out of him soon, before he leaves with Pirika for the North."

"Leaves?" I echoed, feeling my eyes widen in shock. "What are you talking about? The North? When?"

Tamao furrowed her brows in wonder. "Miho… I thought for sure you'd be the first to know. Horo's leaving for training and Pirika's coaching him… Oh!" Suddenly, she began snapping her fingers in realization. "_That_ must be the secret!"

I frowned, thinking over the situation. I didn't understand why he couldn't have just told me in the first place. "So, he's going to the North… for how long?"

Tamao shrugged, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry; I didn't get all the details."

I nodded in understanding. "Do you at least know _when_ they're leaving?"

She gasped, stopping midway from bringing the small portion left of her ohagi to her mouth. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Nani (What)? Tamao, what's wrong?"

"Th-they're leaving… _tonight_."

* * *

**Rikku**: With Horo's absence, who'll keep Miho standing when things begin to crash and burn because of Kamui and the mystery of Emiko Sugiyama's death? And is the snow shaman even planning on returning? Why be so secretive in the first place? More importantly, will Rikku ever learn to update properly without driving her precious readers' patience? And did all her readers read the **important** note in the beginning? If they refuse to, will they find themselves in the middle of a bloody death with Rikku hovering over them? All these questions and more will be answered as the end of _WoL_ (Winter of Love) draws near… keep in touch guys, send in reviews and just promise to keep on reading!

By the way, I sincerely apologize to all those that contributed their time to reading _WoL_, only to end up waiting so damn long for chapter updates! Ack, I'm sorry guys! Updating has become harder and harder, but I promise I will _not_ leave _WoL_… I promise you an ending, damnit! Okay? Okay!

**Important message on Re-Writes**: I'm still working on re-writing the first few chapters, but I don't have enough time to finish re-writing chapter 2 before I leave (going very, _very_ soon!) … I expect to finish that when I return, so watch out for the re-writes and please, _please_ read them! Some events may have been changed in the process of writing, and need to be kept noted… That is why it is so utterly important for all of you to read the re-written chapters marked with "_xRWx_" in the chapter names. Don't forget guys!

* * *

Dewa Mata!  
x-Rikku-x


	23. Another Fated Farewell

**Rikku**: I DIDN'T DIE!

Whoa… it's been far too long. More than half a year, I think… I've worked on re-writing the first few chapters, and that's coming along well, but I thought I'd update a new chapter as well… First of all, I want to apologize – just like I always do. I'm really sorry guys, and this isn't just any message – I mean it! I understand a lot of my faithful readers have stopped keeping watch on this little ficcy, and that saddens me… I know it's my fault, but if there are still some of you that will accompany this fanfic 'til the end, I really, _really_ appreciate it.

I want to thank everyone that's reviewed, whether it's now or in the past, thank you for all your kind support!

Also… yes, I know I'm getting repetitive, but I just wanted to remind you guys to **read the re-written chapters**! I can't stress this enough! The re-writes are so dramatically changed and need to be read for further understanding of this fic! I'm truly sorry for the hassle, but I think this fanfic will benefit from the extra information in those chapters and not to mention, the much better writing quality!

So thank you everyone that's contributed to Winter of Love in any way possible!

* * *

Winter of Love

Chapter 23: Another Fated Farewell

* * *

I didn't get it.

Well of course I didn't, I mean, the one person I needed most in this crucial time of investigation was going to leave me in the dark while he slipped away.

I didn't know what to feel… was I supposed to get mad? Or sympathize with him? My instinct told me Horo wouldn't freely choose to leave at a time like this… it was most likely Pirika's doing. But how was I supposed to comfort him when I couldn't even understand my own feelings and how they were affecting me, let alone support myself.

I felt weak, like a burden. Maybe that's what I was to him. A burden. Maybe he _wanted_ to leave knowing that his girlfriend was slowly breaking down on him while she re-lived her mother's death over and over again…

That's what the last few days felt like anyways. One big flashback that refused to succumb to reality. It was dragging me in and I was beyond reach by now. I kept thinking about her. Emiko Sugiyama. Why did she have to die? How would life be like today if she didn't? What would Miho Sugiyama have become? '_Definitely not as damaged as I am now…_' Even though I had spent just about all of my childhood with my loving mother, I felt as if I barely knew her… I wanted that overrated mother-daughter relationship in advertisements; on the media… If only reality wasn't so cruel…

But what I wanted most at that moment was to find Horohoro and wring his little neck with my hands.

I stomped back and forth, pacing through every room of the shrine without a moment to spare. This reminded me of my first couple of weeks at the shrine when I was usually on the hunt for that troublesome blue-haired boy…

It had been a little more than an hour since Tamao broke the news to me. She told me all she heard about the secretively planned trip to the North for a certain pair of siblings. For a while, I just sat there as she tried to make light of the situation. But when Manta hurriedly approached me, informing me with details of how he caught sight of Horo around the premises of the shrine, my mind starting functioning again and suggested that I confront him before it was too late.

_They're leaving tonight_, I reminded myself for the hundredth time, taking a deep breath. I couldn't react properly with my mind dead set on finding my supposedly 'dependable' boyfriend and giving him hell.

"Oi, Miho."

Finally, I stopped in my tracks to peer over my shoulder. "Oh, Ren."

"What are you up to?" he asked almost suspiciously. It was obvious Ren had just come back from his usual training. He was panting and the sharp point in his hair was slightly drooping from the moist sweat dripping all the way down to his face.

"I can't find Horo…" I muttered, stomping my foot rather childishly. I was desperate now, and I especially didn't like the idea of chasing after that snow shaman all day.

"Not that I care or anything… but Horohoro left the shrine with Pirika this morning." Ren stated with a small nod. "He had been running around from room to room and his sister eventually got him out."

"But I heard he's returned by now," I sighed, shaking my head. "He's probably still avoiding me."

"You two fight?"

"No… why does everyone always assume that?"

"Then what could be the issue?"

"He's leaving…" I blurted, dropping my gaze to the floor. "He's leaving tonight and he didn't even bother to tell me."

"Really?" Ren almost sounded surprised. "D-does that mean she's going too?"

"She?" I repeated, unable to suppress a wide grin. "You don't mean Pirika, do you?"

Ren blushed and looked away, waving a dismissive hand. "Nevermind that. I-I think I heard the front doors open… it's probably your boyfriend… or something…"

I chuckled at the shaman's behaviour but decided not to press on the subject. _So he's finally fallen for her, ne? Wonder how Pirika managed to do it…_ "You know… you're probably right. I should really check that out. Thanks, Ren."

I skidded past the boy as he concealed his tomato-shaded face with the towel that had been around his neck. I headed towards the shrine's main entrance, looking around, peaking into every corner for just a glimpse… just one blue strand of hair…

But what I found tore my heart in two. Sure, I not only spotted one strand, but rather the whole head too… and the entire boy, weighed down by a large backpack slung over one shoulder and another bag in his other hand as he trotted away from the shrine… He was leaving, no doubt about it. But I couldn't allow my mind to register all of this as I watched his retreating back…

No.

He wasn't going to leave without a single word from Miho Sugiyama.

I growled, tightening both my hands into fists. How was I supposed to get to Horo before he was gone for good? How was I supposed to get him to listen to me? To talk to me? To tell me everything was going to be okay and that he really, truly _did_ mean to tell me he was leaving – it just slipped his mind, that's all. I told myself all of this as my mind begged for reassurance. I needed him… I needed him like a bad, unhealthy addiction that would probably send me to my grave earlier than planned.

I needed him so bad I couldn't cope with it.

So the first thing that came to mind was to throttle him into listening to my say. But I knew I was no match for Horo if he really put his strength into it… Then my brain was telling me to call out for him… but I figured he'd only ignore my cries… And then I felt blank as I watched his figure motioning further into the distance, slipping from my grip…

It was then that my body began to think for itself as my legs picked up, dashing out the door, down the pavement and towards him. I wanted to scold myself for almost letting him go, but more importantly, I wanted to scold Horo with every bit of that burning rage inside of me. I was going to prance on him. That was the first step. Then I'd yell at him for being a ditcher! HA, that's right Horohoro, you bigshot – a _ditcher_!

I was nearing him. He was but only a few steps away and I was ready to jump on my prey. At that moment, I didn't care if my actions were going to cause any injury or pain. Just as long as I could spill my heart out to the one idiot that managed to make me fall in love with him, despite all his flaws and all his errors.

But all that anger I felt inside myself was only making me run faster and harder, and I knew all the energy I was putting into my sprinting was causing radiations in the air. Well, spiritual ones. And Horo felt this too.

Immediately, as if he could sense a disturbance in the air, Horo had stopped moving. With wide eyes, his head turned to regard the approaching threat just as my feet left the ground in a jump. I fed him the worst of my glares at that instant before my body fell on his with a rock hard impact, causing him to release both his bags elsewhere with a jerk from his arms. We were both sent crashing to the ground, Horo underneath me and pinned by my small body… just like the old times…

"Wh-what the hell!"

"Leaving without saying _good-bye_!" I spat, challenging him with the tone of my voice.

"Oh, you'd know that sort of routine, wouldn't you, Miho!" Horo retorted, his face darkening with a glare that matched mine. "Can't handle a taste of your own medicine!"

"That was a long time ago, Horo, I -"

"Either way, it's still the same." Horo argued. "You would've left without a word if I didn't stop you."

"The same way you're fucking with me now!"

"Miho, you don't know what you're saying… you're being hysterical -"

"I'm not crazy!" I cried, grinding my teeth together. "I hate you!"

"No you don't, you're just upset… Go inside and calm down."

"And let you walk away from everything that's going on in my life!"

"That isn't my responsibility; it's yours and I just -"

"Coward! You're backing out of your promise, I knew it! You're just running away -"

"I'm not fucking running from anything, Miho!" He retaliated, placing a firm grip on my shoulders with both his hands.

"Liar!" I snapped, watching Horo shift uncomfortably from underneath me. "You're running from _me_… you didn't even bother to tell me you were leaving and now look at you!" I felt tears sting the back of my eyes as they threaten to spill. "Bags packed, walking away… and what am I left with? Not even an explanation let alone a good-bye!"

"Stop it, Miho."

"No, _you_ stop it!" My voice was shaky as the tears overpowered me, flooding down my cheeks and eventually onto Horo's shirt. "I… I can't stand you! I hate you!"

"Miho, look at what you're doing to yourself… You're falling apart."

"No…" I mumbled, fiercely wiping away the tears that were clouding my sight with the back of my hand. "No… no, I'm not. I'm stronger than this, I-I swear… I'm not this weak…"

"No one said you were." Horo replied with a calm tone, affectionately placing a warm hand on the back of my neck. "You just need the extra support, I understand that."

"I don't want to be a burden on you."

"You're not." Horo sighed and with one arm, lifted me up. He brought the both of us to seating positions as I numbly watched his every motion. "Miho, I'm always going to be your shoulder to lean on, I promised you that… I'd never do anything to hurt you -"

"So you didn't assume leaving like that was enough to break me down!" I shot back. "A little _compassion_ wouldn't hurt!"

"Of course I knew it'd break you, that's why I had to leave in secret!" The shaman rebutted, his anger and concern blazing within his eyes. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you'd react - I can't bear to see you in pain, and worse, from my own doing! Don't you think this is hard enough on me already!"

I paused, my heart splitting among two sides. I was angry that Horo would even consider leaving me without a word, but at the same time I felt guilty that my own suffering could affect him so much. I chanced a look at the boy only to find comfort in his gentle visage. I softened my expression as well, but I just couldn't smile with all the tears falling from my eyes.

"Miho?" He had noticed I was still crying.

"What am I going to do now, Horo?" I shook my head, disappointed at what I'd become. "Look at me, I'm an emotional wreck! I can't cope with myself at a time like this… not while I'm looking for the people that killed off my mother's existence…"

"It's hard on you." Horo stated. With a soft touch, he brushed away the tears falling from my eyes. "I know it's difficult for you to do this on your own."

"So then why are you leaving?" I demanded.

"Because I have to." He responded rather bluntly. "Pirika's making me. I'm supposed to go back to the North, to my family, and to enroll in further training… this was all planned out back when I left my home for the first time anyways."

I sighed at my own stupidity. Of course Horo's duty was not only 'Miho Sugiyama's boyfriend' … but he was a shaman too and that was important to him. "For how long?"

"Probably a month or longer."

Reluctantly, I nodded. "Then I guess this is good-bye."

Horo's strong hand wrapped around mine and his eyes fell on mine. "Good-bye Miho… and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I mumbled, collapsing into Horo's arms. He held me tightly, pressing my face towards his chest where I silently indulged in the comfort. "I don't hate you after all, stupid."

I could hear him chuckle as he tightened his hold. "I knew you couldn't resist my deadly charm and maximum sex appeal."

I laughed as well, pulling away from the embrace. Silently, I dropped my gaze to the rough cement in between us, unable to stir up a word.

"I should go." Horo spoke up in a soft whisper. "Pirika's ahead, waiting for me."

"Then go, idiot."

He scowled at my remark. "I don't want that to be my last memory of you before I leave!"

"Better than having said nothing." I reminded him. Immediately, Horo saw my point and dismissed the subject. He bit his lip and turned his gaze elsewhere. "I hate you, Horo."

"I thought we got over that."

"Yes, but you _make_ me want to hate you, even if I don't mean it."

"Well, now _you're_ making me glad that I'm leaving!" Horo joked with a smirk, patting my shoulder reassuringly. "Good luck with your search, babe… especially when you don't even have a starting point to begin with! How's that for _compassion_!"

"Bite me."

"Gladly."

"Ditcher!"

"Ah," he smiled. "I love you too, hun."

I grimaced, folding my arms across my chest. "I hate that you're right about a 'starting point'."

"Then I advise you act quick." He suggested, his expression turning from playful to cold and serious as he finally got up to his feet, offering a hand to me. "You know what you have to do."

"And what's that?" I inquired, taking his hand as I dug for some answers. I wasn't only lacking a place to begin at, but also some common sense. Horo lifted me up so that I was able to look into his face that told me he had an idea… and I pushed further to get it out of him. I needed everything he could offer me at that point, _anything_ before his entire presence faded away for an entire month. "_Horo_?"

"… Go to Osaka, Miho."

* * *

**Rikku**: Uh-oh, another Osaka arc to write up… Please review guys, I'd really appreciate the extra motivation. I mean, look at how long it took me to post this… ugh. 

-  
_Nishikido-Rikku  
__Formerly, x-Rikku-x_

xxxxx

**READ THE RE-WRITTEN CHAPTERS:D**


	24. Starting Point

**Rikku**: Busy, busy…

In response to Rin's review, I just wanted to clarify that this is _my_ fanfic, with all of _my_ ideas and imperfections written into it. If there's anything you can't seem to accept or feel greatly bothered by, let me remind you that I adjusted what I damn well felt like adjusting to my preference… for example, yes, Horohoro's height. So learn to deal with it without popping a can up my ass because my boss is already fulfilling that job.

On a completely unrelated note: Ganbatte NEWS! We miss you guys and yes, it does hurt like hell. ;-;

xxxxx

While I'm writing this, France just beat Brazil, 1-0. Omg, I am ecstatic; so happy! I must celebrate… Oh, but first, a re-cap…

**Winter of Love  
****Re-cap: Ch. 12 – 23**

An agonized month in Osaka with a few positive quirks served as one of the greatest experiences of my life. I befriended a group of energetic girls, lived each day like a star in her own estate, nearly fell in love with my arranged fiancée - who happens to be an arrogant jerk, and learned the truth of my late mother's death (or rather, 'murder')… all while my wedding was being planned.

But that day didn't turn out as horrible as I thought. Just before my entire life was about to be sealed with Aoyama Kamui, who else but Horo came to my 'rescue'. With an entrance pulled right out of the movies, the wedding was interrupted and broke into a shaman battle. Horo verse Kamui over my hand in marriage.

Kamui pulled some tricks during the battle, endangering my life and thus, setting off my father's trust. Horo eventually won and against all odds, my father accepted him and we actually renewed our father-daughter relationship, relinquishing all the hate we once had.

Horo and I didn't get married though; we simply returned to Tokyo without any reason to worry anymore. For the first time in a while, I felt like my life was at ease and as if nothing could ever go wrong again.

But something didn't feel right. Learning about my mother's murder only made me confused and angry. Something had to be done, and so, I promised myself I'd discover just who was at fault for ripping away Emiko Sugiyama's life from this world. So this is where I'm at now, struggling to find the even the smallest bit of information… but what's worse is Horo's departure! An important training session back in the North calls him to return to his hometown, and after a teary goodbye, it's settled that he has to leave me to investigate on my own… But that doesn't stop him from leaving a rather controversial piece of advice first…

* * *

Winter of Love

Chapter 24: Starting Point

* * *

"… _Go to Osaka, Miho."_

"_What?"_

"_I think you'll find your 'starting point' there."_

"_But -"_

"_Miho… just go back."_

Horo's last words to me stirred in my mind endlessly. I sighed as I sat by myself in the kitchen, elbows propped on the table and resting my chin on an upturned palm. "Osaka, huh?"

I had to admit, Osaka was one of the last places I'd like to visit. Despite those small, enjoyable moments that rarely occurred during my last trip, I just couldn't stomach the thought of seeing that broken glint in Kamui's eyes again.

But questioning my father on a subject that still continued to pain him everyday was already a hard task I wasn't looking forward to. I realized that of all people, my father must've taken it the worse, bearing the weight and guilt of his own wife's death… What was I to do? I had already asked him about that tragic night during my last 'visit' to Osaka and frankly, that just made the thought of asking him again appear all the more agonizing.

What was Horo thinking? What good was suggesting that I return to the one place where I was only capable of inflicting pain to others?

I sighed again, dropping my arms onto the table to bury my face in them. He was right. As much as I hated to admit it, Horo was right about Osaka. Only there would I find myself a starting point…

I closed my eyes, inwardly debating with myself. For that 'starting point', I'd go to all ends… even if it meant Osaka. But at the same time, I wouldn't feel right about it. Intruding into other lives and bringing up painful memories… for the sake of my research.

But it mattered to me. Finding the people guilty for shedding my mother's blood meant that much to me. I told myself that over and over again at that moment as I continued to rattle my brain with the issue.

"I'll go." I suddenly told myself, taking in a deep breath. I bit my lip and lifted my head, both grateful for and bothered by my boyfriend's last wishes. Once again, he'd be the voice of reason for another life changing chapter of my life.

xxxxx

In a week's time, during which all Ren could do was mope around wondering why 'she' didn't even say 'goodbye', I had already settled the matter with my father and completed all bookings. I was quite anxious to see Yoshiko and the other girls again when my father told me how excited they were to hear the news of my upcoming stay. But I reminded myself that my time there would be brief; not a second could be spared to fool around with such a responsibility ahead of me.

Finally, the exact date on my ticket to Osaka had arrived as the boys helped unload my bags by the main doors.

"So you're _sure_ you're not being forced to go this time?" Yoh frowned rather doubtfully.

"No, I'm not." I chuckled, reassuring him for what was the third time or so.

"Got your ticket with you?" Anna asked. Like always, she remained cool and collected.

I nodded, shouldering my bag as I flapped the ticket in my hand. "I'll only be gone a week, and if anything comes up just call my father's place."

"Right." It was Yoh's turn to nod. "So does your father even know why you're heading for Osaka?"

I bit my lip. "I don't think so… I told him I had certain issues to settle and he agreed to letting me stay at the mansion."

"You sure are lucky Miho," Manta sighed. "Staying at a mansion… it must be luxurious."

I smiled. "Even so, there's no other home for me but here."

"I'm only sorry I didn't do much to help you in your research, Miho…" the shorter boy frowned.

"Your support and encouragement were good enough." I stated, patting his shoulder. I took in one last look around the shrine that I learned to call 'home', gazing at the smiling and comforting faces around me. "Thanks guys."

"Have a safe trip!" Ryou chirped, waving his hand. "Don't spend too much money!"

"G'bye Miho." Ren mumbled, his attitude just barely lifting from the foul mood he had been in all week. He missed her; behind that cold, tough exterior, Ren really did miss Pirika.

"Bye guys." I grinned. "Don't give Anna a hard time."

The Itako scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Yoh shook his head, smirking. "I doubt anyone would even dare to, Miho."

"Uh… um," Tamao's face had suddenly flushed a crimson red as she approached me, holding a small scrapbook in her hands. "I-If you happen to come across… Kamui-kun… could you…"

I felt my heart sink at the mention of his name. While planning my trip, I tried hard not to think of Kamui, and I even began to fear his reaction to my arrival if we were to meet up once again. I masked these emotions with an even wider grin as I accepted the book from the smaller girl. "An autograph, right?" Meekly, she nodded. "Well, I'll see what I can do for you."

Tamao stepped back, lowering her head as she continued to glow a bright red. I smiled at her, noting just how adorable she was.

The others were still waving and beaming at me as they proceeded to bid me farewell. I took one last look at my friends and nodded to them. "Goodbye everyone."

xxxxx

The nostalgic feeling of my first unforgettable trip to Osaka came over me as I hopped off the bullet train as soon as I arrived at my destination. I sighed, tugging on the straps around my shoulders as I maintained the weight of what was a week's supply of clothes and items inside of my bag. Truthfully, I wasn't at all comfortable going on my own, but my mind told me to just bear with it. She was my mother, and mine alone. No one else was going to fulfill this task but me. Telling myself that, I called for a cab and took the familiar route down to that familiar building…

xxxxx

"Sugiyama Inc." the driver recited as the car screeched to a stop. I looked out the window, gazing at the same building I had been gawking at more than a month ago. To think I'd be back here, in Osaka again, after settling back home in Tokyo for but merely two weeks or so…

I climbed out of the car after paying the man a hefty sum. I felt a sharp breeze brush against me as the cab sped away, leaving me stoned to my spot. "So it's finally come to this." I frowned. "_This_… my starting point."

I walked over to the entrance, pulling the heavy doors open and heading straight for the same desk on my last visit. The only thing different was the secretary; a cute raven head, with short hair curving inwards towards her neck, sporting many piercings lining both her ears, sat by the desk this time. She was no doubt younger than the last hag, and to my relief, a lot sweeter looking too.

"Hi there," she greeted with a charming smile. "What brings such a young girl to Sugiyama Inc.?"

I wanted to point out how young _she_ appeared to be and how small our age gap probably was, but I knew now was not the best time. "I'm here to see my father… um, Mr. Sugiyama."

"Oh, you must be Miho!" She offered a small hand, decorated with a variety of rings ranging from big to small, rubies to diamonds. "I've heard a lot about you! My name's Kyoko, by the way."

I smiled back and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you… Um, my father's not in a meeting or anything, is he?"

Kyoko glanced at the paper work on her desk, trailing the contents with the tip of a blue pen. "Hmm… nope, no meetings scheduled for today. You can go right in."

"Thanks." I made a mental note to comment on how cute the new receptionist was the next time I came across Yoshiko, as I motioned over to my right, towards the big black door at the very end of the hall.

I knocked on the hard wood and waited. But when not even the slightest response came my way, I began to toggle at the doorknob, feeling it unlock. Hesitantly, I pushed at the door and made my way into the dark and gloomy office.

Just like before, my father was seated in that same enormous chair, concealed by the shadows surrounding him. He browsed through the papers on his desk, barely acknowledging my arrival.

"Father -"

"Miho, I know why you're here." I was cut short as the man looked up from the sheets. His expression was stern and hollow. "I thought I already told you all you needed to know about your mother's death."

I didn't feel the need to question how my father knew so much… after all, he was a famous millionaire who became so successful by his knowledge and know-how. I sighed. "You didn't tell me everything though."

"What's left for me to tell you?" I watched as my father's face began to fall. A frown crossed over his lips as he averted his gaze over to another pile of paper.

"Who did it?"

"Miho…"

"I just want to know… _please_." My hands clenched into trembling fists as I marched over to his desk, tears welling up in my eyes. "Father, just tell me _who did it_."

He still didn't look at me. Frantically, I slammed my hands on his desk, feeling no other way to cope with the pulsating emotions racing inside of me. "I can't go on without knowing, I can't turn away from this!" I fiercely shook my head, trying my best to hold back the tears as they itched at my eyeballs. "I… I just need you to tell me…"

"I can't." My father's simple answer left me speechless. He sighed, finally looking up at me with broken eyes. "Miho, if I tell you… I'll only be endangering your life. Just because those people have done away with your mother doesn't mean they're not still on my back.

"I've been living a dangerous life, and I didn't want to involve you in it." He continued. "If I told you who did it, those people would only go after you as well. I've already lost Emiko, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."

I stared down my father through teary eyes. My hands were shaking and I could feel my knees begin to crumble, threatening to pull me down. "Then tell me one thing, father… because I just can't leave without so much as a single piece of information…" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "At least tell me where to start… one way or another, I'm going to hunt down whoever killed my mother."

He didn't answer immediately. I knew he was uncomfortable, and I hated putting him in such a position. But all that curiosity was killing me inside and I couldn't find any other way to deal with it. I heard him sigh again. "In the mansion… I kept the written warning I received before they murdered her… If anything, that'll lead you somewhere…"

I opened my eyes, filled with relief. But I could only examine my father's worried expression, as I noticed the grief in his eyes. I knew I was to blame for it. But what could I do? I couldn't apologize… An apology can only do so much. All I could do was nod. I gave him my best, reassuring nod and turned on my heel to head for my next objective: the mansion.

"Miho." The concerned tone in his deep voice caused me to stop right before my hand twisted on the knob on the great door. I turned my head slightly to the side, eyeing my father as his own gaze fell towards his desk again. "Just… just be careful. If anything happened to you… I'd never forgive myself."

I paused. I didn't want to leave him distressed, but I couldn't make any promises to him regarding my safety. Slowly, I wheeled my head back to face the black wood as my heart clenched with guilt. I just couldn't face him… not when I'd only end up causing him pain. I turned on the metal handle, planning to abandon his wish and slip out of the dark office without so much as another word or even a sign of consolation.

And with that done, I shut the door.

* * *

**Rikku**: There you go guys. Chapter 24… Hope you didn't mind the recap, but just in case there are still some old readers from back in day, I don't want anyone getting lost in this fic.

I don't know when I'll have proof-reading finished, or whether or not I'll have this chapter posted by today… but just for the heck of it, **Happy Canada Day**!

_-  
__Nishikido-Rikku  
__Formerly, x-Rikku-x_


End file.
